


Not in a sexual way

by autumnevil5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Perverted
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 103,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnevil5/pseuds/autumnevil5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SQ - Un simple coqueteo que no debe significar más que un juego inocente en el que Emma parece siempre perder. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Pervertida?

**Author's Note:**

> Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está. Muchas gracias por el prompt, espero que lo disfrutes, es mi primer spanking :D
> 
> Temporada 3. Neverland. Deciden ir en busca de Tinker Bell y Regina se queda atrás.

Me senté a su lado, en el tronco, y sonreí ante el recuerdo de lo que fue una de las mejores aventuras que he tenido, Henry era un niño ingenioso, me había obligado a creer en lo imposible, y no solo eso, había hecho de mí una mejor persona.

 

—Operación Henry suena bastante bien. Me gusta. Creo que va a encantarle cuando le contemos.

 

Ella suspiró, sus manos acomodaron su cabello, y la vi torcer sus pies un poco. Creo que solo hasta ese momento caí en cuenta que debía estar más cansada que yo, después de todo por lo que había pasado era increíble que estuviera en medio de una jungla mágica corriendo de un lado a otro para salvar a nuestro hijo.

 

—Tienes que seguir, estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—No voy a dejarte atrás.

—Acabamos de hablarlo. Si Tinker Bell me ve no va a ayudarnos.

—No me importa si le arrancaste las alas en el pasado y ahora te odia. Henry no me perdonaría si te dejo y algo te pasa. —Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano—. Vamos. Ya descansamos suficiente.

—Tú nunca escuchas. Tienes que seguir sin mí. Intentaré encontrar a Henry por mi cuenta.

—No lo harás.

—¿Perdón?

—Somos un equipo.

—Fue lo que te dije y tú preferiste escuchar a tu novio.

—Él no es mi novio. Y si tú y Tink no tuvieran un pasado problemático serías la primera en correr a buscarla y obligarla a ayudarnos. Así que levántate y empieza a caminar.

—No voy a hacerlo —dijo cruzándose de brazos—, puede que seas una idiota incapaz de pensar por ti misma pero yo no voy a arriesgar nuestra posible única oportunidad de salvar a Henry.

—No necesitas insultarme para ocultar que la única razón por la que te niegas a continuar es porque tus pequeños pies no pueden más.

—Realmente eres una idiota.

—Di lo que quieras, pero si no te levantas voy a…

—¿Vas a obligarme? —Se burló con ironía.

—Tienes razón, debería dejar de perder el tiempo y seguir adelante, pero no lo haré. Nos guste o no le prometí a Henry cuidar de ti, así que perdóname por no querer dejarte atrás para que una planta carnívora te coma de un solo bocado.

—No uses a mi hijo como una excusa. Eres tú quien necesita una niñera en este lugar, yo puede cuidarme perfectamente.

—Perdón. Olvidé lo bien que te fue la última vez que fuiste secuestrada.

—Acepto tus disculpas por ser un pésimo héroe.

 

Eso colmó mi paciencia. Cada vez que he intentado ser amable con ella, o se queja o se burla de mí.

 

—Te lo advertí.

 

Me agaché un poco, y rápidamente tomé una de sus manos para halarla hacia mí y luego abrazar sus piernas para colocarla sobre mi hombro.

 

—¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo! —Gritó indignada.

—Si no quieres caminar voy a llevarte cargada.

 

Le di una palmada en la nalga y pegó un gritito mientras la movía acomodándola mejor para poder caminar con ella a cuestas. Sus uñas arañaron un poco mi espalda mientras se agarraba con fuerza a mi camiseta.

 

—¡Bájame! —Golpeó con sus puños mi espalda—. ¡Te exijo que me bajes ahora mismo!

—No te muevas tanto o te dejaré caer, no eres precisamente demasiado liviana.

—¡Eres una salvaje! ¡Bájame o te juro que haré que te arrepientas!

—¡Basta! —Le di una fuerte palmada en la nalga. Su grito debió escucharse en todo Neverland pero al menos dejó de patalear—. Si te comportas como una niña malcriada voy a tratarte como tal.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —Volvió a protestar y sus puños comenzaron el ataque contra mi espalda nuevamente—. Soy una reina. ¡Aaaaay!

 

Mi mano impactó una vez más contra su redondo trasero muy bien acolchonado. Escuchar sus protestas y sus gritos estaba divirtiéndome más de lo que debería.

 

—¡Emma! —Gritó Mary Margaret horrorizada. Mis ojos debieron ampliarse un poco, porque definitivamente no esperaba verla, ni a David, ni a Hook, creo que me había olvidado de ellos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quería quedarse atrás. —Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Siempre es bueno mostrar quién está al mando amor. —Hook me dio una de sus sucias miradas, por suerte David se dio cuenta que nadie estaba muriendo y lo empujó para seguir adelante. La verdad, hubiese preferido que él se quedara en lugar de Mary Margaret, ella parecía más que dispuesta a darme un regaño absolutamente innecesario, debería decirle que el mirarme fijamente no tiene ningún poder en mí, soy una adulta, no una adolescente.

—¡Emma!

—¿Qué?

—Deja de tocarla inapropiadamente.

—Oh —Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que mi mano seguía tocando el trasero de Regina— . Lo siento.

—Y ponla en el piso de una buena vez.

—Claro.

 

La coloqué en el piso lo más suave que pude. No sirvió de nada, a penas sus pies tocaron el suelo me dio el empujón más fuerte que pudo y se fue en la misma dirección que David y Hook.

 

—Emma.

—¿Qué? ¡Ya la bajé! Sabes cómo es. No podemos simplemente dejarla atrás, esto es Neverland, y no precisamente como en las películas.

—¿Te acuestas con ella?

—¡Qué! ¡No!

—No hemos hablado mucho desde que la maldición se rompió y dado tu historial con ella…

—¿Mi historial con ella? ¿Desde cuándo somos amantes y no me he dado cuenta? Nos odiamos, bueno yo no la odio, ella me odia, siempre anda haciendo mi vida difícil, y… ¿Por qué rayos estamos hablando de esto? Es a ella a quién deberías reclamarle por querer quedarse atrás, yo soy la única razonable aquí.

—La estabas azotando, eso no me parece muy razonable.

—Azotando —Reí, era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en mucho tiempo—. Oh por favor, ni que nos hubieses visto semidesnudas usando un látigo y esposas. No me mires así, soy una adulta, es normal que sepa de esas cosas. Sabes qué, voy a ir tras ella antes que se le ocurra ir sola a buscar a Peter Pan.

 

Cualquier cosa era mejor que aguantar los ojos juzgadores de Mary Margaret, así que preferí ir a aguantar los regaños de Regina. Por suerte no me fue difícil encontrarla, soy más rápida que ella, así que mientras los demás subían a la casa en el árbol de Tinker Bell, me quedé abajo con Regina.

 

—¿Estás enojada? —No contestó, al parecer prefirió optar por ignorarme—. Siempre logras sacarme de control, y no es que sea tu culpa ni nada… es mi culpa… lo siento.

 

Se arrimó contra un árbol, en completo silencio y sin mirarme.

 

—Oh vamos. He hechos peores cosas y no me has dado la ley del silencio. En serio lo siento pero por nada del mundo iba a dejarte.

 

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, siempre con el mismo fuego.

 

—Me golpeaste.

—Solo fueron… unas palmaditas, y no en el sentido sexual. No querías caminar y no puedo dejarte atrás, somos un equipo.

—Entiendo. Me porté mal y decidiste castigarme… no en el sentido sexual por supuesto.

 

No iba a dejarla usar mis propias palabras en mi contra, así que me acerqué a ella dispuesta demostrarle que no iba a ganarme.

 

—No juegues conmigo Regina, eres demasiado vainilla para mí.

—¿Vainilla? —Sonrió con malicia—. Puede que esto me permita apreciar en su verdadera luz todas las confianzas que te tomas conmigo ¿Te gusto, en un sentido sexual?

 

La única razón por la que no retrocedí fue porque seguro me caería si intentaba dar un paso. Se alejó del árbol, dio unos pasos hacia mí, y eso solo me hizo temblar más las piernas.

 

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Tú invades mi espacio personal todo el tiempo, te subes a mi escritorio mostrándome las piernas, me celas con todo el mundo, es evidente que yo te gusto.

—Solo en tus sueños pervertidos Swan.

 

Pasó junto a mí, innecesariamente cerca, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, y con total agilidad subió a la casa del árbol.

 

—¿Pervertida? Pero si solo fueron unas palmaditas.


	2. El regreso a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién fantasea con quién?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Pueden escribirme a mi cuenta en Tumblr autumnevil5.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 

El regreso a casa parecía transcurrir sin problemas, los últimos momentos en aquél lugar fueron como un subidón de adrenalina en una montaña rusa, estaba esperando con ansias poder darme un largo baño y dormir un poco.

 

—Emma, cariño ¿quieres un poco de comida?

—No. Estoy bien. Iré a ver si Regina o Henry quieren algo.

—Los dos están bien. Regina está asegurándose que Henry duerma un poco.

 

Sé que Mary Margaret tenía razón, pero de todos modos fui con ellos. Era como quitarme toneladas de ladrillos de encima, y por lo visto Regina se sentía igual, sonreí al verla tocar el pecho de Henry para asegurarse que estaba respirando.

 

—¿Estás bien?

—No quiso comer, dijo que no tenía hambre, pero al menos se durmió. —Contestó sin mirarme, totalmente enfocada en él.

—Sé que él está bien, pregunté si tú lo estás.

—Claro que sí.

—¿En serio?

 

Giró hacia mí, caminó y se arrimó en el marco de la puerta junto conmigo.

 

—¿Tú estás bien?

—Acabas de ser súper mamá y salvar a todos, no quiero llegar a tierra firme y tener que ir directo a la sala de urgencias.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, eso no ha sido nada. Tú en cambio has tenido tu propia batalla emocional.

—Sí, bueno… me he quedado con las ganas de golpear a alguien.

—No sé si sea buena idea aconsejarte golpear a tu madre pero se siente muy bien.

—Lo tendré en cuenta por si acaso… y si necesitas ayuda deshaciéndote de esa hada molesta no dudes en decírmelo.

—¿Tink? —Sonrió—. Hemos superado nuestras diferencias.

—¿Tan rápido y fácil?

—Puede que deba compensarla por haberle tocado la mala suerte de ser mi hada madrina.

—Eres la envidia de por lo menos la mitad de los niños del mundo… y estoy segura que no le debes nada. No dejes que se aproveche de ti ¿ok?

—¿Aprovecharse? Entiendo… esto es parte de tu encanto natural y tus vagos intentos por conquistarme.

—Claro que no.

 

¡Qué diablos! ¿Es que no podemos tener una simple conversación en la que no se burle de mí?

 

—Debo repetirte que no soy una damisela en apuros o un pirata sin mano necesitada de amor.

—Si lo dices por el beso, eso solo fue porque… quería agradecerle y un poco quitármelo de encima, ya sabes, quizá ahora me deje en paz.

—Olvidaba que todos los hombres caen rendidos de amor a tus pies.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Vas a celarme otra vez?

—Nunca he celado a nadie en mi vida, no voy a empezar ahora, mucho menos contigo.

—Si claro, porque no lo has hecho nunca en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos ¿no es así? Estoy segura que incluso has soñado conmigo.

—¿Has soñado conmigo señorita Swan? —Dijo en el tono más jodidamente sexual que pudo, y lo hizo por completo a propósito, no iba a dejarla a ganar.

—¿Cuenta como un sueño si los tuve estando despierta? —Sonreí vencedora, no iba poder responder a eso por muy inteligente que sea.

—¿Qué sueños has estado teniendo Emma? —Preguntó Mary Margaret cumpliendo jodidamente su papel tardío de madre.

—Voy a subir un momento, te dejo con tu madre para que puedas contarle lo sueños pervertidos que has estado teniendo sobre mí.

 

Eso era tan malditamente injusto. Ella siempre gana incluso cuando pierde, y soy yo quien termina con toda la culpa y los regaños… y las miradas raras.

 

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar sobre qué estaban peleando ahora. Sería bueno que intentaran llevarse un poco mejor, por el bienestar de Henry.

—Yo me llevo bien con todo el mundo, es ella la que vuelve locos a todos.

—Es por eso que cuando estemos en casa debemos hablar con Archie, será más fácil si él nos ayuda a hacerla entender que nosotros somos la familia de Henry.

—Ella sabe eso.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a uno de sus nuevos planes de deshacerse de todos nosotros. Si vamos a vivir en paz, ella necesita aprender a respetar los límites.

—Hablaremos después de esto, ya debemos estar por llegar.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Las risas sonaban por todo lo alto, conversaciones a viva voz, vasos chocando a modo de brindis, un ir y venir de personas en todo el restaurante, historias contadas como anécdotas y las destrezas en ellas son relatadas con representaciones exageradas que generan más risas. El cansancio pasa desapercibido en los cuerpos que se niegan a descansar, la adrenalina se siente en el aire escondiendo el tiempo para que las mentes continúen saboreando un platillo que había sido esquivo por demasiado tiempo: victoria.

 

Una semana entera de campamento en aquél siniestro lugar, que ni siquiera me atrevería a mencionar en lo que me resta de vida, había logrado hacerme sentir como una mujer de ochenta años que todo lo que anhelaba era una cama caliente para descansar sus huesos. Decirle a Henry que la fiesta había terminado para él me hizo sentir como una madre, no es que antes no me había sentido así pero era como si algo dentro de mí hubiese cambiado. Algo en aquél lugar me cambió definitivamente.  Ahora, al mirar a aquél niño al que creí no llegar a conocer nunca, sabía a ciencia cierta que no era una amiga con la cual pasa el tiempo cuando se escapa de clases o su compañera en una operación encubierta, soy su madre, aunque aún me falte descubrir lo que eso significa, es lo que soy.

 

Regina se interpuso en nuestro camino y por un momento fue como estar de vuelta en el inicio, luchando por Henry hasta partirlo por la mitad, pero ella estuvo en el mismo viaje que yo, y aunque el recuerdo de la difícil alcaldesa que adora los tacones altos y hacer de mi vida un infierno es aún fresco en mi mente, mis ojos parecen querer verla en una forma por completo distinta, y no en el mal sentido como ella cree que me la paso fantaseando, más bien diría que muero de ganas por verla todos los días simplemente como la mamá de mi hijo, puede que eso siga sonando un poco raro en mi cabeza, pero es por completo su culpa por tergiversar siempre mis buenas intenciones y convertir todos mis pensamientos en no aptos para menores de edad.

 

Henry se abraza a ella y aunque Regina parece no querer dejarlo ir, le da una sonrisa triste y lo suelta.

 

—Buenas noches señorita Swan.

—Buenas noches… Regina —No iba a corregirla, puede decirse que secretamente le he tomado cariño a la formalidad con que ella insiste en solo reconocer mi apellido, aunque insista en hacerme sentir como un depravado camionero borracho.

 

Tomo a Henry de la mano dispuesta alejarme lo más rápido que puedo pero mi mano cuelga en el aire. Henry corre lejos de mí y se aferra a la cintura de su otra madre: la que nunca renunció a él, la que cambió cada pañal, curó cada fiebre y aguantó cada rabieta y que lo ama más que nadie en este y todo los mundos que puedan existir, porque aunque yo amo a Henry la forma en que Regina Mills ama es como las estrellas en el cielo y la arena en el mar, no puedo evitar preguntarme lo que debe sentirse ser el objeto de tal afecto.

 

—¿Te vas a ir caminando? —Pregunta Henry y su voz suena extrañamente joven para mí.

—Sí. No tengo mi auto aquí, creo que ni siquiera sé dónde está —dice Regina con una sonrisa honesta—, y un poco de aire me sentará bien.

 

Guardo los dedos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, meciéndome un poco en mis talones y puntas de pie

 

—¿Qué sucede chico? ¿Está todo bien?

—Creo que deberíamos acompañar a mamá a casa —dice Henry con naturalidad—, por si acaso.

—No es necesario cariño —Ella besa su frente en un obvio intento por hacerlo sentir seguro—, estamos todos a salvo ahora.

 

No me gusta su ceño fruncido, su preocupación provoca un nudo en mi estómago, y me es difícil encontrar las palabras correctas.

 

—Hey —Me acerco a Henry y me agacho un poco, al igual que he visto a Regina hacer todas las veces que habla con él—. Puedes decirnos lo que sea, sé que hay algo que te preocupa.

 

—¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Te sientes mal? —Pregunta tocando su frente y sus mejillas—. Emma tiene razón, puedes decirnos lo que sea.

—Podemos… ¿podemos pasar esta noche juntos los tres? Es que no quiero separarme de ninguna de ustedes —dice Henry intercalando su mirada entre la mía y la de Regina.

—Claro. Sí. Lo que sea. —Digo de inmediato, sin siquiera pensarlo, y cuando Henry mira a Regina sé que la decisión final está en ella.

—Por supuesto. Todo lo que desees mi pequeño príncipe.

 

Las palabras son poderosas, es algo que aprendí desde muy pequeña, debes tener cuidado con lo que dices y más aún con lo que le dices a un niño.


	3. Solo el comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complicado despertar y comprometida confesión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> El cambio de cuerpo entre Pan y Henry nunca se dio, Pan sigue encerrado en la caja de Pandora, y la maldición no fue lanzada otra vez.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 

—Oh Dios… ¡Oh Dios esto es increíble! ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

—¿Qué se supone estás haciendo?

—Es mía, dijiste que era mía —Contesté de inmediato a Regina.

—Debe estar llena de polvo, levántate para poder cambiar las sábanas.

—Tonterías. Es la cama más perfecta del mundo. Ni siquiera me importa si mataste patitos bebés para rellenar el colchón y las almohadas de plumas.

—Fueron cisnes molestos con mal sentido de la moda.

—Yo también te quiero nena. Ven aquí y hagamos oficial nuestro matrimonio.

—Debes estar feliz de estar en mi casa y cumplir tu sueño dorado de jugar a la casita conmigo.

—Solo estará cumplido si usas pijamas de seda para dormir, lo haces ¿cierto? —Me burlé un poco—. Qué puedo decir, soy una chica exigente. ¡Ahhh!

 

Recibir un almohadazo en la cara no es tan divertido como se ve en las películas, y duele.

 

—Ve a darte un baño, ponte lo que sea que hayas traído en ese bolso tuyo, y pon en una bolsa de basura lo que traes puesto. Arreglaré las cosas aquí y me daré un baño rápido para que podamos meter a Henry en la cama.

—Lo que ordenes princesa.

 

¿En qué me había metido?

 

No voy a contestarme, no lo haré, será como unas vacaciones en un hotel de lujo, seguro que la nota que dejé en el departamento será más que suficiente para que mis recién adquiridos padres entiendan la nueva situación… la cual es bastante simple. Soy una madre que comparte un niño con otra madre, con la cual obviamente no tengo ningún tipo de relación. Eso es todo.

 

—Hey chico. ¿Alcanzaste a darte un baño con agua caliente?

—Siempre tenemos agua caliente.

—Por supuesto. —Me dejé caer en la pequeña cama junto a Henry haciéndolo rebotar un poco.

—Quizá puedas ayudar a Emma un poco con las reglas ¿qué dices?

—Está bien mamá.

 

Sonreí al ver a Regina en un pijama de dos piezas, totalmente de seda, de color gris y pantuflas blancas, se estaba volviendo costumbre verla sin maquillaje, quizá una de las razones por las cuales mi lengua ha dejado de enredarse, es evidente que nos hemos relajado lo suficiente.

 

—¿Estás listo para acostarte chico?

—Sí.

 

Imité los mismos movimientos de Regina, las cobijas apretadas pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle respirar.

 

—Dulces sueños mi principito.

—Que duermas bien chico.

 

No se sintió incómodo el momento, y Henry no pareció tener que decir algo al respecto, así que lo dejamos solo en la habitación y nos dijimos buenas noches, como las personas adultas y civilizadas que somos.

 

* * *

 

 

**XXXSQXXX**

—Maldición.

 

Mi cuerpo entero chocó contra la también suave alfombra, la casa entera está hecha de nubes. No creo haber estado soñando nada, pero seguro estaba teniendo el mejor descanso de toda mi vida, caerme de la cama era sumamente propio de mí, nada en mi vida puede ser del todo perfecto. Volví a escuchar un susurro y entonces recordé lo que me despertó.

 

Había una suave luz encendida en el cuarto de Regina. Pasé por la habitación de Henry y apresuré el paso al ver la cama por completo deshecha.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

Henry salió del baño, se veía mucho más pequeño de lo que solía recordar, y traía puesto otro pijama.

 

—Tuvimos un mal sueño, pero todo está bien ahora ¿verdad? —Dijo Regina mientras lo ayudaba a meterse a su cama, debajo de las pesadas y esponjosas cobijas.

—Lo siento mucho mamá.

—No te preocupes mi pequeñito.

—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunté una vez más, empezando a sentirme excluida.

—Tuve un accidente. —Henry parecía muy apenado—. Mojé la cama.

 

Miré a Regina esperando que ella me dijera lo que debía decir.

 

—Por qué no te acuestas con nosotros.

—¿Yo? ¿En tu cama?

 

Regina se acostó junto a Henry y yo iba a acostarme junto a ella.

 

—Junto a mí no, acuéstate en el otro lado.

—Oh… ok.

 

Seguramente debía seguir soñando, o me golpeé la cabeza muy duro, porque acostarme en la misma cama que Regina Mills no podía ser cierto.

 

—¡Ayyyy! Tienes los pies fríos ma.

 

Bueno, al menos tenemos a Henry entre nosotras.

 

—Oh Dios… esto es el cielo. ¿De qué están hechas estas camas?

 

Henry rió, lo cual era bueno, no me gusta verlo preocupado, ser tímido no es propio de él. Solo podía esperar que todo volvería a la normalidad por la mañana.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Regina va a matarme. Va a cortarme en pedacitos y echarme en su chimenea hasta que solo queden cenizas de mí.

 

Regina tenía puesto su rostro en mi cuello, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y una de sus piernas entre las mías. Si mi vida no corriese peligro casi hasta podría disfrutarlo.

 

Puse mis manos alrededor de ella, e hice lo más sensato, rodé de tal forma que ahora era ella quién estaba debajo, solo tenía que alejarme y huir.

 

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo pervertida?

 

Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los míos.

 

—No es lo que tú crees.

—¿Estoy teniendo una pesadilla? No lo creo.

—Estaba intentando alejarme de ti.

—Acostándote sobre mí, manoseándome e intentando besarme.

—No es cierto, yo solo estaba...

—Quítate de encima —Dijo empujándome.

—Desperté y estabas abrazándome.

—No es cierto.

—Créeme, no te estarías quejando si realmente hubiese estado tocándote.

 

Gruñó y me empujó lo más fuerte que pudo, me hice a un lado solo porque era demasiado temprano para una demostración de quién es más fuerte.

 

—Eres de lo peor. Ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprende. —Se levantó de la cama furiosa—. Si quieres satisfacer tus bajos instintos puedes ir con ese pirata sucio.

—¿Siempre eres así en las mañanas o es solo porque estás celosa de Killian?

—En serio te afectó tener a esos idiotas detrás de ti ¿no es así? Lamento decirte que no tienes ni la más mínima posibilidad conmigo, ni así fueras la última persona en el mundo.

—Yo no lo creo. Mi primera noche aquí y me invitaste a tu cama.

—Fue por Henry.

—No metas al chico en esto, solo lo usas porque quieres tenerme cerca. Admítelo.

 

Dejó de hablar, se calmó por completo, por un momento pensé que iba a golpearme o algo peor, pero entonces se acercó a mí muy despacio, podía sentir su respiración, se lamió los labios… ¡Oh por Dios va a besarme!

 

—Ni en tus sueños más pervertidos Swan.

 

En serio la odio. Se metió en el baño y estoy segura que esa fue la única razón por la cual no fui tras ella y le di un par de buenas nalgadas, esa mujer no tiene remedio, siempre logra sacar lo peor de mí y hacerme quedar como la mala.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Henry estaba sentado en el gran sofá de la sala, comiendo cereales y viendo dibujos animados. Me senté a su lado y le quité un poco.

 

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí. ¿Tú dormiste bien? ¿No fue raro dormir con mamá?

—Tú estabas ahí, suena bastante raro decirlo en voz alta, no lo hagas delante de tus abuelos… tú mamá siempre hace que todo sea raro.

—No vas a enamorarte de ella ni nada ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? No. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Mi mamá es la más hermosa de todas, y creo que a ti te gustan las chicas.

—¿A mí me gustan las chicas? ¿Pan te dijo algo sobre mí?

—Cuando estaba en primer grado había una niña que siempre me molestaba, mamá dijo que era porque yo le gustaba. Tú siempre estás molestando a mamá.

 

Si la vida fuera así de simple.

 

—Sí pero eso no significa que me gustan las chicas, mucho menos tu mamá, y estás un poco parcializado, no es tan, tan bonita.

—¿Entonces no te gustan las chicas?

—Toda esta mala actitud en las mañanas lo heredaste de ella, no de mí… —Ni siquiera parecía pestañear esperando mi respuesta—. Ok, sí puede que me gusten un poco, a veces, ya sabes, cuando no están haciéndome la vida imposible, lo entenderás cuando seas grande, y de preferencia podemos mantenerlo entre tú y yo.

—¿Te da vergüenza que los demás sepan que te gustan las chicas? Porque no hay nada malo en eso, lo sabes ¿cierto?

—No es eso… es… no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos.

—¿Quieres que le pregunte a mamá si le gustan las chicas?

—¡No!

—¿Crees que ella y Tink fueron novias?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Crees que pueden serlo ahora?

—No. Basta. Tu mamá no va a tener novia nunca.

—¿Vas a volver con papá?

—No. Mira… —Mi cabeza iba a explotar—. Yo no lo creo chico.

—Podemos decirle a mamá que te gustan las chicas, ella entenderá.

 

El sonido de algo rompiéndose debía ser parte de mi cerebro cayéndose a pedazos pero eso hubiese sido demasiado bueno. No necesita verla para saber que ella estaba cerca y acababa de escucharlo todo. Algo me decía que no sería nada bueno para mí.


	4. ¿Es esto una declaración?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma se deja llevar por sus miedos y Regina tiene una confesión que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

 

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 

Odio a Regina Mills con cada fibra de mi ser. Es terca, odiosa, ególatra, una loca maniática que solo piensa en ella misma y se cree mejor que todos. No me sorprende que su personaje sea representado como una mujer vacía, vanidosa, y envidiosa. Pero no voy a dejarla afectarme.

 

—¡Emma!

—¿Qué? —Contesté de mala manera a Mary Margaret.

—¿Quieres explicarme por qué están tú y Henry viviendo con Regina?

—No es como si yo quisiera. Créeme, es lo último que quiero en el mundo. Esa mujer es… ¡Ahhh!

 

Ella debió darse cuenta de mi malestar, porque dejó todo su enojo con el cual me había recibido hace un momento y me ofreció una taza de té.

 

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Fue idea de Henry. Regina se aprovechó para recuperarlo, eso está claro, porque esa mujer es una… araña venenosa.

—¿Piensa quedarse con Henry? Ella no puede hacer eso, tú eres su madre. Te dije que esto pasaría.

—¡Lo sé!

—Debemos hacer algo cuanto antes. Llamaré a tu padre.

—No. No es necesario. No quiero enredar más las cosas.

—No estoy entendiendo.

—Todo fue idea de Henry, él no parece estar adaptándose del todo bien.

—Seguro va a estar bien. Los niños se recuperan rápido.

—Eso espero. No me gusta verlo así.

—Es comprensible que estés tan molesta, me parece terrible que Regina se esté aprovechando de esto.

—No. No es por eso que estoy molesta. Ella solo está siendo una súper mamá con Henry y es bueno que una de nosotras sepa qué hacer.

—Si pero ella no puede hacerte a un lado. Tú eres la madre de Henry. Conozco muy bien a Regina y no me sorprendería si estuviera planeando algo.

—¿Planear algo?

—Sí. Ella se aprovecha de los momentos de debilidad para atacar, y de esa forma lograría ser la única persona en la vida de Henry. Es lo que siempre ha querido.

—¡Maldición!

 

Me levanté y caminé dando vueltas por la sala. Ella va a usar esto en mi contra, va a decirle a todos que soy un mal ejemplo para Henry y no va a dejarme volver a verlo. Va a convocar una reunión y va a convencer a todos de quemarme en una hoguera.

 

—¡Emma! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

 

Me detuve, miré a Mary Margaret fijamente a los ojos. ¿Debía decirle? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? No sería la primera vez que me rechazaran, seguramente va a ayudar a Regina a deshacerse de mí para ahorrarse la vergüenza.

 

—Emma.

—Me gustan las mujeres. Ya está, lo dije. Al menos no vas a enterarte por un anuncio en el periódico, que es seguramente lo que Regina está mandando a hacer en este momento.

—Oh… ¿Te gustan? ¿En una manera sexual?

—Sí, en una manera muy sexual, he tenido sexo con algunas mujeres.

—¿Más de una al mismo tiempo? —Preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Qué? No.

—Oh, eso está muy bien.

—¿En serio?

 

Bebió toda una taza de té de un solo sorbo, y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y una sonrisa muy falsa.

 

—Por supuesto cariño, eres mi hija y… soy tu madre… y si te gustan las mujeres, está bien, es normal. No es que diga que no eres normal, lo eres, todos somos normales. Nunca hubiese imaginado que tuvieras otras preferencias además de los hombres, tuviste a Henry, y los chicos siempre están detrás de ti. ¿Esto es porque no te crié?

—No.

—¿Estás segura que no es una fase? Hay algunas personas que experimentan para conocerse mejor y luego descubren que en realidad solo era curiosidad.

—No. No es curiosidad. Seguramente esto te da más razones para querer tener un bebé nuevo y perfecto.

—Tú eres perfecta. —Se acercó a mí y me fue muy difícil no responder a su abrazo—. Vamos a conseguirte una novia igual de perfecta, planearemos una boda preciosa y…

—Sí, bueno, eso no es algo que quiera en estos momentos.

 

Me alejé y volví a sentarme.

 

—Esto solo aumenta tus posibilidades de tener un verdadero amor.

—Sí, lo que sea.

—Esto no es por Regina ¿cierto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Ella te gusta?

—No. Claro que no. Nunca jamás podría fijarme en una mujer como ella.

 

Mi teléfono sonó, el ver el nombre de Regina brillando en la pantalla solo aumentó mi enojo.

 

—¿Es ella?

—Sí, pero no voy a contestar. ¿Podemos mantener esto entre nosotras? Quiero hablar primero con Henry y saber lo que él quiere hacer.

—Claro.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Toqué la puerta, me di cuenta que estaba sin seguro pero no me sentía a gusto entrando a un lugar en el que no soy bienvenida.

 

—Eres tú —Fue lo primero que dijo Regina al abrir la puerta.

—Sí. Pero no te preocupes, no tienes por qué seguirme aguantando aquí.

—No entiendo por qué dices eso.

—Es evidente que tienes un problema conmigo.

—No.

—¿No? Tu actitud dice todo lo contrario.

—Lo siento mucho por eso Emma. Si yo hubiese sabido jamás habría emitido ningún tipo de comentario que sugiriera que… que yo puedo gustarte. Eso no estuvo bien de mi parte y prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

—¿Qué?

 

Por supuesto que ella reduciría todo de esa manera, porque ante todo jamás podría querer verse relacionada conmigo, no me sorprendería que pensara que puede contagiarse o algo peor.

 

—Si yo fuera tú obviamente me sentiría muy molesta si la gente asumiera que por mi sexualidad automáticamente me siento atraída hacia todas las personas, pero en mi defensa… no tenía idea… siempre estás molestándome.

—No. Siempre estoy defendiéndome de ti porque te encanta asumir lo peor de mí.

—Estoy acostumbrada a siempre esperar lo peor.

—Eso no te justifica.

—Lo sé. Puede que estuviera un poco a la defensiva. Como dije, pensé que estabas molestándome… no podría decir que me gustan las mujeres pero quizá… quizá sí…

 

¡Qué rayos!

 

—¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo?

—Lo que quiero decir, con muy poca elocuencia, es que me no quiero que eso se interponga entre nosotras.

—¿Es esto una declaración?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Dijo casi horrorizada.

—Pero acabas de decir que quizá te gustan las mujeres…

—Sí, pero no lo dije por ti. ¿Estás intentando molestarme?

—¡No! Pero creo que tú lo estás haciendo.

—Estoy intentando ser honesta y compartir algo muy importante Señorita Swan, pero es evidente que no he debido hacerlo.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo? —Oh por Dios, está molesta conmigo. Reí—. Esto es el colmo. Primero me ignoras después de enterarte que soy bisexual…

—Eso no es cierto. Pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo ya que obviamente escuché una conversación privada.

—Oh por favor, no me vengas con eso.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Puede que para ti sea muy fácil abrirte de esa manera pero…

—Por supuesto, porque soy una depravada, o pervertida, esa es tu forma preferida para referirte a mí, y ahora le das la vuelta a todo para hacerme quedar como la mala.

—Eres una idiota.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Si la mañana había sido terrible para mí, la tarde estaba resultando aún peor. Henry ha mantenido los ojos fijos en mí, porque al parecer no ha comprendido que no debe escuchar conversaciones privadas, y si las miradas mataran seguro ya estaría muerta.

 

—Mira chico, no podemos seguir aquí, tú mamá y yo pasamos la fase de querer matarnos pero seguimos sin llevarnos del todo bien.

—Esta es mi casa, no voy a irme. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Ok. Si eso es lo que quieres…

—Quiero que estemos juntos ¿tú no?

—Henry…

—Mamá no tiene ningún problema con que te quedes aquí, ella está poniendo todo de su parte y tú sigues peleando con ella. Si a ti te gustan las chicas ¿por qué te molesta tanto que a ella también le gusten?

—No, eso no es así, yo no dije eso.

—Mamá habló conmigo, y le dije que podía confiar en ti, pero tú la hiciste sentir mal.

—¿Yo? —Esto era el colmo.

—Necesitas disculparte con ella.

—No voy a hacer nada de eso.

—Si me quieres vas a hacerlo.

—Eso no es justo. Yo no he hecho nada malo.

—¿Estás segura?

 

Saltó del mesón de la cocina y salió en completo silencio, dejándome regañada injustamente, llevándose un montón de galletas para ir a seguir viendo su maratón de dibujos animados, sin tener el más mínimo remordimiento de lanzarme a los lobos. Pero toda la culpa la tiene Regina, va a tener que disculparse conmigo de rodillas por ser un jodido dolor de cabeza en mi vida.

 

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, giré por el pasillo, golpeé con fuerza la puerta de su cuarto y por supuesto no recibí respuesta alguna, así que empujé la puerta y entré a la habitación.

 

—¡Swan! —Me gritó, y sus manos hicieron un intento inútil por cubrirse.

 

Delante de mí, en toda su perfección, estaba Regina por completo desnuda. Mi boca se abrió y mis ojos la miraron de la cabeza a los pies.

 

—¡Fuera!

 

Al fin pude reaccionar y cubrí mis ojos con mis manos.

 

—Lo siento. No vi nada, lo juro.

—¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!

—Sí, claro —Retrocedí, tropecé con algo y casi caí al piso, di media vuelta y me golpeé con la puerta—. ¡Maldición!

—¡Fuera!

—¡Ya, ya estoy fuera!

 

Me arrimé contra la pared en el pasillo. Iba a tener un hematoma en la frente y lo más seguro es que no estaría viva para la cena.


	5. Henry dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry tiene un plan y ninguna de sus madres está preparada para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 

Estoy en tantos problemas. Me senté en uno de los bancos de la cocina, con mis manos sobre el mesón y un vaso de jugo de manzana. Me di cuenta que habían manzanas en un tazón, manzanas bordadas en las puntas de las toallas de cocina, manzanas en el delantal, su trasero perfecto es como una redonda y jugosa manzana.

 

¡Por Dios, en qué rayos estoy pensando!

 

—¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?

—En ti. —Contesté sin pensar—. No, quiero decir, sí. En realidad no, no estoy pensando en ti en lo absoluto.

 

Se cruzó de brazos. Estaba enojada. No es que no tuviera razón suficiente para estar enojada conmigo pero aun así a veces quisiera que podamos resolver las cosas como dos personas adultas y civilizadas.

 

—No lo hice a propósito. No es mi culpa que estuvieras desnuda. ¿Por qué estabas desnuda en primer lugar?

—Estaba en mi casa, en mi cuarto, y acababa de tomar un baño.

—Sí, pero no tenías por qué estar desnuda en tu cuarto, pudiste haberte vestido en el baño o en tu armario, he visto el tamaño, ese lugar es enorme.

—Ese no es el punto. —Dijo enojada—. La puerta estaba cerrada, incluso Henry sabe que debe tocar antes de entrar.

—Toqué.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió esperar que yo contestara? No te autoricé entrar a mi habitación.

—Ok. Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

—Por supuesto que no. La próxima vez no me va a importar lanzarte una bola de fuego directo a la cabeza.

 

La miré con atención. Llevaba un sweater celeste y un pantalón blanco demasiado apretado. Un fugaz pensamiento hizo desaparecer mis miedos.

 

—¿Por qué estabas desnuda?

—¿Perdón?

—Toqué la puerta, entré y no me convertiste en un sapo o una cucaracha. Incluso podías haber hecho poof y mágicamente vestirte. Querías que te viera desnuda ¿no es así?

—Esto es increíble. No puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación.

—Tengo suficientes motivos para dudar de ti.

—No debiste entrar en mi habitación. Eres una idiota mal educada y no tienes ningún respeto por mí. Entraste abusivamente y te quedaste allí parada observándome…

—Sí, sí, ya entendí, soy una pervertida, pero te agradecería que dejaras de exponerte ante mí mientras Henry y yo estemos aquí.

 

Apretó las manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Algo me decía que la única razón por la que no me había prendido fuego aún era por Henry.

 

—Ok. Lo siento. No voy a molestarte nunca más. Lo prometo.

—Tus promesas no tienen ninguna validez para mí. Solo tolero tu frustrante presencia por amor a Henry.

—Quería disculparme contigo.

—¿Por qué razón harías tal cosa?

—Henry me lo pidió.

—Por supuesto. No tienes que hacerlo, solo dile que lo hiciste y él seguro te creerá.

 

No me gustó la forma en que habló conmigo, prefería verla enojada en lugar de esa versión indescifrable que acababa de ver, me hizo sentir como si estuviera decepcionándola de algún modo, y no tenía idea de por qué.

 

Una vez más estuvimos en completo silencio durante la cena. Henry me miraba exactamente como su madre suele mirarme cuando me quiere matar. No sabía cuántas veces más podía seguir explicándole que ya me había disculpado y que no había hecho nada malo para tener que hacerlo.

 

Regina sirvió el postre y se disculpó por solo haber hecho un flan de coco. ¿Era en serio? La mujer era como esas amas de casa perfectas, una versión súper sexy y malévola de Stepford Wives. La verdad a veces me gustaría un control de esos que tienen en aquella película para poder controlarla. Voy a terminar en un psiquiátrico si tengo que seguir viviendo con ella, un día ha sido más que suficiente para volverme loca.

 

—¿Emma?

—Mmmm…

—¿Te disculpaste con mamá por herir sus sentimientos?

 

Tosí, y creo que algo del flan de coco casi se regresa por mi nariz, fue horrible.

 

—Henry. —Regina lo regañó—. Emma no tiene que disculparse conmigo, no ha hecho nada malo.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije. —Bebí un poco de agua para calmarme.

—No me gusta la forma en que has estado tratando a mamá, ella te confesó que le gustan las chicas y la hiciste sentir mal. Mamá dice que no es fácil decir algo tan importante como eso.

—Henry. —Regina estaba más roja que un tomate, y yo iba a perder un pulmón de tanto toser.

—Siempre me obligas a disculparme cuando hago algo mal ¿por qué tiene que ser diferente para Emma?

—Porque… porque…

—Lo siento Regina, Henry tiene razón, te juzgué mal, creí que te había disgustado saber que me gustaban también las mujeres y estaba demasiado enojada para escucharte.

 

Henry entrecerró los ojos, estaba buscando una mentira en mis palabras, no parecía del todo satisfecho.

 

—Gracias Emma, lamento mucho haberme enojado contigo.

—Ok. Todo está bien ahora. ¿Ves chico? Nos estamos portando bien.

—Bien —Dijo en un tono muy raro—. Necesitan llevarse bien ya que vamos a vivir juntos de ahora en adelante.

 

Oh por Dios, mi hijo es un monstruo, y quiero matarlo. Voy a matarlo.

 

—Henry —Creo que Regina iba a desmayarse, estaba más blanca que Blancanieves.

—Esta es mi casa, y ustedes dos son mis mamás ¿cierto? —Ninguna de las dos pudo ni siquiera asentir—. La casa de mis abuelos es muy pequeña, y esta casa es muy grande. Es lógico que todos vivamos aquí, somos una familia y las familias deben estar juntas.

 

Regina me miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban gritándome cosas que entendía perfectamente, pero cómo diablos iba a discutir contra eso, no sabía qué diablos decirle.

 

—No todas las familias viven juntas, tú mamá y yo somos tus mamás pero no tenemos que vivir juntas, esto es algo temporal Henry, hasta que te sientas mejor. Tenemos vidas separadas, somos personas diferentes, esta ni siquiera es mi casa, no puedo vivir aquí. —Las palabras salían de mi boca una tras otra, no necesariamente procesadas por mi cerebro, y Regina seguía totalmente muda—. ¿No es así Regina?

 

Regina me miró con sus grandes ojos de color chocolate, era como Bambi siendo apuntado por un arma.

 

—Esta es la casa de tu mamá y también es tu casa —continué—, yo voy a conseguir mi propio lugar y acordaremos un horario, las familias hacen eso, pasarás unos días aquí y otros conmigo.

—Eso hacen los niños de padres divorciados.

 

¡Joder! ¿Por qué rayos estaba actuando como si acabáramos de decirle que íbamos a divorciarnos?

 

—Lo bueno es que tu mamá y yo no estamos divorciadas, ni siquiera hemos estado juntas, eso sería lo más loco después de ser la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul ¿Te imaginas?

 

Reí un poco histérica. Lo cierto es que mi sexto sentido me decía que lo peor estaba por venir.

 

—Pues yo creo que sería bueno si ustedes se casaran.

 

El golpe contra el piso del cuerpo de Regina cayendo desmayada me sobresaltó. Henry corrió a su lado primero, yo me tardé un poco más en reaccionar.

 

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

 

Me agaché y recogí a Regina lo mejor que pude, por suerte es pequeña y no muy pesada. Henry me ayudó a colocarla en el sofá.

 

—Regina —Golpeé su mejilla un poco y eso pareció hacerla reaccionar.

—¡Mamá!

—Hey, quédate acostada, te desmayaste.

 

Ella lucía confundida. No podía culparla, a quién si podía culpar era a Henry.

 

—Ve a la cocina, saca un poco de hielo y envuélvelo en una toalla, pero primero trae un poco de agua.

 

Henry corrió lejos de nosotras. Regina se tocó la cabeza, me adelanté y me aseguré de revisar que no estuviera sangrando.

 

—Me golpeé la cabeza. —Parecía un poco despistada.

—Escúchame —la sujeté por los hombros—. Sé que eres incapaz de decirle que no a Henry pero necesito que seas firme en esto. No sé qué rayos pasa con él pero esto es demasiado. Quizá tengamos que llevarlo al médico a que lo revisen o con Archie, pero en serio no está bien.

—Él está bien. Ha pasado por mucho.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero esto no está bien. Siento que nos tiene secuestradas aquí y quiere obligarnos a jugar a la casita feliz.

—No… él solo…

—Aquí tienes mamá —Henry le entregó el vaso con agua y me dio a mí la toalla con hielo—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí…

—No —Dije de inmediato—. Tu mamá no se está sintiendo muy bien. Voy a llevarla a su habitación para que descanse un poco…

—Te ayudo…

—No. Mejor ayúdame con los platos.

—Está bien. Luego podemos ver una película antes de dormir.

 

Por suerte Regina no se opuso. Fuimos a su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y sostuvo el hielo cerca de su cabeza.

 

—Esto es una locura. Dime que estamos juntas en esto. Tenemos que ser un frente unido. No puedo ser la única en decir que no.

—Henry solo quiere que nos llevemos bien. —Dijo dubitativa.

—¿Estás enamorada de mí?

—Por supuesto que no. —No tenía por qué sonar tan horrorizada, ni que yo fuera Leroy.

—Bien, es bueno que estemos de acuerdo en algo, porque si perdiste la memoria al desmayarte y golpearte la cabeza, nuestro hijo acaba de sugerir que nos casemos.

—No lo decía en serio.

—¿No? ¡Quiere que vivamos juntas!

—Sí pero…

—Está encantado con que a ti y a mí nos gusten las mujeres, está planeando algo.

—Henry sabe que no debe juzgar a nadie por su orientación sexual o por sus creencias.

—Sí, hiciste un trabajo fabuloso con él. Gracias por eso. Pero escúchame por favor.

 

Me senté en la cama frente a ella, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la hice mirarme.

 

—Sí sigues diciendo que sí a todo lo que él quiere vamos a terminar casadas, con ocho hijos, y dos perros.

—Estás exagerando. Él tiene miedo que peleemos como lo hacíamos hace tan solo unos días y se vea obligado a separarse de una de nosotras —Bajó la mirada esquivando mis ojos por un momento—. Sé que la mayor culpa recae en mí.

—No es así. Hemos estado intentando matarnos y lo de Neverland nos afectó a todos.

—Fue mi culpa. Lo secuestraron por mi culpa.

—No. Todo esto lo hizo Peter Pan, ese loco lo planeó hace cientos de años.

 

Me di cuenta que mis manos seguían tocando sus mejillas, me alejé, caminé por la habitación en un intento por calmarme.

 

—Puede que tengas razón.

—La tengo.

—Henry necesita sentirse protegido mientras supera lo que sucedió, tiene miedo, eso es todo. Podríamos llevarlo al médico para asegurarnos que está bien y sería bueno que Archie hable con él.

 

Me giré hacia ella, aún sostenía el hielo contra su cabeza.

 

—Está bien. Haremos eso. Me quedaré aquí hasta que Henry se sienta mejor.

 

Henry entró a la habitación, traía una manta y una película.

 

—Estaremos más cómodos si vemos la película en la cama.

—Podemos verla en el estudio, o en esa sala de juegos que tienen arriba —He estado explorando un poco la casa, solo por cuestiones de seguridad.

—Mamá necesita estar cómoda, acaba de desmayarse y golpearse la cabeza. Después de todo lo que ha pasado no quiero que se enferme.

 

Él sabe que yo soy su mayor oposición, es por eso que ha estado regañándome tanto. Regina no va a decirle que no, después de todo el tiempo que él ha estado rechazándola esto tiene que ser como estar en el cielo. Ella hizo todo el trabajo en Neverland, es mi turno ahora.

 

—Está bien. Veremos la película y luego iremos a nuestras respectivas camas a dormir.

 

Henry sonrió, encendió el televisor, dio inicio a la película y corrió a subirse a la cama.

 

—¿No quieres ponerte en medio cariño? —Preguntó Regina.

—No. Ustedes me aplastan. Emma puede sentarse junto a ti ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí.

 

¿Dónde está la Reina Malvada cuando la necesito? Me quité los zapatos y me subí a la cama junto a Regina.

 

¿Estaba volviéndome loca o Henry realmente quería que Regina y yo jugáramos a la casita feliz? ¿Y qué iban a pensar mis padres de todo esto?


	6. Tú ganas Señorita Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces ganar es perder un poco, y Emma va a descubrirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 

Henry lleva la delantera definitivamente. Bostecé y contuve las ganas de estirarme, estaba dispuesta a esperar con toda la paciencia del mundo. Moví un par de mechones desordenados de la cabeza descansando sobre mi hombro, y mis dedos no pudieron aguantar jugar un poco, su cabello es demasiado suave y huele delicioso, toda ella es demasiado suave, no es que no pese tener la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío pero tampoco se siente mal.

 

¿Cuánto más voy a tener que esperar para que despierte? Siempre creí que Regina es de las que se levanta con la salida del sol, pero felizmente estaba equivocada y es algo más que puedo usar en su contra.

 

—Estás tan perdida Regina Mills —Sonreí con malicia y sobé su espalda.

 

Se movió más contra mí. Me puse nerviosa al sentir su mano apretando mi cintura, su pierna enroscando mi pierna y su rostro escondiéndose en mi cuello.

 

¡Qué demonios!

 

—Regina. —Tenía que despertarla—. Regina.

—Mmmm —Gimió y su respiración me hizo cosquillas.

—¡Regina! —La sacudí un poco y ella se sobresaltó. Se alejó de inmediato y sus ojos asustados miraron hacia todos lados—. Estabas intentando aprovecharte de mí.

 

Sonreí.

 

—No, yo no. —Casi sentí pesar al verla tan confundida y con todo el cabello revuelto, en parte eso era mi culpa por haber enredado mis dedos un poco en sus suaves mechones.

—Lo hiciste, al igual que ayer. Solo que esta vez decidí demostrarte quién es la verdadera pervertida.

 

Me miró con sus grandes ojos color chocolate y sonreí victoriosa.

 

—Es bueno comprobar que sin importar la situación lo único que te importa es molestarme y demostrar que eres mejor que yo. Tú ganas Señorita Swan.

 

Se levantó de la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación.

 

—¡Maldición!

 

¿Qué demonios fue eso? Era una victoria limpia y fácil, y ella logró voltearlo en mi contra. Mordí la almohada para no gritar. Seguramente estaba contándole todo a Henry para que él me prohíba salir de mi habitación o algo por el estilo. Quizá mi mamá tenía razón.

 

¡Por supuesto que tiene razón! ¡Regina está poniendo a Henry en mi contra para quedarse con él!

 

—No tienen idea con quién se han metido pequeños Mills.

 

Salté de la cama, me metí en el baño y me arreglé un poco, fui a la habitación de invitados dónde estaban mis cosas, tomé el último jean que había traído y…

 

—¡Maldición! No tengo ninguna blusa limpia.

 

Volví a la habitación de Regina y tomé una de sus blusas, por suerte encontré la que Henry me prestó hace unos meses. Recogí mi cabello en una cola de cabello, apliqué un poco de maquillaje a mi rostro y fui a buscar a los conspiradores Mills.

 

Los encontré en la cocina desayunando. Ni siquiera me esperaron.

 

—Quiero que se pongan algo de ropa, iremos al médico. —Dije con mi voz más firme.

—No estamos desnudos. —No iba a dejar que Henry se pasara de listo conmigo.

—Lo sé, lo que quise decir fue que tienen que cambiarse de ropa muy rápido para que podamos salir de casa e ir al médico, a menos que quieran ir en sus pijamas.

—Vamos cariño, vamos a cambiarnos. —Dijo Regina llevándose a Henry.

 

Por supuesto que se lo llevó lejos de mí.

 

Me di cuenta que había un tercer plato de desayuno sobre el mesón, repleto de panqueques bañados con jarabe de arce. Supongo que son para mí, pero si Regina los preparó seguro están envenenados.

 

Me los comí todos, y ninguno estaba envenenado, sabían extremadamente deliciosas.

 

—Estoy listo. —Dijo Henry justo detrás de mí, asustándome.

—¿Y tu mamá?

—Aquí estoy.

 

Estaban vestidos a juego, lo que me faltaba.

 

—Ok. Vamos.

 

Henry corrió a los brazos de Regina y ella le dio una brillante sonrisa, tocó la punta de su nariz, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron por delante de mí. Solo era una prueba más en su contra.

 

—Olvidé que mi auto no está aquí —Dijo Regina.

—Iremos en el mío.

 

Torció los ojos pero no le quedó de otra.

 

El viaje al hospital fue en completo silencio, por suerte Whale nos recibió enseguida.

 

—Solo venimos para asegurarnos que la salud de Henry es perfecta.

—¿Si su salud es perfecta por qué venir a verme Regina? —Whale no es el hombre más paciente, el tipo es un idiota.

—Solo has tu trabajo. —Le dije poniendo la mano en su hombro.

—Está bien.

 

Regina torció los ojos por segunda vez. No era mi culpa que la gente me considerara más a mí que a ella. ¿Quién la mandó a convertirse en la Reina Malvada?

 

Whale realizó todas las pruebas posibles y Henry no podía estar más saludable. Sabía que era así, pero era bueno que un médico nos lo confirmara. Habíamos perdido toda la mañana así que pensé que sería buena idea ir al restaurante de la abuela a comer algo.

 

—Le envié un mensaje a tu madre esta mañana diciéndole que almorzaríamos con ellos, de esa forma puedes recoger tus cosas.

—Claro.

 

No sabía cómo tomar esa información pero al menos estaríamos en mi lado del campo de batalla.

 

—¿Puedo comprar unas gomitas?

—Solo si prometes comerlas después del almuerzo.

—Ok mamá.

 

Regina le dio algo de dinero y Henry corrió a la tienda del frente a comprar las gomitas.

 

Miré a Regina, ella me miró a mí, y nos mantuvimos en completo silencio. No era como si tuviéramos algo que decir pero no pude quedarme callada.

 

—¿Desde cuándo estás interesada en pasar tiempo con mis padres?

—Henry…

—No me vengas con eso. Siempre has sabido que somos su familia y te ha importado una mierda. ¿Qué estás planeando?

—Estoy cansándome de tu actitud señorita Swan, mi paciencia tiene un límite.

—Y la mía también. Nadie en este pueblo va a tolerarte ni un error más Regina.

 

Se cruzó de brazos y antes de poder mandarme al diablo, como seguramente iba a hacer, Ruby se acercó a nosotros.

 

—¡Emma! No te he visto en siglos. ¿La Reina Malvada te tiene secuestrada?

—Algo así. —Sonreí.

—¿Andas paseándote a ti misma?

—¿Sabes algo Regina? Todos estamos felices de tener a Henry de vuelta, lástima que Peter Pan no acabó contigo, en serio estás de más en este pueblo.

 

Henry salió de la tienda con un paquete de gomitas. Ruby lo saludó y siguió su camino.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—No. Gracias Regina.

 

Mi madre nos dio a todos una tarea en cuanto llegamos, excepto a Regina, así que la ex Reina se quedó sentada todo el tiempo en una de las sillas del comedor mientras el resto de nosotros ayudábamos a terminar de preparar la comida.

 

—Puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa mamá. —Henry le entregó los cubiertos. Regina sonrió y no dudó en ayudarlo. Me pareció un gesto muy dulce de parte de Henry, pero no quería que él se hiciera una idea equivocada de las cosas, no era como si estuviéramos excluyendo a Regina ni nada, después de todo ella no es de las que suele trabajar en equipo.

 

Ocupamos nuestros respectivos puestos en la mesa. El pollo estaba delicioso, y la salsa de queso sabía muy bien con las patatas.

 

—Esto sabe delicioso Mary Margaret. —Era un poco raro ver sonreír a Regina, incluso si es una de sus falsas sonrisas.

—Seguro que no es tan bueno como tu comida, no todos somos expertos en todo lo que hacemos.

—Está muy bueno abuela.

—Sí amor, podría comer esto todos los días.

—Lo preparé otra vez cuando Henry y Emma vuelvan a casa. ¿Cuándo va a ser eso?

—No lo sé todavía… —Intenté decir pero Henry me interrumpió.

—Nos quedaremos en casa de mamá, pero podemos venir a visitarlos ¿verdad mamá?

—Claro cariño.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Mamá —Intenté persuadirla lo mejor que pude.

—Tu madre tiene razón. —David miró mal a Regina.

—No es el momento de tener esta conversación —Sabía que era inútil pero no estaba de humor para una guerra—, solo terminemos este almuerzo en paz.

—Hablé con tu profesora Henry, dijo que cuando estés listo para volver a la escuela te asignaría un compañero para ayudar a que te pongas al día. —Me sentí agradecida que Mary Margaret parecía haber dejado el tema por ahora. Eso me permitió seguir comiendo.

—Creo que el lunes puedo estar listo para volver. No quiero tener muchas tareas pendientes.

—Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras y aprovechar que además de ser tu abuela fui profesora. Te ayudaré a ponerte al día con todo.

 

Mis ojos se fijaron en Regina, pensé que se levantaría y acuchillaría a mi madre hasta la muerte, en su lugar lleno su boca de comida, casi sin descanso entre bocado y bocado, totalmente concentrada en su plato. Regina estaba furiosa.

 

—Este sábado podemos retomar las lecciones de equitación. —Dijo David—. Sería bueno si te unieras a nosotros Emma.

—No. Los caballos no son lo mío.

—¿Qué dices Henry? Estás muy callado. ¿Te sentó mal mi comida? —Bromeó Mary Margaret, pero eso no pareció animar a Henry.

—Está muy bueno abuela.

—David ayúdame trayendo el postre. Hice tu favorito Emma.

 

Sirvieron una porción de tiramisú para cada uno, y Regina y Henry continuaron en un total y absoluto silencio.

 

—Las cosas en la estación han estado bastante tranquilas, he tenido tiempo para ponerme al día con todo el papeleo.

—Gracias por hacerte cargo de eso. Mañana me daré una vuelta por ahí y podemos ponernos de acuerdo en un horario.

—Tendremos una reunión de concejo mañana al medio día, es muy importante que estés allí Emma, como miembro del consejo tendrás voz y voto en todas las decisiones que tomemos. —Explicó Mary Margaret.

—¿Un concejo? ¿Qué pasa con la alcaldía?

—Obviamente voy a estar ocupando el puesto como alcalde, pero soy su reina también y tener un concejo con miembros de la comunidad ha sido muy importante para mí. La gente debe saber que yo no voy a establecer una dictadura como tristemente ha sucedido antes.

—¿Me ayudas a recoger los platos mamá? —Dijo Henry, y yo aún no había terminado mi tiramisú.

—Claro cariño.

—No es necesario —David le arrebató los platos de las manos y comenzó a apilarlos—, yo me haré cargo.

 

El ambiente se volvió tenso mientras Regina y Henry se quedaron de pie, observando a Mary Margaret ayudar a David a recoger la mesa.

 

—El almuerzo ha estado delicioso. Henry, agradece a tus abuelos. —Regina suele tener todo un repertorio de sonrisas falsas, pero no mostró ninguna esta vez. Todo su enfoque estaba por completo en Henry, y estoy segura que era la única razón por la que mis padres seguían vivos.

—Gracias. —Henry no estaba agradecido, parecía molesto… y triste.

 

Observé en silencio a Regina tomar asiento en uno de los muebles de la sala, Henry corrió hacia ella y se sentó en su regazo. Verlos hacer cosas tan normales como esa, compartir un abrazo, o el beso que Regina coloca todos los días en la frente de él, era demasiado doloroso, me hacía sentir fuera de su pequeño club privado. ¿Qué papel ocupo yo en la vida de mi hijo si él ya tiene una madre?

 

Recogí unas cuantas cosas, lo que significa que solo la mitad de mis cosas quedaron guardadas en el armario. Todo lo que tengo entra en un solo cajón del armario de Regina. Es incluso vergonzoso tener puesta una blusa de ella, y ahora voy a tener que vivir en su casa, bajo sus reglas, esperando a ser echada en cualquier momento.

 

—¿Por qué tienes que irte a vivir con ella? —Di media vuelta y vi a Mary Margaret en el umbral de la puerta—. Es evidente que todo esto está afectando a Henry, casi ni nos dirige la palabra.

—Voy a arreglar las cosas. Esta situación es temporal.

—Hasta que Regina logre sacarte a ti y a nosotros de la vida de Henry.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—¿Estás segura? Todo esto de querer almorzar con nosotros es parte de su plan. Me preocupa que vaya influenciar a Henry de manera negativa e involucrarlo en su magia oscura.

—Ella no haría algo así. Voy a vivir con ellos y eso va a permitirme vigilar que todo esté bien. Te lo prometo.

—Sé que lo harás cariño. Tu padre y yo confiamos mucho en ti. Solo ten cuidado por favor y no olvides que no puedes confiar en Regina.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Ni una sola palabra. El camino de regreso duró diez minutos y ninguno de los dos se dignó siquiera a mirarme. Debería haber dado media vuelta y volver a casa.

 

Quería romper a patadas la puerta del cuarto de Henry y descubrir qué tanto estaban hablando. Arreglar mis cosas en mi nueva habitación no debió tomarme más de quince minutos, y ellos llevaban encerrados media hora. Regina estaba manipulando a Henry, no había ninguna otra explicación, mis días en la mansión Mills estaban contados, el desastroso almuerzo solo sirvió para hacerla ver como una víctima.

 

Era momento de tomar medidas drásticas. Me subí a mi coche y fui a la estación. Recogí todo el equipo que había traído de Boston, fue de mucha utilidad cuando estaba en mis constantes batallas contra Regina, iban a servirme mucho más ahora.

 

Cuando volví, Regina estaba arreglando la cocina y preparando la cena. Henry estaba en la sala de juegos viendo películas. Coloqué un par de micrófonos en el estudio, uno en el cuarto de Henry y otro en la habitación de Regina.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Henry! —Mi corazón casi  explota en mi pecho—. Me asustaste.

—¿Qué haces en la habitación de mamá?

—Estoy… conociendo la casa. Este lugar es enorme.

—No tan grande como los castillos del bosque encantado.

—Es cierto… pero tienes razón, hay suficiente espacio para todos nosotros. Un duende podría vivir en el cuarto de lavado y nunca lo sabríamos… ¿De qué tanto hablaban Regina y tú hace un rato? —Pregunté no demasiado sutil.

 

No esperaba que él me contestara, y mucho menos que fuera honesto conmigo.

 

—Me estaba disculpando con mamá.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todas las veces que la traté mal… no quiero ser malo como los abuelos… y no quiero que ellos sean mis abuelos si siguen siendo malos con mamá.

 

¡Qué! Eso… mis padres no… Henry no podía estar hablando en serio.

 

—Mamá dice que ellos siempre van a ser mis abuelos y que tienen muchas razones para estar molestos con ella, pero yo no quiero que alguien vuelva a hacerle daño —se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su camiseta—. Está intentado ser buena y a nadie le importa…

—Oh Henry… —Le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

 

Sus sollozos se detuvieron, terminó de secarse el rostro con las manos, y dio un paso lejos de mí.

 

—Ya no quiero que te cases con mamá, sé que no la quieres y que no te importa que la traten mal… Al menos me alegra que quieras vivir aquí con nosotros.

 

Henry salió de la habitación, y yo me quedé allí queriendo decirle que no era cierto, que yo no soy así, pero todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del día me golpeó como un tren a toda velocidad. Ruby, mis padres, habían tratado injustamente a Regina y ni una sola vez hice algo para evitarlo, todo lo contrario, fui la primera en tratarla mal, y lo peor de todo es que no era la primera vez.

 

 


	7. ¿Un intento de asesinato?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el turno de saber lo que Regina está pensando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> NOTA: Quiero recordar que esta historia se da a tan solo unos días después de lo de Neverland, después de lo de Greg y Tamara. Y antes de eso, pasó la muerte de Cora, Henry viviendo con Emma, Mary Margaret y David.
> 
> PD: No olviden en dónde están puestos los micrófonos.

 

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**REGINA**

 

El día fue igual que siempre, por un momento creí que si me esforzaba lo suficiente podía hacerlo bien esta vez, pero no fue así. La historia de mi vida.

 

Henry se merece lo mejor y mi pasado ya lo ha perjudicado lo suficiente. No quiero que sienta que debe cuidar de mí, soy su madre, ese es mi trabajo, ha pasado por tanto y está tan estresado y temeroso, me duele demasiado verlo así. Al menos podía ir temprano a la cama y descansar, dormir iba a permitirme no pensar en nada.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Abrí los ojos, presa del pánico. La habitación estaba oscura, seguía acostada en la cama exactamente igual que cuando me fui a dormir, hace varios minutos u horas, no sé exactamente qué hora era, y no podía moverme, ni gritar. Emma Swan estaba prácticamente sobre mí, cubriendo mi boca con su mano.

 

—Soy yo. No grites. —Me susurró—. Necesitamos hablar, pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a gritar.

 

Moví la cabeza desesperadamente, mi respiración se volvió agitada, y en cuanto ella me soltó intenté bajarme de la cama para correr lejos de ella. No sucedió de la forma en que lo planeé en mi cabeza. Sus manos me sujetaron a la cama, y volvió a cubrir mi boca.

 

—Maldición Regina, qué fue lo que acabo de decirte.

 

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

 

No quiere que Henry nos escuche. Me moví lo mejor que pude para soltarme de ella, quizá solo necesitaba alcanzar algo con lo que pueda golpearla para alejarla de mí. Tenía que llamar a Henry, ella no haría nada delante de él. Mordí su mano lo más duro que pude.

 

—¡Hen…! —Cubrió mi boca con su otra mano, se trepó encima de mí, apresando mi cuerpo y mis manos debajo de ella.

—Deja de moverte o te juro que voy a amarrarte. —Sacudió la mano que mordí—. Eso no era necesario, pudiste haberme arrancado un pedazo. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

 

Se ha vuelto loca. Ha perdido por completo la cabeza y… va a matarme.

 

—Escucha… lo siento… soy una idiota y he sido horrible contigo, pero es que cada cosa que hago terminas usándolo en mi contra, todo lo que digo lo entiendes mal y vuelves a ser la Regina que me odia.

 

Respira Regina. Respira despacio y profundo… Va a matarme usando mi propia almohada, mi hijo está en la otra habitación y ella está a punto de poner sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y ahorcarme…

 

—Quiero confiar en ti, pero necesito que empieces a confiar en mí, que me hables, que me digas lo que tu loca cabeza piensa.

 

No puedo respirar.

 

—Nos guste o no, estamos unidas en una forma que ni siquiera Neal y yo estaremos jamás. ¿Entiendes eso?

 

Sacudí la cabeza violentamente asintiendo. Solo quería que me suelte.

 

—Ok. Te soltaré ahora. ¿No vas a morderme, ni gritar, ni nada?

 

¿Tenía alguna opción?

 

Se sentía tan bien poder respirar, no sentir su cuerpo sobre mí y sus manos tocándome. Me senté contra el cabecero de la cama y me cubrí con la sábana.

 

¿Por qué estaba haciéndome esto? ¿Qué más quiere de mí?

 

—Regina…

—¿Podemos hablar de esto cuando no esté en mi pijama? —¿Cómo no podía estar enojada?—. Por favor.

—Ok.

 

Cerré la puerta apenas salió de mi habitación. El único lugar donde creía poder estar al menos relajada y dormir tranquila, había sido habitado arbitrariamente por esa mujer insufrible. ¿Por qué insiste en quitármelo todo?

 

Acomodé las cobijas sobre mí, deslicé mis dedos por mi cabello, desenredándolo… eso no iba a calmarme.

 

Emma quiere matarme. De todas las personas que pensé anhelaban por el día de mi muerte, no esperaba que ella fuera uno de ellos. Lo pensé durante mucho tiempo, pero después de trabajar juntas tantas veces y salvar a Henry, me permití inútilmente confiar en alguien que genéticamente es incapaz de ser mi amiga.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —Henry corrió, casi arrastrando a Tink detrás de él—. ¡Mira mamá! ¡Tink está aquí!

—Así veo cariño.

—Regina.

—Tink.

—¿Cómo conociste a mamá? ¿Desde cuándo eres su hada madrina? ¿Cómo era mamá cuando tenía mi edad?

—Henry, dale un respiro.

—Lo siento mamá. ¿Cuántos años tienes Tink? ¿Crees que mamá es bonita?

—¡Henry!

—Tengo muchos más años de los que puedas imaginar —Dijo Tink con una sonrisa, al menos estaba ignorando mis mejillas rojas—, y creo que no hay nadie más bonita que tu mamá.

—No quiero escuchar a ninguno de los dos. Ayúdame con esto Henry.

 

Henry corrió por delante de nosotras, llevando la canasta con manzanas.

 

—Me alegra que tu hijo esté mucho mejor.

—¡Mamá! ¿Podemos ponerle chispas de chocolate al pastel?

—Henry, no grites. No estamos en la selva.

 

Corrió hacia mí y me pregunto al oído lo mismo, siempre queriendo pasarse de listo conmigo. Por supuesto que acepté. Verlo tan feliz y accesible me hacía tan feliz.

 

—¿Te gustaría quedarte a almorzar? Emma está teniendo un almuerzo de trabajo con el nuevo y flamante concejo de la ciudad, a Henry y a mí nos vendría bien algo de compañía.

—Seguro. No todos los días veo a una reina cocinar.

—¿No cocinabas cuando eras una reina mamá?

—En el Bosque Encantado las costumbres eran… diferentes.

—¿Sabes que tu mamá es experta montando dragones?

—¿Qué clase de dragones? —Preguntó Emma, de mal humor, al giaul que cada vez que está en mi presencia.

—¡Escuchaste Emma! ¡Mamá montó un dragón! ¡Mamá montó un dragón! ¡Eso es tan increíble!

—¿Es el mismo dragón que maté bajo la biblioteca?

—Henry deja de brincar, te vas a hacer daño.

 

No estoy acostumbrada a tener mi cocina tan llena de gente.

 

—¿Dejaste que el salvador matara a Maléfica? Era tu mejor amiga.

—¿Maléfica era tu mejor amiga? ¿Ella era un dragón? ¿Por eso te dejó montarla?

—Por supuesto que era tu mejor amiga. —Detesto la forma en que Emma me mira. No tenemos un club de villanas al que todas pertenecemos. Ni siquiera sabe mi historia y se atreve a juzgarme. Su madre debe estar tan orgullosa. La manzana no cayó lejos del árbol después de todo.

—Es tarde, por qué no vas a pasar el día con tus adorables padres.

 

Tomé el desayuno que había empacado para mi mejor enemiga, sabía que se despertaría tarde al igual que cada vez que tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones, estiré la mano y se lo entregué. A cambio me dio su segunda mirada de odio del día.

 

—¿Quieres acompañarme Henry? Será como en los viejos tiempos, y después puedo llevarte a visitar a Archie, él y Pongo te han extrañado un montón.

 

Henry dudó. No brincó de alegría ni se lanzó a los brazos de su héroe. Me miró directamente, haciéndome sentir culpable por todas las veces que mi comportamiento fue injusto y egoísta.

 

—Te guardaré un pedazo de pastel con chispas de chocolate. —Lo animé.

—Iré, pero solo si Tink promete quedarse contigo hasta que regrese, pueden tener un día de chicas y yo puedo interrogarla cuando regrese.

—No tengo ningún otro lugar al que deba ir, y tener un día de chicas suena muy bien ¿no es así Regina?

 

Sonreí. Creo que la única persona con la que he tenido una charla de chicas es con Tink, nuestros encuentros se reducen a eso, excepto cuando me empeño en arruinar su vida o ella en secuestrarme.

 

—Tendré mi teléfono encendido. Llama si necesitas algo.

 

Eres la última persona a la que llamaría, Emma Swan.

 

Empaqué algunos bocadillos para Henry, con la falsa esperanza que eso lograría mantenerlo por lo menos un poco alejado de toda la horrible comida que Emma iba a darle.

 

—Pórtate bien. Quédate siempre a la vista de algún adulto confiable, puede ser Emma o Archie, incluso tus abuelos te mantendrán a salvo, pero no confíes en nadie más y…

—¡Por Dios Regina, nuestro hijo no se alistó en el ejército! —Preferí ignorarla.

—No dudes en llamarme si necesitas que vaya por ti. Está bien si no te sientes a gusto…

—¿Estando en el mundo exterior? ¿Prefieres que lo metamos en una burbuja? —Siguió molestándome.

—Te quiero mi pequeño príncipe —Besé su linda cabecita y lo abracé muy fuerte—. Si algo sucede solo tienes que recordar que soy tu mamá y que siempre…

—Vas a encontrarlo. En serio eres peor que mis padres. —Lo haló lejos de mí—. Va a adherirse a tu ropa si sigues abrazándolo así.

—Adiós mamá. —Mi dulce y precioso niño sacudió su mano despidiéndose mientras era arrastrado lejos de mí por esa horrible mujer mal vestida. ¿Por qué insiste en ponerse esa horrible chaqueta?

 

¿Y si nunca más volvía a verlo? ¿Qué pasa si Emma decide huir con Henry? Quizá lo de anoche solo fue un intento de distracción para quitarme a mi hijo nuevamente, o pudo haber puesto un hechizo en mí.

 

—¡Regina! —Tink llamó mi atención—. ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y la salvadora?

—Nada —contesté a la defensiva.

—No me parece. No dejó de mirarte ni un solo momento, y no creo que le gustara que yo esté aquí.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo. —Volví a la cocina. Si me concentraba en preparar la comida quizá mi ansiedad por estar lejos de Henry disminuiría.

—¿Entonces qué está pasando?

—Quiere matarme.

—¿Y eso por qué?

 

Dejé de cortar los tomates y la miré a los ojos.

 

—¿No vas a decirme que estoy fuera de mi mente y que ella es incapaz de algo así?

—Ella es muy capaz de algo así, y más tratándose de ti. Seguro hiciste algo para volverla loca.

—Nada de eso es cierto. He estado en mi mejor comportamiento. Ella, en cambio, se esfuerza al máximo para estar en mi contra. Obviamente a nadie le importa, ella es el héroe de la historia y yo siempre seré la villana.

—En Neverland trabajaron muy bien juntas, y con toda la ciudad corriendo rumores sobre ustedes dos viviendo juntas pensé…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué somos verdaderos amores? Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que eso es imposible.

—Iba a decir que creí que eran amigas. Eres la única en este lugar que no tiene amigas, eso no te hizo ningún bien la última vez.

—Yo no tengo amigas.

—Lo sé. Te di una segunda oportunidad y no la tomaste. Pensé que al crear esta oportunidad por ti misma la estarías aprovechando mejor.

—Lancé una maldición y quedé presa de ella.

—¿Qué pasa con Henry?

—No lo metas en esto. Él es diferente.

—No necesito contarle a Henry quién eras cuando te conocí, él conoce una de tus mejores versiones, la versión que hace que todos creamos en ti.

—Nadie cree en mí.

 

Ensalada de pollo estará bien para el almuerzo, un poco de jugo, quizá coma dos pedazos de pastel, pero sin chispas de chocolate. Emma debería llamarme para informarme del estado de Henry. ¿Por qué no me ha llamado?

 

—Regina. ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Solo han pasado unos días y ya estás de vuelta a la vieja Regina que lo único que quería era la cabeza de Blancanieves en un plato.

—¿Por qué nadie le hace esas preguntas a Emma? Está diciendo cosas horribles a mis espaldas y orquestando un plan para deshacerse de mí, y nadie le dice nada.

 

Necesitaba un trago. Caminé hacia el estudio con Tink persiguiéndome, a estas alturas ya debería haber entendido que no consigue nada bueno estando cerca de mí.

 

—Bien. Repitamos el pasado, volvamos a los viejos hábitos de odiar a Blancanieves y a toda su familia.

—Emma es su hija, no debería sorprenderme que sea igual a ella.

—Vamos a matarla entonces. Así matamos todos los pájaros de un solo tiro.

—Henry nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¿Perdonaría a Emma por matarte?

—Por supuesto. Ella es su madre biológica, su héroe, el caballero blanco que debo derrotar a la Reina Malvada. Sin mí ellos pueden al fin tener la familia que tanto han anhelado.

 

No iba a dejar que Tink sintiera lástima por mí, no soy un proyecto de caridad que puede usar para redimirse y volver a tener sus alas. Volví a la cocina y le agregué un poco de vino al pollo cocinándose.

 

—¿Por qué estás tan segura que Emma quiere matarte?

—Henry quiere que ella se quedé aquí, que seamos una familia... Sugirió que debíamos casarnos y Emma se puso como loca.

—Sí pero…

—Sus padres están planeando apartar a Henry de mí, lo sé, fue demasiado evidente y ella no dijo nada, no los contradijo, incluso estuvo feliz cuando Ruby sugirió que debí haber muerto en Neverland. Va a unirse a sus padres en el concejo, ¿adivina de lo que van a hablar?

—Pero Emma te defendió en Neverland. Iba a cortarme en pedacitos.

—Creo que hice algo para enojarla.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Yo… a ella le gustan las mujeres.

—¿Estás segura?

 

Asentí.

 

—¿Le contaste que a ti también te gustan? —Cómo podría saberlo?—. Soy un hada, y sé sobre Maléfica.

—¡No pasó nada entre Maléfica y yo!

—Pero estabas un poco enamorada de ella.

—No es cierto. Era un dragón y una poderosa hechicera, yo era muy joven y fácilmente impresionable. Y solo fuimos amigas.

 

Dos mujeres pueden ser amigas sin involucrarse sexualmente. No puedo creer que la gente diga a mis espaldas que he tenido algo con Maléfica.

 

—Ok. Te creo, solo por qué estabas en ese estado que lo único que se te pasaba por la cabeza era la muerte. Entonces le dijiste que no te gustaban las mujeres y ella se enojó tanto contigo que decidió que matarte era una buena idea.

—Creí en ella lo suficiente para contarle que me gustaban las mujeres, lo cual fue un grave error de juicio… está enojada conmigo porque cree que me gusta.

—Las rubias son lo tuyo. Estoy lamentando no haberme quedado el tiempo suficiente contigo.

—No me gustan los mayores a mí.

—Puedo tener más de un siglo pero luzco mucho mejor que tu salvador.

—Emma no es nada mío.

—Tienes magia. Puedes usarla si ella o alguien más intenta algo en tu contra.

—Le prometí a Henry que no la usaría más. No quiero que se preocupe por tener que lidiar con la Reina Malvada… Emma tiene magia, las hadas tienen magia, ya se han puesto de acuerdo otras veces… atacar no es una opción, mi única defensa es demostrarle a Henry que puedo ser buena.

—Si necesitaras usarla sería para defenderte. Él entenderá.

—No. No lo hará. No después de todo lo que he hecho. No puedo echar a perder la única oportunidad que me queda.

—Voy a estar atenta a lo que sucede alrededor.

—Gracias.

 

Mordió una manzana, y se puso cómoda, sentada en un banco frente a mí.

 

—Otra opción sería que… Emma está molesta contigo porque tú le gustas, y no le has dejado claro que ella te gusta.

—Me dejó muy en claro que no es así.

—Su familia siempre ha tenido cierta obsesión contigo, quizá solo quiere tomarte como su esposa.

—No voy a ser tomada por nadie… Y soy la última mujer en el mundo que Emma querría.

—¿Y tú Regina? ¿Estás enamorada de Emma?

 


	8. Día de chicas Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma se ve envuelta en un día de chicas con Regina y Tink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> NOTA: Les recuerdo que solo lo que Regina y Tink conversaron en el estudio fue captado por el micrófono, no la conversación completa.

 

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 

—¡Emma! ¡No me estás escuchando!

—Ah… oh… Sí... Lo siento chico.

—Me dejaste todo el tiempo con Archie y ahora ni siquiera me escuchas.

—¿No te divertiste con Archie?

—Ese no es el punto. Pude haber pasado la tarde en casa jugando videojuegos y comiendo pastel.

—Eso no es muy sano. A tu mamá no le va a gustar si te conviertes en un niño gordo.

—¿Por qué no me querría si soy gordo? No está bien decir esas cosas Emma.

 

Se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido, una copia exacta de su madre. No tenía cabeza para eso ahora.

 

—¿Qué te parece si compramos comida china?

—No lo creo. Mamá dice que no debemos comer carnes de dudosa procedencia.

 

Era evidente que seguía de mal humor, pero ya era suficiente tener que aguantar a la original Regina Mills como para que mi hijo sea una mini copia de ella.

 

—Comeremos comida china.

—Mi mamá debe estar preparando la cena.

—Le mande un mensaje diciéndole que nosotros llevaríamos algo.

—Sí pero…

—Sin peros. No hay nada malo en probar cosas nuevas, la comida china es excelente.

 

Minutos más tardes estaba teniendo la misma discusión con Mills original.

 

—No vamos a morir envenados.

—¿Quieres que Henry imite toda tu negatividad? Porque a este paso no saldrá jamás de casa, se alimentará a base de lechuga y será un loco obsesivo con un altar de manzanas en su cuarto.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?

—Si como una manzana más voy a convertirme en una, y no llevo ni una semana en esta casa.

—Discutir contigo es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo. Sabes que tengo razón pero adoras estar en mi contra. Henry necesita probar cosas nuevas, no va a ser tu bebé por siempre, y si está comportándose de la manera en que lo está haciendo es porque acaba de pasar por algo terrible.

 

Estoy aprendiendo que por encima de todas las cosas el bienestar de Henry siempre va a ser la primera prioridad en la vida de Regina.

 

Fui invitada por primera vez a su pequeña sala de juegos, la casa puede tener un montón de habitaciones, pero esa es una de mis favoritas. Henry creyó apropiado ver Mulan mientras probaban por primera vez comida china. Obviamente no me opuse, es una de mis películas favoritas, y a Regina parece no disgustarle, según Henry, ella conoce muy bien cada canción.

 

Fui absolutamente amable al enseñarles a usar los palillos chinos, y no me regodeé al ver que comieron hasta el último bocado. Regina se demoró la vida, y arrugó la nariz cada vez que un vegetal se negó a ser llevado a su boca.

 

Henry fue a la cama temprano, y no pudo haber sido en mejor momento, realmente necesitaba hablar con Regina civilizadamente, no creo que haberla arrinconado en su cama anoche haya sido una de mis mejores ideas, quizá una conversación tranquila en su estudio funcionará mejor.

 

—¿Qué dijo Archie? —Preguntó a penas me entregó un vaso con su famosa cidra.

—Oh… este… No fue una reunión oficial. Quiso probar un enfoque diferente para saber qué tan dispuesto está Henry a volver a terapia.

—¿Y cuál fue la conclusión?

—Lo verá los jueves después de la escuela, sugirió que recuperar su rutina ayudará un poco.

—Está bien.

—Ehhh… Regina. —La llamé antes que saliera del estudio—. Te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo.

—Acabamos de hacerlo.

—Sí, pero… eso no era exactamente de lo que quería hablar.

—¿Hay alguna resolución del nuevo concejo que tenga que ver conmigo?

—No. La reunión fue un poco como una charla informativa del estado actual de todo.

—No me sorprende.

—Regina.

 

Tuve que interponerme en su paso esta vez. Ella no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar conmigo.

 

—Lo que dije anoche es cierto. No significa que tenemos que ser las mejores amigas pero… ¿no estás cansada de pelear conmigo todo el tiempo? Mira… el mayor beneficiado será Henry. Al menos podemos esforzarnos por comunicarnos mejor, cada pelea que tenemos parece iniciar por algún tipo de mal entendido.

—Hablé con Gold, hay un pequeño departamento en el edificio de tus padres que Tink puede ocupar desde mañana mismo.

—¿Le compraste un departamento?

—No. Voy a pagar su renta hasta que ella consiga un trabajo y pueda pagarla por sí misma.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras?

—Iremos de compras. Puedes unirte y quizá consiga algo agradable para ti también.

—No necesito que me compres ropa.

—Tómalo como un intento de mi parte en establecer una relación saludable entre nosotras por el bienestar de mi hijo.

 

Eso no sonaba en lo absoluto amigable. Algo me decía que iba a ser una completa tortura para mí. Ni siquiera me gusta ir de compras.

 

—Está bien… será… divertido.

—Sería bueno también si yo soy la única que decida lo que Henry puede ponerse.

—Sí, lo que sea.

—Perfecto. Esto podría funcionar si tu comportamiento sigue siendo el mismo. —Su sonrisa estaba llena de maldad—. Que descanses Emma.

—Buenas noches Regina.

 

Estar de acuerdo en todo lo que ella quiere no me parece una relación equilibrada, ¿cuáles son los beneficios que voy a recibir a cambio?

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

—¿Seguro que quieres quedarte con mis padres?

—Tú y yo deberíamos dejar que mamá y Tink tengan su cita a solas.

—¿Una cita? —Reí con ganas—. No están teniendo una cita, solo son compras. ¿Por eso hiciste que compráramos tu ropa primero?

—Sí, y de nada sirvió porque tú no quieres dejarlas solas.

—Ella dijo que iba a comprar cosas para mí.

—Yo soy el niño aquí.

—Que bien que me lo recuerdes. Ve a dentro y pórtate bien.

—No hagas nada para arruinarlo.

—Adiós.

 

Y yo que pensaba que mi hijo estaba aprendiendo el valor del ahorro, comprar poco y sugerir que no necesitaba nada más solo fue parte de su absurdo plan.

 

¿Y si Henry tiene razón? ¿Y si esto es una especie de cita? Las amigas no compran ropa para la otra sin ninguna razón… pero dijo que quería comprarme ropa a mí también, y yo no soy su amiga… ¿y si Regina quiere que seamos amigas? No, eso es una tontería.

 

—Hey. ¿Has visto a Regina? —Le pregunté a la dueña de la tienda.

—Está en el vestidor, al fondo.

—Gracias.

 

Tink estaba sentada en el sofá y al parecer Regina estaba metida en un vestidor. ¿No debe ser Tink quién se pruebe ropa?

 

—Regina se está probando un vestido.

—Así parece… —guardé mis manos en mis bolsillos y me mecí en mis talones y puntas de pies—. Creí que estábamos aquí para que tú compres ropa.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que nadie más puede comprar algo, y es un vestido muy lindo, va a quedarle estupendo.

—Claro.

—Tink —Dijo Regina desde el interior de su vestidor—. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—Tranquila. Yo me hago cargo. —Obviamente no podía dejar a Tink entrar allí, Regina podía estar desnuda.

—Claro. —Dijo Tink con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

 

Entré en el cambiador y todo pensamiento sobre Tink fue eliminado de mi mente. El brasier de Regina estaba sobre un gancho, prácticamente toda su espalda estaba al descubierto, y el vestido que llevaba puesto era… muy corto, muy ceñido y sin mangas, ningún tipo de tiras que pudieran sostenerlo en su cuerpo.

 

—Emma —Se sorprendió al verme allí.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sí… eh… no puedo alcanzar el cierre.

 

Sus bragas eran de encaje, no es que las haya visto por completo o a propósito, y la piel de su espalda era demasiado suave, el vestido era muy ajustado, fue casi imposible que mis dedos no la tocaran, tampoco es que la haya tocado indebidamente, fue solo un pequeño roce.

 

—Ya está.

 

Giró varias veces. No es el tipo de cosas que la he imaginado haciendo, y no creo que sea bueno imaginar a Regina haciendo nada, eso no está bien.

 

Salió y le preguntó a Tink su opinión. Es un hada, no una experta en moda, qué opinión puede darle, por qué no me pregunta a mí.

 

—Es un poco raro verte así. ¿Te imaginas si estuviéramos en el Bosque Encantado? —Rieron como un par de adolescentes, y ni siquiera fue gracioso—. ¿Qué dices Emma? ¿Es demasiado atrevido?

 

Casi volteé a ver si había otra Emma detrás de mí.

 

—Nunca podría usar algo así. —Contestó Regina y volvió a entrar al vestidor junto conmigo—. ¿Me ayudas?

 

Las amigas hacen este tipo de cosas, ayudan con el cierre de un vestido, no hay nada de malo en eso.

 

—Gracias. ¿Puedes salir, por favor?

—Oh… sí…

 

Nunca me había sentido más torpe. He vivido toda mi vida en este mundo y nunca había hecho algo así. Tink no parecía tener el mismo problema, estaba prácticamente sincronizada con Regina, todo les parecía increíble y no paraban de hacer bromas sobre el Bosque Encantado.

 

—¿Emma?

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gusta esto?

—Creí que odiabas los jeans apretados.

—Sí pero a ti te encantan. Pruébatelos. —Su voz era suave, y había un brillo juguetón en sus ojos que no pude entender.

 

Me metí en el vestidor y ella me pasó otro par de jeans y varias blusas.

 

—¡Déjanos ver que tal te queda! —Gritó Tink.

 

No salí. No soy su conejillo de indias. Estaba totalmente arrepentida de haber aceptado jugar a las princesas de compras. Elegí dos jeans y dos blusas, eso sería suficiente para que me dejen en paz.

 

—Es el turno de comprar zapatos.

—Pero ya tengo zapatos.

—Dos pares no son suficientes Tink.

 

Dos pares no son suficientes, y al parecer cien tampoco. Una más de las obsesiones de Regina Mills.

 

—Estas son para ti Emma. —Me entregó un par de botas.

—No necesito zapatos Regina. —Se las devolví.

—No puedes comprar ropa y no comprar zapatos.

—Sí puedo.

—Es solo un par.

—Un par absolutamente innecesario.

—Pensé que querías que nos lleváramos bien.

—No sabía que ser una compradora compulsiva era un requisito para eso.

 

Me estrelló las botas en el pecho y fue directo hacia Tink.

 

Probarme las botas y aceptar que ella las compre para mí no recuperó el buen ánimo, que al parecer había sido arruinado por mi culpa. Regina solo estaba molestándome, no puede enojarse conmigo por no querer caer en su juego. Es absurdo.

 

En lugar de reír y contar anécdotas en voz alta empezaron a susurrar, seguramente hablando mal de mí y mi incapacidad de ser una mujer normal. No es mi culpa que ellas no sean de este mundo y consideren extraordinariamente divertido ir de compras. Es como si mi madre y Regina hubiesen intercambiado cuerpos, mis nuevas asignaciones como Sheriff son peores que cuando Regina se la pasaba cargándome de trabajo.

 

Oh no. No, no, no. Me detuve en seco al llegar a la sección de ropa interior. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que ella me compre ropa interior, eso sobrepasaba todos los límites…

 

Pero, pensándolo bien…

 

—¿Eso es ropa interior? —Preguntó Tink sorprendida.

—No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás. —Dijo Regina, toda suave y delicada, a su nueva y mejor súper amiga. Era imposible no torcer los ojos, seguro que después vamos a correr a casa para pintarnos las uñas, trenzar nuestro cabello y tener una guerra de almohadas.

—¿Saben qué? —Las dos me miraron de inmediato—. Esto corre por mi cuenta. Soy experta en ropa interior.

 

Yo también puedo fingir ser risueña y divertida.

 

—Lo sé. Regina dijo que te gustan las chicas.

 

¡Qué! Si las miradas mataran, Regina estaría muerta ahora mismo.

 

—Trabajé en un centro comercial, en una tienda de lencería. —Dije en mi tono menos enojado posible.

—Esto será divertido. —Dijo Tink.

 

Al menos Regina parecía avergonzada. No puedo creer que le haya contado algo tan íntimo a esa hada tonta.

 

Algodón, lycra, seda, encajes. Casi reí cuando Tink optó por escoger las bragas más grandes que pudo encontrar, dijo que no iba a usar nada más indecente que eso y que todo lucía demasiado incómodo para su gusto. Y justo cuando mi día parecía mejorar, Regina pareció deslumbrarse por un conjunto de negligé de color melón. Todos los recuerdos de su cuerpo desnudo volvieron a mí, eso se le vería fantástico, aunque parece tan difícil de sacar…

 

¡Qué demonios! No puedo estar pensando en desnudar a Regina. Es la madre de mi hijo. Es la madre de tu hijo Emma Swan, piensa en otra cosa.

 

—¿Vas a llevar eso Regina? ¿No crees que es… muy transparente? —Maldición Tink, no estás ayudando.

—No. No lo llevaré. —Maravilloso.

 

Reconozco que esa no fue una de mis mejores ideas. Pagué y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. Metí todas las bolsas en el auto de Regina y esperé a que ellas salieran.

 

—Al menos tendré qué ponerme para el baile de esta noche.

—¿Qué baile? —Preguntó Regina. La vi ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, y no protestó porque yo estuviera conduciendo su auto.

—Ruby dijo que se reunirían esta noche y que yo podía ir si quería.

—Oh. No lo sabía.

—No es un baile, solo es una salida de chicas. Mi madre pensó que sería buena idea… a veces solíamos reunirnos… antes… de romper la maldición.

—¿Tú nunca fuiste?

—No. Yo nunca fui a esas cosas. —Todas nos quedamos en silencio—. Deberías ir. Ser miembro de ese selecto grupo tiene sus beneficios en este pueblo.

—Solo bebemos alcohol y hablamos. No es ningún grupo selecto.

—Podemos tener nuestro propio grupo selecto. Acabamos de tener una salida de chicas ¿no es así?

—No Think. Emma solo vino para demostrar la bondad de su corazón y por el bienestar de Henry.

—¿Qué significa eso? —No me gustó la forma en qué Regina estaba hablando, como si hubiera algo oculto detrás de mis acciones.

—Bueno, entonces Emma puede invitarte y así sabremos que no es un grupo selecto de princesas mimadas.

—Regina es una princesa mimada, jamás aceptaría mi invitación en primer lugar.

—Eso no es cierto. —Casi sonaba ofendida.

—Perfecto. Todas iremos esta noche entonces.

—¡Tink! Yo me refería a… —Sé exactamente a lo que te referías, Regina, no hay princesa más mimada que tú.

—Tienes razón Tink, será perfecto que todas vayamos esta noche.

 

Si el auto no hubiese estado en marcha, seguramente Regina me hubiese hecho bajar de él. Era momento de mostrarle la verdadera bondad de mi corazón. Ella compró ropa cara y de diseñador para mí, yo voy a comprarle unos tragos de verdad a cambio.

 


	9. Noche de chicas Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien va a recibir una palmada por mal comportamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 

Regina Mills adora quejarse, por todo y por todos, es su cosa favorita número uno. Tras dejar a Tink instalada en su nuevo departamento amoblado fuimos a recoger a Henry, Neal estaba allí. Había olvidado por completo su existencia, y creo que Regina también, quizá debido a todos los cambios radicales que hemos tenido que asumir por el bienestar de Henry, pero eso no significa que Regina iba a darle a Neal un tratamiento amigable y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos en la vida de Henry.

 

—Soy su padre.

—Que mi hijo comparta sus genes contigo no te da el título de padre automáticamente.

—No voy a hablar contigo, ni siquiera eres su madre.

—Neal. —Me vi obligada a intervenir.

 

Lo obligué a ir conmigo fuera del departamento, y fuera del edificio. Sé que tener una discusión en el medio de la calle no era lo ideal pero era mucho mejor que tenerla con Regina y seguramente Henry husmeando.

 

—Regina es la madre de Henry.

—Esa mujer…

—Esa mujer adoptó a Henry, es su madre en todos los sentidos.

—Yo no estuve de acuerdo en eso, no di mi autorización.

—La perdiste cuando me enviaste a la cárcel. Gracias por eso, fueron unas vacaciones inolvidables.

—Solo lo hice…

—No me importa. Está en el pasado, lo superé, seguí con mi vida, y durante todo ese tiempo Henry tuvo una mamá que le dio la vida que tú y yo jamás habríamos podido darle.

—¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? Esa mujer es la razón de toda esta mierda, Emma.

—No. Todo esto es por ti y tu padre. Y no voy a perder el tiempo discutiendo por nuestro pasado, o el de ella, o quién es el mejor villano. No puedes aparecer en la vida de Henry de un momento a otro y querer jugar al padre del año.

—Es mi hijo, y estoy apareciendo ahora porque no tenía ni idea de su existencia.

—¿Y dónde has estado todos estos días? Ni siquiera has llamado para saber si él estaba bien o necesitaba algo.

—Estaba dándole un tiempo para que todo pasara.

—¡Es un niño! Mientras tú has estado haciendo quién sabe qué, esa mujer que acabas de tratar mal ha cuidado de él mejor que nadie.

—Tengo asuntos que resolver. No sé si voy a quedarme aquí o no, y la verdad creo que lo mejor sería que tomemos a Henry y nos vayamos de aquí.

—¿Te volviste loco?

—No tienes idea de cómo son estas personas, las cosas horribles que pueden hacer. No pertenecemos a este lugar. Sé lo que es ser criado por alguien hambriento de poder y no quiero eso para mi hijo. Tengo algunos negocios en Nueva York, tengo contactos, puedo conseguirte un empleo, podemos vivir juntos.

—Acabas de ayudarme a ver todo con más claridad.

—Es lo mejor para Henry.

—No te quiero cerca de él. No tienes permiso para verlo, ni llamarlo, si te cruzas con él en la calle más te vale alejarte.

—¿En serio vas a venirme con eso? Tengo derechos.

—No. No los tienes. Cuando te conocí éramos jóvenes y teníamos ideas equivocadas de la vida. Robar o estafar a alguien era fácil, divertido. No creo que seas una buena influencia en la vida de Henry. Si quieres ser su padre vas a tener que ganártelo.

 

Neal nunca fue parte de la vida que imaginé para Henry. Siempre pensé en dos padres amorosos, cenas en familia, vacaciones. Y por un instante, con Neal de vuelta, y Regina casi por completo fuera de la vida de Henry, pensé que nosotros podíamos ser esos padres, que el tiempo había pasado y había hecho de nosotros personas más maduras. Mi detector de mentiras no pudo haber estado más alerta en toda mi vida, en estos más de diez años que han pasado sé exactamente lo que ha sido de mi vida, de Neal no sé absolutamente nada, o bueno sí, su novia psicótica estuvo a punto de matar a Regina y secuestró a mi hijo, y no voy a condenarlo por pecados ajenos, pero cada palabra que dijo me hizo querer mantener a Henry lo más posible alejado de él. Es solo un sentimiento, quizá el mismo que sintió Regina cuando entré en su vida, y si Neal quiere ser un padre de verdad, entonces va a tener que demostrarlo con hechos.

 

Explicarle cualquier cosa a Regina es más duro que golpearme repetidas veces contra una gran roca. No sé si cree en mí con respecto a Neal, pero optó por quedarse cayada. Sus ojos demostraban sus dudas, y todo eso la hizo pensar que debería volver a casa con Henry en lugar de continuar con los planes previos, pero Henry tiene su propio súper poder, y después de decirle lo feliz que lo hace saber que ella va a ir a una reunión de princesas, Regina y yo torcimos los ojos pero él cree que es gracioso llamarlo así, ella cedió, lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos ,y no dejó de preguntarle si estaba seguro de querer pasar la noche con David.

 

Ellos tendrán su propia noche de chicos.

 

Regina no estaba convencida, volver a casa con ella fue como correr un maratón repleto de obstáculos. En serio creo que está teniendo una especie de ataque de ansiedad, producto de pasar demasiado tiempo alejada de Henry.

 

—Esto no está bien. No deberíamos estar teniendo una ridícula celebración mientras Henry se queda en una casa extraña con un hombre que no tiene la menor idea del cuidado de un niño.

—Es solo una reunión, vamos, tomamos unos tragos, conversamos, es lo que hacen las personas normales, no hay nada de malo en eso. Nos ayudará a relajarnos y creo que es bueno para Henry también.

 

No me dio ninguna respuesta. Se encerró en su habitación y no salió de allí hasta la hora en que habíamos acordado salir de casa.

 

—¿Qué traes puesto?

—Es un vestido señorita Swan.

—No vamos a un baile de gala, vamos a un bar. ¿No tienes algo más normal?

 

Me arrepentí de inmediato. Regina hace bromas sobre mi forma de vestir todo el tiempo pero no creo que ella sea capaz de tomarlas, al menos eso fue lo que su expresión me dijo. Se encerró nuevamente en su cuarto y sinceramente no sabía qué hacer.

 

—Te ves bien, es solo que es demasiado bien —grité pegada a su puerta—. Nadie va a fijarse en lo que llevas puesto, el lugar es oscuro de todas formas.

 

Nada. Ni una sola respuesta.

 

—Lo siento… solo sal para que podamos ir por Tink. Incluso podemos saludar a Henry y ver si mi papá no le ha dado de comer demasiados dulces.

 

Estaba lista para abrir la puerta y exigirle que dejara de ser tan infantil, pero la puerta se abrió y una versión de Regina Mills de alguna realidad alternativa apareció delante de mí.

 

—¿Luzco suficiente normal para usted señorita Swan?

 

Jeans. Siempre me han gustado por alguna razón, y ahora creo que fueron creados para que Regina Mills pueda usarlos y hacernos sentir al resto de mujeres como grandes bichos deformes. Tenía puesta una blusa de seda de color gris, suelta y un poquito larga, y una chaqueta negra con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, los botines altos permitían que sus ojos estuvieran a la altura de los míos pero yo no podía dejar de ver todo lo demás.

 

—Wow… este…

—Recuerda que esto no es una cita, querida.

 

Ella siempre se aprovecha cuando mi cerebro hace corto circuito.

 

—Tienes razón, —tenía que contraatacar—, de todas formas me agrada que sepas seguir mis órdenes. Nos da una clara idea de quién sería la sumisa en nuestra relación.

—¿Sigues con tus fantasías pervertidas Swan? Recuerda que tu madre estará presente esta noche, intenta comportarte.

 

Maldición. Olvidé por completo que Tink no es la única persona que va a estar allí. Al menos cuento con que Henry o David hayan puesto sobre aviso a mi madre. No quiero que la noche termine con algunos muertos y heridos.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A casa. Si Tink no va, yo tampoco.

—Está mal del estómago.

—Lo cual es demasiado sospechoso. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, podría estar en casa con Henry viendo alguna película o leyendo un buen libro. —Henry saca todas las frases y la actitud de ella.

 

Apresuré el paso para poder alcanzarla, es increíble que camine tan rápido con esos tacones.

 

—Es una noche de sábado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo divertido?

—Matar mis neuronas ahogándolas en alcohol no es precisamente mi estilo de diversión. Eres libre de ir a ese horrible lugar lleno de idiotas.

—No va a matarte bajar tu real trasero del pedestal que has creado para ti misma.

—¿Disculpa?

 

Se volteó hacia mí, en sus caros zapatos. Creí que me golpearía con su carterita, y entonces recordé que era yo quién estaba enojada.

 

—No acepto tus disculpas, estoy harta de tu actitud de Reina.

—No me estaba disculpando. Soy una Reina, y te agradecería si no fueras tan vulgar a mí alrededor, espero que ese no sea tu comportamiento cerca de Henry.

 

Soy demasiado vulgar para su majestad. Perfecto.

 

—Solo cierra la boca. Vamos a ir al bar y vas a estar en tu mejor comportamiento ¿está claro?

 

Se rió de mí, me dio una de sus miradas de superioridad, puso sus dedos en mi hombro y me dio un empujón para apartarme de su camino.

 

Eso colmó mi paciencia.

 

En cuanto pasó por mi lado le di una fuerte palmada en el trasero. No me importó estar en mitad de la acera donde cualquiera podía habernos visto.

 

—¡Qué demonios pasa contigo! —Se giró histérica hacia mí.

—Súbete al carro.

—No voy a caer en tus provocaciones. Me voy a casa.

—No. No lo harás.

 

Me enojaba tanto que me diera la espalda de esa manera, como si ella tenía la última palabra y yo debía seguir sus órdenes. La tomé del brazo y la giré hacia mí, su cuerpo chocó contra el mío y usé mi brazo libre para rodear su cintura y no permitirle alejarse.

 

—¡Suéltame!

—No. Me lo debes.

—No te debo nada.

—Le dijiste a Tink que me gustan las mujeres, lo menos que puedes hacer es compensármelo. Deja de pelear conmigo.

—Si mi aprobación es tan importante para ti… Emma. —Jugó su papelito inocente conmigo.

 

No sé cómo logré convencerla, pero se relajó y por tres segundos dejó de pelear conmigo, y entonces me pisó el pie.

 

—¡Ahhh! —Esta mujer me vuelve loca—. ¡Regina!

—No soy una mujer de esas a las que puedes darle una palmada. Deja de comportarte como un camionero.

 

Por suerte se subió al carro, porque en serio iba a ponerla sobre mis rodillas y palmearla ahí delante de todos.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Corrección. Mi madre va a volverse loca. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas cuando me vio llegar con Regina. El cobarde de mi padre obviamente no le dijo nada. Y el resto de personas en el lugar dirigieron todas sus miradas hacia mi poco colaborativa acompañante.

 

—No tenía idea que nos acompañarías Regina. Ni siquiera tenemos un asiento para ti. El lugar está tan lleno. —A veces me gustaría que mi madre supiera cuándo tener la boca cerrada.

—No te preocupes querida, puedo sentarme en las piernas de tu hija ¿no es así, Emma?

 

Ruby escupió su bebida sobre Ashley. Y creo que mi madre pudo haber tenido un pre infarto, en especial cuando Regina me tiró sobre el asiento y se dejó caer en mis piernas.

 

—¡Tengo las bebidas, chicas! —Ariel gritó eufórica, pero todas las miradas seguían puestas en Regina cómodamente sentada sobre mí.

 

¡Qué diablos!

 

—Y yo pensé que tendríamos una aburrida noche de mojitos. —Se burló Ruby.

—Bájate —Le susurré a Regina. Por suerte es pequeña y manejable.

 

Mi madre prácticamente le arrebató el asiento a otra persona y se lo dio a Regina para que deje de sentarse en mis piernas.

 

—¿Y Tink? —Preguntó Ariel aún ajena a lo que había sucedido—. ¿Va a venir?

—Prefirió quedarse en casa y dejar que Emma y yo disfrutáramos esta noche.

 

¿En serio, Regina?

 

—Comió algo que le hizo daño. Lamentó mucho no venir.

—Tenemos un mojito extra. No creo que sea del gusto de Regina. —Lo que Ashley dijo no iba a ayudar en nada.

 

Regina me miró, con sus grandes ojos de color chocolate, y sabía exactamente lo que quería decirme.

 

—No tienes que beberlo si no quieres. —Susurré.

—No seré el conductor asignado. No voy a cargar contigo en un estado deplorable y probablemente vomitando sobre mí.

 

No. No. No. La palabra favorita del vocabulario de Regina.

 

—Estamos aquí para que te diviertas. Seré el conductor designado. —Mi madre se dio cuenta que yo estaba susurrando. No nos quitaba los ojos de encima—. Seré el conductor designado, no estoy bebiendo esta noche.

 

Lo dije en voz alta para que todos escuchen y lo único que conseguí fue que Ruby se burlara de mí. Al menos disfruté viendo a Regina beber con total disgusto el mojito, fue como si tomara algo asqueroso o envenenado.

 

—Esto es asqueroso.

—Oh, la Reina Malvada no sabe beber, que tierno.

—Ruby. —Le di un puntapié por debajo de la mesa—. Regina hace una sidra excelente, y su cocina es prácticamente gourmet.

—Siempre y cuando no esté envenenada. —¿Cuál es el problema de Ashley? No es como si ella hubiese comido la manzana envenenada.

—Pero creo que su mejor habilidad es lanzando bolas de fuego. —Dijo Ruby—. Solo es buena si tiene magia.

—No. ¿Recuerdas la vez que me apuñaló? No tenía magia esa vez. —No podía creer que mi madre se estuviera prestando para molestar a Regina.

 

Me sorprendí al ver que Regina no parecía molesta o con ganas de querer matarlas, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y las miraba como si los comentarios no la afectaran, pero su espalda estaba erguida y sus brazos estaban cruzados como si estuviera protegiéndose.

 

—Yo acuchillé a alguien una vez. —Las sonrisas se volvieron falsas—. Fue en la pierna, el tipo era un imbécil.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó Ariel.

—Robé una tienda, el dueño me atrapó e iba a llamar a la policía. No podía ir a prisión.

—¡Robaste una tienda! —Creo que Ariel estaba en shock—. ¿Por qué?

—Son cosas que pasan. Estoy hambrienta, pidan algo de comer, no quiero tener que apuñalar a alguien para conseguirlo.

—Yo también estoy hambrienta. —Dijo Ashley.

 

Ruby pidió varios piqueos y convenció a todas de bailar un poco mientras el camarero traía la orden, se llevaron su segunda ronda de mojitos y dejaron uno para Regina.

 

—No necesito que me defiendas. —Dijo Regina—. En especial cuando todo lo que dijeron es cierto.

—Solo contaba mis anécdotas. ¿Quieres bailar?

—No.

—Ese mojito no se va a beber solo.

—Sabe horrible. Quiero beber otra cosa.

—No. Combinar tragos es lo peor que puedes hacer. Solo bébelo.

—Quieres emborracharme y aprovecharte de mí.

—Sí. Es en lo único que pienso.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió confiada de sí misma.

—En especial con el jean que traes puesto, soñaré contigo toda la semana. —Ella no iba ganarme.

—¿Con el jean puesto o sin él? Creo que voy a tener que denunciarte por acoso sexual.

 

Bebió sin problema el segundo mojito, parecía que lo único importante era molestarme.

 

—Te he visto desnuda, definitivamente voy a soñarte sin él.

 

Sus mejillas se encendieron como luces rojas de navidad. Punto para mí.

 

El mesero trajo los piqueos e interrumpió mis cinco minutos de victoria. Parecía que Regina no podía encontrar nada más extraordinario que los nachos y el guacamole, lo cual solo fue una excusa para justificar su falta de palabras.

 

—¿Te has acostado con muchas mujeres? —La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

—No llevo la cuenta.

—Eso responde mi pregunta.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo no me he acostado con ninguna mujer, si es a lo que te refieres.

—Pero dijiste que te gustaban las mujeres.

—Eso no significa que he dormido con alguna. ¿Lo has hecho con alguien que yo conozca?

—No. Conoces a Neal, pero él no es mujer. ¿Qué hay de ti y Tink?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Parecen unidas.

—Pero no de esa forma. Sería raro. —Lo dijo muy seria, pero yo no pude evitar reír—. Y tampoco tuve nada con Maléfica, no sé por qué hay algunos que creen lo contrario.

—Me alegra que no hayas tenido nada con Maléfica. Su versión en dragón no me pareció muy agradable.

—Me gustaba verla como un dragón.

—No hablas en serio.

—No la conociste como yo. He leído cada libro que hay sobre ella, me ayudó con mi magia, incluso me dejó montarla, solía llevarme de regreso al castillo cada vez que iba a visitarla. —No me gustó escuchar eso, puso ideas raras en mi cabeza. Mi único alivio era estar segura que Maléfica estaba muerta.

—Ok alguien es muy fanática de Maléfica y no soy yo. Espero que no te estén haciendo efecto los mojitos.

 

Comenzó a reír y sabía que efectivamente había llegado a su límite.

 

—Soy una Reina, sé cómo beber señorita Swan. No tienes que preocuparte por verme haciendo algún tipo de espectáculo.

—Eso no me molestaría en absoluto.

 

Las chicas volvieron a la mesa y preferí llevar a Regina a probar suerte lanzando dardos. Estaba disfrutando de su buen humor y no quería que nadie lo arruinara.

 

Probé algunos tiros primero, mostrándole cómo se hace, y cuando fue su turno me sentí avergonzada. Resulta que tiene excelente puntería.

 

—Hiciste trampa. No puedes darle al blanco habiendo bebido.

—Soy muy buena en todo lo que hago.

—Creo que lanzar bolas de fuego pudo haber ayudado.

 

Me encantó verla reír. Parecía una mujer totalmente diferente.

 

—Emma. —Me sorprendí al ver a Mary Margaret en toda su gloria junto a nosotras—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—A solas.

 

Regina se alejó sin ningún problema, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron en nosotras.

 

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

—Entiendo que Regina te haya convencido de traerla, pero me preocupa tu comportamiento.

—Yo la convencí de venir. Y te recuerdo que soy una mujer adulta.

—Ese no es el punto. Esa mujer no es amiga de nadie, sé que tienes un buen corazón pero no puedes hacer de ella tu proyecto de caridad.

—Regina es una persona, tenemos un hijo en común. —Mi enojo me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia—. No tenemos que sentarnos en la misma mesa si no quieres. Es más, no quiero sentarme en una mesa llena de idiotas.

—¡Emma!

 

Volví con Regina, le quité los dardos de las manos e hice gala de mi excelente puntería.

 

Dos mojitos más fueron suficientes para que Regina se emborrachara por primera vez. Casi lamenté finalizar nuestra noche, habíamos conseguido nuestra propia mesa cerca de la barra, comimos, hablamos sobre Henry y estuvimos de acuerdo en que Neal tiene que ganarse nuestra confianza para poder acercarse a nuestro hijo, aunque se burló de mí por eso, dijo que iba a dejarme manejar ese asunto solo para tener el placer de verme jugar el papel de madre estricta.

 

Tuve que amarrar el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de ella, no quería ponérselo, y yo no quería arriesgarme a tener un accidente. Todo el camino fue con la ventana abierta solo por llevarme la contraria, estaba helando y ella quería demostrarme que mi chaqueta no era lo suficiente caliente para el clima de Storybrooke.

 

—Voy a comprar muchas chaquetas para ti Emma. Muchas chaquetas abrigadas.

—Está bien Regina.

 

Se acurrucó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, justo en el momento en que llegamos a casa.

 

—Vamos. Despierta. —Desaté el cinturón de seguridad. Se quejó un poco y se negó a salir del auto—. Regina. Adentro hay una cama esponjosa esperando por ti.

 

Tuve que cargarla. No fue nada fácil subir las escaleras con ella, era tarde, estaba cansada, y Regina era un total peso muerto en mis brazos, creo que lo hizo apropósito, porque en cuanto la puse en la cama y le quité los zapatos corrió al baño.

 

Oficialmente somos amigas, es la única forma en que puedo definir nuestra relación después de sentarme en el piso del baño, sostener su cabello, y sobar su espalda mientras ella vomita.

 

—Está bien. Te sentirás mucho mejor ahora.

—Quiero bañarme. —Susurró alejándose de mí.

—Ok.

 

No, no estaba nada bien.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

Me puse de pie de inmediato e hice lo posible por evitar que siguiera quitándose la ropa.

 

—Quiero darme un baño.

—No tienes que quitarte la ropa. Regina.

—Voy a darme un baño.

 

Lo único que pude hacer fue dar media vuelta, cruzarme de brazos, y dejar que se desnudara y se diera un baño. El problema fue que diez minutos después el agua seguía cayendo y dejé de escucharla hablar sobre lo increíble que son los caballos y lo mucho que le gusta montar.

 

—Regina. —No hubo respuesta.

 

Estaba por completo desnuda, sentada en un rincón, con la cabeza apoyada en las baldosas del baño. No era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, pero fue por completo estresante esta vez, y muy difícil tratar de mirarla lo menos que me era posible.

 

—Regina. —Cerré la llave de la ducha—. Regina.

 

Dejé mi chaqueta y mis botas a un lado, y no me quedó otra opción que despertarla y obligarla a ponerse de pie.

 

—No quiero. —Renegó.

—Vamos a la cama.

—No quiero hacer el amor.

—Está bien. No lo haremos. Pero tienes que salir de aquí antes de ganarte un buen resfriado.

 

La envolví en una toalla esponjosa. Sus piernas no quisieron cooperar, tuve que cargarla hasta la cama.

 

Busqué algo para vestirla, y por suerte encontré un camisón de algodón de color blanco.

 

—Ven acá. Ayúdame a ponerte esto.

—No. —Se negó por completo a sentarse.

—Regina. No puedes dormir desnuda.

—Quiero dormir desnuda.

 

Me tiró la toalla encima y se abrazó a una almohada acostándose boca abajo. Era inútil apartar mi mirada de ella. Ya la había visto desnuda, su imagen estaría por siempre grabada en mi cerebro. Hice un último intento por ponerle el camisón pero ella no se dejó.

 

—No quiero.

—Me lo merezco por haberte dejado beber. Al menos ahora sé lo fácil que es conseguir emborracharte y lo difícil que es lidiar contigo después.

 

La cubrí con la cobija y me dispuse a dejarla dormir.

 

—Emma —Sujetó mi mano y abrió los ojos. Incluso así se veía hermosa—. Quiero hacer el amor.

 

Sonreí, seguro que me sonrojé pero nadie iba a delatarme.

 

—Dejémoslo para otro día ¿ok?

—No. Quiero hacer el amor ahora.

—Espero que recuerdes esto por la mañana.

—Quédate conmigo. —Se levantó y me abrazó—. Por favor.

 

La cobija se quedó enrollada en su cintura, y su cuerpo desnudo estaba pegado al mío. No sabía qué hacer con mis manos, no iba a tocarla estando así, no era correcto. Su aliento hacía cosquillas en mi cuello, y eso me hacía estremecerme en una forma que no debería.

 

—Me quedaré.

 

La envolví por completo en la cobija, casi enredándola en un capullo de mantas. Me quedé en mi ropa interior y me puse el camisón que ella rechazó, olía a manzanas.

 

Elegí el extremo opuesto, de dónde ella estaba, para acostarme, y sin embargo, buscó acomodarse en mis brazos con su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Podría decir que el cansancio fue el culpable de no dejarme apartarla, pero fui muy consciente de todos sus movimientos, su cabello mojado, sus manos aferradas a mí, la forma en que las capas de mantas se desenvolvieron hasta que lo único que se interponía entre nuestras pieles era el camisón blanco que yo tenía puesto.


	10. Mi novia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David toma una decisión radical en contra de Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 

—¡Emma! —Escuchar mi nombre me despertó.

 

Mis ojos se abrieron y lo primero que vi fue a David.

 

—¡Mamá!

—Ve abajo Henry. ¡Ve! —David gritó enojado y a Henry no le quedó más que obedecer.

 

Todo el sueño se me quitó. Regina se movió inquieta, aún enredada por completo en mí, nadie me creería la loca manía de acurrucarse que ella tiene.

 

—¡Emma! —Gritó David perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

 

Regina despertó confundida, quejándose y sujetando su cabeza, y en mi afán por levantarme rápido caí de la cama. Ella se cubrió de inmediato con la sábana y yo me puse de pie en un brinco.

 

—No es lo que crees. Te aseguro que hay una muy buena explicación. —Miré a Regina y a David.

 

La cabeza de Regina giró tan rápido de David hacia mí, creo que estaba a punto de gritar a uno de los dos pero el percatarse de su desnudez la dejó sin habla.

 

—¡Esta mujer es un monstruo! ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que ha hecho? Si se acostó contigo seguramente fue porque tiene algún tipo de plan para destruirnos.

—Sí, bueno. Si Regina y yo tuvimos sexo solo es problema de Regina y yo. Estoy cansándome de tener que recordarles que soy una mujer adulta. Llegas demasiado tarde a reprenderme por acostarme con alguien potencialmente peligroso.

—¡Emma! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

—Hablo muy en serio. Puedes irte ahora. Gracias por traer a Henry.

—Esto no se va a quedar así. —Amenazó a Regina antes de irse.

 

Quizá no había sido una buena idea que David se fuera y me dejara a solas con Regina. Ella iba a gritarme, y mucho.

 

—Regina.

—¡No quiero hablar ahora señorita Swan! —Se levantó con torpeza de la cama.

—Nos conocemos demasiado bien para que me llames señorita Swan.

 

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, las palabras murieron en sus labios y antes que yo pudiera compadecerme y decirle que no había pasado absolutamente nada, mi padre volvió a entrar en la habitación, totalmente fuera de sí.

 

—Regina Mills. Estás bajo arresto.

—¡Que! —Regina tenía toda la razón de no parecer feliz.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Era la única opción posible. Mi padre había perdido la cabeza.

—Puedes vestirte y acompañarme a la estación por las buenas.

—Tu idiotez no tiene límites ¿no es así?

—Mira David…

—¡No! —Me gritó—. ¿Quieres defender a tu novia? Consíguele un buen abogado.

—Esto ni siquiera es legal, yo soy el sheriff. No puedes arrestarla simplemente porque la encontraste en la cama conmigo.

—Esa no es la razón por la que voy a ponerla baja arresto, pero es la razón por la cual no vas a estar involucrada en el caso. —Sacó las esposas—. No voy a repetirlo, Regina.

—Ni siquiera voy a molestarme perdiendo mi tiempo contigo y tu patética demostración de autoridad.

 

Rodeé la cama y me interpuse entre ellos. No iba a permitir que las cosas se salieran de control.

 

—No vas a arrestarla David.

—¿Quieres que esto sea peor, Regina? —Él me ignoró por completo—. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de salir por tus propios pies y acompañarme voluntariamente a la estación.

—¡David! —No quería gritar, eso solo empeoraría las cosas, pero su actitud era tan absurda—. ¿Cuáles son los cargos?

—Haber lanzado una maldición que nos arrancó de nuestros hogares y separó familias, intento de asesinato contra Kathryn, intentar asesinar a todos los habitantes de este pueblo, ser cómplice del asesinato de Johanna, podemos seguir todo el día.

 

Eso me dejó sin palabras. Regina fue a su armario, con toda la compostura de una reina envuelta en una sábana.

 

—No hagas esto David. Henry está abajo. Esto va a afectarlo.

—Lo mejor para Henry es estar lejos de esa mujer.

—Estás siendo absurdo. Regina no es una amenaza para nadie, sabes que ha cambiado.

—Ha cambiado un montón de veces y ¿sabes lo que siempre pasa cuando supuestamente cambia? Alguien muere.

—¿Quieres una cacería de brujas? ¡Bien! Ve y arresta a todos los que han cometidos crímenes en esta ciudad.

—Eso no será necesario señorita Swan —Dijo Regina saliendo del armario impecablemente vestida —. Los únicos crímenes que siempre han importado son los míos.

 

¿En serio iba a maquillarse delante de nosotros como si nada? Por supuesto que sí. Solo ella podía vestir pantalones de diseñador, una blusa de seda de color rojo y tacones de aguja, para ir a prisión.

 

—Mamá. Emma. ¿Qué está pasando?

 

Todos miramos a Henry sin saber cómo explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

—Henry… —No iba a dejar que David dijera nada más.

—Todo está bien, chico. David está molestando a tu mamá, pero todo está bien.

—Yo no soy el malo aquí.

—¿Estás molesto porque mis mamás hicieron el amor?

 

David le dio una mirada de muerte a Regina, y ella no podía lucir más avergonzada.

 

—Sí, chico. Es por eso que él quiere poner a tu mamá bajo arresto, y es por eso que yo voy a ir con ella.

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso.

—Puedo y voy a hacerlo. Si David va a juzgarnos por lo que hicimos, va a arrestarnos a las dos, y como Henry no puede estar sin sus madres, va a ir a prisión con nosotras.

—¡Sí! —Gritó Henry emocionado.

—¡Esto no es una broma, Emma! Sus crímenes son reales.

—Tengo un par de esposas en mi auto, vas a necesitar un par más para Henry.

—¡Basta! —David estaba furioso—. Si crees que esto me hará retractarme, estás muy equivocada.

 

Yo tampoco iba a retractarme.

 

Nos subimos en el asiento trasero del patrullero, con Henry creyendo que mi idea era increíble y Regina recriminándome por ser irresponsable. Lo único que me importaba era dejarle muy en claro a David que no iba permitir lo que sea que el pretendía hacer con Regina.

 

—Nos quedaremos en la misma celda. Gracias.

 

David decidió continuar con su estúpido juego y nos dejó encerrados en la celda mientras salía al pasillo, seguramente a llamar a mi madre.

 

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? Henry es un niño, no puede estar aquí.

—¿Prefieres que se quede con mis padres?

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Tú y Henry tienen que ir a casa!

 

Me dejé caer en la dura cama, y Henry hizo lo mismo sentándose a mi lado.

 

—Esto no es un juego Henry. Emma ha perdido la cabeza, no está bien que la apoyes en todas sus locuras.

—Somos una familia, y este es el mejor plan que se le ha podido ocurrir a ma. Tenemos que mantenernos fuertes y unidos, de esa forma nadie va a poder ganarnos.

 

Ma, sonaba muy bien para mí. Creo que es la forma que Henry ha decido llamarme, y no podría ser más feliz.

 

—¡Me va a estallar la cabeza!

—Relájate. Me haré cargo de todo. Lo prometo.

—¡No vuelvas a decirme que me relaje!

 

Tener su primera reseca en una celda no podía ser nada agradable.

 

—¡Emma por Dios! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡David, sácalos de allí ahora mismo! —Gracias a Dios mi madre parecía tener mejor juicio que David.

—Ellos no quieren dejar a Regina sola en la celda.

—Porque es absurdo que estés haciendo esto solo por estar enojado.

—Emma, cariño. Tu padre tiene razón.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también vas a ser parte de esta locura? —Me acerqué a la puerta de la celda y Regina tomó mi lugar en la cama.

—Los cargos en su contra son reales. Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Con esto podemos demostrarles a las personas que pueden estar tranquilos, y al mismo tiempo es un ejemplo para que todos sepan que nunca más vamos a permitir actos de ese tipo.

 

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

 

—No voy a dejar que la usen de esa manera, en especial porque sé los verdaderos motivos que hay detrás de todo esto.

—Lo único que queremos es recuperar la paz que nos fue robada. Tienes que estar de nuestro lado. La gente tiene que ver a nuestra familia como un frente unido.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo —me cruce de brazos—, Regina es mi familia, acabamos de hacer el amor ¿no es así, David?

—Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla —Susurró Regina a mis espaldas.

—David, abre la celda. —Ordenó Blancanieves, toda la comprensión maternal fue dejada a un lado, y David obedeció.

—Nadie va a obligarme a salir de aquí.

—Puedes volver a la celda después, tenemos que hablar seriamente, y a solas.

—Está bien —Lo pensé mejor—. No hemos desayunado así que vas a tener que traernos algo de comer primero.

—Esta no es una negociación.

—Sí lo es. Y a menos que cumplas con mis peticiones, tú y yo no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo.

—¿Podemos tener pizza? Es casi la hora del almuerzo.

—Tienes razón, chico. Vamos a querer una pizza familiar, jugos, y panes de ajo, y varias botellas de agua, quiero que mi novia y mi hijo se mantengan hidratados.

 

Estaba disfrutando demasiado de esto. Al menos Henry estaba de mi lado, es increíble que Regina parezca más hija de mis padres que yo, un poco de apoyo de su parte me vendría bien ahora, en especial por la forma asesina en que mis padres nos están mirando.

 

David volvió a cerrar la celda y acompañó a Mary Margaret fuera de la estación.

 

—¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando?! —Regina me tomó del brazo y me giró hacia ella.

—Puedes al menos estar de mi lado. No soy el enemigo.

—Lo haré cuando dejes de decir tonterías. Yo no soy tu novia.

—No peleemos delante del niño, va a pensar que no somos una pareja feliz —Henry rió a carcajadas, y Regina me pegó en el hombro—. ¡Ayyyy!

—¿Se desintegraron tus neuronas mientras dormías? Siempre he sabido que eres idiota pero esto está sobrepasando tus propios límites.

—¿Eso significa que recuerdas todo lo que pasó anoche? —Henry volvió a reír y Regina me volvió a pegar—. ¡Deja de hacer eso! Duele.

—Ni siquiera he empezado a hacerte daño.

—Mamá. Está bien, no está mal que hicieran el amor, se aman. Yo tenía razón.

 

Regina cerró los ojos y cubrió su rostro con una mano. Seguramente algunas de sus neuronas estaban suicidándose en ese momento.

 

Mary Margaret volvió a entrar, acompañada del Hada Azul. No me daba confianza.

 

Las celdas brillaron con una luz azul, no duró más de dos segundos, y no sentí ninguna diferencia, no nos convirtió en sapos o algo por el estilo.

 

—Si hubiese querido escapar ya lo habría hecho. Lleva a ese bicho inútil fuera de aquí.

—¿Se acabó tu amabilidad? —Preguntó Mary Margaret con ironía—. Vas a tener que esperar un buen tiempo para recuperar tu magia otra vez.

—No tengo problema con eso, pero restringir la magia de tu propia hija, ¿qué clase de madre eres?

 

Al menos no estaban halándose el pelo en un barco mágico.

 

David entró con la pizza y el resto de cosas que pedí.

 

—Hablaremos ahora.

—Vuelvo en un minuto. No empiecen sin mí.

 

Fuimos a la sala de interrogación. Ella puso su mejor esfuerzo por parecer mi madre otra vez.

 

—Esto se ha salido de control.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—No culpes a tu padre por querer protegerte.

—No necesito protección, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que necesité la ayuda de alguien.

—Eres nuestra hija, siempre vamos a querer lo mejor para ti.

—Bueno. Déjame ir con Regina y Henry a casa. Estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo esto.

—No es así de fácil. Esto es algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Regina intentó destruir la ciudad, matarnos a todos y llevarse a Henry.

—Sé que no es ninguna santa, pero todo lo que pasó fue en parte nuestra culpa.

—Eso no justifica lo que ha hecho. Nadie va a matarla, pero tiene que haber algún castigo.

—Entonces deberían castigar a todos los que han cometido crímenes, no solo a ella.

—Nadie ha hecho cosas tan malas como lo que ella ha hecho.

—George, Gold, tú…

—Emma —Ella no podía estar más ofendida conmigo—. Tenía que proteger a mi familia.

—Engañarla para matar a su propia madre… fue cruel. No eres inocente, y si ella va a ser juzgada entonces todos los demás merecen ser tratados como igual.

—Está bien si te acostaste con ella —sutil manera de cambiar de tema—, tu padre y yo no tenemos ningún problema con eso, no significa nada y no tienes que sentirte responsable.

—Wow. Gracias mamá, excelente consejo. Voy a ir por ahí teniendo sexo irresponsable.

—Sabes que eso no fue lo que quise decir. Pero estamos hablando de Regina y ella es…

—¿Desechable? Gracias por abrirme los ojos. He sido desechable toda mi vida, puede que haya encontrado mi alma gemela.

—Emma…

 

Volví a la celda. Regina estaba sentada en la pequeña cama con Henry a su lado, los dos estaban riendo y comiendo pan de ajo.

 

—Espero que esa pizza esté intacta o van a estar en serios problemas.

 

Nunca me sentí más feliz de estar encerrada en una celda.


	11. El secuestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margaret tiene una propuesta "amable" para solucionar la situación en favor de todos. Emma no está de acuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 

David y Mary Margaret llevaban encerrados en la oficina más de una hora, y lo peor de todo era que el Hada Azul estaba con ellos. Lo que sea que estuvieran planeando no podía ser nada bueno.

 

—¿Alguna vez vamos a ir al Bosque Encantado? —La pregunta de Henry desvió mi atención de lo que podía estar sucediendo en esa oficina.

—No —Regina lo dijo con tanta seguridad, obviamente entendí que era algo definitivo.

—Pero es nuestro mundo — Insistió Henry.

—Ese no es nuestro mundo.

—Pero pertenecemos allá.

—Nuestro hogar está aquí. Tú naciste aquí.

—Toda mi familia nació allá. Necesito conocer el lugar que fue mi hogar.

—Ese lugar nunca ha sido tu hogar. Afortunadamente nunca tendremos que ir.

—Pero incluso Emma fue, no es justo. Quiero ir.

—Basta de peros. No conoces ese lugar, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo horrible que es, y mientras yo viva jamás te dejaré ir.

—Eso es tan injusto —se quejó haciendo un puchero—. Ma. Dile algo.

—¿Yo?

 

No iba a decir absolutamente nada. Fue lindo verlos discutir tan intensamente pero no iba a sacrificar mi existencia solo para darle la razón a uno de ellos. Sé que los dos son igual de peligrosos.

 

—Emma jamás sobreviviría en el Bosque Encantado. —Dijo Regina con una sonrisa confiada.

—Estuve allí, sobreviví —Henry sonrió—. Y no vamos a ir a ese lugar ni a ningún otro que no aparezca en un mapa real o no tenga electricidad.

—Solo te pones de su lado porque es tu novia ahora.

—¡Henry! Emma y yo… ella no es… entre nosotras no hay nada —era un sueño hecho realidad verla enredarse y no saber qué decir—. ¿No es así, Emma?

—Lo que tú digas bebé.

 

Henry rió a carcajadas. Me gané un puntapié, pero valió la pena. Ver su rostro tan rojo, al igual que una manzana, me encantaba.

 

—Emma. Necesitamos hablar. —Mi diversión se acabó. Mary Margaret empezaba a comportarse como una madre insoportable.

—Habla.

—Aquí no.

—Lo que sea que tengas que decir, dilo aquí, voy a contarles de todos modos.

 

Henry se sentó más cerca de Regina, y ella tomó su mano en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

 

—He hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance para resolver esta situación y he conseguido un acuerdo que puede beneficiar a todos.

 

David y el Hada Azul seguían en la oficina ¿qué podían seguir hablando?

 

—Las cuentas bancarias de Regina serán congeladas y no podrá seguir viviendo en la casa…

—¡Disculpa! Nadie va a quitarme mi casa y mi dinero.

—Esto te favorece, no tienes opción a rechazarlo, podría ser peor.

—Pero es nuestra casa, ¿dónde vamos a vivir?

 

Me equivoqué al dejar a Henry participar en esta discusión, no debía estar preocupándose por estas cosas.

 

—Nadie va a sacarnos de nuestra casa cariño. —Lo calmó Regina.

—No te preocupes, tú puedes seguir viviendo allí.

—¿Te volviste loca? —Me levanté del piso enojada—. Este no es el Bosque Encantado, las cosas no se resuelven así.

—Ella tiene que pagar, Emma.

—Esto es tan propio de ti. Quieres quedarte con mi casa y mi dinero porque crees que te pertenece, no te basta con tener mi lugar en la Alcaldía. ¿Vas a usar mi ropa y mis zapatos?

—No es así. Y lo que tienes ni siquiera te pertenece. Mi padre…

 

Regina soltó la mano de Henry y se abalanzó contra las barras. Por un momento pensé que se agarrarían del pelo como en Neverland.

 

—Tu padre no solo buscaba una esposa, busca una fuente de dinero que pudiera mantenerlo como el Rey inservible que era.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Regina —Toqué su brazo y eso fue suficiente para relajarla y hacerla retroceder—. La única propuesta que Regina va a aceptar es terminar con este juego ridículo e ir a casa, su casa.

—¡Eso no va a pasar Emma! —Intentó calmarse al darse cuenta de lo alterada que estaba—. Y te aseguro que nadie va a ser más amable con ella de lo que yo estoy siendo.

—¿Amable? Pretendes echarla a la calle sin un centavo, sabiendo que nadie va a darle un empleo o un lugar donde dormir.

—Todo lo que tiene que hacer es empezar a comportarse como un ser humano y quizá la gente pueda perdonarla —Ella podía estar enojada, pero yo lo estaba más—. Esta es la única opción que vamos a ofrecerle, puede tomarla u optar por una habitación permanente en la sala de psiquiatría.

 

Ella, David y el Hada Azul, salieron de la estación. Podían creer que habían hecho una jugada magnífica, pero no tenían ni idea de a quién habían hecho enojar.

 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Tranquilo, chico. Tengo un plan.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Leroy nos llevó otra pizza para la cena, Regina parecía estar en abstinencia de ensaladas, pero Henry y yo estábamos en el cielo. Lo único que me molestaba era no haber encontrado nada útil en mis idas al baño para lo que iba a hacer.

 

—Necesito tu brasier.

—¡Qué!

—Lo necesito, solo dámelo.

—No voy a hacerlo —Regina cubrió las orejas de Henry, horrorizada, quizá pensando que yo iba a hacer o decir algo no apto para niños—. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Confía en mí. No tengo ningún fetiche con tu ropa interior. Lo necesito.

—Usa el tuyo.

—Traigo uno deportivo. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, dámelo.

 

Regina miró a Henry y el asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Hazlo, mamá.

—No sabemos para qué lo quiere.

—Esto es ridículo. Tienes un montón en casa. Te lo quitaré a las malas. Hablo en serio.

—Primero dime para qué lo quieres.

 

Le pedí a Henry que se acercara y le susurré lo que iba a hacer.

 

—Tienes que dárselo, mamá.

—¡Perdón!

 

Regina no podía contra nosotros. Renegó, torció los ojos, y dijo que estaríamos en un serio problema si hacíamos algún tipo de broma, pero nos dio la espalda y hábilmente se quitó el brasier sin necesidad de quitarse la blusa. Lástima.

 

Su brasier era perfecto, negro, de encaje, tibio, y con olor a manzanas. No era mi culpa que tenerlo en mis manos y saber que Regina no lo llevaba puesto me distrajera. Le quité el alambre, lo doble y me acerqué a la cerradura de la puerta.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo sabrás en un momento.

—¿Intentas abrir la celda?

—Ya lo hice —Sonreí al escuchar la cerradura abrirse.

—Excelente. Este es el ejemplo que le estamos dando a nuestro hijo.

 

Giré a Henry hacia mí, tomándolo por los hombros.

 

—Si alguna vez haces algo estúpido y terminas en prisión tu mamá va a conseguir el mejor abogado que el dinero pueda pagar y cuando te saque de allí voy a patearte el trasero. ¿Entiendes eso?

—Sí.

—¿Ves? Nuestro chico sabe que la única delincuente en esta familia soy yo.

—No sé quién de ustedes es peor. Más te vale cerrar esa puerta antes que alguno de tus padres vuelva y decida cambiar mi condena por algo peor, a menos que vayamos a aceptar su propuesta.

—No vamos a aceptar esa estúpida propuesta. Y créeme, sé que ninguno de ellos va a volver a esta hora porque no creen que yo sea capaz de lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

 

Sonreí sin dejar de mirarla. Debería recibir un premio por todas mis ideas ingeniosas y no la mirada de reproche que Regina me estaba dando, pero no iba a dejarla arruinar mi momento.

 

—Henry, ¿quién es la princesa en esta familia?

—Mamá es la princesa.

—¿Quién es el caballero de brillante armadura?

—Tú lo eres, ma. —Henry y yo chocamos las manos.

—¿Ves? Yo soy ma por cierto. —Regina torció los ojos.

—¿Me van a explicar lo que eso significa?

—Henry. Explícale.

 

Regina miró a Henry, y él le dio una sonrisa llena de maldad.

 

—Vamos a secuestrarte —Sonrió satisfecho.

—Henry —Siempre es bueno ver a Regina horrorizada.

—Hazlo, ma.

 

Empujé abierta la puerta de la celda y antes que Regina pudiera hacer algo la coloqué sobre mi hombro.

 

—¡Emma! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Bájame!

 

Pataleó un poco, lo cual no debería haber hecho, ya debe saber lo que sucede cuando pone resistencia. Le di una palmada en el trasero y no le quedó otra opción que cooperar y dejarse secuestrar.

 

—Vas a lastimarte la espalda, o conseguir una hernia.

—No eres tan pesada como crees. Y necesitamos que la cámara capte que eres llevada contra tu voluntad.

—Me conformo con que no me pongas en la cajuela de algún auto horrible.

—No me des ideas.

 

Los hice esconderse en el asiento trasero de la patrulla. Iban a tener que imputarme otro cargo por robo, pero escuchar sus risas durante todo el trayecto hizo que todo valga la pena.

 

—Son unos secuestradores increíbles. Esconderme en mi propia casa es un plan brillante. —Solo Regina podía quejarse de la forma en que estaba siendo secuestrada.

—Ma. Mamá tiene razón. Tenemos que salir de la ciudad.

—Buen intento cariño, pero eso no va a pasar.

—Corre a empacar, chico.

—¡Sí! —Alzó su puño en el aire y corrió en el interior de la casa.

—¡No podemos hacer esto! Las cosas de por sí ya están bastante mal. Casi puedo ver mi cabeza en una pica.

—No tienes opción. Esto es un secuestro ¿recuerdas?

—Muy gracioso. Ni siquiera sé por qué estás haciendo esto. Es lo más irresponsable que has hecho en toda tu vida. Henry necesita al menos una madre viva, y me gustaría que empezaras a ser un buen ejemplo. No puedo creer que le estés enseñando cómo convertirse en un delincuente —Sus manos se movían mientras hablaba, y sus ojos también estaban siendo habitualmente muy expresivos. Incluso cuando me regaña se ve preciosa—. Lo mejor será volver a la estación, quizá solo consiga ser encarcelada de por vida o puesta bajo una maldición de dormir, eso sería poético.

—Yo te despertaría. —Lo dije sin pensar, solo fue un impulso, porque sin siquiera pensarlo era exactamente lo que haría.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sorprendida. Dejó todo su argumento histérico de lado y me miró fijamente.

—Siempre voy a salvarte.

—¿Por qué? —Su confusión se convirtió en enojo—. ¿Por qué siempre estás haciendo esto? Se supone que debemos odiarnos.

—Pero yo no te odio.

—Eso es porque eres una idiota. Soy la Reina Malvada, he hecho cosas que ni siquiera puedes imaginar. De no ser por mí, tu vida hubiese sido perfecta, llena de unicornios y arcoíris, y no lo digo en un sentido gay, literalmente hubiese sido así. Tus padres son idiotas pero estoy segura que habrías sido muy feliz. Tienes que odiarme.

—Mi vida ha sido un infierno a veces, al igual que la tuya, pero esa maldición nos permitió estar aquí, en este preciso momento, y eso hace que mi vida sea perfecta ahora.

 

Logré dejarla sin palabras, y ahí, en el medio de su porche, a la media noche, ella acortó toda la distancia entre nosotros. Iba a besarme. Sus ojos miraron los míos y luego mis labios… y volvieron a mirar mis ojos.

 

—Esto es un error. —Susurró.

—Es mi error favorito.

 

Sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad. Y aunque yo moría de ganas por besarla, no tuve el valor.

 

Se alejó de mí y entró en la casa.

 

—¿Puedo secuestrarte? —Recuperé mi capacidad de hablar.

 

Se volteó, colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y por más que se esforzó no pudo evitar volver a sonreírme.

 

—Puedes secuestrarme, Emma.


	12. Volver al pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma se siente responsable por Henry y Regina, y tendrá que hacer lo necesario para escapar de sus padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

 

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 

—Esto no está bien. Henry tiene que volver a la escuela, ha perdido demasiadas clases.

—Puedes volverte loca en el auto. No tenemos tiempo.

—Hablo en serio. Una de las dos tiene que ser la persona adulta y responsable, obviamente tú no puedes serlo.

—Razón por la cual estoy a cargo. —Terminé de cargar las maletas en el auto.

—Todo guardado en el auto, ma. —Henry caminó con tres almohadas en sus brazos y tres mantas sobre su cabeza.

—¿Por qué estás llevando todo eso? —Mi hijo y mi… y Regina, están locos.

—Ni siquiera sabemos a dónde vamos. Empaqué toallas limpias pero no creo que sea suficiente ¿cuántos días estaremos fuera?

—¿Empacaste toallas? ¿Quién lleva toallas cuando se va de viaje? Regina, no estamos yendo de paseo —aproveché que Henry ya estaba en el auto para poner un poco de orden dentro de la loca cabeza de su madre—, mis padres se volvieron locos y no tengo ni idea de lo que quieran hacer contigo. Así que deja de preocuparte a dónde vamos y preocúpate de salir de aquí cuanto antes. ¿Ok?

 

Respiré aliviada al ver a Regina subirse al auto al fin. Por suerte no era un secuestro real, porque ella saca de quicio a cualquiera.

 

—¿Iremos a Disney?

—Esto no es un paseo, chico.

—Pero podemos ir a Disney.

—No iremos a Disney.

—Que aburrido. Si vamos a ir a la playa tenemos que comprar ropa porque mamá y yo no trajimos ropa de playa.

 

Sin duda alguna, nuestro viaje fuera de Storybrook iba a ser interesante.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Cruzar la línea de la ciudad fue bastante fácil, nadie perdió la memoria, ninguna Reina Malvada hizo su aparición, y las hadas no estuvieron allí para impedir nuestra huida y convertirnos en calabazas. Lo difícil ocurrió después de dos horas completas de conducir. Regina no dejaba de preguntar dónde iríamos, o qué haríamos con nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante.

 

—Necesito ir al baño. —Empezó Henry.

—Todos necesitamos ir al baño —Se quejó Regina, al igual que una adolescente malhumorada.

—La siguiente gasolinera está a quince minutos.

—No puedo aguantar todo ese tiempo, necesito ir al baño ahora. —Dijo Henry, brincando como un niño pequeño en el asiento trasero.

—No debiste haberte tomado todos esos refrescos.

—Quería mantenerme despierto.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? No podemos ir a una gasolinera cualquiera, son lugares horribles. —Se quejó Regina.

—Ok. Basta. —Detuve el auto a un lado de la carretera—. Debieron ir al baño antes de salir de casa, y si no quieren orinar en el baño de una gasolinera, van a bajarse y orinar aquí.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? Estamos en mitad de la nada.

—No he perdido la cabeza, Regina, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. —Dije enojada.

Regina y Henry compartieron miradas secretas, y durante los siguientes quince minutos no se movieron, ni quejaron, ni dijeron una sola palabra. Eso no era bueno.

 

Fui al baño, compré algunas provisiones y me senté a esperarlos. Quizá fui un poco dura con ellos, después del horrible día que habíamos tenido estuvo mal de mi parte perder la paciencia de esa manera, en especial porque ellos no están acostumbrados a movilizarse de un lado para otro.

 

Soy una idiota.

 

Regresaron al auto, los dos llevaban algunas galletas y refrescos. Se subieron en completo silencio, sentándose en sus respectivos asientos, se repartieron las mantas y las almohadas, y me entregaron una almohada a mí.

 

—No vamos a dormir aquí.

—Es para tu espalda, al menos estarás más cómoda. —Dijo Regina, sorprendentemente amable.

—Gracias. —Era incómodo pero no quería darles más razones para que sigan enojados conmigo—. Lamento haberme enojado.

—En realidad es mi culpa, supongo que estoy un poco tensa por toda esta situación. Prometo ser más colaborativa.

—Yo soy un niño, y en serio tenía que ir al baño, no puedo disculparme por eso.

 

Las dos sonreímos, mucho más aliviadas y dispuestas a continuar nuestro viaje hacia ninguna parte.

 

—¡Maldición!

—¿Qué?

—Olvidé mi computador. —Recordé mientras revisaba el GPS de mi auto.

—¿Lo dejaste en casa?

—No. En la estación. —No debí haberlo olvidado. Soy una idiota.

—No creo que nadie vaya a robarlo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tienes algo en él demasiado privado?

 

Sí. Todas las grabaciones de audio de los micrófonos que puse en tu casa para espiarte, y que no me he tomado la molestia de revisar. ¿Qué pasa si alguien revisa mi computador y encuentra eso? No. No. Imposible. Mi clave es bastante difícil, y no creo que mis padres sepan usar ese programa.

 

—No hay nada importante —mentí—, pienso que pudo haber resultado útil.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

¿Dónde voy a llevarlos?

 

Observé a Regina durmiendo a mi lado, acurrucada con su manta y su almohada, casi lamenté tener que despertarla, pero era peor tener que verla a ella y a Henry durmiendo en mi auto, eso no es algo que quiero para ellos. Me sentía responsable.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó adormilada—. ¿Ya llegamos?

—No. Tenemos que sacar dinero del cajero.

—Ok.

 

Se levantó perezosa, estremeciéndose al sentir el frío fuera del auto.

 

—Retira todo el efectivo que puedas, no vamos a volver a usar ninguna tarjeta después.

—Ok.

 

Le di un poco de privacidad y vigilé que nadie se nos acercara, no me gustaba para nada retirar dinero en mitad de la noche pero si esperábamos al amanecer mis padres podían darse cuenta de nuestra ausencia y hacer algo tonto como…

 

—Están bloqueadas. —Todo el sueño parecía haberse disipado de ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Los idiotas de tus padres bloquearon mis tarjetas, ni siquiera sabía que ellos podían tener acceso a mis cuentas.

—Lo hicieron antes. —La realidad me golpeó, y las piezas se ordenaron en mi cabeza—. Antes de hablar con nosotros. Ya lo habían decidido.

 

Regina probó un par de tarjetas más, pero efectivamente, todas estaban bloqueadas.

 

—¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Cómo se atreven?

—¡Qué demonios! —No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Metí mi tarjeta de débito en el cajero y también estaba bloqueada—. Bloquearon las mías también. Esto… Esto… ¿Cómo demonios lo hicieron?

—Al parecer no son tan idiotas como yo pensaba. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Todavía tenemos dinero en efectivo.

—A lo mucho quinientos dólares. —Dijo desanimada.

—Hey —froté sus brazos—. Todo está bien. No nos hospedaremos en un hotel de cinco estrellas pero estaremos bien.

—Nada está bien. Parecemos un par de adolescentes huyendo de tus padres porque me consideran una mala influencia para ti.

—Somos una versión moderna de Romeo y Julieta.

—Es una referencia terrible, en especial porque terminaron muertos y nosotras no estamos enamoradas.

—No voy a dar la vuelta. —Dije firmemente—. Pensé que un día lejos de ellos serviría para que todos se calmen. Quizá tengamos que hacer de esto algo definitivo.

—Debemos pensar en Henry.

—Estoy pensando en él, y también en ti. Solo necesito saber que estamos juntas en esto.

—¿Estás segura? Ellos son tus padres…

—Muy segura.

 

Sus ojos miraron fijamente los míos y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su hermoso rostro.

 

—Estamos juntas en esto.

 

Eso era suficiente para mí. Volvimos a la carretera y me preparé internamente para tomar decisiones rápidas, incluso si eso significaba tener que cobrar viejos favores.

 

—Puedo manejar, debes estar cansada.

—Estoy bien. Y no quiero que terminemos perdidos en el medio de la nada.

—Mi sentido de orientación es perfecto.

—Puedes encargarte del mapa, mi auto solo lo manejo yo. —Torció los ojos y volvió a acomodarse con su manta y su almohada, y abrazó mi almohada cuando se la lancé.

—No voy a devolvértela.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Henry pidió una segunda hamburguesa y una porción extra grande de papas. Seguro todos a nuestro alrededor debían pensar que no lo alimentamos bien.

 

—Está en crecimiento  —lo justificó Regina.

—Claro. —Le seguí la corriente—. Alimentarlo nos llevará a la quiebra.

—¿Podemos conseguir un hotel para pasar la noche? Llevas todo el día conduciendo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Tengo un par de amigos que me deben unos cuantos favores, nos quedaremos con ellos hasta decidir qué hacer.

—Iré al baño. No despegues los ojos de Henry.

—Ten cuidado.

 

Robé un par de papas del plato de Henry. Estaban deliciosas, con razón el lugar estaba tan lleno, la comida era muy buena.

 

—Estoy aburrido de pasar todo el día en el auto.

—Lo sé. Te prometo que haremos algo divertido después.

—¿Ma?

—¿Sí?

—Volveremos a casa ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí, chico. Solo tenemos que darles un poco de tiempo para que piensen bien las cosas.

—Para que se den cuenta que mamá te quiere de verdad.

 

Era un bonito pensamiento, pero mi sonrisa se borró al ver por la ventana la camioneta de Mary Margaret, con David y Neal en el interior.

 

—Coge tus cosas Henry — Saqué varios billetes de mi bolsillo y los puse sobre la mesa.

—No he terminado.

 

Recogí las cosas de Regina, tomé la mano de Henry y lo halé detrás de mí, caminando rápidamente hacia el baño.

 

—Ma. ¿Qué pasa?

 

Regina salió del baño y puse una mano en su espalda empujándola por delante de mí.

 

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora.

 

Corrimos por la puerta trasera, agradecí no haber encontrado un espacio en el estacionamiento y haberlo dejado junto a la estación de gasolina para una revisión y llenar el tanque.

 

—¡Suban rápido!

 

Arranqué antes que ellos pudieran ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, viendo por el retrovisor a Neal y a David entrar en el restaurante. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aire en mis pulmones, pero poner distancia entre ellos y nosotros me permitió volver a respirar.

 

—Están siguiéndonos. David… y Neal está con él.

—¿Nos vieron? —Preguntó Regina mirando hacia atrás, buscando algún auto detrás de nosotros.

—No lo creo. Pero tenemos un problema.

—¿Por qué papá está con el abuelo? —Preguntó Henry preocupado—. Quieren apartarnos de mamá ¿cierto?

—Eso no va a pasar.

 

Henry tenía razón. Neal es el mayor interesado en alejar a Regina, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

 

—Si Neal está con ellos, significa que Gold también lo está. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren.

—Mi abuelo va a encontrarnos, esa es su habilidad.

—Gold pudo haber hecho algún tipo de hechizos para rastrearnos.

—El globo mágico que le dio tu madre ¿recuerdas? Lo bueno es que este es un mundo sin magia, necesitó mi ayuda para encontrar a su hijo.

—Y ahora papá está ayudándolos a encontrarnos.

—Él es nuestro verdadero problema. Neal me conoce, él es como yo, sabe cómo encontrar personas.

—Y conoce este mundo. —Dijo Regina. No me gustaba escucharla tan derrotada.

—Yo también lo conozco, Regina. He estado corriendo de un lugar a otro toda mi vida, sé cómo huir y no ser encontrada. Podría decir que es otra de mis habilidades.

—Podemos detenernos. Si algo he aprendido es que los villanos nunca ganan.

—Pero eres un héroe, mamá. Me salvaste, salvaste a todos en Neverland.

—Henry tiene razón, Regina.

—Solo debemos creer que podemos hacerlo, así no nos encontrarán.

 

El optimismo de Henry era demasiado contagioso, ni siquiera Regina podía eludirlo.

 

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Hay alguien… alguien de mi pasado que puede ayudarnos.

—Pero Neal…

—Jamás pensaría que yo podría acudir a ella.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Henry.

—Sarah Fisher… mi última madre adoptiva.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

—¿Estás segura?

 

Regina sostuvo mi mano. Su preocupación por mí solo logró convencerme aún más.

 

—Es lo correcto. Están siguiéndonos los pasos, esto nos permitirá despistarlos por un tiempo.

—Podemos pensar en algo más.

 

Mi pasado es un lugar al que juré no volver jamás, y de las pocas cosas buenas que puedo recordar, Sarah es una de ellas, y al mismo tiempo la forma en que terminaron las cosas… la convierte en nuestro mejor escondite.

 

—Es un poco rara, no se sorprendan si dice algo como, busquemos sus debilidades y usémoslas contra ellos.

—No es una asesina o algo así ¿cierto? —Irónicamente lo preguntó la es Reina Malvada.

—No. Pero llevo años sin saber de ella.

—¿Podemos bajarnos? —Preguntó Henry exasperado.

 

Sonreímos y nos bajamos al fin del auto.

 

Estoy haciendo lo correcto. Estoy haciendo esto por ellos. Respiré profundo y toqué la puerta de madera dos veces. Sarah apareció delante de nosotros, luciendo exactamente igual como solía recordarla.

 

—Emma —Sarah parecía sorprendida, pero absolutamente feliz de verme.

—Soy Henry Mills. —Se presentó Henry—. Y esta es mi mamá Regina, la novia de mi mamá Emma. ¿Eres algo así como mi abuela?

 

Sujeté a Henry contra mí, y retrocedí tomando la mano de Regina para que se alejara de aquella mujer.

 

—Cómo… ¿Cómo es esto posible? —Tenía que ser el cansancio del viaje.

—Emma ¿qué pasa? —Regina sacudió mi brazo.

—No ha envejecido, han pasado más de diez años y está idéntica.

—Henry, sube al auto. —Le ordenó Regina perdiendo toda la tranquilidad que la rodeaba hace tan solo un momento.

—No. ¡Estoy cansado de estar en el auto!

—Esto no es un juego. Obedece a tu mamá y súbete al carro.

—Podemos discutir adentro —Dijo Sarah, en absoluto perturbada por la situación—. Si estás aquí debes tener problemas mucho más serios que mi falta de envejecimiento, y no es como si yo fuese el único ser mágico aquí presente.

 

Volvió a entrar y nos dejó la puerta abierta. Típico de ella., y típico de Henry correr detrás de seres mágicos potencialmente peligrosos sin ni siquiera pedirnos permiso.

 

—Ella tiene razón. No tenemos que quedarnos, pero podemos aprovechar para ir al baño.

 

Maravilloso. Incluso Regina decidió entrar, obligándome a ir tras de ella. Al parecer un baño limpio es más importante que una mujer que no ha envejecido… bueno… Regina lleva veintiocho años sin envejecer.

 

Sigue siendo el colmo que no me obedezcan.

 

Henry aceptó las galletas caseras que Sarah le ofreció, Regina fue al baño, y luego nos sentamos todos alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

 

—Soy la Reina de Arandelle, o lo sería. Era la única persona con magia y no resultó nada bien.

—Define nada bien. No quiero que pasemos por alto si eres algún tipo de Reina de las nieves o algo así.

—Es exactamente así. Pero nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie, en especial a mi familia. Es solo que no es fácil ser aceptada cuando eres diferente. Por eso vine aquí, un hechicero prometió que tendría la familia que siempre quise tener.

—Estupendo. ¿Es una cosa de seres mágicos o solo de Reinas? —Estaba demasiado cansada para enfrentarme a esto.

—¿Por qué no eres vieja?

—¡Henry! Eso fue de muy mala educación.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—Supongo que tiene algo que ver con la maldición que lanzó tu mamá y el trato que hice con aquél hechicero, el tiempo empezó a correr de nuevo hace poco tiempo, debe haber sido cuando Emma rompió la maldición.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías quién era yo y no me lo dijiste?

—Lo intenté y huiste.

—Oh por Dios.

—Te escribí algunas cartas cuando estuviste en prisión, intenté explicarte pero tú no querías saber nada de mí.

—Solo me dijiste que no estabas intentando matarme y que no eras una loca demente.

—¿Qué debía decir? Eres la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul. Quería que contaras conmigo, que fuéramos una familia. Nunca me habrías creído si te hablaba sobre mundos mágicos y poderosos hechiceros.

 

Sarah se levantó de la mesa, y fue a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente, siempre supo cuándo darme mi propio espacio.

 

—¿Estás bien? —Regina tomó mi mano.

—Es raro que siempre me sorprenda por estas cosas, ya debería haberme acostumbrado.

—Pensé que no era peligrosa.

—Me adoptó. Solía ser la mejor hasta que nos hizo parar en media calle queriendo que hiciera algo mágico para que un carro no nos atropellara. Supongo que era cierto que no estaba intentando matarnos.

—Pero no hay magia aquí, ma. —Henry es el más listo de todos nosotros.

 

Sarah nos ofreció una tasa de chocolate caliente con canela a cada uno.

 

—No somos los únicos en este mundo —Dijo Sarah—. ¿Cómo creen que Rumplestinskin o el Hada Azul sabían sobre este lugar?

—¿Hay magia en este mundo? —Preguntó Regina.

—No. Pero hay algunos de nosotros, como Emma, que pueden hacer uso de su magia aquí.

—Pero yo no… nunca…

—Lo hacías, era muy leve, hacías parpadear las luces o tu detector de mentiras, es magia, Emma. Llevo mucho más tiempo aquí que ustedes y nunca he podido… pero ustedes… tienen un gran potencial.

 

Regina y yo apretamos nuestras manos por debajo de la mesa. Si antes tenía dudas, ahora estaba por completo convencida de haber hecho lo correcto al acudir a Sarah.

 

—Tenías razón, ma, este es el mejor lugar para escondernos.

—Dijiste que si algún día tenía problemas… me ayudarías. ¿Eso sigue en pie?

—Sabes que sí.

—Bien. Gracias. La policía no está de nosotros ni nada, es más bien…

—Huimos de casa. Mis abuelos no quieren que mis mamás estén juntas.

—¡Henry! — Regina y yo lo reprendimos al mismo tiempo.

—Ve a ver un poco de televisión, chico.

—Mejor, podría prestarnos un baño, así Henry puede tomar un ducha.

—Claro. Al final del pasillo, la habitación del lado derecha es toda tuya, Henry. Hay toallas limpias en el baño, puedes llevar tus cosas ahí. Ustedes tendrán mi habitación, y yo tomaré el sofá cama.

—No tienes que hacer, eso. Regina y Henry pueden quedarse en una habitación y yo tomaré el sofá cama.

—Mi casa. Mis reglas. Ha pasado un tiempo pero debes recordar cómo funciona todo por aquí.

—Ok. De todas formas no nos quedaremos más de un día o dos.

 

Entramos todo nuestro equipaje y lo acomodamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Henry  y Regina tomaron una ducha mientras yo le expliqué todo a Sarah y la ayudé un poco a preparar la cena.

 

—Regina es mejor en esto que yo. Cocina delicioso.

—Es preciosa.

—No somos una pareja real. Fue la mejor forma que se me ocurrió para molestar a mis padres.

—A mí me parecen una pareja maravillosa, y lucen muy enamoradas la una de la otra para ser simplemente amigas criando un hijo juntas.

—No empieces.

—¿Me he equivocado alguna vez?

—Solo estoy aquí porque es el último lugar dónde Neal me encontraría. —Cambié de tema—. Pero voy a conseguir algo… y nos iremos.

—Está bien. Es tu decisión. De todas formas tengo planeadas unas pequeñas vacaciones, compré una casa en Minnesota, con la maldición rota pienso que una ciudad más fría me vendría mejor.

 

Dónde más podría vivir la Reina del hielo.

 

—Gracias por permitirnos quedarnos —Regina nos sorprendió, es especial a mí, ya que verla vestir un jean y un abrigo color crema, con el rostro casi sin maquillaje, era toda una visión.

—Estoy encantada de tenerlos aquí —Sarah se acercó a Regina y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Emma no ha parado de decir cosas buenas sobre ti. Y después de todo lo que han pasado lo menos que puedo hacer es darte la bienvenida y decirte que estoy encantada de tenerte como nuera.

—Oh. Gracias —Dijo Regina por completo avergonzada.

—Sarah. Deja a Regina en paz.

—No estoy molestándola. Te adopté ¿recuerdas? Puede que hayas cambiado tu apellido, pero en mis libros ella es mi nuera, legalmente.

—Tendríamos que estar casadas para eso. —Las mejillas de Regina se pusieron más rojas—. Cambiemos de tema antes que mi novia se desmaye producto de todo el estrés.

—Está bien. —Dijo besando la mejilla de Regina—. No dudes en pedirme cualquier cosa que necesites. Y puedes llamarme Sarah con confianza.

 

Comimos una deliciosa cena cacera, no tuvimos ningún problema en repetir, estábamos hambrientos, y demasiado cansados. Así que después de ayudar a recoger los platos nos fuimos directo a la cama.

 

Me di una ducha, me puse el único pijama decente que había guardado en mi maleta, y me lancé en la cama junto a Regina.

 

—¿Por qué le dijiste que somos novias? —Fue directo al punto.

—Le dije la verdad, pero al igual que Henry cree que hacemos una hermosa pareja. ¿No te parece raro que todos crean que somos una pareja de verdad? David y Mary Margaret estaban convencidos.

—Tu padre nos encontró en la cama.

—Sí, bueno, pero ni siquiera me dejó explicar. No lo dudó.

—¿Emma?

—¿Qué?

—No dormimos juntas esa noche —Sonaba insegura, y sus ojos miraban fijamente al techo.

 

Me acomodé de lado, frente a ella, apoyando mi codo en la almohada y mi cabeza en la mano.

 

—Soy una mujer, pero puedo ser todo un caballero, un caballero de brillante armadura con una gran fuerza de voluntad. Me rogaste que te hiciera el amor ¿recuerdas?

—Recordarme eso no es en absoluto caballeroso.

—Te desnudaste y te diste una ducha, lo cual confirmó mi teoría. Te gusto y quieres conquistarme.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

 

Se giró hacia mí, totalmente indignada.

 

—Es verdad.

—Me emborrachaste. Te aprovechaste de mi estado.

—No. No quisiste vestirte, me obligaste a meterme en la cama contigo estando desnuda y te abrazaste a mí como si fuese tu oso de peluche favorito.

—Eres una idiota.

—Y aun así te mueres por mí.

 

Se acercó a mí, como si ya no hubiésemos estado lo suficientemente cerca, provocándome al igual que siempre lo hace, sin ningún respeto por mi espacio personal.

 

—No me muero por ti. —Me dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo explotar mi cerebro con todas las señales mixtas que me estaba dando—. Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. Es más de lo que cualquiera ha hecho.

—No tienes que agradecerme. Quiero que tú y Henry estén bien, y sean felices.

—Tú también mereces ser feliz, Emma. Y sé que venir aquí no debió haber sido fácil.

—No. Pero me alegra haberlo hecho.

—Ella parece sincera… y creo que le importas.

—Al menos no quería matarme como yo pensaba. En mis peores momentos me acordaba de ella… fue lo más cercano a un hogar… y luego pensaba que solo me había adoptado porque estaba loca.

—Pero no lo estaba. Quería que fueras su familia. Y a mí me parece que te quiere en serio.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí.

 

Sonreímos. Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada. Su nariz casi rozaba con la mía.

 

—Quizá sea tonto pero… siento que nada de eso importa ya… porque tengo a Henry… y a ti.

—Me siento… igual. Como si al fin no tuviera que preocuparme por estar sola.

—No podemos estar solas si nos tenemos la una a la otra… y a Henry. Ese chico es demasiado listo.

 

Dio un gran bostezo, recordándome lo tarde que era, y lo cansada que las dos estábamos.

 

—Es tarde. Hay que descansar. —Apagué las luces con una palmada, algo más que parecía seguir igual—. Puedes usarme como almohada, las dos sabemos que vas a hacerlo de todas maneras.

 

Solo bromeaba, y como siempre ella no puede dejarme ganar ni siquiera en eso. Puso su cabeza en mi hombro y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me quedé por completo en blanco, paralizada, sin saber qué hacer.

 

—Buenas noches, Emma.

—Buenas noches, Regina.

 

¿Qué más podía hacer? No es como si alguien podría negarse a ser la almohada personal de Regina Mills.


	13. Adiós escarabajo adiós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma deberá tomar una difícil decisión. Los despertares se calientan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

 

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 

Se sentía tan bien, tan suave.

 

Hacía frío. Me abracé a la almohada y enredé mis piernas en ella… No era una almohada, era un cuerpo cálido con senos suaves y redondos; besé su cuello y apreté su seno perfecto. Me gustan los senos.

 

—Mmmm —Escuché un gemido que no era mío.

 

Mis ojos se abrieron, el sueño se disipó de mi mente y… ¡Qué demonios!

 

Estaba abrazando a Regina por la espalda y mis manos estaban tocándola. ¿Cómo diablos llegó mi mano debajo de la blusa de su pijama.

 

Solo estoy tocando su estómago. No es para tanto, no hay por qué entrar en pánico, a duras penas y le he dado un pequeño apretoncito a su seno. Quité mis manos y rodé en la cama lejos de ella, tan lejos que caí en el piso.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

Un montón de mechones marrones caían desordenados por su rostro, mientras asomaba la cabeza fuera de la cama para verme tirada en el piso.

 

—¿Por qué estás en el suelo? —Preguntó somnolienta.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente adorable?

—¿Qué?

 

¿Dije eso en voz alta? ¡Dije eso en voz alta!

 

—Me caí. Tuve una pesadilla. —Me levanté rápidamente.

—¿Qué soñaste? —Bostezó y estiró todo su cuerpo perezosamente en la cama. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que dije y si lo hizo no le dio importancia.

—Con nada.

—Me alegra que estén despiertas —Sarah entró en la habitación sin anunciarse. Estaba por completo vestida y solo eran… cuarto para la siete, leí en el reloj de la mesita de noche—. Tienen diez minutos para vestirse y recoger sus cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Vamos. Arriba. —Sacó a Regina de la cama y la empujó hacia el baño—. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Tengo un plan.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Hicimos lo que Sarah nos dijo. Ella y Henry estaban afuera, guardando las maletas en una minivan plateada, una Ford Windstar del año 1999, lucía exactamente igual como la recuerdo.

 

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Se acercó Regina a ellos. Henry tomó la maleta de sus manos y también la guardó.

—Tengo un viejo amigo, él va ayudarnos para que no puedan rastrearlos mágicamente. Hablé con él, y dijo que podemos pasar recogiendo las pociones. —Dijo Sarah emocionada.

—¿Un amigo mágico? —No debería ni preguntar.

—Sarah tiene una casa en Minnesota y podemos quedarnos con ella. Nunca hemos estado en Minnesota.

 

Yo sí, y ni siquiera me gustaba.

 

—Henry, no podemos abusar de la hospitalidad de Sarah.

—No es ninguna molestia, cariño —Sarah se acercó y frotó cariñosamente la espalda de Regina—, y no es como si voy a dejarlas abandonadas a su suerte. Somos familia.

 

Regina me miró, sus ojos cuestionaban mi opinión.

 

—Parece un buen plan. —No es como si tuviéramos más opciones.

—Excelente. Debemos apurarnos, hay que vender tu auto…

—¿Mi auto? ¿Mi escarabajo amarillo?

 

Sarah estaba loca si creía que yo iba a vender mi auto.

 

—Todos conocen tu auto, ma.

—Parece una buena idea, Emma —obviamente Regina iba a estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que implicara deshacerse de mi auto—, y necesitamos el dinero.

 

No era solo un auto, era una parte de mí.

 

Conduje detrás de Sarah, el trayecto se sentía demasiado corto, era como si todo alrededor se hubiese tornado gris y sombrío. Nos detuvimos en un horrible lugar lleno de autos sin vida, donde un tipo aún más horrible habló con Sarah y le dijo que solo pagaría dos mil dólares.

 

—Vale mucho más que eso. Es un clásico. —Le dije a ese idiota.

—Solo es un auto viejo, y voy a tener que hacerle algunas reparaciones para poder ganar algo de dinero con él.

 

¡Cómo se atreve!

 

—Emma —Regina tocó mi brazo. Fue la única razón por la que no salté encima de ese tipo.

—No es un auto viejo —Dije al borde de las lágrimas.

—No tenemos que venderlo —Su voz era tan suave, sus ojos tan brillantes, y su mano delicada estaba sosteniendo la mía.

—Necesitamos el dinero —dije derrota, acercándome un poco más a ella.

—Nos las arreglaremos.

 

Respiré profundo aspirando su aroma. Su pulgar estaba frotando círculos mágicos en mi mano, me hacía sentir… tantas cosas.

 

—No voy a aceptar menos de tres mil —Le dije con firmeza a ese tonto.

—Emma, no.

—Está bien. Es lo que tengo que hacer. Solo voy a querer una foto de nosotros tres en él… como recuerdo.

 

Regina estuvo de acuerdo, en ningún momento se burló de mí o se opuso a sonreír mientras Sarah nos tomaba un montón de fotos, y luego el tipo me entregó los tres mil dólares.

 

—Adiós mi fiel compañero.

 

Dejar una parte de mí, era doloroso, pero Regina y Henry eran mucho más importantes, y no había nada en el mundo que no estuviera dispuesta a hacer por ellos.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

¿Por qué todos los seres mágicos tienen que ser tan extraños?

 

—No es un dragón de verdad ¿cierto? —Le pregunté a Regina en voz baja, la sala estaba llena de otras personas, esperando al igual que nosotras, mientras Sarah hablaba con un hombre que se hacía llamar El Dragón.

—Puede ser.

—No juegues conmigo.

—Henry, ven acá.

 

Henry dejó de brincar por ahí y se sentó en las piernas de Regina.

 

—¿Cómo es Minnesota, ma?

—Frío.

—Maine también es frío.

—Mucho más frío. Es aburrido, no me gusta.

—Sarah dijo que viviste con ella allí, solo que en otra casa.

 

Al menos no tendría que volver a esa casa. Eran demasiados recuerdos.

 

—Solo es una solución temporal. Conseguiremos nuestro propio sitio.

—¿Está bien si le digo abuela?

—Sería raro, ella no es tu abuela.

—Sí lo es. Fue tu mamá.

—Mira por la ventana si el carro sigue donde lo dejamos —Pidió Regina a Henry.

 

Me sentí aliviada de no tener que explicarle a Henry que en realidad nunca he tenido una mamá de verdad… Y ahora estaba huyendo de mis padres biológicos.

 

Sarah terminó su reunión con El Dragón, y cuando estuvimos de vuelta en el auto nos entregó unos pequeños frasquitos de cristal con un raro líquido en el interior.

 

—Solo funcionará si en serio no desean ser encontrados.

—¿Esperas que tomemos esto? No tengo intenciones de terminar envenenada o con mis órganos vendidos en el mercado negro.

 

Regina bebió la poción.

 

—¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No puedes beber un líquido raro que te da un tipo que se hace llamar El Dragón.

—Es una simple poción. No he muerto.

—Todavía puedes morir, quizá sea de efecto retardado. Te juro que si te conviertes en un sapo no voy a besarte para romper la maldición.

 

El auto se quedó en absoluto silencio. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí. Sarah y Henry tenían sonrisas iguales, y las mejillas de Regina se pusieron rojas.

 

—Bien. Lo que sea —Bebí la poción y me acomodé en mi asiento con la mirada hacia el frente, no podía ni siquiera mirarlos—. Dejemos de perder el tiempo y salgamos de aquí. Henry, bebe tu poción.

—Ya lo hice.

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste.

 

En serio son el colmo, no sé cómo han logrado vivir tanto sin tenerme en sus vidas, son un verdadero peligro para ellos mismos.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Compramos ropa de invierno, nada caro ni de marca, y solo lo suficiente para cada uno. El invierno se acerca… no puedo creer que me esté perdiendo los capítulos de Juego de Tronos.

 

Sarah y yo intercambiamos turnos para conducir. Y de vez en cuando me entretuve viendo a Henry y Regina maravillarse con todos los paisajes que atravesamos durante nuestro trayecto.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Oficialmente estábamos en la mitad de la nada. Si miraba hacia la derecha había un montón de árboles, si miraba a la izquierda todo lo que veía eran más árboles. Avanzamos por una larga y curvilínea carretera, y justo en el final del camino, rodeada de árboles, estaba una casa de madera y piedra, no tan grande como la de Regina pero muy hermosa, con grandes ventanales; si las luces hubiesen estado encendidas, seguramente habríamos podido ver casi todo el interior.

 

—¿Cómo compraste esta casa?

—Digamos que cobré un favor.

 

No sé si quería saber lo que eso significaba.

 

Sarah abrió la puerta de la casa y comenzó a encender todas las luces. Henry me ayudó con las maletas, mientras Regina le echaba una mirada a los alrededores.

 

—Hay un lago. —Casi pude ver una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

—Quiero una habitación con paredes —dijo Henry—, las ventanas son demasiado grandes y no quiero dormir con un monstruo observándome.

—Te pondremos un montón de cortinas, chico. —Frunció el ceño y continuó llevando las maletas adentro.

 

Me acerqué a Regina. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su mirada fija en la casa.

 

—¿Te gusta la casa?

—Está bien. —Dijo sin mucho interés.

—Minneapolis es una ciudad grande, puede ser un poco abrumador, es bueno que estemos apartados de todo eso.

—¿Qué tan cerca estamos del centro de la ciudad?

—Unos veinte o treinta minutos en carro. Podemos ir mañana a dar una vuelta.

—A Henry le va a gustar eso.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

—Estoy bien. Creo que hace más frío aquí que en Storybrooke.

—Solo necesitas abrigarte. Vamos adentro.

 

Aunque la comunicación entre nosotras había mejorado, todavía quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

 

—¿Siguen aquí afuera? ¡Tengo hambre! —Se quejó Henry.

 

Tendré que conseguir dos empleos solo para poder alimentarlo, por suerte Regina solo come hojitas, es como alimentar a una coneja… una conejita de playboy.

 

Casi tropecé con los escalones por andar pensando tonterías.

 

Si la casa era bonita por fuera, por dentro era impresionante; me hacía pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de haber varios muertos de por medio para que Sarah haya podido comprarla. Los muebles aún estaban cubiertos con sábanas blancas, íbamos a tener que limpiar un poco, y cortar mucha leña para alimentar las chimeneas.

 

Sarah nos sirvió la comida que compramos en el camino, y comimos como si no lo hubiésemos hecho en una semana, en especial Henry, cualquiera pensaría que no lo alimentamos.

 

—La casa tiene cuatro habitaciones, pero una está llena de cajas y cosas viejas, y de todas formas solo hay tres camas. Henry y yo pensamos que ustedes deben quedarse con la habitación más grande, tiene una cama King.

 

Un pedazo de pollo pudo haberse ido por el lado equivocado, tosí un par de veces y bebí todo mi refresco; al menos eso sirvió para no tener que hablar y dejar que Regina tomara la decisión final.

 

—Claro. Sí. Está bien. Nos las arreglaremos. —Dijo Regina sin mirar a nadie, por completo concentrada en terminar de comer su ensalada de pollo.

 

Henry y Sarah compartieron una sonrisa maliciosa. No puedo creer que mi propio hijo se confabule con una completa extraña para… obviamente no me disgusta compartir una cama con Regina, pero no somos una pareja real, y seguir durmiendo juntas no nos está haciendo ningún bien… es estresante, y me hace tener muchos pensamientos inapropiados.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Henry cayó como una piedra, ni siquiera se bañó, a duras penas se lavó los dientes y solo porque Regina lo obligó a hacerlo.

 

Y cuando fue nuestro turno de dormir…

 

—Tomaré el lado derecho de la cama —dijo Regina—, y tendremos cobijas para cada una. ¿Quieres una cobija extra?

—No. Estoy bien así.

—La cama es grande, no creo que tengamos ningún problema en mantener nuestro lado de la cama.

—En especial porque siempre terminamos la una enredada en la otra.

—Es cierto. Tienes demasiados problemas para mantenerte en tu lugar —¿Yo? ¿En serio? Sí, claro—, pondremos almohadas en el medio.

—Ok.

—Hay que hablar con Henry y explicarle que no somos una pareja real, no quiero confundirlo con todo esto.

—Ok. ¿Ya podemos acostarnos?

—Eso suena muy inapropiado. No creo que debamos decir que nos acostamos… en especial si decimos acostarnos juntas, o dormir juntas, puede prestarse a malos entendidos.

—Pero estamos durmiendo juntas.

—No. No lo estamos. Compartimos… un espacio en la misma cama.

 

No sabía si debía decirle que eso era una completa tontería, ya estaba muy alterada como para volverla loca aún más. Solo me gustaría saber cuál era la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan nerviosa, no era la primera vez que… compartíamos un espacio en la misma cama.

 

Puso dos almohadas en el medio de la cama, nuestro esponjoso muro divisor no me parecía suficiente para mantenernos en nuestros extremos de la cama. Hice lo mismo que ella y apagué la lámpara de mi mesita de noche y me acosté Me sentía por completo agotada.

 

—Buenas noches, Regina.

—¿Emma?

—¿Sí?

—¿Vamos a volver a Sotrybrooke?

—No, no lo creo —Mis ojos ya estaban cerrados. Lista para dormir.

—¿Emma?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Dormir.

 

Me quedé por completo dormida, fue como parpadear, pero en realidad llevaba horas durmiendo. Cuando abrí los ojos el reloj en la pared del frente marcaba las dos de la mañana. No sé lo que me despertó, pero observé la cabeza marrón apoyada en mi pecho y me di cuenta que Regina estaba abrazada a mí, y había robado todas las cobijas, mis pies estaban congelados. Era muy tarde para reconstruir nuestro muro de separación, metí mis piernas debajo de las cobijas y me abracé a ella por completo.

 

No era como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo. Las amigas también se envuelven la una en la otra para dormir, entrelazan las piernas y se abrazan, y hacía demasiado frío.

 

Lo que no estaba bien era despertar con las manos en el interior del pijama de tu amiga, acariciando su piel desnuda y escuchándola gemir en tu oído.

 

¿Dónde demonios estaban mis manos y qué estaban haciendo?

 

No quería saber lo que estaba apretando, era caliente y redondo. Y había una rodilla presionando mi entrepierna que no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Con razón me desperté tan temprano. Solo eran las siete de la mañana.

 

Quité muy despacio mis manos del interior del pantalón del pijama de Regina, si tan solo usara bragas de algodón como el resto de mujeres normales igual que yo, en lugar de esas cositas diminutas de encajes. Seguro que son transparentes.

 

Necesitaba urgentemente quitármela de encima y correr a darme una ducha de agua fría. Pero al intentar hacerlo mi muslo chocó contra su entrepierna y un suave gemido escapó de sus labios.

 

Me sentía en un infierno, y me estaba derritiendo.

 

¿Por qué demonios siempre huele también?

 

Se aferró a mi vieja camiseta de algodón, sus labios rozaron mi mejilla, y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron.

 

—Estoy en mi lado de la cama —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

 

Se levantó tan rápido que se enredó en las cobijas, perdió el equilibrio, y nos hizo caer de la cama. Por suerte el piso era de madera y había una alfombra gruesa en el lugar donde caímos.

 

—Lo siento —Me disculpé porque yo estaba sobre ella, aunque fue su culpa por completo.

 

Sé que el impacto la dejó un poco sin aliento, pero la mirada en su rostro era indescifrable, totalmente nueva para mí; parecía asustada, ansiosa, y a la espera no sé de qué, lo más sorprendente era que no me estaba gritando ni empujando lejos, quizá porque yo estaba aplastándola.

 

Miré sus labios y ella miró los míos, y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos duramente unos cuantos segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

 

—Voy… voy a levantarme.

—Está bien —dijo sin afán, como si no le importara si nos quedábamos así el resto del día.

 

La ayudé a levantarse, la observé en silencio dirigirse al baño, y no dejé de mirar la puerta hasta que salió.

 

—Creo que… prepararé el desayuno.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Pregunté de inmediato.

 

Ella simplemente subió los hombros con indiferencia y salió de la habitación. No dudé en ir tras ella.

 

Ninguna de las dos habló de absolutamente nada. Preparé jugo y café, y ella se encargó del resto.

 

Las amigas no desean irrefrenablemente besarse ¿o sí?


	14. Calcetines de colores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina siente muchas cosas con respecto a Emma y empieza a cuestionarse lo que esto significa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Supuse que era momento de saber un poco lo que piensa Regina. Espero que les guste.
> 
> PD: Lunediose, soy fanática de tus gifs, siempre encuentras el preciso. Tu prompt está siendo escrito!

 

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**REGINA**

 

Me senté en la parte trasera de la casa, en una silla acolchada que colgaba del techo, mirando el lago que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros y que parecía empezar a congelarse. Los dedos de mis manos estaban calientes sosteniendo la taza de chocolate caliente que Sarah preparó para mí. No podía estar adentro con ellos, excusarme diciendo que la película me resultaba aburrida me hizo sentir un poco torpe, pero eso era incluso mejor que tener que ver mis pies cubiertos por un par de calcetines gruesos de colores. Mis pies nunca habían estado cubiertos por tantos colores y por algo tan peludo. Los observé fijamente e intenté convencerme que no había nada malo con llevar algo así, pero todo estaba mal.

 

Emma no debió comprar estas horribles medias para mí, no importa si mantienen mis pies abrigados, yo no soy así, y ella no puede vender su auto, dejar su familia, y huir conmigo y con Henry como si yo… como si yo le importara lo suficiente para dejarlo todo por mí.

 

—¡Hey! —Casi salté del susto al ver a Emma—. Te traje una manta

—Gracias —dije, evitando mirarla.

 

No debí aceptar la manta, mucho menos dejar que ella lo colocara sobre mis hombros.

 

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó con su brillante sonrisa—. Está helando aquí afuera.

—Está bien.

 

Se sentó junto a mí. El pequeño espacio nos obligaba a estar demasiado cerca.

 

—¿Te gustó la ciudad? Debes estar un poco agobiada con todo, es por completo diferente a Storybrooke.

 

Habíamos pasado prácticamente todo el día fuera de casa, recorriendo un poco la ciudad. Henry disfrutó cada momento al máximo, y aunque todo me pareció hermoso y llamativo, logró hacerme pensar en la vida que había llevado en Storybrooke. Mi madre podría haber estado lejos de mí, pero yo había mantenido esa burbuja que ella adoraba mantener a mí alrededor para alejarme de todo y de todos.

 

—Creí que Henry caería rendido, después del día que hemos tenido, ese chico es incansable.

—Al menos está tomando las cosas mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

—¿Cómo lo estás tomando tú?

—Estoy bien, Emma.

—Ok. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo, si no te sientes a gusto o algo te molesta, incluso si solo es para decirme que odias los calcetines que te compré.

—Odio los calcetines que me compraste.

—Se ven lindos en ti. Son un regalo, no puedes devolverlos.

—No puedes obligarme a usarlos.

—Te gustan, por eso los odias.

—Los odio porque son horribles, nunca en mi vida he usado algo así.

—Por eso los compré para ti. Es momento de probar cosas nuevas.

 

¿Y si no quiero probar cosas nuevas? ¿Qué pasa si no soy el tipo de persona que prueba cosas nuevas?

 

Voy a enfermarme del estómago. Hay algo mal en mí. Nunca antes me he sentido tan extraña, y mi estómago se siente mal cada vez que Emma se acerca a mí.

 

Ella me estresa.

 

—Pienso que podemos establecernos aquí. No aquí exactamente, esta es casa de Sarah, estoy segura que mató a alguien para conseguirla ¿cómo diablos hizo para conseguir dinero? ¿Trajiste dinero del Bosque Encantado? ¿Cómo funciona eso exactamente? —Respiré profundo al sentir su brazo colgar en el respaldar de la banca, casi tocando mis hombros—. Necesitamos nuestro propio lugar, conseguir trabajo, un computador. Estuve revisando los papeles que trajiste y no vamos a tener que cambiar de identidad, pero tendremos que conseguir papeles falsos de los registros escolares de Henry.

—Tengo todos los papeles de Henry en orden.

—Sí, pero van a pedirnos los de este último año, firmados por el director de la escuela o algo así. Eso vamos a tener que falsificarlo, por suerte tienes todo lo demás, eso servirá.

—No quiero envolver a Henry en nada ilegal que perjudique su entrada a una buena universidad.

—No es ilegal. Todos los reportes de sus calificaciones son reales, solo será un papel sin importancia. No es como si pudiéramos llamar a su escuela y pedir que nos envíen sus últimos registros.

—¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto?

—Hey —su mano tocó mi mejilla y me hizo mirarla a los ojos—. Son ellos los que deberían estar haciéndose esa pregunta. Mereces ser feliz, tener la vida que quieras tener. No puedes ser su saco de boxeo. Si sus intenciones fueran tan nobles como ellos creen, toda esa maldita ciudad estaría bajo arresto. Acepté trabajar con Gold y el idiota casi te mata, pudiste haber estado sola, haber muerto en ese incendio. Tengo mis propias culpas, todos las tenemos.

 

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación en mi estómago, mi corazón acelerándose, y esas inmensas ganas de saber a qué saben sus labios. Nunca antes me he sentido así… excepto con Daniel.

 

—Regina.

—¿Sí?

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nada.

—Parece que te las pasado todo el día pensando en un montón de nada.

—Durante el almuerzo… mientras fuiste con Henry a comprar los calcetines… Sarah dijo que le encanta vernos juntas… como una pareja.

—Le diré que deje de molestarte —su mano dejó de tocar mi rostro.

—No lo hagas... Ella me agrada. Ha sido muy amable con nosotros, y Henry le está tomando cariño.

—Sabe cómo ganarse a las personas.

—Una cualidad que nunca he tenido.

—Algún defecto tenías que tener.

 

Bebí mi chocolate, fue lo único que pude hacer para distraerme. Sentí su mano tocando mi hombro y los nervios se apoderaron por completo de mí. No sabía qué hacer.

 

¿Qué se supone que significa todo lo que ella dice y hace?

 

No lo entiendo.

 

¿Le gusto? Pero si le gusto, ¿por qué no me ha besado?

 

—Es hora de ir a la cama. Si nos quedamos aquí nos convertiremos en paletas heladas.

 

Sus dedos tocaron mi cabello, luego bajó la mano a mi espalda, y mientras entrábamos a la casa su brazo rodeó mis hombros.

 

—Voy a ver si Henry está en la cama.

—Vamos, le daremos un beso de buenas noches.

 

Henry estaba dormido, no tenía más excusas para evitar ir a la cama con ella, pero me demoré lo más que pude arreglando el desorden que él tenía en su habitación.

 

Poner un muro de almohadas era absurdo, de alguna u otra manera siempre termino en sus brazos, así que solo me acosté en mi lado de la cama, rogando que esta vez pudiera mantenerme inmóvil por el resto de la noche.

 

Por más que intenté no logré conciliar el sueño, estaba tan cansada, y sin embargo mi cerebro se negaba a dejarme descansar, era como si no pudiera dejar de pensar en Emma, y justo cuando estaba lista para levantarme e ir dar vueltas por la casa o ver alguna película aburrida, la sentí acercarse, rodeó mi cintura y se pegó a mi espalda.

 

Debí alejarla, saltar de la cama lejos de ella… pero se sentía tan bien ser abrazada así, tan cálido y seguro. No quería alejarme de ella, quería que me abrazara más fuerte y que no me dejara ir nunca.

 

Era tonto de mi parte pretender que ella sienta algo por mí. ¿Quién podría?

 

Me giré en sus brazos, escondí mi rostro en su cuello, y al menos por esa noche me engañé a mí misma y pretendí que ella me quería, que la razón por la que me abrazaba de esa manera era porque me amaba.

 

Creo que estoy enamorada de ti, Emma Swan.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

El desayuno estaba listo cuando desperté, era un poco tarde, Emma y Henry habían decidido recolectar madera.

 

—Van a hacerse daño —dije al observarlos usar una cierra eléctrica, pero me alejé de la ventana para no pensar en aquella vez que Emma mutiló mi pobre árbol de manzanas.

—Tuvimos un montón de cereal para el desayuno, pero te preparé algo más nutritivo que eso. ¿Eres alérgica a algo?

—No. Cualquier cosa estará bien.

—A Emma siempre le gustaron las chicas, generalmente las problemáticas, es bueno saber que al final eligió una chica lista como tú —puso un tazón de frutas delante de mí, huevos revueltos y tostadas francesas.

—Ella no me eligió. Solo somos las madres de Henry.

—Por ahora. Es evidente que son buenas amigas y que muy pronto serán más que eso.

—No entiendo lo que está sugiriendo.

—No me trates de usted, me haces sentir vieja.

—Lo siento, Sarah, pero no sé lo que te hace pensar que entre Emma y yo puede haber algo más que una relación amistosa.

—No voy a presionarlas. Lo prometo. Es solo que al ver a Henry no puedo dejar de pensar lo maravilloso que sería verlas teniendo más hijos. En este mundo hay lugares donde hacen bebés, uno va allí y ponen un bebé en el interior de uno ¿puedes creerlo? —No tenía la menor idea de cómo responder a eso—. Henry me ha dicho que muere de ganas de tener más hermanos, que lleva pidiéndotelo desde que entró a la escuela. Creo que este mundo nos ha hecho olvidarnos de nuestras tradiciones, estoy aquí hablándote de tener bebés y ni siquiera se han casado aún.

—Emma… ella y yo… no vamos a casarnos, no tendremos ningún otro bebé.

—¿No quieres tener más hijos?

—Ese no es el punto.

—Emma siempre quiso tener su propia familia, y en sus buenos días, cuando se permitía soñar, solía decir que esperaba poder ser parte de una gran familia. Supongo que es una de las razones por las que le gustas tanto, eres tan maternal con Henry.

—¿Puedo tomar tu auto? Necesito ir a la ciudad, hay unas cuantas cosas que olvidé comprar.

—Claro. ¿Quieres que le diga a Emma que te acompañe? Puedo quedarme cuidando a Henry.

—No. Puedo ir sola.

 

Tomé las llaves, un abrigo, mi nuevo celular, y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. Encendí la radio, sintonicé cualquier cosa y subí el volumen. No quería pensar.

 

Huir no fue una buena idea. No quería seguir escuchando a esa mujer hablando sobre un montón de cosas absolutamente imposibles, pero al menos debí tomar la precaución de recordar el camino que había tomado para poder regresar a casa.

 

Estaba perdida en mitad de una ciudad repleta de gente y enormes edificios, y el único número que tenía guardado en el teléfono nuevo que Emma compró para mí, era el de ella. No podía llamarla. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Estoy perdida y necesito que vengas a rescatarme, una vez más.

 

Soy una completa inútil.

 

Mi teléfono sonó y no necesitaba ver la pantalla para saber quién era.

 

—Hola —me vi obligada a contestar.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Estoy comprando algunas cosas, no puedo hablar ahora.

—Eh… Regina…

—No me digas que estoy mintiendo, tu detector de mentiras no es tan infalible como crees.

—¿Sabes cómo regresar?

—Por supuesto que sí. No soy una inútil. Deja de comportarte como mi niñera, soy una adulta funcional, he vivido toda mi vida sin ti, no tienes que comprarme calcetines, ni teléfonos, ni nada. No soy la esposa que se queda en casa cuidando a los niños mientras tú sales a trabajar. Puedo comprar mis propios calcetines.

 

Colgué.

 

Si iba a perder la razón, no necesitaba testigos.

 

Busqué una tienda de ropa, me estacioné… y no pude bajarme del auto.

 

¿Y si me perdía y no encontraba el auto? ¿Cómo va a encontrarme Emma si ella no tiene un auto para venir a buscarme?

 

Mi respiración estaba agitada, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y las manos me temblaban mientras marcaba el número de Emma. Solo quería volver a casa.

 

—¿Emma?

—¿Puedes ver el nombre de las calles?

—Lamento haberte gritado.

—Está bien. Solo quiero que vuelvas a casa a salvo. Estaré todo el tiempo en el teléfono y te ayudaré a volver a casa.

—No le digas a Henry que me perdí.

—No lo haré. Será nuestro secreto.

 

Se quedó todo el tiempo al teléfono, me guió calle por calle, y estuvo afuera de la casa para recibirme.

 

—Fue una buena idea haber comprado teléfonos ayer —dijo con su habitual sonrisa tonta.

 

No se burló de mí, tampoco se enojó conmigo. Me abrazó y me dijo que había olvidado llevar mis guantes.

 

—Necesitas un gorro. Te compraré algunos iguales a los míos pero en color púrpura. Se verán bien en ti.

—Puedes prestarme uno de los tuyos.

—¿Segura? —enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y lo acomodó detrás de mis orejas.

—Sí.

 

Caminé hacia la puerta de entrada pero ella me detuvo tomando mi mano.

 

—Estuve pensando… quizá te gustaría… salir mañana… podemos ir a tomar un café o solo dar una vuelta… así podrías familiarizarte un poco con la ciudad.

—¿Solo tú y yo?

—Sí, bueno… no sería mucho tiempo, podemos llevar a Henry, si quieres —se veía adorablemente torpe.

—Sarah puede cuidarlo —no pude evitar sonreír, estaba pidiéndome salir con ella.

—Sí, ella puede hacerlo.

—Pero sin Henry sería… ¿cómo una cita?

—No. Claro que no. Las amigas pueden salir juntas también. Que nos gusten las mujeres no quiere decir que nos gustamos —por supuesto que yo no le gusto, soy una idiota.

—Sí. Claro.

—Claro… te llevaré a un bonito lugar a cenar… para que no digas que solo te llevé por un café, así aprovechamos un poco mejor el tiempo… como amigas. Será divertido.

—Está bien.

 

Al menos ella quería ser mi amiga, no podía echarlo a perder pensando tonterías, si yo le gustara, ella no tendría ningún problema en decírmelo, es Emma Swan ¿cuándo en su vida ha dejado de decir lo que piensa y lo que siente?


	15. No es una cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma está dispuesta a demostrarle a todos que no está llevando a Regina en una cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Leer con precaución este capítulo.

**Capítulo 15**

 

—¿Por qué estás molestando a Regina?

—¿A tu novia?

—Eres insufrible. Solo deja de acosarla.

—Es una táctica efectiva. Le hablo de bebés para que se decida a dar el primer paso y admitir que siente algo por ti.

—Genial —suspiré resignada—. Deja de molestarla, hablo en serio. No he olvidado las tácticas que usabas para corregir a todos los niños.

—Funcionaba.

—Lo que sea. Ahora explícame que es eso que me dijo Henry sobre tu verdadero nombre.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—¿Qué hay con eso? Te diré que hay con eso, señorita moderna. Me mentiste, me dijiste que tu nombre era Sarah.

—Es el nombre que elegí en este mundo.

—Así que te llamas Ingrid. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Me gusta Sarah. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me llamó Ingrid.

—Te estoy vigilando.

—Yo igual. ¿Dónde llevarás a Regina?

—No te lo diré.

—En nuestro mundo no teníamos citas. Había bailes… era maravilloso.

—Regina no tuvo esa suerte, su madre era una loca psicópata.

—Más razones para contarme tus planes, puedo ayudar. Llevo mucho tiempo en este mundo, he ido a citas.

—No. Gracias. Y esto no es una cita.

—Lo que tú digas. Ten, lleva esto, es para los chicos —me entregó un plato con mini sánduches—. Me daré una ducha y luego dormiré un poco. Regina dijo que quería encargarse de la cena.

—Fantástico. Extraño su comida. Y te advierto que no le gustaría nada si te escucha llamándola una de los chicos.

—Me gusta menos que mi comida no te satisfaga tanto como la de tu novia.

 

Sarah sonrió. Por lo menos iba a dejar de molestarme un rato. Iba a terminar enferma de los nervios por todo el estrés que ella insiste en causarme.

 

Regina y Henry devoraron los sanduchitos, estaban envueltos en mantas viendo una película horrible de dinosaurios.

 

—Mamá dijo que la invitaste a salir.

—No hables con la boca llena, cariño.

—No la invité a salir —Regina me dio una de sus miradas fulminantes—, sí lo hice, pero no en ese sentido.

—¿En un sentido sexual?

—¡Henry! —gritamos horrorizadas, Regina y yo.

—¿Qué?

—No es una cita en ningún sentido, mucho menos en ese. Te he educado mejor, jovencito.

—Sí, tu mamá tiene razón. Solo daremos una vuelta por la ciudad para distraernos. Tú también estás invitado.

—Prefiero quedarme, sería raro estar en medio de su cita.

—¡No es una cita! —¿Por qué nadie escucha lo que digo?—. Aprovecharemos para… buscar trabajo… quizá encontrar un lugar para vivir.

—Pero vivimos aquí.

—Temporalmente. Háganse a un lado para que pueda sentarme.

 

Henry se abalanzó hacia la esquina del sofá, obviamente dejando en claro que no iba a sentarse en el medio. Me dio una sonrisa descarada, y lo peor de todo fue que Regina no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

 

—No voy a moverme. Puedes sentarte en otro lugar. —Dijo Regina, en el tono más petulante que pudo.

—Quiero sentarme en el sofá —ella no podía impedirme hacerlo.

—En este no, querida.

—¿En serio no vas a dejarme sentar?

 

Se encogió de hombros, y subió el volumen del televisor, ignorándome por completo.

 

Ella lo pidió.

 

Me lancé al sofá, cayendo encima de sus piernas, y la cabeza en el regazo de Henry.

 

—No. Emma. Compórtate. Lo digo en serio —Sus amenazas carecían de fuerza. No iba a moverme—. Pesas demasiado.

—¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

—Sí. Lo hago. Eres imposible.

 

Logró salir de debajo de mí y se fue a la cocina a empezar a preparar la cena.

 

—¿Qué? —pregunté al ver la mirada de reproche que Henry me estaba dando—. No hice nada malo. Ella no me dejaba sentarme en el sofá. Es un sofá muy grande. Deja de mirarme.

—¿Invitas a mamá a salir y le dices que no es una cita?

—No es una cita.

—Entonces no debiste haberla invitado. Deberías intentar ser más romántica, eres la hija del Príncipe Azul.

—Voy a buscarte una escuela militar, chico.

—Y mamá va a buscarse otro novio si la sigues tratando así.

—Bien. Porque ella y yo no somos novias.

—Bien.

 

Me levanté y fui a cortar un poco de madera. Fue la única opción que pude pensar para evitar asesinar a mi propio hijo.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

No era una cita. No iba a planear nada especial ni romántico. Solo daríamos un par de vueltas, tomaríamos algo, y volveríamos a casa.

 

Regina ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarme si iba a llevarla a un lugar en particular que necesite cierto tipo de ropa. Se quedó dormida apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada, y volvió a poner un montón de almohadas entre nosotras; y en la mañana cuando desperté, ella ya se había levantado, y las almohadas seguían en el mismo lugar que las había colocado la noche anterior.

 

La vi en la cocina, arrimada al mesón y viendo a Henry jugar afuera en la nieve. Me acerqué a ella, colocándome justo detrás para hacerla asustar.

 

—Buenos días —se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz—. ¿Dónde está Sarah?

 

Se alejó de mí, sacó una jarra de jugo del refrigerador y la puso sobre el mesón.

 

—Hay cereal y tortitas, puedes escoger lo que quieras. No dejes que Henry coma nada más, y cuando termines lava tus platos.

—¿Y Sarah? —volví a preguntar.

—Dijo que aprovecharía salir en la mañana a hacer lo que sea que tenga que hacer, no soy su niñera.

—Serías una niñera sexy —mordí una tortita para ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Saldremos temprano, podemos tener el almuerzo fuera y volver antes de las siete. Eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para buscar una buena escuela para Henry, y una agencia de empleo. Sarah dijo que sería de mucha ayuda para explorar nuestras posibilidades de conseguir un trabajo decente.

—Eres preciosa, Regina. Bastará con pestañear para tener cualquier empleo que desees.

—¿Te caíste de la cama y tienes una contusión, o solo despertaste con ganas de fastidiarme?

—Solo desperté con ganas de fastidiarte.

—Eres una idiota.

—Y tú eres una fanática del control que necesita poner una barrera de almohadas para refrenar tu deseo de dormir en mis brazos.

 

Lució sorprendida por dos segundos, después de eso su mirada hizo temblar mis piernas.

 

—Eso lo aclara todo —sonrió, se acercó a mí, invadiendo por completo mi espacio personal, haciéndome contener el aliento—, estás molesta porque no pudiste abrazarme anoche. Es muy dulce tu enamoramiento infantil, pero soy demasiada mujer para ti, señorita Swan.

 

Ella era mala, perversa. Se aprovechó de su belleza y ese maldito trasero perfecto que meneó demasiado mientras se alejaba de mí, para dejarme imposibilitada de contestar sus provocaciones.

 

No tengo ningún enamoramiento infantil. Soy una mujer adulta y he tenido más sexo del que ella solo puede soñar. Debí haberle dicho eso, debí decirle que era ella quién deseaba tenerme, y no solo para usarme como su almohada favorita, sino para darle el mejor orgasmo que nunca ha tenido en su vida.

 

Sarah volvió unas horas después, trajo comida y un montón de cosas necesarias para la casa. Regina y yo estábamos listas para salir. Henry se despidió, prometió portarse bien, siempre y cuando disfrutáramos de nuestra cita.

 

Las dos estábamos vestidas demasiado informal. Llevábamos jeans ajustados, los míos más estrechos que los de ella, yo llevaba botas planas de caña alta, ella típicamente llevaba botines de tacón alto. Me puse un top blanco por debajo de una camisa roja a cuadros y una gruesa chaqueta gris de cuero. Lo más difícil de mirarla fue el escote de su blusa negra de algodón, simple, mangas largas, y un poquito larga hasta la cadera, se puso guantes y una chaqueta de cuero de color negro. Por suerte cuando nos subimos al auto, ella envolvió una bufanda gris alrededor de su cuello, de lo contrario no creo que hubiese podido quitar los ojos de sus hermosos senos.

 

—¿Dónde iremos primero?

—A comer. No puedo hacer nada con el estómago vacío.

—Está bien. Solo elige un lugar decente.

 

La llevé a comer hamburguesas.

 

—No puedo comerme eso.

—Al menos inténtalo.

—No. No quiero morir por comer una hamburguesa grotesca.

—Es una Jucy Lucy.

—Voy a vomitar.

 

Parecía como un hermoso venado asustado. Con sus grandes y hermosos ojos muy abiertos. Su nariz se respingó e hizo una mueca de asco al verme dar una gran mordida a mi hamburguesa.

 

—Si tu intención es torturarme, lo conseguiste. Te esperaré en el auto.

—Oh, vamos. No puedes hablar en serio. Ni siquiera tienes que comértela toda. Hay lechuga en el plato, y papas, te gustan las papas. Te daré las mías.

 

Soy una idiota. Sabía que ella era una Reina pretenciosa que solo come hojas, pero no creí que se molestaría tanto por una simple hamburguesa. Pedí que me pusieran todo para llevar, no iba a desperdiciar tanta comida deliciosa, y compré una de esas ensaladas que tanto le gustan.

 

Un extraño sujeto estaba cerca de Regina, y el tipo se alejó rápidamente en cuanto me vio.

 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada.

—Regina —la tomé del brazo y la detuve—. ¿Te hizo algo ese tipo?

—No.

 

Nos subimos al auto y no tuve que esperar mucho. Sabía que si ella no me miraba a los ojos no sería nada bueno, y yo solo quería saber qué diablos había pasado.

 

—Me dijo que debía pagarle por cuidar del auto.

 

Maldición.

 

—Dijo que eran veinte dólares, y cuando saqué el dinero… me dijo que debía darle el doble por hacerlo esperar. ¿Feliz? El tipo se llevó veinte dólares extra.

 

No quería hacerla sentir peor, pero no podía quedarme callada.

 

—No tenías que darle ni un solo centavo.

—Oh.

—El tipo era un ladrón, le habría quitado el dinero a cualquiera.

—Pero yo le creí que debíamos pagarle por cuidar del auto.

—No es para tanto. Cada lugar tiene sus propias costumbres. Yo he pagado unos cuantos dólares para que cuiden de mi auto un par de veces.

 

Abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, y miró fijamente por la ventana.

 

—Hey —tomé su mano pero ella no me miró—. Está bien.

—No. No está bien —alejó sus manos de las mías—. No me gusta este lugar. Es horrible, la comida es espantosa y las personas no tienen modales. Quiero ir a casa.

—Es normal sentirse abrumado…

—No me digas lo que es normal o no. Quiero ir a casa.

—Te compré una ensalada. Comeremos y luego daremos una vuelta.

—Quiero regresar a Storybrooke.

 

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y ninguna de las dos bajó la mirada. No podía estar hablando en serio.

 

—¿Olvidaste por qué nos fuimos de allí?

—Me secuestraste. Yo no quería. Y ahora no tenemos dónde vivir.

—Tienes razón, yo te obligué a hacer esto, pero lo hice por tu propio bien.

—Hiciste lo mismo que tus padres, me sacaste de mi casa y me quitaste mi dinero.

—¡Eres increíble! Siempre te quejas de la forma en que te salvo.

—Siempre me das razones de sobra.

—Voy a darte verdaderas razones para quejarte, porque sin importar los berrinches que hagas no volveremos a Storybrooke.

—Si haces esto con la intención de llevarme a la cama, pierdes tu tiempo.

—Ya te llevé a la cama —sonreí confiada.

—Eres… Nunca me acostaría contigo. Jamás.

—Bien. Porque yo no me acuesto con mujeres inexpertas.

 

Por supuesto que se bajó del auto, y tuve que perseguirla por tres cuadras, hasta la mitad de un parque dónde no tuve otra opción que detenerla tomándola del brazo.

 

—Yo… Regina, lo siento.

—Guárdatelo.

 

Me hizo soltarla y retrocedió alejándose de mí.

 

—No lo dije en serio. Estaba molestándote… siempre estoy molestándote. Soy una idiota.

—No me importa lo que pienses sobre mí. He terminado con esto.

 

La aparté del camino en dónde estaba para que un par de ciclistas no la atropellaran, y otra vez caminó lejos de mí.

 

—Enójate conmigo, pero no podemos volver.

—¿Por qué no? Tus padres están enojados porque creen que estamos juntas, lo cual nunca será cierto. Tarde o temprano van a encontrarnos, no descansarán hasta lograrlo.

—No lo harán. No me importa si mi madre está enojada porque tú eres más bonita que ella, nunca voy a dejarla hacerte daño.

—¿Por qué, señorita Swan? —se detuvo y me miró fijamente, seguía enojada pero no dejaba de verse hermosa.

—Siempre te ves hermosa.

—¿Qué?

 

¿Dije eso en voz alta?

 

Dije eso en voz alta.

 

—No voy a discutir contigo. No quiero jugar, ni continuar con tus estúpidas bromas.

—Es lo que mejor sé hacer. Siempre estamos discutiendo, y no creo que pueda cansarme nunca.

—Porque evidentemente eres una idiota.

—Y porque yo te gusto.

—¿Perdón?

—Yo te gusto. Admítelo.

 

Corté el espacio entre nosotras y antes que ella pudiera gritarme, la besé con torpeza.

 

—Lo siento —retrocedí, lista para lanzarme al lago y ahogarme—. Puedes darme una cachetada si eso te hace sentir mejor.

 

¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer?

 

Su mano se estrelló en mi cara. En serio merecía esa cachetada. Quise sobar mi mejilla pero ella tiró de mi chaqueta, acercándome, y me dio un beso.

 

Apenas me dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos. No sabía qué hacer, ni dónde poner mis manos.

 

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunté en cuanto nuestros labios se alejaron.

—Tú me besaste primero —me acusó.

—Pero me diste una cachetada.

—La merecías, me dijiste que lo hiciera.

—Estoy confundida.

 

Volvió a besarme. Sus labios eran suaves, y esta vez abrí mi boca porque quería explorar la suya con mi lengua… y me dejó hacerlo, hasta que nos vimos obligadas a tomar aire.

 

—Ahora estoy mucho más confundida.

 

Sus manos soltaron mi chaqueta. Arregló su cabello y se aseguró que su labial no estuviera manchado alrededor de su boca.

 

—Tengo hambre, ¿puedes llevarme a un lugar decente esta vez?

—Era un lugar fenomenal, y te compré una ensalada.

—¿Vas a insistir en comer esa hamburguesa horrible?

—¿No me seguirás besando si lo hago? —pregunté bromeando.

—No. No te besaré.

 

Pasó por delante de mí. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas pero no dejó de sonreír confiada.

 

—El auto está por acá —fue mi turno de sonreír.

—¿Cómo puedes recordar el camino de regreso? Dimos un montón de vueltas. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy.

—Estás aquí —tomé su mano—. No importa cuántas veces te pierdas, siempre voy a…

—No lo digas —puso su mano sobre mi boca—. Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso.

 

Definitivamente estoy enamorada de ti, Regina Mills.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Fuimos a una dirección, donde afortunadamente seguía funcionando una oficina de cazadores de recompensa. Trabajar en diferentes ciudades, durante varios años en el mismo oficio, resultó beneficioso, tenía contactos, y bastó con decirles que llamaran a mi anterior jefe para constatar que era buena en lo que hacía.

 

—No prometo nada, Swan. Ten encendido el teléfono por si algo nuevo aparece.

 

Eso era mejor que nada.

 

—No estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo Regina.

 

Ella se quedó esperando en el auto y cuando le conté por qué me detuve en aquél lugar, no dudó en expresar su descontento.

 

—Es peligroso.

—Tengo experiencia.

—Eso no disminuye las posibilidades de terminar herida o algo peor.

—Es lo que hago, pagan muy bien y necesitamos el dinero —era inútil discutir, no iba a cambiar de opinión—. ¿Quieres ir a ver departamentos o ir a dar una vuelta?

—No hemos visto escuelas, ni un trabajo para mí.

—Debemos comprar un computador, haremos una búsqueda en casa primero.

—Vamos por el computador.

 

Distraernos en cosas absurdas como elegir un computador, no estaba ayudando en absoluto. ¿Qué significaban esos besos? Puede que yo la besara primero pero…

 

—Emma.

—¿Sí?

—Este es uno de los mejores, y no es demasiado caro.

—Perfecto.

 

No me importaba. La observé hablar con el vendedor, entregarle el dinero y recibir el computador a cambio. Moví la cabeza para asentir cuando ella sugirió dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, ella parecía feliz, sus ojos brillaban viendo cada una de las tiendas.

 

—La próxima vez traeremos a Henry, él estará encantado.

—Sí —él adora cada aventura y yo adoro ser parte de cada una de ellas.

—Mira qué hora es. Se está haciendo tarde.

—Podemos comer algo aquí, y luego… podríamos ir a tomar un trago.

—Está bien.

 

Ella estuvo mucho más a gusto teniendo un montón de opciones para elegir, y de todas formas la comida no terminó de convencerla. A mí lo único que me importaba era dejar todo el ruido de aquél centro comercial e ir a un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar de lo que acababa de pasar entre nosotras.

 

—¿Por qué me besaste? —le pregunté apenas el camarero nos entregó un Martini de manzana y una cerveza.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—Vamos. Yo pregunté primero.

—Y me besaste primero. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Yo… —dudé.

 

Quería ser honesta con ella y conmigo, pero no podía dejar de pensar lo que sucedería si ella no se sentía igual que yo.

 

—Creo que te gusto, señorita Swan.

—No volvamos a eso de señorita Swan.

—¿Esa es tu única objeción?

—Eres una mujer hermosa, es imposible que no me gustes.

—Solo porque soy bonita.

—Eres mucho más que eso. Eres inteligente, divertida, fuerte, absolutamente terca y la mejor mamá del mundo, puedo continuar toda la noche.

—No soy terca.

—Por supuesto te fijarías en eso. ¿Vas a pelear conmigo y darme otra cachetada?

—Puede que lo haga.

—Somos amigas… no quiero dañar lo que tenemos.

—Tengo mucho más que perder.

—Entonces admites que yo también te gusto.

—No he dicho nada de eso.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Nadie está bailando.

—No aquí.

—Estas a mitad de tu interrogatorio, y ni siquiera hemos terminado nuestras bebidas.

 

Bebí mi cerveza por completo y pedí la cuenta.

 

—No he terminado con el interrogatorio. Solo voy a cambiar de estrategia para conseguir la información que deseo.

—No pienso emborracharme.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Era un poco temprano, pero la ciudad tenía un montón de lugares a diferencia de Storybrooke. No fue difícil impresionar a Regina llevándola a una discoteca. La música era alta, la pista estaba casi llena de gente bailando.

 

—Esto es…

—¿Habías estado en un lugar así? —le pregunté al oído.

—Sabes que no.

—Ven.

 

La llevé a la pista, nos mezclamos entre la gente, y bailamos.

 

Nunca creí que vería alguna vez a Regina Mills así, divirtiéndose, riendo y bailando totalmente desinhibida, un segundo Martini ayudó, pero ella parecía realmente feliz.

 

—¿No vas a beber nada? —Colgó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus labios rozaron mi oreja mientras me hablaba.

—Alguien tiene que manejar.

—¡Quiero otro Martini!

—Dos es tu límite.

 

Torció los ojos y me soltó para seguir bailando. Me hacía sentir torpe verla bailar tan bien, y no ayudaba que sacudiera las caderas de esa forma, no creo que Cora le haya enseñado a bailar así, la bruja debía estar retorciéndose en su tumba.

 

Arrimó su espalda a mi pecho, y comenzó a moler suavemente su trasero contra mí. Eso fue demasiado.

 

—¡Voy… voy por agua! ¡No te muevas de aquí!

 

En mi defensa, era imposible pensar con claridad, de lo contrario me hubiese dado cuenta que dejar a Regina sola era una muy mala idea. Ella siguió bailando, y mis ojos no dejaron de verla, excepto los tres segundos que demoré en tomar el agua y pagar por ella.

 

Quizá solo fue al baño.

 

Corrí como loca a buscarla al baño, y mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho cuando la vi discutiendo con una mujer que le dijo que debía formarse en la cola.

 

—Regina.

—Hay una cola para el baño ¿a qué horrible lugar me trajiste?

 

Suspiré aliviada, porque aunque estar con ella era como subirse a una montaña rusa, no me sentía capaz de seguir sin ella en mi vida. Salimos de la discoteca, corrimos al auto porque habíamos dejado nuestras chaquetas en él, y la noche no podía haber estado más fría.

 

—Me duelen los pies.

—Quítate los zapatos.

—Soy una Reina —dijo, por completo ofendida.

—Está bien, su majestad. Te llevaré a casa y podrás descansar como se debe.

—No quiero ir a casa aún.

—Yo tampoco.

 

Sonreímos.

 

Evitamos lo más que pudimos mirarnos a los ojos. Moría de ganas por besarla otra vez, fue eso lo que motivó a conducir buscando no solo un bonito lugar para mostrarle, sino también donde pudiéramos estar a solas.

 

El lago frente a nosotras empezaba a congelarse, las luces de la ciudad al otro lado se reflejaban en él.

 

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que pasaría esto al romperse la maldición?

—Ni siquiera pude imaginar algo así antes de lanzarla.

—¿Esto es algo bueno?

 

Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, y yo hice lo mismo. Sus labios parecían más carnosos, y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

 

—Sí, Emma. Esto es algo bueno.

 

La besé sin dudar. Fue un beso necesitado, ansioso. Mordí sus labios y ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, sujeté su cintura y la atraje hacia mí.

 

Su mano tocó la bocina por accidente y las dos nos sobresaltamos.

 

—Se suponía que esta no era una cita —dije con nerviosismo—, si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría…

—Yo habría dicho que sí.

 

Se estrelló contra mí esta vez, y tras darle un beso la detuve.

 

—Hay más espacio en el asiento trasero.

 

No dijo nada. Se quitó los botines y pasó al asiento trasero, fui tras ella, casi tropezando con la palanca. Ella quiso besarme pero nuestras frentes chocaron. Reímos y nos acomodamos con calma en el asiento.

 

—Ven aquí.

 

La ayudé a subirse en mi regazo. Sus rodillas se apoyaron a cada lado de mis piernas y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello.

 

Apreté sus nalgas, besé su cuello y ella empezó a mecerse lentamente sobre mí. Sus manos guiaron mi cabeza y nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, las mías se movieron hacia el norte y tomaron sus senos redondos. Ella gimió y dejó de besarme.

 

—¿Te lastimé?

—Nunca he estado con una mujer, ¿qué pasa si lo hago mal?

—Dudo que haya algo que puedas hacer mal.

—Pero y si no te gusta.

—Te aseguro que va a encantarme.

 

Volví a besarla. Ella volvió a torturarme con su leve balanceo. Tomé el borde de su blusa y se la quité, mi boca no tardó en buscar uno de sus pezones.

 

—¡Oh… Emma! —gimió.

 

Hice a un lado su brasier de encaje y chupé su pequeño pezón. Sus manos volvieron a apartarme.

 

—No sé si me gusta que hagas eso.

—¿No?

—Es demasiado. No me deja pensar.

—No tienes que pensar en nada.

 

La besé en la boca, en el cuello, y volví a chupar su pezón. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás, su cabeza chocó contra el respaldar del asiento delantero, y sus gemidos se volvieron más altos. Di una ligera palmada en su trasero y eso la hizo regresar a mí, le di una segunda palmada haciéndola gemir. Desabroché su jean, bajé el cierre, chupé con avidez su pezón al deslizar mis dedos en el interior de sus bragas, toqué la humedad en sus labios vaginales y…

 

—No. Espera —dijo agitada.

 

Me detuve de inmediato, retiré mi mano de sus bragas y solté su pezón.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —yo también estaba agitada.

—No podemos hacer esto. No aquí.

—Está bien… está bien… no tenemos que hacerlo.

 

Acomodé su brasier y ella me dio un beso.

 

—Quiero hacerlo… pero no así. No quiero hacerlo en un auto.

 

Sonreí y la besé de nuevo.

 

—Está bien. Yo también quiero que sea especial.

 

Me concentré en estabilizar mi respiración mientras ella volvía a ponerse su blusa y abrochar su pantalón. Se apoyó contra mí y besó mi hombro.

 

—No recuerdo la última vez que la pasé tan bien.

—¿Sigues queriendo volver a Storybrooke?

—No.

—Bien, porque sigues estando secuestrada.

 

Besé su mejilla y acomodé su cabello.

 

—Parece que te gusta darme palmadas —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y al parecer a ti encanta.

—Claro que no —no le creí.

 

Quise contradecirla, pero sus labios atacaron los míos en un beso suave y profundo. Tuve que detenerla y levantarla de mi regazo, era demasiado para mi pobre voluntad.

 

Cuando llegamos a casa las luces estaban apagadas. Vimos a Henry dormido en su habitación y fuimos a la nuestra. Iba a ser una completa tortura compartir la cama ahora.

 

—¿Emma?

 

Me acomodé de lado, apoyando mi codo en la almohada, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

 

—Somos… me refiero a… si no tuvimos una cita… significa que… ¿somos amigas con derecho?

 


	16. ¿Amigas con derecho?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma decide si ella y Regina, son o no amigas con derecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 

Cuando llegamos a casa las luces estaban apagadas. Vimos a Henry dormido en su habitación y fuimos a la nuestra. Iba a ser una completa tortura compartir la cama ahora.

 

—¿Emma?

 

Me acomodé de lado, apoyando mi codo en la almohada, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

 

—Somos… me refiero a… si no tuvimos una cita… significa que… ¿somos amigas con derecho?

—¿Amigas con derecho?

—Sí… nos besamos y… —su pecho se elevó en un suspiro—. ¿Qué somos?

—Claro. Por supuesto —lo dije pensando y no pensando a la vez—. Amigas con derecho.

—Oh… —un suave pestañeo la hizo esquivar mi mirada—. Está bien.

—Sabes lo que significa ¿cierto?

—Vi la película.

—¿La de Ashton y Mila?

—Sí.

—Ok.

—Pero no lo haremos ahora —dijo, todavía sin mirarme.

—No. Será especial.

 

Suspiró otra vez, regalándome una sonrisa amable y extraña.

 

—Buenas noches, Emma.

—Buenas noches, Regina.

 

La observé hasta que se quedó dormida, y seguí mirándola, pensando en la respuesta perfecta a su pregunta. No quiero acostarme contigo, Regina; no, sí eso es lo único que voy a conseguir de ti. Lo quiero todo contigo, las peleas y reconciliaciones, los besos al despertar y acurrucarnos en la noche. No quiero que seamos Ashton y Mila, esa fue una película horrible, pero la veré contigo si me dejas ser tu novia.

 

No me acerqué para acurrucarme, me quedé en mi lado de la cama, suspirando por ella como siempre, pensando en lo que tenemos y en lo que quizá nunca tendremos.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

—Emma… ¡Emma!

—No —dije entre dormida y despierta.

—¡Emma!

—Duérmete…

—No. Despierta.

 

Regina me sacudió tanto que mis ojos casi la vieron doble.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —seguía somnolienta.

—Tengo un problema.

 

Mi cabeza giró observando la habitación, las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero la habitación no estaba por completo a oscuras debido al resplandor de la luz encendida del baño. Froté mi rostro con las manos, y me senté.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, preocupada.

—Necesito un favor.

—Claro. Dime.

—Tengo mi periodo.

—¿Cuál periodo? —estaba media dormida, me costó un momento entender a qué se refería—. Ah. Ese periodo. ¿Quieres un tampón?

—No. Yo no uso eso.

—¿En serio?

—Tienes que ir a la farmacia.

—Son… son… las cinco de la mañana —dije al leer la hora en el reloj—. Por lo menos debemos esperar dos horas.

—No puedo esperar dos horas. Tienes que ir a la farmacia ahora.

—Usa un tampón hasta mientras.

—No. No voy a usar eso. Pensé que éramos amigas con derecho.

—Eso no es lo que significa… se trata… —no tenía sentido discutir con ella—. Iré. Pero esto vas a tener que compensármelo. No puedo creer que me hagas ir a buscar una farmacia a esta hora solo porque no puedes usar un tampón.

 

Tiré la cobija a un lado y tomé cualquier cosa que encontré para vestirme.

 

—No quiero usarlo. No es correcto, y no debe ser en absoluto saludable.

—¿Qué se supone que debo comprar entonces?

—Toallitas con alas, ultra invisibles, cien por ciento de algodón…

—¡Por Dios! ¿Con todo eso?

—Que no sean rapigel, de tela, y por sobre todas las cosas deben ser hipoalergénicas.

—¿En serio no quieres probar con los tampones?

—¡No!

 

Sorprendentemente se me quitó el sueño por completo, y durante todo el camino solo pude pensar en las partes íntimas de Regina. Sabía que nació y creció en el Bosque Encantado, no quiero ni pensar lo que usaban allí en los días difíciles, pero si mal no recuerdo, la sentí por completo depilada, y en Storybrooke no hay dónde ir por una depilación; tiene que haber usado magia, porque está claro que se toma muy en serio el cuidado de allí abajo.

 

No puedo creer que esté pensando en la vagina de mi supuesta amiga con derecho. En serio soy pervertida, y necesito depilarme, debo estar preparada, ¿qué pasa si a ella no le gusta mi pista de aterrizaje?

 

—¡Basta! Tengo que dejar de pensar en tonterías.

 

Por eso no me gusta levantarme temprano, mi cerebro no funciona correctamente si le resto horas de sueño.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Nuestra mañana fue por demás silenciosa, lluviosa, y demasiado fría. Dormir unas cuantas horas extras fue inevitable para mí, fue como si todo el cansancio de los últimos días se hubiese hecho cargo de mi cuerpo exigiéndome un descanso más que merecido después de haber tenido que conducir como una hora buscando una farmacia abierta. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente fue levantarme y encontrar al resto de ocupantes de la casa, en la sala viendo películas viejas; Sarah tenía una taza enorme de café recién hecho en las manos, Henry un tazón de palomitas, y Regina dormía profundamente en el sofá más grande.

 

—¿Qué están viendo?

—Los cazafantasmas, la segunda —dijo Henry con la boca llena.

—Regina hizo pasta, te guardamos suficiente.

 

Regina cocina delicioso, sin importar lo que haga, todo es un manjar; por suerte, hubo suficiente para repetir.

 

El día era demasiado gris para estar fuera de la cama. Lavé los platos y volví a la habitación, dispuesta a dormir todo el día; si iban a llamarme para perseguir a algún delincuente, debía estar en mi mejor forma. El problema fue encontrar a Regina ocupando nuestra cama, en una postura muy impropia para una Reina; estaba acostada en el centro, como en diagonal, y sus brazos y piernas iban en todas las direcciones. Di media vuelta, dispuesta a ir a dormir a la cama de Henry, pero ella me detuvo.

 

—¿Vas a seguir durmiendo? —preguntó, somnolienta.

—No te molestaré, buscaré otra cama.

—Puedes dormir conmigo, si quieres.

 

Me subí a la cama de inmediato, ni siquiera fingí tener fuerza de voluntad.

 

—Ellos están viendo películas aburridas, y no me dejaron elegir nada que me agrade.

—Es una lástima, con lo divertidas que son las películas que te gustan.

—Tengo un gusto variado, no hay nada de malo en eso.

—No estoy juzgando —en especial porque me di cuenta que ella estaba usando uno de los pares de medias que le compré, y uno de mis abrigos grandes de algodón—. Pareces una osa de peluche.

—No estoy gorda —protestó, muy ofendida—. He subido un poco de peso, pero no lo suficiente para ser etiquetada de esa manera, es irrespetuoso.

—Lo digo por lo que llevas puesto. Sabes que te seguiré queriendo aunque tengas muchas libras de más.

 

¿Por qué siempre tengo que pensar en voz alta? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Debí golpearme la cabeza cuando me enviaron a este mundo en ese árbol.

 

Iba a fingir que no había dicho nada, cerrar los ojos, y dormir hasta el día siguiente para eludir volverla a ver. Pero ella se movió hacia mí, y cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo se acomodó en mis brazos, su cabeza en mi hombro y una de sus piernas entre las mías.

 

—Me gusta que lleves muchas capas de ropa, tus huesos duelen.

—No es cierto —protesté—. Mis huesos están bien.

—No, no lo están. Eres muy dura.

—Y sin embargo me usas como tu almohada.

—Mi cama. Mis reglas.

—Esta no es tu cama.

—Pero yo estoy a cargo. Di que estoy a cargo.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—No —me dio un ligero golpe en el brazo, levantándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos—. No vamos a estar en ningún tipo de relación si yo no estoy a cargo.

—Pues esto me parece bastante unilateral, tengo que comprar tus toallas raras en la madrugada, ser tu almohada…

 

Sus labios me hicieron cerrar la boca. Un beso de Regina Mills hace cambiar de opinión a cualquiera.

 

—Si no vas a dormir, no puedes quedarte en la cama.

—Ok.

 

Estoy tan perdida. Ella está totalmente a cargo en nuestra relación, y no puedo protestar por eso.

 

Me abrazó, y yo la abracé. Pude tocarla, oler su cabello, besarla, de la cintura para arriba, pero era más de lo que cualquiera podría desear, y solo tenía que esperar que pasen los días de su periodo y mis manos tendrían permiso de explorar el sur de su cuerpo. Me quedé dormida siendo una almohada feliz.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

—Regina dijo que te llamaron para un trabajo.

—Sí, debo ir a ver de qué se trata. Se supone que es un caso para ponerme a prueba. Aunque no lo creas, hay mucha desconfianza en la caza de recompensas.

—Si puedes, trae manzanas, quiero probar la famosa cidra que Regina prepara.

—Claro... ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

—¿No hay nada que quieras preguntarme?

—No —dijo Sarah, sin mostrar ningún interés.

—Prefiero que me interrogues a mí, en lugar de a Regina.

—No tengo pensado interrogar a nadie.

—Tuvimos una cita hace dos días, sé que debes tener un montón de preguntas.

—Ustedes son adultas. No quiero inmiscuirme —obviamente ella esperaba que le contara todo.

—Bien. Porque no hay nada qué decir.

—Iré a darme un baño. Que te vaya muy bien en tu trabajo.

—Ok. Lo diré. Decidimos ser amigas con derecho. Ya está. Lo dije.

—Maravilloso. El sueño de toda mujer.

—Eres insufrible, pero no voy a dejar que me molestes. Somos adultas, y no hay nada de malo en tener sexo y ser amigas.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando aparezca una persona que le ofrezca matrimonio, y ella y Henry se vayan con esa persona, que sí quiera asumir compromisos reales, ustedes seguirán siendo buenas amigas.

 

Se alejó de mí, con una sonrisa en los labios, y por completo segura de haber provocado un verdadero caos en mi cerebro. Nunca debí haberle contado nada, porque el resto del día todo lo que pude hacer fue pensar en los cientos de hombres y mujeres haciendo fila para comprometerse con Regina. Ella es preciosa, inteligente, unos labios que son como fresas jugosas, y unas piernas hechas para estar siempre alrededor de la cintura de uno.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Resolver mi primer caso y ganar algo de dinero, iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba, los apostadores son los más fáciles de atrapar, solo debía esperar que llegue el domingo e ir al hipódromo. Soy una cazadora de recompensas con experiencia, ese no era un caso a mi altura. Lo único bueno era el tiempo libre que tendría. Regina y yo necesitábamos hablar, ponernos de acuerdo en que ella no podía ir por ahí y casarse con cualquiera; ella es una Reina, una excelente madre, experta en jardinería, y provoca las fantasías sexuales más pecaminosas que uno se puede imaginar.

 

—Volviste temprano —Henry corrió a recibirme—. ¿Trajiste manzanas? Mamá dijo que si lo hacías, mañana haríamos un pastel.

—Estamos conectados, chico. Traje chispas de chocolate.

—¡Sí!

 

Él me llevó corriendo hasta la cocina. Regina tenía puesto un delantal rosado, el cabello recogido en una coleta, y si eso no era suficiente para considerarla un ángel, estaba haciendo hamburguesas para la cena.

 

—Henry, pon la mesa, y ve a lavarte las manos. Avísale a Sarah que cenamos en diez minutos.

 

Sonreí al ver a Henry correr a hacer lo que su madre le pidió, y al voltear para saludar a Regina correctamente, ella se guindó de mi cuello y me dio un beso.

 

—¿Tuviste un buen día en el trabajo?

 

Solo pude mover mi cabeza para indicar que sí, no esperaba ese tipo de recibimiento.

 

—Hice una cena especial para celebrar —volvió a besarme—. Ve a lavarte las manos, cariño.

 

¿Cariño?

 

No pude disfrutar mi comida especial, me sentía demasiado confundida. Ella me llamó cariño, y me besó. ¿Así se comportan las amigas con derecho o solo ella?

 

Después de cenar, nos quedamos un rato más en la mesa. Ellos habían estado buscando escuelas en internet, teníamos tres finalistas, todas privadas y muy caras para nuestra economía actual. También seguíamos teniendo el problema de los papeles faltantes de la escuela de Henry, y la posibilidad de que al inscribirlo mis padres lograrían encontrarnos.

 

—La poción que bebieron no permitirá que los encuentren —aseguró Sarah.

—No podemos presentar papeles falsos en una escuela, eso podría perjudicar su futuro.

—Puedo estudiar en casa, al menos lo que resta del año escolar.

—Vamos a pensar en las opciones y tomaremos una decisión —no podíamos apresurarnos, ni confiar del todo en un horrible brebaje de un hombre extraño.

 

Después de enviar a Henry a la cama, Regina y yo conversamos sobre los posibles trabajos a los que ella podría aplicar.

 

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—No se trata de gustos. Ser una ex Reina o Alcalde de una ciudad mágica, no son experiencias laborales que puedo poner en una hoja de vida.

—Eso lo sabemos nosotras, el resto no tiene por qué dudar que fuiste a la universidad. Solo tienes que relajarte y pensar que todo va a estar bien.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

 

Las dos nos preparamos para la cama. Las personas normales, en los días fríos, usamos ropa que nos abrigue lo suficiente. Regina no es normal, y adora torturarme. Cerré los ojos procurando no hacerme ideas locas.

 

—¿No vas a abrazarme?

—¿Yo? —abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—Dijiste que éramos amigas con derecho ¿por qué sigues complicándolo todo?

—No estoy complicando nada.

—Pero actúas como si yo estuviera loca.

 

Quizá lo hacía porque ella me estaba volviendo loca.

 

—Estoy confundida. Tú me confundes.

—Te arrepientes ¿es eso?

—Sí.

—Entiendo.

 

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

 

—¡Maldición! Soy una idiota.

 

Fui tras ella. La encontré en la parte trasera de la casa, en el porche, junto a la puerta que daba salida al patio.

 

—No me expliqué bien.

—Te explicaste perfectamente, señorita Swan.

—Puedes enojarte conmigo, y seguir llamándome Emma.

—Te llamaré como yo quiera —se alejó de la puerta y de mí.

—No quiero que seamos amigas con derecho, Regina.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, y pienso que es momento de dormir en camas separadas.

—Quiero que seas mi novia —lo dije, rápido, como tirar de una bandita.

 

Se giró hacia mí, mirándome con suspicacia.

 

—No quiero que conozcas a un tipo estupendo que te proponga matrimonio y te lleve lejos de mí. Sé que somos muy diferentes. Soy un desastre, pero tú también tienes tus defectos, eres demasiado mandona, y las dos sabemos que yo estoy a cargo, pero puedo mentir y dejarte creer lo contrario.

—¿Esa es la forma en que esperas convencerme de querer ser mi novia?

—Intento ser honesta.

—¿Por qué habría de creerte?

—Porque yo te gusto.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso. En especial porque detesto que seas tan arrogante.

—Esto es lo que soy, y no voy a aceptar ser nada menos que tu novia.

—Eso no me convence. Por lo general dices una cosa y luego…

 

Esta vez yo la besé. Sus palabras murieron en mi boca, y felizmente respondió con la misma intensidad a mis besos.

 

—¿Eso te convence?

—Es un inicio —había una sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Estoy enamorada de ti. No quiero volverme loca pensando en lo que podríamos ser. Quiero que seamos una pareja real y no solo en mi mente.

—Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Emma.

—Volvamos adentro, no quiero que te congeles.

 

Volver a la cama con ella fue como robar dos bases en una. Nos acomodamos bajo las cobijas y todo lo que hicimos fue besarnos. Su cabello estaba esparcido sobre la almohada, y una de mis manos bajo la blusa de su pijama. Gimió cada vez que apreté sus senos; sus pezones no podían estar más erectos. Dejé de besar su cuello cuando una marca roja apareció en su piel delicada.

 

—Hay que detenernos —dijo ella, aún jadeante.

—No quiero. Esta cama me parece lo suficiente especial para nuestra primera vez.

—Tengo mi periodo, ¿recuerdas?

—No me importa.

—Emma.

—Es tan injusto.

 

La apreté un poquito entre mis brazos y le di un último beso.

 

—No podemos comportarnos como adolescentes hormonales. Somos mujeres adultas.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —suspiré derrotada.

 

La cama era demasiado grande, era deprimente tener que alejarme, pero sonreí al sentirla moverse y abrazarme, se estaba volviendo una maravillosa costumbre.

 

—Sigo esperando que admitas que estoy a cargo en nuestra relación.

—Nunca —contesté de inmediato.

—Puedo torturarte, soy una villana excelente.

—Eso nunca ha funcionado conmigo.

—Ya veremos. Buenas noches, Emma.

—Buenas noches, Regina.

 

Besé su frente. Ella, como la villana que dice ser, besó mi cuello. Lo de torturarme no podía ir en serio ¿o sí?


	17. ¿Coqueta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina enfrenta el mundo real, y Emma toma medidas radicales contra sus padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**REGINA**

 

La parte más aburrida de hornear un pastel es esperar. Ordené la cocina, limpié el mesón, organicé los ingredientes que sobraron y los que aún debía utilizar, excepto el frasco de nutella.

 

Una pequeña cucharadita… y de pronto la mitad del frasco simplemente desapareció.

 

Me sentí culpable de inmediato. No debería estar comiendo chocolate.

 

—¿Estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo? —escuché a Emma, justo detrás de mí, lo cual me permitió disimular mi sorpresa por haber sido descubierta.

—No sé a qué te refieres —fingí inocencia.

—¡Estás comiendo chocolate!

—Y estoy horneando un pastel.

—Eres la reina de la alimentación saludable, no puedes comer chocolate directo del frasco.

—Deberías buscar algo qué hacer en lugar de intentar molestarme.

—Eres el colmo, pero te descubrí, no me sorprendería si resulta que adoras comer pizza.

—He comido pizza un montón de veces, y sé prepararlas.

 

Ella no logró seguir molestándome, y mi pequeño secreto seguiría muy bien guardado.

 

—Iré a atrapar a los malos. No dejes que Henry se coma todo el pastel.

—Solo si prometes tener cuidado.

—Lo prometo.

 

Quise darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella giró el rostro y atrapó mis labios.

 

—Me encantan tus labios con sabor a chocolate.

 

Ignoré su comentario, y en cuanto ella se fue, guardé el frasco de nutella donde solo yo pudiera encontrarlo.

 

—¡Mamá! —Henry me hizo saltar del susto. Obviamente era el hijo de Emma Swan.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes gritar en casa?

—¿Cuánto falta para que el pastel esté listo?

—Media hora para salir del horno, una hora para que puedas comerlo.

 

Exactamente como llegó, volvió a irse, corriendo por toda la casa. Seguí sus pasos para ver lo que estaba haciendo. No me gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo frente al televisor.

 

—Apaga eso y ve a leer un libro, o no habrá pastel para ti.

—Está bien —dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Dónde está Sarah?

—Dijo que iría a explorar, olvidé decírtelo. Volverá en una hora.

 

Sin duda era una mujer extraña, pero cuando eres de un mundo diferente, explorar es algo que se nos da bien. Un mundo en el que nunca tuve que preocuparme por buscar trabajo.

 

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

 

Tomé el computador y me puse a buscar ofertas de trabajo. No iba a levantarme hasta conseguir por lo menos una opción.

 

Y afortunadamente conseguí tres.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

—Preparé un poco de té —Dijo Sarah, tras tocar la puerta de mi habitación y entrar sin esperar que yo le dijera que podía hacerlo.

—Gracias —después de lo amable que se había portado, no podía decir que no.

—Es una vieja receta, de mi mundo.

 

Tenía un sabor raro, amargo y dulce a la vez, pero lo bebí sin protestar.

 

—Estás muy arreglada, pero creo que es un poco formal para una cita con Emma.

—Es porque no tengo ninguna cita con Emma. Voy a salir. Henry tuvo dos rebanadas de pastel, así que no puede comer nada más.

—¿Vas a salir? Emma no me dijo nada.

—Soy una mujer adulta.

—Y la novia de Emma. Si algo llegara a pasarte…

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no es necesario —por supuesto que Emma no podía mantener la boca cerrada—. Espero que seas más prudente que Emma, no quiero que Henry se haga ideas equivocadas.

—Él es un niño muy listo, y lo único que lo emociona más que saber que sus madres están juntas, es tener un hermanito.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—¿No quieres tener más hijos?

—No es la primera vez que tenemos esta conversación, me pregunto por qué.

—Eres joven, y estás enamorada, pienso que no hay mejor momento que este para concebir una nueva vida.

—Voy a ir a esperar mi taxi abajo, debe estar por llegar.

 

Sarah era una mujer extraña, muy extraña. Durante mi trayecto en el taxi pensé en lo irónico que era toda la situación, Mary Margaret seguramente quería mi cabeza en una pica, y la mujer que fue la madre adoptiva de Emma quería que yo tuviera bebés quién sabe cómo. Podría ser algún tipo de indirecta, quizá lo que quiere es que me aleje de Emma, o que me dé cuenta que no soy la persona con la que Emma debe estar.

 

—Señorita. Llegamos —dijo el taxista.

 

Pagué el excesivo costo que me cobró por la carrera y entré al edificio donde debía dejar mi curriculum, por suerte para mí, el lugar de la entrevista que me habían concedido de último momento quedaba a solo dos calles de allí. Seguí las indicaciones del mapa que yo misma había dibujado, y llegué diez minutos antes.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Debí salir a buscarla.

 

Caminé de un lado para otro, con Henry haciendo lo mismo que yo. Los dos teníamos el ceño fruncido.

 

—¿Dónde pudo haber ido?

—¿Y si tomó un taxi muy malo y se la llevaron?

—No. Ella está bien, chico —solo lo dije para tranquilizarlo, pero yo estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

—¿Vas a regañarla cuando llegue? Porque ella me regaña cuando salgo sin decirle a dónde voy.

—Sí. Voy a regañarla. Está en serios problemas.

 

Volvimos a caminar en círculos. Fue todo lo que pudimos hacer, hasta que después de una hora por fin la vimos bajarse de un taxi.

 

—¡Mamá! —Henry se me adelantó, corrió a abrazarla y tras advertirle que yo iba a reprenderla, corrió de vuelta al interior de la casa.

 

Regina se acercó a mí, al igual que una tierna cachorrita, me dio un suave besito imperceptible, seguramente creyendo que eso la libraría de los problemas.

 

—Eso no va a funcionar conmigo.

 

Me abrazó, recargándose por completo en mí, y suspiró con cansancio.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté un poco preocupada.

—Nada —volvió a suspirar.

 

No la regañé. No pude hacerlo. Guardé todas mis preocupaciones y esperé pacientemente que ella decidiera contarme por qué lucía tan desanimada. En un principio pensé que Sarah me había engañado, y que ella tenía algo que ver con la repentina ausencia de Regina.

 

Se suponía que el día sería por completo diferente, pensé que ella se la pasaría molestándome, me hizo lamentar tener que ir a trabajar y al mismo tiempo me motivó para ser más eficiente de lo habitual. Así que observarla cenar en silencio me hizo desear tener poderes mágicos para poder leer su mente.

 

—¿Qué pasa? Nunca has sido tan callada.

 

Terminó de cepillar su cabello, y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

 

—Solía ser muy callada… cuando era la Reina. A nadie le importaba lo que yo tuviera que decir —dijo casi en un susurro.

—A mí me importas. Incluso me conformaría con solo escucharte discutir conmigo.

—Todavía recuerdo que cortaste la rama de mi árbol. No debiste hacerlo.

—Quería causar una impresión.

—Lo hiciste.

 

Nos recostamos un poco sobre las almohadas, con nuestras piernas enredadas, mirándonos a los ojos.

 

—Emma… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Crees que soy coqueta?

 

Quise reír con todas mis ganas, pero me contuve. Ella parecía muy seria y esperando realmente mi respuesta. No tenía idea por qué estaba interesada en preguntarme eso.

 

—Lo eres —contesté con suavidad.

—¿Siempre?

—No, no siempre, y obviamente no con todo el mundo.

—Pero cuando trabajabas como Sheriff, ¿crees que mi comportamiento fue poco profesional?

—Eras muy profesional… a veces te gustaba abusar de tu poder y… siempre creí que te aprovechabas un poco de lo hermosa que eras, ya sabes… usabas un montón de ropa sexy.

—¿Ropa sexy? —no podía distinguir si estaba molesta u ofendida—. Mi vestuario era absolutamente adecuado, tú usabas jeans y camisetas que me permitían ver tu ropa interior.

—Pues tus faldas eran demasiado apretadas y no necesitaban ser transparentes para saber el tipo de bragas que usabas todos los días. Y todavía me acuerdo de esa vez que me esperaste sentada sobre el escritorio, no sabía si hacerte el amor allí mismo o darte un par de nalgadas.

—Eso no es cierto. Solo quería demostrar que yo estaba a cargo.

—A cargo en el sexo, porque eso no fue nada profesional. Y siempre invadías mi espacio personal, y el de casi todo el mundo, era difícil pensar cuando tus pechos prácticamente rozaban los míos.

 

En mi defensa, ella preguntó, y yo solo dije la verdad.

 

—Dormiré en otro lado para evitarte la molestia de mi presencia.

 

Reaccioné a tiempo y la apresé en mis brazos para evitar que huyera.

 

—No te enojes. Eres hermosa, y lo sabes, nunca antes has tenido problema con eso.

—Pero al parecer tú piensas que mi comportamiento es inmoral.

—Eso no fue lo que dije.

—Tienes razón, dijiste que era poco profesional.

—No te enojes, por favor. Has sido demasiado dulce todos estos días, eres prácticamente la única mujer que se convierte en una florecita tierna cuando tiene su periodo.

—No soy tal cosa —dijo sin muestras de enojo—. Solo dices eso para que deje de estar enojada.

—Digo la verdad, no siempre lo hago bien pero intento ser honesta. Y de todo corazón te digo que no hay nadie que haga mejor su trabajo que tú. Yo te admiro ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con total incredulidad.

—Por todo lo que has logrado sin tener a nadie a tu lado. Sé que no es fácil luchar sola, y tú incluso has conseguido ser una madre estupenda. No tenía ninguna oportunidad de no caer rendida a tus pies completamente enamorada.

 

Sus labios rozaron los míos, y lentamente nos perdimos en la calidez que nos rodeaba, sin ningún afán, simplemente disfrutando de algo que habíamos deseado por mucho tiempo.

 

—Fui yo la que nunca tuvo oportunidad, siempre estabas persiguiéndome —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Sí, claro —la hice retorcerse un poco al tocar sus costillas.

—No. No. Espera. Mejor cuéntame cómo te fue.

—Excelente. Fue demasiado fácil atrapar a ese tonto.

—Sabía que lo harías. Eres la mejor —me recompensó con un beso extra.

—¿Me contarás al fin qué hiciste toda la tarde?

—Fui a una entrevista de trabajo —no parecía muy alegre.

—Eso está muy bien —dije con precaución.

—No tiene importancia. No creo que vayan a contratarme.

—Si son tan tontos para no hacerlo, es porque no te merecen. Vamos a conseguirte un trabajo donde te sientas a gusto.

—Había otras mujeres allí, muchas.

—Es normal. Sé que es tu primera vez, pero no dejes que eso te desanime.

—No estoy desanimada… después de mi entrevista pedí el baño prestado, tenían de esos baños donde hay muchos inodoros, escuché a unas mujeres decir que si me daban el trabajo era porque yo coqueteé con el hombre que nos hizo la entrevista… quería ponerlas en su sitio pero sabía que no era correcto y pensé que solo eran envidiosas, pero tu dijiste…

—Ellos no van a contratarte solo por ser bonita —la interrumpí—, hay unos idiotas que lo hacen, pero no si es una empresa seria. Nunca te vi coquetear con David, o con George, coqueteabas conmigo porque siempre te gusté.

 

Sonrió, pero sus ojos siguieron tristes. Acaricié su cabello y besé su frente, queriendo desaparecer todas sus preocupaciones.

 

—Todo va a estar bien, Regina. Lo prometo. Incluso he pensado que… quizá deberíamos hacer algo para recuperar nuestro dinero.

—¿Cómo lo haríamos?

—Sé de alguien, podemos intentarlo, pero si no funciona, de todas formas tengo un plan b.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

—¿Dónde vamos, ma?

—Iremos a comprar las cosas que tu mamá nos puso en la lista y tomaremos unos helados.

—¡Bien! Quiero un helado enorme.

—El helado es un código, no tomaremos ningún helado.

—¿Tendremos una operación secreta?

—Sí.

—Pues eso no tiene nada que ver con helados, no es una buena coartada.

—Es mi coartada porque es mi misión.

—Está bien. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Una hora.

—Salimos hace una hora.

—Y por eso falta una hora.

 

Dos horas de viaje en carretera, solo para que quince minutos después me dijeran que no había ni un solo dólar en nuestras cuentas bancarias.

 

—¡Maldición! ¡No puedo creer que me estén haciendo esto! ¡Se supone que ellos son los buenos! ¡Son unos egoístas, odiosos, con un enorme complejo de héroes!

—Son héroes —dijo Henry, sacudiendo los pies en su asiento.

—Son los nuevos villanos. Los odio tanto.

 

Caí rendida en un horrible puff peludo de color verde.

 

—Relájate Swan, no es el fin del mundo —dijo Joshua, él hombre que se suponía sería mi salvador cibernético.

—Me quitaron todo mi dinero, no había mucho en mi cuenta, pero tomaron también el dinero de mi novia.

—¿La morena bonita?

—Sí, la morena bonita, y necesitamos dinero para poder resolver nuestros problemas antes que nos encuentren.

—Pero no van a encontrarnos, hicimos eso ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé, chico —no quería decirle que no podíamos confiar en un líquido extraño, esa no era una solución real.

—Podemos hacerles lo mismo que ellos les hicieron, pero eso va a costarte.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

—No es legal, pero si tenemos los datos necesarios será pan comido. Si te quitaron tu dinero y el de tu chica, tuvieron que depositarlo en una cuenta, solo esperemos que no lo hayan enviado a un paraíso fiscal.

—No lo hicieron —sonreí—. Es hora de demostrarles que no pueden meterse conmigo.

—Parece que estás de vuelta, Swan.

—No les dejes ni un solo centavo, y envíales algún tipo de virus.

—¡Un virus porno! —gritó Henry emocionado.

—¡Henry! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

—En la escuela, obvio.

—Voy a ponerte en una escuela militar, y no se te ocurra repetir eso delante de tu madre.

—¿Les envío virus porno? —dijo Joshua, su sonrisa no podía ser más brillante aunque quisiera.

—Sí, hazlo.

—Ma, ¿y si eso hace que nos encuentren?

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

—Hice un poco de té.

—Gracias.

—Bébelo ahora que está caliente, te sentará muy bien.

 

Bebí pequeños sorbos, no era en absoluto mi sabor favorito, pero me esforcé por disimular.

 

—No puedo distinguir el sabor.

—Eso no es importante, mejor cuéntame sobre todas esas posibles opciones de trabajo.

—He aplicado a casi todo lo que he encontrado, nadie me ha contestado aún.

—No te preocupes por eso. Emma está trabajando, y yo tengo unos buenos ahorros.

—No podemos seguir abusando de tu amabilidad.

—Tonterías. Yo los considero como mi familia.

—No se trata de eso. Me alegra que Emma tenga alguien que la apoye, especialmente en este momento. Es solo que estoy acostumbrada a valerme por mí misma, no es justo que Emma tenga que cargar con todo mientras yo me quedo en casa sin hacer nada.

—Entiendo. Soy un poco anticuada, pero estoy convencida que ustedes van a lograr hacer todas las cosas que deseo para ustedes.

 

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, Emma y Henry cargaban muchas más cosas de las que recordaba haberles puesto en la lista.

 

—¿Qué es todo eso? —pregunté, acercándome a ellos.

—Ahora entiendo por qué se demoraron tanto. Son casi las siete, han estado todo el día fuera —dijo Sarah.

—¡Recuperamos todo el dinero! —por la forma en que Henry estaba brincando podía imaginar la cantidad de dulces que había comido.

—Quiero escuchar la historia completa, sin omisiones ni mentiras.

 

Emma me contó cada detalle. No podía creer lo que había hecho, obviamente se lo merecían, pero solo iba a lograr molestarlos más. Era prácticamente una declaración de guerra, pero no dije nada, Emma y Henry estaban tan felices, lucían orgullosos por haber logrado derrotar a los villanos de nuestra historia.

 

—Mañana podremos tener un día especial —dijo Emma—, tendremos todo un día de celebración.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Desperté muy temprano, por suerte antes que Emma. Corrí a lavarme los dientes, cepillarme el cabello y constatar que no me veía terrible. Mi periodo había concluido el día anterior, y era el momento perfecto para consumar mi relación con Emma.

 

Volví a la cama, y suavemente me subí sobre Emma. La desperté a punta de besos, ella no dudó en reaccionar, acarició mis piernas, no demoró en apretar mi trasero, no sé por qué lo hace, es como si tuviera algún tipo de obsesión.

 

—No es que me queje —su voz era ronca—, pero…

—¿No quieres?

—¿Qué cosa?

—A mí. ¿No me quieres?

 

Se sentó, sus manos tomaron mi cintura, y me dio una mirada que no era en lo absoluto decente.

 

—No imaginas lo mucho que te quiero. ¿Puedo quitarte esto?

 

Levanté las manos para que ella pudiera quitarme mi pequeño camisón.

 

—No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto. ¿Seguro que así es especial para ti? Pensé llevarte a una cita.

—Emma Swan, quiero hacer el amor ahora.

—Haremos el amor —sonrió.

—¡Emma!

 

Me hizo caer contra el colchón, no esperaba que hiciera eso, ni que me atrapara debajo de su cuerpo.

 

—Estás demasiado vestida.

—Tú no estás tan desnuda, esas bragas me están molestando.

 

Me levanté con la intención de quitarle la ropa, pero ella se agachó al mismo tiempo y nuestras frentes se chocaron.

 

—¡Mamá! —las dos miramos hacia la puerta.

—Es demasiado temprano, ¿por qué está despierto? —se quejó Emma.

—La puerta no tiene seguro —dije en un susurro—, necesito vestirme.

—Métete debajo de las cobijas.

—No voy a meterme debajo de las cobijas. Ponle seguro a la puerta.

—¡Mamás! ¡El desayuno está listo!

 

 Emma me ayudó a ponerme el camisón justo antes que Henry abriera la puerta.

 

—¿Por qué no contestan? Preparé el desayuno, vamos abajo.

—Ya vamos, no seas tan mandón como tu mamá.

 

Después de desayunar, todos nos arreglamos para salir, lo suficientemente cómodos para poder ir al Parque Minnehaha. Sarah conocía el lugar, y pensó que sería perfecto para pasar el día, y no se equivocó, el lugar era precioso, incluso si el clima era demasiado frío.

 

—¿Segura que puedes andar en bicicleta? —Emma preguntó por tercera vez.

—Es más fácil que montar a caballo.

—¿Solías andar en bicicleta en Storybrooke?

—Claro que no, pero tuve que aprender para poder enseñarle a Henry.

—Me obligó a usar un montón de protecciones, incluso cuando andaba con rueditas.

—Bueno, es exactamente lo que todos van a hacer, los quiero con casco, en especial tú, Regina.

 

A pesar de haber sido obligada a usar un casco horrible, el paseo no pudo resultar mejor, me hizo pensar que sería buena idea volver en plena primavera, de todas formas no podíamos recorrer todo el lugar en una sola visita.

 

Decidimos regresar temprano para cenar en un restaurante de camino a casa, ni siquiera opuse resistencia a comer pizza. Henry rememoró emocionado nuestro paseo, era como si no pudiera dejar de hablar. Emma mantuvo todo el tiempo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, compartimos besos y miradas cómplices, nos dijimos bromas al oído. Se sentía demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

 

—La próxima vez debemos ir a esquiar, quiero aprender a deslizarme por una montaña.

—Yo quiero ir a acampar. ¿Qué dices princesa?

—Creo que podemos hacer las dos cosas —no sabía cómo debía llamarla, no me gustaba ser llamada princesa, pero sonaba bonito dicho por ella—. Pero primero iré por el desinfectante para manos y un abrigo, está muy frío aquí.

—Iré yo —Emma se ofreció.

—No. Vigila que Henry no se coma el pan de ajo sin antes ir al baño a lavarse las manos.

 

Me entregó las llaves del auto, y le di un beso.

 

—No demores, o iré a buscarte —besó mi mano.

 

Miré atrás un instante, observándola mientras me alejaba. Quizá una cita no sería mala idea.

 

Abrí la puerta del coche y de inmediato me puse mi abrigo, estaba por tomar el abrigo de Henry cuando sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo derecho. No pude gritar, una mano cubrió mi boca, y lo último que vi antes de perder el sentido fue el rostro de Neal Cassidy.

 


	18. La Reina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margaret juega todas sus cartas para recuperar a su hija.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

 

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**MARY MARGARET**

 

Era solo cuestión de tiempo, unas horas más para que todo en mi vida recupere su orden respectivo. Mi pobre hija iba a sufrir por la bondad de su buen corazón, al poner su confianza en una mujer que no tiene corazón y cuya única finalidad siempre ha sido arruinar mi vida.

 

—Tengo lista la poción, suficiente para Emma y Henry —dijo Azul.

 

Ella entró en mi oficina, y se sentó frente a mi escritorio.

 

—Eso no será necesario. Emma volverá con nosotros por su propia voluntad.

—¿Y si eso no sucede? Esa mujer ha tenido tiempo suficiente para manipularla y ponerla en nuestra contra. Debemos estar preparadas;  lo mejor es que ellos tomen la poción que Gold y yo preparamos, así podremos darles recuerdos nuevos.

—Me alegra que tengas mi espalda, afortunadamente lo tengo todo controlado. Mejor dime ¿cómo está Regina?

—La mantenemos sedada en el convento.

—Eso está bien. No debemos correr riesgos innecesarios.

—Voy a unirme al resto del equipo en la frontera, apenas tomemos a Henry te lo haremos saber, mi Reina.

—Gracias, Azul.

 

David entró apenas Azul se fue, después de tantos días sin verlo, esperaba con ansias que todo acabara pronto para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido.

 

—Neal cree que Emma no debe tardar en llegar.

—¿Estás seguro? Ustedes llegaron hace solo una hora.

—Sí. Apenas tomamos a Regina, Neal le envió el mensaje diciendo que nosotros la teníamos.

 

Suspiré con pesar. David de inmediato se acercó a confortarme.

 

—Vamos a recuperar nuestra hija, David.

—Claro que sí.

 

Cuando Neal nos avisó que Emma había cruzado la línea de la ciudad, no fue una sorpresa que ella hiciera una primera parada en casa de Regina, aunque Neal consideraba que ella debía estar planeando algo porque había ingresado innecesariamente con el auto al garaje para volver a salir en tan solo unos pocos minutos y dirigirse al centro de la ciudad. Lo que no esperaba era volver a ver a mi hija apuntando un arma contra nosotros.

 

—¡Vas a entregarme a Regina en este instante! —Gritó, totalmente fuera de sí.

—Baja el arma, cariño —mantuve la calma—. Ella… Regina está bien.

—¡No voy a repetirlo! ¡Quiero ver a Regina ahora!

—La verás después de escuchar esta grabación —David se movió hacia el escritorio y tomó el computador, que ya tenía preparada la grabación.

—¡Estás demente si crees que voy a escuchar sus tonterías!

 

David hizo caso omiso a las palabras de nuestra hija y dio clic para reproducir la grabación.

 

—Bien. Repitamos el pasado, volvamos a los viejos hábitos de odiar a Blancanieves y a toda su familia —Me di cuenta que la actitud de Emma cambió al reconocer la voz de Tinker Bell.

—Emma es su hija, no debería sorprenderme que sea igual a ella —la voz de Regina resonó en toda la Alcaldía.

—Vamos a matarla entonces. Así matamos todos los pájaros de un solo tiro.

—Henry nunca me lo perdonaría —me alegró poder demostrarle la clase de mujer que era Regina.

—¿Perdonaría a Emma por matarte?

—Por supuesto. Ella es su madre biológica, su héroe, el caballero blanco que debe derrotar a la Reina Malvada. Sin mí, ellos pueden al fin tener la familia que tanto han anhelado.

 

El silencio inundó la oficina. David y yo compartimos una mirada al ver a nuestra hija bajar su arma, riendo seguramente al darse cuenta lo ingenua que había sido.

 

—Cuando te fuiste descubrimos esa grabación en tu computador —dijo David—. Sabemos sobre los micrófonos que pusiste en casa de esa mujer.

—Wow… esto es… —Emma se quedó sin palabras.

—He estado en tu lugar cientos de veces, siempre creyendo que Regina podía aprovechar las oportunidades que le dábamos y ser una mejor persona. Pero ella misma me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, esa mujer que yo conocí está muerta.

—Y decidieron que secuestrarla es la mejor forma de protegerme… ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Vamos a encerrarla, matarla, expulsarla de aquí para siempre?

—No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora —me acerqué y la estreché entre mis brazos—. No imaginas lo mucho que te extrañé, estoy tan feliz de tenerte de vuelta.

—No me tienes de vuelta —fue casi un susurro, frío y sin emoción.

—Emma.

 

Ella dio un paso lejos de mí y su arma volvió a apuntar contra mi pecho.

 

—Llévame con Regina.

—¡Ella quería matarte!

—Esto se está volviendo ridículo. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que si ella nos quisiera muertos ya lo estaríamos?

—¿Cómo puedes ponerte de su lado?

—La conozco, y no voy a dejar que ustedes le hagan daño.

—Eres nuestra hija. Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido para protegerte.

—Es hora que dejen de hacerlo porque esto nunca va a funcionar. Voy a tomar a Regina y a mi hijo, y si ustedes se atreven a hacer algo así de nuevo van a descubrir de lo que soy capaz por defender a mi familia.

 

El aire escapó de mis pulmones, mi corazón dolió como si me hubiesen dado una puñalada. Había perdido tanto a lo largo de toda mi vida, no podía perder nada más, no me quedaba nada más, y no podía dejar a Regina ganar otra vez. Era momento de terminar nuestra guerra de una vez por todas.

 

—Voy a llevarte con ella —dije haciendo a un lado mis sentimientos.

—¿Así de fácil?

—Lo creas o no, nosotros no somos los villanos de esta historia, y no voy a dejar que por culpa de esa mujer se siga derramando sangre inocente —dirigí mi mirada hacia David—. Ve con Azul, dile que voy a llevar a Emma al convento a ver a Regina.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Emma corrió hacia Regina apenas llegamos al convento, intentó despertarla a pesar de decirle que el sedante que le habíamos dado tardaría en desvanecerse de su sistema.

 

—Ella está bien, solo duerme, y ni siquiera es por una maldición para dormir.

—¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras con las personas porque en otra vida fuiste una Reina?

 

Era como tratar con una adolescente rebelde que creía estar enamorada de la persona incorrecta. Se negaba a ver la verdad delante de sus ojos. Solo podía imaginar las sucias artimañas que Regina había usado para engañar a mi hija. Lo peor de todo era que yo sabía exactamente lo que era ser obnubilada por las ilusiones que Regina proyecta para hacer caer a todos en su juego perverso.

 

Dejé a las hadas vigilando a Emma y Regina, caminé por el pasillo principal hasta llegar al recibidor. Azul acababa de llegar.

 

—No podemos perder más tiempo, hay que darles la poción ahora —dijo Azul.

—No quiero una solución temporal. Sé que tarde o temprano ellos recuperarían sus recuerdos, solo lograría que mi hija me odie más.

—Su majestad, mi intención no es presionar a nadie, pero todos están esperando lo que se les prometió.

—Lo sé. No he cambiado de decisión… quiero hablar con Gold primero.

 

Escuché un murmullo detrás de mí, y al dar media vuelta vi a Emma esforzándose por salir con Regina en brazos.

 

—No puedes irte, Emma.

—Quiero verte intentar detenerme.

 

Me hice a un lado, ella cruzó dubitativa por delante de mí, y caminó directo hacia la puerta principal.

 

—Puedes ir a casa de Regina y esperar allí.

—No recibo órdenes tuyas, majestad.

—Tienes razón, pero si no me esperas allí creo que tendrás que marcharte sin Henry.

 

No me quedé a escuchar sus reclamos. Tenía poco tiempo, y un cocodrilo con quién hablar.

 

—¡Gold!

—¿Lista para hacer un trato? ¿Tienes una lista completa de todas las personas que deseas eliminar de tu camino al trono?

—Soy la Reina, y no voy a matar a nadie. No todos somos asesinos en potencia.

—Todos dicen lo mismo en el principio, me gustaría que pudiéramos saltarnos la parte aburrida e ir directo al punto.

—Tú y yo queremos lo mismo, tener nuestros hijos de vuelta. Neal está muy cerca de mi familia, podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

—Como no recuerdo haberte dado un regalo de coronación, voy a ofrecerte un consejo a cambio, dos en realidad, tú decidirás cuál deseas seguir —rodeó el mostrador hasta llegar a escasos centímetros frente a mí—. Deshazte de Regina mientras tienes oportunidad de hacerlo o ella se deshará de ti.

—No voy a matarla, y exiliarla solo alejará a Emma. ¿Cuál es el otro consejo?

—Se cazan más moscas con miel que con hiel —sonrió como el maniaco que es—. Si funcionó para tu mortal enemiga puede que funcione también para ti.

—No quiero convertirme en una imitación de la Reina Malvada.

—Eso, querida, depende enteramente de ti.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Fue decepcionante saber que mi nieto tampoco le había dado importancia a la grabación, su padre no había logrado convencerlo que Regina solo estaba intentado robarles su final feliz impidiendo que él y Emma estuvieron juntos, y David tampoco había tenido suerte explicándole la importancia de hacer lo correcto por muy doloroso que sea para poder ser un verdadero héroe. Todo habría sido más fácil si Henry y Emma no estuvieran sometidos bajo el encanto de Regina.

 

Gold tenía razón.

 

Emma estaba caminando frenéticamente por toda la sala, mientras Regina continuaba en su papel recién adquirido de bella durmiente; al menos podríamos tener una última oportunidad de hablar y arreglar las cosas.

 

—¿Dónde está Henry? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

—Está con su padre y su abuelo.

—¿Neal? ¿Ese es el mejor aliado que pudiste encontrar? ¡Neal fue la razón por la que terminé en la cárcel!

—No. Es Regina quién está detrás de todo lo malo en nuestras vidas.

—Es más fácil culpar a otros de nuestros propios errores.

—Pregúntale a Regina, ella es experta en eso.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

 

Me dolía tanto ser tratada de esa manera por mi propia hija.

 

—A ti. Todo esto se salió de control.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—Actúas como si nosotros hubiésemos querido matarla o encerrarla en un horrible calabozo.

—Nunca vamos a ponernos de acuerdo. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tiempo es lo que no tenemos… volveremos a casa, y de ti depende la forma en que esto será para ti, Regina y Henry.

—¿A qué te refieres? —su ira fue suplantada por preocupación.

—Volveremos al Bosque Encantado. Todos.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—Sí puedo. Soy la Reina.

—Regina es la Reina.

—No. Dejó de serlo en el momento en que mató a mi padre.

—Sidney mató a tu padre, George mató a un joven inocente, tú mataste a la madre de Regina. Solo admite que esto es personal.

—Es personal.

—No puedes apresarnos aquí o en ese maldito bosque, aunque pongas una maldición en nosotras encontraremos la forma de romperla.

—No haré nada de eso… con una condición.

—No voy a aceptar nada de lo que digas.

—Voy a aceptar tu relación con Regina y mantenerme al margen si tú aceptas ser mi hija y comportarte como tal.

 

Se burló de mí.

 

—Eres una princesa, y tienes obligaciones.

—¿Eso es lo único que te importa?

—No pertenecemos aquí. Tenemos que recuperar lo que Regina nos arrebató…

—Déjala fuera de esto.

—Lo haré, tendrá mi protección absoluta y gozará de todos los privilegios en nuestro castillo, pero tú debes reinar a nuestro lado.

—No iremos. Puede que ese sea tu mundo pero no es el mío, no es el de mi familia.

—¡Nosotros somos tu familia! Y ya está hecho. Gold usará la misma maldición que nos trajo aquí para devolvernos a nuestro mundo, puedes tomar a Henry e irte, pero Regina volverá con todos nosotros. ¿Vas a dejarla?

—Sabes que no lo haré —sus ojos me esquivaron y se fijaron en Regina—. ¿Qué pasa si voy y decido no jugar a ser una princesa?

—Voy a encerrarla…

—¿En una torre? La rescataré, mataré un jodido dragón de ser necesario.

—Es tu decisión.

—Las dos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

 

Era inútil convencerla que yo no era su enemiga, pero estaba segura que si le mostraba la realidad de nuestro mundo y trabajábamos juntas ella iba a encontrar su camino a casa. No iba a rendirme, iba a luchar por recuperar a mi hija.

 

La puerta se abrió y Henry corrió hacia Emma. Los dos se acercaron a Regina, y se aferraron a ella cuando la nube de magia nos inundó. David y yo nos abrazamos, repitiéndonos al oído que estábamos haciendo lo correcto.


	19. Declaración de guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma y Mary Margaret llegan a un punto en su relación, en dónde la única opción es declarar la guerra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todo por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, es un poquito loco, pero me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo. 
> 
> NOTA: Al llegar al final respire profundo y cuente hasta diez.
> 
> ¡Feliz Lectura!

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 

No podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía asimilar que habíamos sido llevados a la fuerza a un mundo diferente, supuestamente donde había nacido. Un lugar al que ninguna persona cuerda querría regresar alguna vez. Había ogros, enormes y grotescos, que seguramente querrían comerme. No podía morir arrollada por un auto, pero un caballo podía pisarme hasta la muerte.

 

Creo que apreté a Regina demasiado, porque se quejó, y sus ojos se abrieron. Sentí un leve alivio momentáneo. Besé su cabeza, admirando lo hermosa que se veía con el cabello largo, y le dije que todo estaría bien. Ella no estaba del todo consciente. Me hubiese gustado saber qué sedante le habían dado, pero nadie iba a decirme nada. Eran ellos contra nosotros tres y Sarah, al menos ella era una aliada con la que podía contar.

 

Me quedé sentada en el suelo, con Regina en mis brazos y sosteniendo firmemente a Henry para que la distracción de estar en un lugar con el que había soñado durante tanto tiempo no lo hiciera perderse entre la multitud. Todos se movían a nuestro alrededor, organizándose, asegurándose que todos recordaran el plan que habían acordado para emprender el camino a su viejo hogar. Disimulé un suspiro de alivio al ver a Sarah.

 

—¡La conozco! —Henry se movió emocionado a mi lado.

 

Giré para ver a quién se refería, y reconocí de inmediato a Aurora con Philip cabalgando a su lado. Ellos nos habían estado esperando, traían caballos y algunos carruajes. Sus guardias ayudaron a organizar a algunos de los pobladores. Más de la mitad de los habitantes de Storybrooke se fueron con ellos, el resto iríamos al castillo de la Reina Blancanieves.

 

—¿Quién eres? —Regina preguntó en un susurro.

 

Dejé de observar al resto de personas y me concentré únicamente en Regina.

 

—¡Hey! —Sonreí—. Estás despierta.

 

Sus hermosos ojos no mostraban ningún tipo de reconocimiento.

 

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy yo, Emma.

 

Mi corazón se aceleró, mis músculos se tensaron, estaba entrando en shock. Ella no me reconocía, no sabía quién era yo. Se puso nerviosa, aún somnolienta y débil, moviéndose inquieta en mis brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

 

—Nieve —ella recordaba a mi madre y no a mí.

—Mamá —Henry intentó hablar con ella, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

Mary Margaret se acercó a nosotros, al igual que un león a su presa. Solo pude estrechar a Regina con fuerza, casi convencida que me la arrebatarían.

 

—Nieve —dijo Regina casi desesperada.

—Regina —Mary Margaret se inclinó hacia nosotras.

—¿Qué hiciste con ella? —La acusé—. ¡Borraste sus recuerdos!

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Encima de todo fingió inocencia.

 

Regina me empujó un poco pero no la solté.

 

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Este era tu maravilloso plan?

—No he hecho nada.

—Déjeme ir —dijo Regina, y miró a Mary Margaret buscando ayuda—. Nieve. Dile que me deje ir.

—Regina…

—¡No la toques! —aparté su mano de inmediato.

—Estás asustándola —se atrevió a decirme.

—¿Yo estoy asustándola?

—Cálmate. Solo es un mal entendido.

 

Regina forcejeó conmigo, despojándose de su adormecimiento ante su evidente desesperación por alejarse de mí.

 

Tuve que soltarla, y Mary Margaret no dudó en ayudarla, casi colocándose como un muro entre nosotras. Me levanté, asegurándome de poner a Henry detrás de mí para poder enfrentarme a la mujer que supuestamente era mi madre.

 

—¿Qué está pasando, Nieve?

—Regina. Soy Emma. Ven conmigo —le ofrecí mi mano—. No puedes confiar en ella.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto. Debemos partir de inmediato.

—No me importa qué diablos hiciste, vas a devolverle sus recuerdos ahora.

—Azul debió hacerlo. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero voy a solucionarlo —dijo con extrema calma—. Siempre y cuando cumplas el trato.

—¿En serio crees que voy a hacer un trato contigo?

—No hagamos una escena. Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos al castillo.

—¡No vas a apartarla de mí!

 

Sujeté a Mary Margaret del brazo, y la mirada que me dio fue demasiado desconcertante.

 

—Regina —dijo Mary Margaret, interpretando el papel perfecto de una Reina—, esta es mi hija, Emma… tu prometida —dijo fríamente—. ¿Ves? Cumpliré mi parte del trato mientras tú cumplas la tuya.

 

La forma en la que Regina me miró rompió mi corazón. Ella estaba tan confundida y Mary Margaret solo la lanzó por un precipicio. Su jugada fue más que perfecta: había borrado los recuerdos de Regina, reemplazándolos seguramente por alguna loca historia que la ponía de su lado y en mi contra, porque por nada del mundo Regina Mills tomaría su mano y se iría con ella, y me había dejado en una posición en la cual mi única opción era aceptar todas sus peticiones.

 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Henry.

—Voy a ser una maldita princesa. No le digas a tu madre que digo malas palabras delante de ti.

—Eso va a hacer fácil ahora que no sabe quiénes somos.

—Vamos.

 

Lo tomé de la mano, y corrimos hasta alcanzarlas. Mi malvada madre estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que su sucia jugada iba a alejarme de Regina.

 

Hice a Leroy a un lado para poder entrar en el pequeño carruaje. Regina me miró por completo sorprendida y sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Mary Margaret.

 

—Wow… es un carruaje de verdad —era imposible que Henry no disfrutara los pequeños detalles de nuestra horrible situación.

—Espera a ver el castillo, Henry —Mary Margaret se atrevió a sonreír—. Nuestro castillo es absolutamente hermoso, ¿no es así Regina?

 

Regina asintió, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa que de inmediato se difuminó al verme.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

El viaje pudo no haber sido muy largo, pero fue horrible tener que soportar toda esa situación sin poder decir o hacer algo.

 

Henry casi se cae al bajarse del carruaje por el afán de ver de cerca el enorme castillo en el que viviríamos. Sus mejillas iban a estropearse de tanto sonreír. Fue un duro trabajo sostenerlo de la mano para que no se perdiera entre la gente que entraba con nosotros. David al fin se bajó de su caballo y dio las respectivas órdenes a todos.

 

Mary Margaret podía creer que había logrado engañarme, pero todo era demasiado evidente. David ni siquiera se inmutó cuando ella le dijo que Regina no recordaba ni a Henry ni a mí.

 

—¿Por qué están diciendo que no recuerdo? Lo recuerdo todo —Regina estaba un poco frustrada, y Mary Margaret no dudó en calmarla.

—Lo sé, Regina.

—¡No le mientas! —Protesté de inmediato.

 

Regina parecía no poder creer que yo había gritado a Mary Margaret.

 

—David, lleva a Regina adentro…

—Él no va a llevarla a ningún lado. Esto se acaba aquí.

 

Regina tomó la mano de David, mirándome fijamente, como si la malvada del cuento fuera yo. Henry se ofreció a ir con ellos, y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo.

 

—No te despegues de Regina. Iré enseguida detrás de ustedes.

 

Regina me dio una última mirada de reproche y se fue con ellos.

 

—Emma.

—No puedo creer que seas mi madre.

—Este es un pequeño imprevisto.

—No soy idiota. Sé muy bien que lo planeaste todo.

—Lo único que estoy intentando hacer es recuperar a mi hija.

—Eso no va a pasar. Tomaré a mi familia y nos iremos de aquí.

—Eso no va a pasar —repitió mis propias palabras.

—¡No puedes impedirlo! ¿Qué harás? ¿Encerrarme?

—Le dije a Regina que era tu prometida, eso debería demostrarte mis buenas intenciones.

—Lo hiciste para indisponerla conmigo. ¿De cuándo acá ella confía en ti?

—Tú misma has visto mi comportamiento con Regina. Estoy dispuesta a aceptarla en nuestra familia solo si tú aceptas que eres mi hija, la princesa y heredera de este reino.

—Perdiste por completo la cabeza.

—No voy discutir contigo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

 

Caminó lejos de mí, pero la seguí.

 

—Dale sus recuerdos de vuelta y haré lo que me pides.

—Sé que no lo harás.

—Lo haré. Estoy aquí. Solo quiero a Regina de vuelta.

—Veré que todos se instalen y hablaré con Azul —sostuvo mis mejillas entre sus manos, con esa fingida dulzura que ya no lograba engañarme—. Seremos muy felices, Emma. Tendrás la vida que siempre debiste tener. Sé que muy pronto entenderás que todo lo que hemos hecho, tu padre y yo, ha sido únicamente por ti, porque te amamos.

 

Me quedé allí por un momento. Necesitaba un respiro. Sentía como si de un momento a otro mi vida hubiese sido arrancada de raíz por un horrible tornado y de pronto estaba en medio de una tormenta donde las olas me empujaban de un lado a otro. No podía opinar ni decidir nada, estaba perdida, dejándome llevar mientras me esforzaba por no ahogarme en el proceso.

 

Quería a mi Regina, con sus recuerdos, con sus ojos de color chocolate mirándome y sabiendo que era yo. Era la única forma en que sabría que todo estaría bien.

 

Corrí por todos los pasillos de piedra del castillo, revisando habitación por habitación hasta poder encontrarlos, y aunque ella no me recodaba, en cuanto la vi la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

 

—Puedo ser su prometida, pero hasta que no nos hayamos casado no es correcto que usted me abrace así.

 

La solté, y sonreí, recordando que se suponía que teníamos que consumar nuestra relación. Era demasiado irónico.

 

—No somos prometidas —quería contarle todo, aprovechando que David no estaba allí.

—Ni siquiera me creyó que soy su hijo —dijo Henry desde el balcón en el cual estaba asomado—. Y ella cree que tus padres son sus padres.

—Sé que no lo son —dijo Regina molesta.

—¿Quiénes crees que son? —pregunté. Quería intentar entender lo que ella creía que era real.

—Son… mi madre no era una buena persona y ellos se encargaron de mí. Son mi familia.

 

Apreté los puños y conté hasta diez. Se suponía que eran mis padres, no estaba bien querer deshacerme de ellos.

 

—Es por eso que me comprometieron contigo —lo dijo intentando disimular el enojo que eso le producía, era evidente en la forma en que me miraba.

—Sé que no me crees, pero no es así. Tu mamá no era nada bueno pero mis padres tampoco lo son. Eres la Reina de todo este… mundo, o algo así.

—Soy una princesa… Y no tengo ningún interés en ser la Reina.

—Está bien. Eres una princesa, lo serás hasta que recuperes tus recuerdos.

—No tengo nada que recordar.

—Está bien —no iba a discutir con ella. No tenía ningún sentido—. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Mary Margaret venga con esa estúpida hada.

—Las hadas no son tal cosa —dijo por completo ofendida.

—Ella es divertida sin sus recuerdos.

—Henry.

 

Los dos nos miramos y nos esforzamos por no reír.

 

Regina  nos hizo salir, quería estar a solas, así que Henry y yo nos sentamos afuera de su habitación para no molestarla y seguir cuidando de ella.

 

—Esto es una pesadilla. Voy a despertar en cualquier momento y no estaremos aquí.

—¿Qué pasa con Sarah?

—Ella está aquí, pero debemos fingir que no la conocemos, chico.

—Es nuestra arma secreta.

—Eso espero.

—Será de ayuda con mamá. Ella no confía en nosotros sin sus recuerdos.

—Lo arreglaremos en un rato.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

—No digas eso. Hice un trato con mi malvada madre.

—Nunca creí que Blancanieves sería la villana de nuestra historia. Es interesante.

—Creo que todavía tienes una sobrecarga de adrenalina y un raro concepto de lo que es interesante. Todo esto es un desastre. Me siento como Dorothy queriendo volver a casa, y tú eres el espantapájaros.

—Ni lo sueñes. Tengo que ser un personaje increíble.

—Te quiero —lo abracé—. No lo digo muy a menudo pero te quiero muchísimo.

—Yo también te quiero, ma.

—¿No vas a llamarme mami?

—Estoy muy viejo para eso.

—Me hace falta Regina para que te recuerde que eres su bebé.

—No te preocupes, todo lo que tienes que hacer es conquistar a mamá, para que puedas darle un beso.

—¿Un beso de verdadero amor?

—Es lo más efectivo para romper cualquier hechizo o maldición.

—Ella y yo…

—Lo sé, y tú también vas a descubrirlo cuando tengas que besarla y ella recuerde todo. A estas alturas ya deberías haber aprendido cómo funciona todo esto.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Mary Margaret o como sea que se haga llamar ahora, estaba delante de mí cuando abrimos los ojos. Debimos habernos quedado dormidos, y no tenía un reloj para saber qué hora era, pero habíamos esperado más que suficiente.

 

—He reservado habitaciones para ustedes dos —sonaba casi maternal.

—Eso no va a pasar. Nos quedaremos con Regina.

—Emma.

—Madre —me puse de pie, con una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro y simulando que no tenía un ataque de ansiedad—. He esperado más que suficiente.

—Azul no puede hacerlo.

—Te lo dije —dijo Henry.

—Puedes intentar darle un beso de verdadero amor.

—Eso también te lo dije.

—Tápate los oídos, Henry.

 

Henry me miró, y supo que tenía que hacer lo que le dije. De todas formas me acerque a mi malvada madre, la abracé y susurré a su oído para que solo ella me escuchara.

 

—No solo voy a besarla —la sostuve para que no se alejara y me escuchara hasta el final—, voy a hacerle el amor tantas veces que todo el maldito reino va a saber que Emma Swan es el verdadero amor de Regina Mills.

 

Y al igual que en un par de películas que había visto, besé su mejilla dramáticamente y me aparté para mirarla a los ojos.

 

—Oficialmente estamos en guerra. Acabas de convertirte en mi enemiga.

 

Ella se quedó sin palabras, su horror se convirtió en ira y volvió a convertirse en horror. Ella simplemente no podía creer lo que yo acababa de decirle, pero se lo buscó, y esperaba que fuera suficiente para que entendiera lo que había hecho.

 

—Me he esforzado por ser compresiva, pero tú me estás obligando a tomar medidas radicales.

—Lo mismo digo.

 

Entré a la habitación con Henry, y Regina parecía haber estado pegada a la puerta escuchando. Retrocedió a penas nos vio, tenía un candelabro en sus manos, y toda su actitud dejaba en claro que tenía pensado usarlo para defenderse.

 

—Mamá…

—Quiero salir…

—Nadie va a retenerte —puse mi mejor sonrisa para lograr convencerla.

—Escuché lo que le dijiste a tu madre.

—Fue un poco dramático pero… es la verdad.

—¿Van a dejarme salir?

—Nosotros no somos los malos, mamá.

—Les creo —mintió—. Solo quiero salir. Tengo hambre.

—Ok. Vamos a buscar algo de comida.

 

Regina soltó el candelabro y prácticamente salió corriendo por delante de nosotros.

 

Suspiré apesadumbrada.

 

No podía sentirme más cansada de lo que ya estaba, pero no iba a dejar a Regina vagar sola por un castillo lleno de gente que seguramente la odiaba, empezando por mis padres. Una mujer extraña nos dio de comer algo que habían preparado para todos, era evidente que seguían organizándose, corriendo de aquí para allá limpiado y ordenando todo. Mientras comía la sopa que me dieron no podía dejar de pensar cómo mi vida se había vuelto un completo caos, un día estaba atrapando delincuentes para ganarme la vida y al minuto siguiente mi hijo apareció para llevarme a una aventura interminable.

 

Mis pesimistas pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Regina levantarse de la mesa. Ella no era feliz con nosotros siguiendo sus pasos, pero no íbamos a separarnos por nada del mundo.

 

—Es impropio dormir todos en una misma recámara—se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo haremos. Tomaré ese sillón y ustedes compartirán la cama. Henry es un niño y hay suficiente espacio.

—Hablaré con nieve.

—No. Lo siento pero vas a tener que hacer lo que yo digo.

 

Ella guardó silencio, bajó la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Me hizo recordar que ella no era la mujer que había hecho mi vida imposible en Storybrooke, había pequeños rasgos, pero toda su actitud era por completo diferente, más suave y dócil. Mary Margaret no debe haber querido tener a alguien con un comportamiento explosivo que se interponga en su camino.

 

Caminé hacia ella y me senté a su lado. Henry parecía estar esperando que yo hiciera algo que mágicamente resolviera todo.

 

—Mira… sé que no crees nada de lo que Henry y yo te hemos dicho, y seguramente si yo fuera tú tampoco creería en nada de esto —no sabía que decir para convencerla—. ¿Te has preguntado por qué llevas esa ropa tan rara? ¿Lo sabes?

—Acabamos de volver de otro mundo —dijo aún sin mirarme.

—Sí. Eso es cierto.

—Sé que hicieron algo malo.

—¿Quiénes?

—Ustedes —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Nosotros? —Reí sin ganas—. Mary Margaret es realmente increíble.

—Su nombre es Blancanieves —levantó la cabeza al fin y me enfrentó—. Deberías hablar de tu madre con más respeto.

—Y tú no deberías tutearme. ¿No se supone que eres una princesa?

 

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y volvió a bajar la mirada. Escuché a Henry reír y me volteé para decirle que no lo hiciera. No debíamos molestarla más.

 

—Solo bromeaba. Puedes llamarme Emma —levanté suavemente su rostro y la hice mirarme—. Es muy importante que no confíes en nadie fuera de esta habitación. Mis padres no son buenos, nadie en este castillo lo es.

 

No podía hacer nada más. Debía buscar la manera de hablar con Sarah y ver si a ella se le ocurría algo, pero eso tendría que esperar al menos hasta el día siguiente.

 

Henry y Regina se acomodaron en la cama, y yo tomé el sillón que estaba cerca del balcón, al menos eran de esos largos que me permitían tener alzados mis pies, aunque no era muy cómodo. Lo bueno es que estaba demasiado cansada para quejarme. No tardé en quedarme profundamente dormida, aferrada a la esperanza que todo fuese una horrible pesadilla, y que al día siguiente despertaría con Regina a mi lado.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Ellos estaban dormidos. Lo sabía porque había esperado lo suficiente para estar por completo segura. Era consciente que posiblemente no tendría otra oportunidad, así que me levanté, caminé en puntillas hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrí con extremo cuidado para no hacer ruido. No miré atrás, corrí descalza por los fríos pasillos sin que me importara no haber tomado mis zapatos un abrigo. Tenía que huir de esas personas.

 

Casi caí al tropezar de frente contra una persona al final del pasillo, y cuando vi que se trataba del Rey suspiré aliviada.

 

—Lo siento tanto, yo solo me distraje y no tuve cuidado al ver por dónde iba.

—¿Hacia dónde ibas?

—Yo… quería alejarme de ellos… no me dejaban salir.

—Ven conmigo.

 

Él me llevó hasta su habitación. Nieve estaba allí, cepillando su cabello, seguramente alistándose para ir a la cama.

 

—La encontré en el pasillo, parece que Emma y Henry han estado dándole un mal momento.

 

Nieve sonrió y no dudé en aceptar su mano. David nos dejó a solas y nosotras nos sentamos en la cama.

 

—Si Emma se ha portado mal contigo, puedes contármelo.

—No… es… ella es tu hija —no podía hablar mal de una hija con su madre.

—Tú eres muy importante para mí. No imaginas cuánto. Quiero que seas honesta conmigo, recuerda que no debemos tener ningún secreto entre nosotras, incluso si se trata de mi hija. Sé mejor que nadie que Emma no es ella misma en estos momentos.

—Escuché lo que ella te dijo… la amenaza. No ha parado de decirme que no puedo confiar en ustedes.

—Pero tú sabes que hemos estado unidas desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, haciéndome sentir más tranquila.

 

—No entiendo por qué debo comprometerme con ella.

—Regina, cariño —acarició mi cabello como siempre suele hacerlo—. Yo tampoco creo que debas estar con ella. Estoy segura que podríamos encontrar un príncipe adecuado para ti… es solo que Emma tiene esta idea de que ustedes deben estar juntas. Ella es mi única hija, un día será Reina, no puedo simplemente contradecir sus deseos. Lo entiendes ¿cierto?

—Sí —dije con pesar.

—Pero eso no significa que tú y yo no podamos hacer algo para cambiar toda esta situación.

—¿Romper el compromiso?

—Solo si es lo que tú deseas —asentí de inmediato y las dos sonreímos—. Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo lo haríamos? Ella no se despega de mí ni un solo segundo.

—Esto no va a ser fácil, Regina. Mi hija se ha dejado corromper terriblemente, tú misma has sido testigo de su comportamiento.

—Lo sé. He intentado hacer lo que ella me pide…

—Eso está muy bien. Por ahora lo que mejor podemos hacer es no contradecirla. Nuestro reino la necesita, por eso estuve de acuerdo en continuar con este compromiso. Debemos conseguir que ella sea una buena persona otra vez, que se preocupe por su pueblo. Estoy segura que tú podrás ayudarme a convencerla. De esa forma no estará sobre ti todo el tiempo.

—Puedo hacer eso —sonreí y entrelazamos con más fuerza nuestras manos.

—Lo que no puedes hacer por ningún motivo —acercó su rostro al mío—, es intimar con ella. Eso sería una falta terrible de tu parte. La gente te vería como una cualquiera cuyo único interés es robar mi corona. Jamás te lo perdonarían. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que pasaría contigo si llegaras a hacer algo tan terrible.

 

Mi sangre se heló ante la simple idea. David y Nieve eran mi única familia, sin ellos estaría perdida. Nieve me abrazó, calmando todos mis nervios. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y ella acarició mi cabello.

 

—Voy a hablar con las hadas para que ellas encuentren un verdadero amor para ti. Si le decimos a Emma que tu corazón pertenece a alguien más, seguramente eso logrará hacerla desistir de esa obsesión insana que tiene contigo. Debes prometer que mantendremos nuestra alianza en secreto.

—Lo prometo.

 


	20. Las reglas del juego Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma decide ejercer su derecho real como futura heredera del trono, y está dispuesta a poner nuevas reglas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Espero que disfruten este loco capítulo.
> 
> ¡Feliz Lectura!

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 

Desperté agitada, con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente. Solo al ver a Regina y Henry durmiendo me devolvió la estabilidad; aunque muy a mí pesar, realmente estábamos en el Bosque Encantado. Estiré mi cuerpo sin ganas, quejándome al sentir un horrible dolor en mi espalda y cuello, tuve que asentar mi pierna en el piso para aliviar la sensación de adormecimiento; y para hacer aún peor mi despertar terminé fuera del castillo orinando en un pequeño rincón cerca de unos árboles. No confiaba en los baños de este mundo.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo allí? —Giré mi cabeza y vi a Ruby por completo convertida en Caperucita Roja—. Tenemos baños adentro.

—Esos no son baños —subí mis pantalones sin ningún tipo de pudor y ella tampoco se volteó—. No quiero hablar contigo. Creí que eras de los buenos, ahora espero que un lobo te coma a ti y a tu abuela.

—Yo soy el lobo.

—Me da igual. No quiero hablar contigo.

—No puedes culparnos por querer volver a casa. La mujer que tanto defiendes nos maldijo arrancándonos de nuestras propias vidas. Al menos tuviste una opción.

—Gracias por confirmarme que todos aquí son parte del complot en mi contra.

—Nadie está en tu contra. Queremos lo mejor para ti, pero no voy a mentirte, espero que la maldición de Regina duré los mismos veintiocho años que duró la nuestra.

—¿Maldición? ¿Pusieron una maldición en Regina?

 

Ruby se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado, pero eso no la afectó en absoluto, mantuvo su misma postura erguida y levemente asintió.

 

—Claro que es una maldición, es lo mínimo que se merece.

 

Mi madre había vuelto a engañarme. Ni siquiera podía creer lo estúpida que había sido al creer en ella. No le habían dado una simple poción para arrebatarle sus recuerdos, la habían maldecido. Quería entregarme a mi enojo pero la desesperación se apoderó de mí. Estábamos tan bien, habíamos recuperado nuestro dinero, teníamos prácticamente una familia formada, y mi propia madre me lo había arrebatado todo ¿cómo diablos se suponía que debía sentirme?

 

Mis padres me habían quitado mi final feliz.

 

Recogí algo de comer en la cocina y volví a la habitación. Ni siquiera me importó ver que Regina y Henry estaban vestidos con algunos de esos trajes que solo se ven en las obras de teatro de Shakespeare. Ella lucía preciosa con un hermoso vestido de un color rosa pálido, era menos extraño ver a Henry vestido como un pequeño príncipe. Me dejé caer en el sillón donde seguramente dormiría por el resto de mi vida y puse la comida en una mesita a mi lado.

 

—Traje del desayuno —dije desanimada.

—Mira, ma. Soy un príncipe.

—Lo eres. Te ves bien.

—Han traído un vestido para usted también, princesa —dijo Regina.

—No voy a ponerme nada de eso, y no vuelvas a llamarme princesa. Mi nombre es Emma, úsalo.

 

Mi mal humor hizo que mis palabras sonaran terriblemente, y me sentí aún peor al ver a Regina retroceder como si hubiese sido abofeteada.

 

—Lo siento. No quise que sonara así.

—Usted no tiene que disculparse conmigo.

—Claro que sí —me levanté para acercarme a ella pero me detuve al verla prácticamente huir de mí—. No voy a hacerte daño. Soy una idiota, pero… puedes llamarme como quieras. Lo siento. Estoy teniendo una mala mañana.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó Henry de inmediato.

—Solo… —no podía decirle la verdad—. Odio que no tengamos baños de verdad. Vamos. Comamos algo.

—No podemos tener ningún tipo de alimentos en nuestras habitaciones. No es un comportamiento aceptable.

—Eso es algo que siempre dices, mamá.

—Yo no soy… su madre y yo no estamos casadas aún, príncipe Henry.

—¡Me encanta que me llamen príncipe Henry!

—Ok. Basta de hablar, comeremos aquí, sin importar lo que digan las reglas.

 

Fue un desayuno aceptable, nada de cosas raras: solo frutas, pan duro y un poco de jugo. Tenía que organizarme, descubrir algún tipo de plan mágico que me permitiera resolverlo todo. Al menos ahora era consciente que mi comportamiento no podía ser tan descuidado, no conocía este mundo ni sus costumbres, las personas que antes me parecían inofensivas habían orquestado una trampa perfecta en la cual estaba atrapada. Todos eran peligrosos, en especial mis padres.

 

—Ma —Henry llamó mi atención—, no estás escuchando.

—Lo siento, chico. ¿Qué decías?

—Mamá quiere saber si otra vez vamos a quedarnos encerrados aquí.

—Sí.

—¿Permaneceremos encerrados por siempre? Eso es irracional.

—Mamá tiene razón. Y si nos quedamos aquí, ¿cómo vamos a resolver esto?

—La hija del Rey y la Reina tiene obligaciones, hay un pueblo que debe ser atendido. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando llegue su turno de gobernar, o cuando el príncipe Henry deba hacerlo?

 

Necesitaba a mi Regina de vuelta.

 

—¿Voy a ser un Rey? ¡Voy a ser un Rey!

—Henry. No estás ayudando. No vamos a quedarnos aquí para siempre.

—¿No? —Regina parecía horrorizada—. Pero… este es nuestro hogar… ha sido mi hogar desde que puedo recordarlo —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Dónde iríamos?

—Hey —tomé su mano delicada entre las mías—. Vamos a estar bien. Sé que todo es confuso pero…

—Pienso… quizá usted debería al menos intentarlo. Podemos… podemos ser felices aquí —una sonrisa se dibujó en su hermoso rostro—. Solo debemos ayudar a convertir este reino en lo que solía ser.

—¿Quieres que seamos felices aquí?

—Voy a llamarla Emma y no me molestaré cuando el príncipe Henry me llame mamá… si usted promete intentar ser una princesa.

 

Fruncí el ceño mirándola fijamente, quizá habían puesto alguna extraña fascinación por los príncipes y princesas en sus falsos recuerdos.

 

—¿Qué mal puede causarle? —insistió—. Le gusta dar órdenes, y ejerciendo su derecho real de nacimiento puede tomar decisiones importantes.

—No me gusta dar órdenes. No soy una de esas princesas locas hambrientas de poder. Soy una buena persona, y me preocupo por los demás. No soy la villana.

—Entonces demuéstrelo, porque hasta ahora no ha hecho nada por demostrarme que todo lo que dice es cierto.

 

Ella podía no recordar, pero en el fondo mi Regina seguía allí, y precisamente ella me había dado la perfecta solución para comenzar a solucionar nuestros problemas.

 

—No voy a usar un vestido.

 

Era momento de ejercer mi derecho real de nacimiento y patear algunos traseros.

 

 Regina parecía más que dispuesta a ayudarme a elegir un vestuario apropiado para una princesa, incluso desistió de insistir en que debería llevar un vestido. Una mujer extraña que no había visto jamás en Storybrooke fue la encargada de conseguirme unos pantalones de montar, botas, una camisa blanca de hilo y una chaqueta de color caqui con botones de oro —oro real—.

 

—Puedo trenzar tu cabello —Regina no podía ser más una princesa de lo que ya era.

—Está bien.

—Tienes un cabello muy bonito, deberías cuidarlo mejor.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, siempre y cuando no me hagas lucir como la Princesa Leia.

—No conozco ninguna princesa con ese nombre. ¿De qué reino es?

—Del reino de Star Wars, es muy lejos de aquí, en un mundo por completo diferente.

—Nunca he oído sobre ese mundo

 

Sonreí. Cerré los ojos y disfruté sintiendo las suaves manos de Regina jugando con mi cabello, era como estar en el cielo; me hizo pensar que quizá ella había sido exactamente así antes que toda su vida se convirtiera en un infierno.

 

—Te gusta montar a caballo ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Voy a conseguirte un caballo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te gustan. No creo que esté bien confiar en un animal como medio de transporte, pero voy a tener que aprender, ¿puedes enseñarme?

—La confianza es importante, si el caballo no confía en ti, no te dejará montarlo.

—Soy una persona confiable. Puedes confiar en mí.

—No soy un caballo —dijo casi enojada.

—Eso es cierto, creo que eres uno de esos ponis rosas o un unicornio.

—No hay ponis rosas. Y no soy nada de eso —sus manos terminaron de tranzar mi cabello y me giré para ver su ceño fruncido, me estaba dando una mirada de odio real.

—Está bien. Te llamaré mi hermosa mariposa.

—Tengo un nombre. No quiero ser llamada de ninguna otra forma.

—Gracias por la trenza —besé su mejilla—, mi mariposita.

 

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas pero su ceño se mantuvo fruncido, molestarla siempre me hacía sentir mejor.

 

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta encontrar a Henry en la planta baja del castillo, estaba observando una gran vitrina de cristal con tres grandes espadas en su interior.

 

—Te ves bien —dijo Henry al verme, con una sonrisita que delataba su burla.

—Bueno. Ya saben las reglas. No quiero que salgan del castillo, y no se metan en habitaciones oscuras o peligrosas. Estás a cargo, Henry.

—Él es un niño —protestó Regina.

—En estos momentos tú eres como una niña, no tienes ni idea del peligro que estamos corriendo.

 

Sabía que no era una buena idea dejarlos solos, pero era mi turno de hacer algo para enfrentar y corregir nuestros problemas.

 

Abrí las puertas del gran salón, una reunión parecía ser celebrada alrededor de una gran mesa redonda, presidida por mis padres. Encontrar a Ruby, Leroy, Archie y el Hada Azul, no fue en absoluto sorprendente. Lo que casi me hizo perder mi compostura fue ver al traidor de George y a Lancelot.

 

—Tú estabas muerto.

—Fue lo que Cora les hizo creer —contestó Lancelot con mucha paciencia.

—Emma, cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Prefiero que te dirijas a mí como Princesa Emma, madre —por suerte recordar la antigua mala actitud de Regina cuando llegué a Storybrooke iba a servirme de referencia para representar mi papel. Tomé una silla y la arrastré para poder sentarme en el extremo opuesto a los traidores de mis padres—. He decido tomar el puesto que me corresponde como la futura Reina de este lugar ¿Bosque Encantado es el nombre real?

—No puedo creerlo, estoy… —mis padres no podían sonreír más—. Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

—Es un gran cambio de actitud… princesa —sabía que la bruja de Azul no me creería tan fácilmente.

—Mi inteligente y hermosa prometida logró abrirme los ojos, espero que todos sean muy agradecidos con ella.

—Voy a clavarle un cuchillo en una mano la próxima vez que la vea, hermana —me levanté tan rápido que mi silla cayó al piso y sujeté con fuerza la garganta de Leroy cortando su respiración.

—Soy tu princesa, vas a mostrarme el respeto que merezco y lo mismo harás con Regina —seguí apretando su garganta pero levanté la cabeza para mirar las expresiones de horror de cada uno de los presentes—. Voy a ordenar cortar las cabezas de todo aquél que se atreva tan solo a mirar mal a mi único y verdadero amor.

 

Solté al idiota de Leroy y volví a mi asiento, fingiendo nuevamente una sonrisa.

 

—Emma… —obviamente la primera en hablar tenía que ser Mary Margaret—. No puedes… no… esta no eres tú…

—Esa mujer debió hacer algo. Les dije que no podíamos confiar —Azul se levantó de su silla.

—Emma… ella no es tu verdadero amor —David tuvo que contener la rabia que sentía.

—¿Soy o no soy la princesa que va a convertirse en reina de este lugar? Soy un miembro de este maravilloso grupo que han reunido aquí, y si el traidor de George puede votar sobre lo que haremos en este mundo; yo, como legítima heredera tengo muchos más derechos que todos los presentes aquí… Sin mí aún seguirían presos de la maldición en Storybrooke. Deberían mostrar mejor su agradecimiento —solo me faltó decirles campesinos y hubiese sido una imitación perfecta de Regina Mills.

 

Seguramente ellos creían que yo había perdido la cabeza. Se quedaron mirándome en silencio por más segundos de lo normal.

 

—Tienes —Mary Margaret miró a David, compartiendo una mirada secreta como si se estuvieran poniendo de acuerdo—. Tienes razón.

—¿Qué? —Protestó Azul, aún de pie—. No pueden estar de acuerdo con esta locura.

—Emma es nuestra hija, legítima y única heredera de mi trono… y tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí y tomar decisiones.

—¡No voy a aceptar este sin sentido!

—¡Excelente! —Golpeé la mesa—. Todos los que no estén de acuerdo con que yo esté aquí, pueden salir y no volver jamás, y quiero que sean considerados como traidores ¿Qué le hacemos a los traidores en este reino, Leroy?

—Has perdido la cabeza, hermana.

—Error —di otra fuerte palmada sobre la mesa haciéndolos sobresaltar—. ¡Les cortamos la cabeza!

 

Tenía tantas ganas de reír a carcajadas, pero eso arruinaría mi brillante interpretación. Siempre supe que un día me serviría ver tantas series y películas.

 

Nadie salió del salón. Esa fue una muy buena señal. Azul se tragó su veneno y se sentó nuevamente.

 

—Nieve… debemos comenzar la reunión —incluso el pobre de David parecía haber perdido toda su postura de héroe.

—Tienes razón. Hay mucho por organizar.

—Sí. Es mejor que nos enfoquemos en la agenda del día —Archie bebió agua, se acomodó los lentes y revisó nerviosamente los papeles que tenía frente a él.

—He hablado con mi abuela, y pienso que conseguir suficiente comida y agua limpia es lo más necesario —dijo Ruby.

—Voy a organizar un grupo de hombres para que nos encarguemos de eso —todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión de David.

—Mis hermanos y yo volveremos a las minas para conseguir suficiente polvo de hadas.

—Eso es algo de lo que podemos hablar después, Leroy.

—¿Por qué Azul? —pregunté de inmediato.

—Porque es algo que nos concierne solo a las hadas y…

—Es algo que nos concierne a todos, no voy a dejar que vayas por ahí usando magia para cosas siniestras.

—Yo jamás…

—Debemos trabajar en una ley sobre el uso de magia, madre.

—No podemos interferir con lo que hacen las hadas, cariño.

—Pero podemos prohibir la extracción de polvo mágico. Ellos deben informarnos cuánto polvo extraen de las minas, y en qué va a ser utilizado ese polvo.

—¡Eso es inaceptable!

—¡Entonces sal de aquí, Azul! Me harías un gran favor si lo haces porque no quiero tener que verte tan seguido.

—Ella no puede hablarme así, Nieve —casi parecía que iba a hacer un berrinche.

—¡No le hables así a mi madre! ¡Ella es la Reina!

—¡Suficiente! ¡No estamos aquí para crear más problemas! —David hizo uso de su voz de líder, pero ya no creía en él—. Creo que Emma tiene razón. Todos nuestros problemas empezaron por la magia, lo más recomendable es que tengamos algún tipo de control esta vez.

—Es un tema que no puede decidirse tan a la ligera, vamos a meditarlo cuidadosamente, Azul. Lo prometo. Y mientras tanto no quiero que vuelvan a las minas, Leroy —era evidente que Mary Margaret estaba muy unida a la bruja de su hada madrina.

—Espero que esto no tome demasiado tiempo, si vamos a permitir el uso de magia controlado lo usaremos en cosas útiles, como crear baños reales. Estoy muy estreñida.

—¡Emma! —dijeron David y Mary Margaret al unísono.

—¿Qué? No puedo hacer mis necesidades en un hueco de madera ni en el bosque. Necesito un baño de verdad, apúntalo Archie.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —dijo Ruby.

—Yo también —afirmó Leroy.

—No me importa lo que hagan aquí, solo deseo tener de vuelta mis tierras —Quizá habían hecho algún tipo de trato con George y le ofrecieron devolverle lo que le pertenecía.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, George —David no parecía del todo contento con su falso padre.

—Debemos establecer conexiones con los diferentes reinos —habló Lancelot al fin—. Todos necesitan saber que nuestra Reina está de vuelta.

—Eres el mejor para estar a cargo de eso, Lancelot.

 

Parecía que todos tenían una clara función, excepto yo. No tenía ni idea de mis funciones reales, iba a tener que preguntarle a Regina.

 

—Cuánto antes podamos recuperarnos podremos anunciar nuestro primer baile real. ¿Te gustaría ocuparte de eso, cariño?

—No, madre. Gracias. Prefiero ocuparme de hacer cumplir las leyes. Quiero que todos tengan muy en claro que cualquier falta cometida contra mi futura Reina, será duramente castigada. Escríbelo, Archie.

 

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, y mi madre y yo tuvimos una verdadera batalla de miradas.

 

—Convertiré tu petición en un decreto real —sonreí al escucharla ceder.

 

Podía ser una pequeña batalla, pero acababa de ganarla en todo sentido.

 

La reunión terminó en ese preciso momento, era visible que todos ellos estaban demasiado estresados, y aunque necesitaba buscar a Sarah, necesitaba asegurarme que Henry y Regina estuvieran a salvo.

 

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y los encontré jugando una partida de ajedrez, tres movimientos y Regina se proclamó vencedora.

 

—No es justo —Henry se quejó.

—Quizá algún día puedas ganarme —Regina no podía lucir más orgullosa de sí misma.

 

Entré y me dejé caer pesadamente en la cama.

 

—¿Cómo te fue, ma?

—Excelente, chico. Ellos acaban de probar una cucharada de su propia medicina.

—¿Todos te creyeron?

—Soy una actriz formidable —dije perezosamente—. Mi reinado ha comenzado.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Regina tímidamente.

—Significa que van a arrepentirse de habernos traído aquí a la fuerza. ¿Ya almorzaron?

—Sí… eh… Ingrid nos trajo la comida.

—Muy bien, chico. Has hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Ingrid trajo manzanas para mamá.

—Espero que no hayan estado envenenadas.

—¡Ma! No me estás escuchando.

 

Levanté mi cabeza, y miré a ambos, pero no tenía idea de qué se suponía no había escuchado.

 

—Ingrid dijo que te guardaría algo de comer en la cocina.

 

¡Ingrid! ¡Ingrid! ¡Sarah había aparecido al fin!

 

—Iré a comer. No salgan de la habitación.

 

Prácticamente llegué corriendo a la cocina, y al verla sentada cortando pan tuve que contener las inmensas ganas que tenía de abrazarla. Sus ojos brillaron casi igual que los míos.

 

—Princesa, ¿necesita algo? —Preguntó Sarah.

—Me dijeron que me habían guardado algo de comer.

—Le serviré ahora mismo —dijo de inmediato otra mujer, no tenía idea quién era, pero no demoró en servirme.

 

Me senté y comí allí mismo. Había muchas partes del castillo que seguían sin ser restauradas lo suficiente, las personas simplemente pasaban por la cocina pidiendo un plato de comida y continuaban con sus obligaciones.

 

Al terminar, caminé de vuelta por los pasillos, solo que esta vez Sarah me seguía. Las dos nos aseguramos que nadie nos viera, y ella me llevó hasta una habitación repleta de muebles viejos en una torre. La abracé a penas cerramos la puerta.

 

—Lamento no haberme podido acercar antes, primero tenía que ganarme la confianza de tus padres.

—Ellos no son mis padres. Pusieron una maldición en Regina.

 

Dejé que toda la presión fluyera al fin de mí. Nos sentamos en el piso, frente a frente. Nunca creí que me sentiría tan aliviada de tener a alguien con quien hablar, Henry era solo un niño después de todo.

 

—Vamos a resolverlo. Lo bueno de las maldiciones es que se pueden romper.

—Acabamos de llegar y siento que ya no puedo más.

—Claro que puedes. Piensa que estamos en un juego, vas a ver lo fácil que será.

—Nadie aquí está jugando. Son peligrosos.

—Viste lo difícil que era para Regina funcionar en el mundo real, el Bosque Encantado es mucho más fácil, porque afortunadamente tienes la ventaja de ser quién eres.

—Regina me dijo que debía ser una princesa, que tarde o temprano yo sería la reina. Estoy intentando usar eso a mi favor. Cuando la maldición se rompió en Storybrooke siempre andaban detrás de mí exigiendo que sea su salvadora.

—Y es precisamente eso lo que vamos a usar a nuestro favor. Los únicos que están por encima de ti son tus padres, pero ellos no van a arriesgarse a estar por completo en tu contra, es por eso que Regina sigue aquí.

—Ella cree más en ellos que en mí.

—Y esa es la única arma que tienen, nada más. Las dos sabemos que tarde o temprano ella volverá a enamorarse de ti.

—No lo sé, sus gustos parecen haber cambiado un montón.

—Ser pesimistas no va a ayudarnos. No creíste que la poción que les di podía mantenerlos ocultos y no funcionó. Es momento de empezar a creer. No tienes idea de lo especial que eres.

 

Sus palabras me hicieron recordar una pregunta que había querido hacerle. No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar bien de nuestro encuentro.

 

—¿Sabías quién era yo cuando nos conocimos?

—Me dijeron que un día tendría mi final feliz… tendría la familia que siempre quise tener… solo tenía que esperar que las personas que serían mi familia llegaran a mi vida. Siempre supe que un día llegarías, y que no serías solamente tú.

—Me alegra que seamos una familia al fin, Sarah.

—Recuerda que debes llamarme Ingrid. Es la forma en que he logrado mezclarme. Nadie quería encargarse de atender a la “Reina Malvada”, me ofrecí a hacerlo y de paso vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos, era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle a mi Reina por habernos traído a casa.

 

Las dos reímos.

 

—¿Se lo creyeron?

—Cada palabra. Voy a ser tus ojos y oídos. Tú debes concentrarte en conquistar a Regina otra vez.

 

Chocamos nuestras manos y nos despedimos. No podíamos correr el riesgo que alguien nos descubra.

 

Al volver a la habitación, Regina estaba de pie en el balcón. Se veía preciosa.

 

—Henry fue a conseguirnos frutas. Le prometí que me quedaría para no ocasionarle problemas —dijo dulcemente.

—Ven conmigo —estiré mi mano hacia ella—. Vamos a dar una vuelta.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. No quiero que mueras de aburrimiento.

 

Tomó mi mano, y aunque intentó disimularlo su emoción era evidente. Henry se unió a nosotros en el camino, había conseguido dos peras, y Regina se ofreció a compartir la suya conmigo.

 

No dijimos nada, simplemente caminamos tomadas de las manos, disfrutando los rayos de sol acariciando nuestra piel. Henry corría por delante de nosotros, diciendo lo mucho que quería cabalgar o ver un ogro. Regina sonrió, considerando que sus deseos eran demasiado peligrosos y que los ogros no eran amigables.

 

—Es bueno estar en casa —dijo Regina.

—Esta no es nuestra casa —su mirada demostró que no estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

—Pensé que lo estabas intentando.

—Estoy intentando solucionar los problemas que mis padres nos han ocasionado.

 

Su mano soltó la mía de inmediato, toda su calma se esfumó por completo.

 

—La única que causa problemas eres tú —parecía tan enojada conmigo—. No puedo confiar en ti.

—¡Regina! —David gritó acercándose a nosotros.

 

Regina corrió hacia él, sin molestarse en regresar a mirarme. David tomó su mano y la llevó de vuelta al castillo, como si ella fuera su hija y la estuviera alejando de alguien peligroso, pero la verdad era que tanto él como Mary Margaret estaban haciendo todo lo posible por poner a Regina en mi contra, sin ni siquiera importarles mis sentimientos.

 

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Henry.

—No lo sé, chico. No sé si pueda lograr que tu mamá se enamore de mí.

 


	21. Las reglas del juego Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma y Regina se sinceran, y las dos toman decisiones radicales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Mis largas vacaciones han terminado y estoy de vuelta. 
> 
> NOTA: Estoy debiendo sexy times, Zara. Lo sé. Voy a tener que darles una gran recompensa.

 

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**REGINA**

 

David me llevó a la habitación de Nieve y me dijo que esperara allí. Eso me dio tiempo de calmarme y organizar mis pensamientos. No podía terminar de comprender a Emma, era una persona tan complicada; sus intenciones parecían ser buenas pero solo es un disfraz para manipular todo a su alrededor.

 

—Regina. —Mary Margaret entró a la habitación y me abrazó—. ¿Por qué estabas con Emma fuera del castillo? ¿Iban a irse?

—Solo dimos una vuelta.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes todo —dijo tomando mis mejillas entre sus manos.

—No hay nada que decir.

 

Me alejé de ella y salí al balcón. No podía quitarme la sensación de sentirme como una prisionera.

 

—¿Qué sucede, Regina? Háblame.

—Creo que tienes razón con respecto a Emma.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Pero hablar de ella sin su conocimiento no es correcto.

—Lo es. Esta es la única forma en que podemos solucionar nuestros problemas. No tienes idea de las cosas terribles que dijo hace unas horas, amenazó la vida de todos. Estoy tan preocupada.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—No quiero agobiarte con eso. Muy pronto vas a enterarte de todo lo que ella está exigiendo —tomó mis manos entre las suyas—. Necesito que la convenzas de parar con toda esta locura. Podemos usar su obsesión por ti a nuestro favor.

—Pienso que… debería decirle la verdad. Quizá si ella sabe que no deseo ser su esposa va a romper nuestro compromiso.

—Eso no va a funcionar. Es cuestión de tiempo para que ella acepte que su lugar es aquí con su familia.

—Es que no quiero seguir haciendo esto, por favor —supliqué apretando sus manos, intentando transmitirle mis preocupaciones.

—Mi querida Regina.

 

Nieve soltó mis manos, acomodó mi cabello y tomó mis hombros acercándome un poco más a ella.

 

—No eres la única que está haciendo sacrificios. Me gusta pensar que puedo contar contigo y que no eres igual a tu madre ¿estoy equivocada?

—No —dije muy segura de mí misma.

—Creo que es momento que me demuestres a mí, y en especial a todo nuestro reino, que eres una buena persona. Nadie aquí se preocupa por ti, solo David y yo. Estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible para salvarte de mi propia hija. ¿No te parece que lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarnos también? Nosotros estamos haciendo lo correcto, pero si tú no quieres poner de tu parte no nos quedará más opción que dejar que mi hija haga lo que quiera contigo.

 

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón lata muy rápido, mis piernas se sintieron débiles.

 

—Lo siento, Nieve. —La abracé con fuerza e hice lo posible por no pensar en lo que sería de mí en manos de Emma.

—Solo debemos insistir en convertir a Emma en la princesa que todos necesitamos.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Emma y Henry no estaban esperándome en mi habitación, estaban exactamente afuera de la habitación de Nieve. Lo único que sentí al verlos fue unas inmensas ganas de hacerlos desaparecer en una nube de humo. ¿Es que no podía tener ni un solo segundo de descanso?

 

Me vi obligada a encerrarme en el cuarto de baño para tener un momento de paz, y al parecer conseguí mucho más que eso al poder pensar por mí misma al fin, en lugar de tener los pensamientos y creencias de dos extremos opuestos que habían decidido ponerme en el medio de una guerra. Evalué los hechos y me planteé las posibles consecuencias de cada una de mis decisiones a tomar.

 

No me sentía bien teniendo que guardar tantos secretos que en realidad parecían ser mentiras y manipulaciones. El fin no justifica los medios. Por otro lado, aunque no deseaba ser tratada como un objeto, no podía deshacer mi compromiso con Emma, solo ella podía hacerlo y ese no parecía ser su deseo. Mi título de princesa parecía flotar en el aire, la única razón por la que no había sido arrojada afuera del castillo era porque Nieve me había acogido bajo su protección. Emma era la futura reina de todo el Bosque Encantado, sus deseos eran órdenes.

 

Mi única opción era dejar el que había sido mi hogar por tanto tiempo e ir a un lugar donde jamás podría ser encontrada.

 

Al salir, Emma y Henry estaban lanzándose cojines, ninguno intentó hablar conmigo. Cuando llegó el momento de la cena y dije que no tenía apetito en ese momento, no me obligaron a comer. Ellos no tardaron en dormirse, pero de todas formas esperé el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme que todos en el castillo también estuvieran dormidos.

 

Me hubiese gustado tener algo más cómodo que un vestido, pero no tenía tiempo para buscar algo apropiado. Tomé la capa que me habían dado para mantenerme abrigada y fui muy cuidadosa al abandonar el castillo.

 

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, mi camino apenas era iluminado por la luna y las estrellas en el cielo. Con cada paso que daba, adentrándome en el bosque, mi corazón se aceleraba; los sonidos parecían intensificarse y hasta el ruido que mis pies hacían al caminar me hacía sobresaltar; pero tenía que seguir avanzando, poniendo la mayor distancia que me sea posible entre mí y el castillo… y de pronto, como si mis miedos se materializaran, alguien agarró mi mano deteniéndome.

 

Grité y luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi otra mano también fue sujetada.

 

—¡Hey! ¡Alto! ¡Soy yo, Emma!

 

Ni siquiera sé en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando los abrí, Emma estaba a escasos centímetros cerca de mí.

 

—Voy a soltarte ¿ok?

 

Me soltó y lo primero que hice fue correr. Emma seguramente estaría furiosa por haberme descubierto abandonando el castillo. Estaba en serios problemas, en especial porque ella no tardó en alcanzarme otra vez.

 

—No voy a hacerte daño —suspiró exasperada—. ¿Por qué estás intentando huir?

 

Me arrimé contra el árbol detrás de mí y me negué a decir palabra alguna.

 

—¿No vas a hablar conmigo? Por si no te has dado cuenta estás intentando huir en mitad de la noche, con solo un vestido y nada de comer, ¿qué tan lejos crees que vas a llegar? ¿Al menos sabes a dónde irás?

 

Me crucé de brazos y miré hacia otro lado. Ella podía pensar lo que quisiera.

 

—Estuviste inquieta todo el rato, sabía que andabas planeando algo en esa loca cabeza tuya, pero al menos debiste tomar un caballo, sabes montar ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—No soy una ladrona.

—Bien, al menos ya estás hablando —odiaba que hablara conmigo como si yo fuera ingenua—. ¿Dónde piensas ir?

—A cualquier lugar lejos de aquí.

—Lo cual significa que vas a terminar en la panza de un ogro.

—Si eso llegara a suceder, al menos sería por mi propia decisión.

—Te molestaste conmigo porque dije que este no era mi hogar y ahora estás huyendo. ¿Por qué?

 

Levanté mi cabeza, la miré a los ojos y decidí ser honesta.

 

—No quiero casarme contigo. Puedes ordenar que me corten la cabeza pero no voy continuar con esta farsa.

—Oh —me sorprendió ver lo herida que parecía por mis palabras.

—No era mi intención herir tus sentimientos —dije suavemente—. Estoy segura que habrán muchas otras mujeres muy felices de casarse contigo, es solo que yo quiero enamorarme, quiero poder elegir a quién amar.

—No voy a forzarte a que te cases conmigo. Pero ese no es motivo para que te pongas en riesgo de esta manera.

—Es que no quiero seguir estando en medio de la guerra que tienes contra tus padres, no quiero tener que mentir ni guardar secretos. Yo no soy así.

—Es bastante extraño ver esta versión de ti —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Sigues siendo tú pero al mismo tiempo no, pero siempre has sido muy mala mintiendo e intentando ser sutil.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo?

—No.

—Yo estoy molesta contigo —me crucé de brazos—. Me exasperas, y no puedo descifrar tus verdaderas intenciones. Eres una persona demasiado complicada.

—¿Yo soy complicada? —No entendí qué tenía eso de gracioso—. Eres la mujer más complicada que he conocido en mi vida, incluso esta versión dulcificada de ti está volviéndome loca.

—Deberías intentar ser más amable.

—Ok princesa, ahora volvamos a casa antes que nos coma un ogro.

—No puedo volver, y no me preguntes por qué, hice una promesa.

—¿Prometiste huir?

—No. Prometí hacer algo y no voy a contártelo.

—Voy a  matar a mis padres.

—¡No!

 

Intentó alejarse de mí pero la detuve.

 

—Ellos no son de fiar, Regina. Te están usando y poniéndote en mi contra.

—No es así.

—No quiero discutir aquí, es peligroso. Si en la mañana sigues queriendo huir lo haremos mucho mejor que esto, lo prometo.

 

Dudé. Emma podía estar engañándome, si regresaba ella podría encerrarme y no dejarme salir jamás.

 

—Regina.

—No sé si puedo confiar en ti. Si vas a castigarme prefiero saberlo ahora.

—Eso solía sonar bonito cuando bromeábamos. No puedo darte unas nalgadas ¿o sí?

—No soy una niña —un castigo de esa naturaleza me resultaba insultante.

—Lo sé —me miró inapropiadamente y sonrió—. Voy a ponértelo por escrito, pero tendrá que ser un secreto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque decir que eres mi prometida me ayuda a protegerte, la gente va a pensarlo dos veces antes de hacerle daño a la novia de la futura reina. Es importante que no se lo digas a nadie.

—Pero lo pondrás por escrito.

—Lo haré.

 

Cuando volvimos a mi habitación, ella buscó un papel, y escribió con una caligrafía muy extraña que ella jamás se casaría conmigo a menos que yo lo quisiera así. Me sentí tan feliz que la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Todas las versiones de Regina Mills —la que quiere matarme y la que no quiere que mate a alguien— tienen algo en común: son complicadas. Ella es una mujer extremadamente complicada. Sabía que había algo molestándola, lo cual con todo el estrés era normal, pero jamás pensé que escaparía. Obviamente necesito poner algo de sensatez en esa loca cabeza suya, no puede ir por ahí caminando entre nubes cuando todo a nuestro alrededor es lava ardiendo.

 

No debería molestarme tanto que ella no quisiera casarse conmigo, no era ella misma, y yo ni siquiera le propuse matrimonio. Nunca he querido casarme, no quiero hacerlo.

 

Durante el transcurso de toda la reunión que tuve en la mañana, mi mente pasó por completo lejos de allí, pensando en tantas cosas a la vez. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para que Regina se enamorara de mí otra vez? Ni siquiera sé por qué se fijó en mí la primera vez. Quizá ni siquiera me amaba, seguramente aún con sus recuerdos tampoco quiere casarse conmigo.

 

—¡Emma! —David llamó mi atención.

—¿Qué? —contesté bruscamente.

—Queremos que vayas con nosotros a explorar los alrededores, debemos hacer un reconocimiento del lugar, saber a ciencia cierta con qué recursos contamos.

—Claro. Regina vendrá con nosotros.

—Eso es imposible.

—Hazlo posible. No iré sin ella.

 

La sesión terminó con todos de muy mal humor, otra vez. Me acerqué a Mary Margaret porque acababa de ocurrírseme una loca idea de la cual esperaba no tener que arrepentirme.

 

—Me gustaría que Henry se quedara contigo mientras Regina y yo vamos a explorar.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. Pero solo si vas a mantenerlo a tu lado todo el tiempo, si no es así, entonces lo llevaré con nosotras.

—No. No. Henry es mi nieto, estoy encantada de poder pasar tiempo con él.

—Bien.

 

Mi nuevo plan logró hacer feliz a mis dos personas favoritas. Henry estaba encantado con su parte de la misión, lo cual me permitía vigilar a Mary Margaret y evitar que Henry deambule solo por el castillo. En cuanto a Regina, un poco de aire fresco iba a sentarle bien. David no se opuso a que nosotras exploráramos solas, con Mary Maragaret cuidando de Henry ellos sabían que no intentaríamos ningún tipo de escape.

 

—Debimos tomar los caballos que tu padre nos ofreció —hizo un pequeño mohín adorable. Se veía preciosa en su ropa de montar con el cabello recogido en una trenza.

—No me gustan los caballos.

—Esas son tonterías.

—Estás muy rebelde hoy.

—¿Por qué tenemos que explorar? ¿Qué estamos buscando? Creí que no te gustaba explorar porque le tienes miedo a los ogros.

—¿Y tú no?

 

Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

 

—Decidimos que las hadas hagan unos cuantos baños, no sé si terminaremos con los baños explotando, pero David cree que todo saldrá bien, por suerte tenemos un fontanero, el tipo hizo planos y todo, estaba muy emocionado con el proyecto, dijo que siempre quiso ser un ingeniero.

—No puedo encontrarle ninguna emoción a algo como eso.

—Tendremos tuberías, nadie va a tener que cargar agua de un lado a otro. En serio necesito un baño, tuve que hacer mis necesidades detrás de un árbol esta mañana. Voy a tener pesadillas con eso.

—Creo que deberías preocuparte por cosas más importantes.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que soy superficial?

—No he dicho nada de eso.

—Lo hiciste y tendré que castigarte —sonreí al ver su expresión de sorpresa—. Si encontramos un río te lanzaré en él.

—Eso no es correcto.

 

Me encogí de hombros y caminé un poco más rápido. Ella me siguió de cerca pero su inquietud era palpable.

 

—Siempre estás molestándome. No deberías molestar a alguien con quién quieres casarte.

—Te firmé un papel que dice que no me casaré contigo.

—Pero querías hacerlo. Un momento eres amable y al siguiente…

—¿Qué? —Me giré hacia ella e invadí su espacio personal—. ¿Soy una chica mala? Puedo ser una chica muy mala, mi hermosa mariposa.

 

Su confusión se transformó en un bonito ceño fruncido.

 

—No voy a caer en ese tipo de provocaciones, princesa Emma.

 

Mi sonrisa solo se hizo más grande.

 

Continuamos nuestro camino en silencio. Si me esforzaba lo suficiente podía fingir que seguíamos siendo nosotras y que todo estaba bien. No recuerdo haber tenido vacaciones jamás, y sin duda alguna esta siempre sería la peor experiencia de mi vida. Solo quería volver a casa, tener una vida normal.

 

—¿Puedo sugerirte algo? —preguntó Regina con su nueva habitual suavidad.

—Claro que sí.

—Si eso de las tuberías sale bien, deberías darle algún tipo de reconocimiento al señor fontanero, y a todos los que colaboren con eso.

—Es una buena idea.

—No necesitas estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo, eres muy amable cuando te lo propones.

—¿Eso significa que te agrado?

—A veces —contestó con una sonrisa juguetona que me provocó unas inmensas ganas de besarla—. Podemos ser amigas, si eso está bien contigo.

—Eso está muy bien conmigo.

 

Quizá esta versión de Regina era simplemente ella misma, sin todas esas capas de desconfianza que había creado a su alrededor con el pasar de los años.

 

—¿En qué piensas? —me di cuenta que habíamos dejado de caminar.

—Parece que lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ti.

 

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, se quedó sin palabras y prefirió seguir caminando.

 

—No estamos haciendo una exploración correcta. ¿Qué debemos encontrar?

—No importa. Todo me parece igual, solo un montón de árboles y algunos pájaros.

—Debemos volver ahora —su voz cambió por completo, se detuvo de inmediato y dio media vuelta dispuesta a volver. Había un río justo enfrente de nosotras.

—Hay un castigo pendiente entre nosotras.

—No te atreverías.

—Soy muy pero muy mala.

—Somos amigas —sus grandes ojos asustados la hacían lucir adorable, casi sentí pesar.

—Te daré ventaja, contaré hasta diez e iré por ti. Uno. Dos. —Se cruzó de brazos, desafiándome—. Tres.

 

Me lancé hacia ella y la sujeté entre mis brazos.

 

—¡Me engañaste! ¡Dijiste que contarías hasta diez!

 

Jugueteamos, forcejeamos un poco, entre risas y empujones llegamos hasta la orilla del río. La levanté un poco del piso tomándola por la cintura y me metí con ella al río a pesar de sus protestas. Reímos con ganas. Ella se colgó de mi cuello para obligarme a sumergirme. Nuestras manos comenzaron un juego inocente pero el roce de nuestros cuerpos, lo mojadas que estábamos, hizo que termináramos sin aliento mirándonos fijamente. Quería besarla, mis manos estaban alrededor de su cintura pero no era allí donde quería ponerlas.

 

—Deberíamos volver —dijo en un susurro.

—Sí… deberíamos.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Henry me dio un informe completo sobre lo que había hecho con Mary Margaret: nada útil; ella no era tonta y no iba a exponer sus planes delante de Henry.

 

Me escabullí después de la cena, siguiendo un extraño rastro de copos de nieve que terminaba en los establos. Sarah me estaba esperando allí, sus manos jugaban con pequeños remolinos de nieve.

 

—En serio eres la Reina de las Nieves.

—Vamos a pasar un buen tiempo en este mundo antes de poder volver a casa, necesito ponerme cómoda.

—Creo que podemos hacer mucho más que eso. Necesito aprender magia.

—Sí. Y necesitas convertirte en Reina.

—Mis padres no son mis personas favoritas en este momento pero no tengo intenciones de matar a nadie.

—Blancanieves quiere ser amada por todos, pero nunca ha podido ser realmente una Reina. Regina gobernaba este lugar, prácticamente esta es la primera oportunidad real que tus padres tienen de gobernar. Imagina lo que sería para ellos que su pueblo no los quisiera.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?

—Como lo hacen en los programas de televisión.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Nadie te conoce, las personas fuera de aquí hablan sobre la poderosa salvadora que devolvió los finales felices de todos. Henry dijo que necesitas ser como Superman: una salvadora amada por todos. Él tiene razón.

—Ni siquiera me sorprende, Henry siempre está varios pasos por delante de todos.

—Debes poner una tiara en tu cabeza, pasear por las calles en un caballo blanco, contarles tu trágica historia de amor y cómo tu malvada madre intenta separarte de tu verdadero amor.

—No soy muy buena actriz, odio los caballos, y no creo que nadie se emocione por mi novia la ex Reina Malvada.

—No reniegues como una niña pequeña. Cuando quieres algo debes hacer algunos sacrificios.

—Está bien, pero no voy a usar vestidos. ¿Cómo vamos a vender mi maravillosa historia de amor si Regina no me da ni la hora del día?

—Tu madre nos hizo un gran favor al borrar sus recuerdos, ella es mucho más accesible, es dulce, ingenua y sigue siendo la más hermosa de todas. Solo tenemos que dejarla libre por ahí desplegando su encanto y tú debes contarles a todos los que más puedas lo que tus padres hicieron. Todos aman las historias de amor imposible.

—Entonces mi madre es la nueva Reina Malvada y mi novia es Blancanieves.

—Usaremos la misma historia de ellas pero en sentido contrario —sonrió.

—Esto te divierte.

—Me gustan los juegos.

—Seguiremos tu plan, de todas formas me había dado cuenta que mi comportamiento solo ha servido para que Regina confíe más en Mary Margaret que en mí.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

¿Cómo convertirse en una princesa adorada por todos sin morir en el intento?

 

Clases de lucha con espadas. No es algo que una princesa normal haría pero yo no soy una princesa normal, incluso me dan náuseas de pensar en mí de esa manera, si pudiera elegir, entonces preferiría ser Buffy, y en este caso voy a cazar traidores.

 

—Emma estoy tan feliz que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo —David prácticamente brincó de alegría cuando le pedí ser mi instructor de lucha con espadas.

 

Henry se unió a nosotros, y a los dos nos dieron espadas de madera. Él tenía una gran ventaja debido a que su poder de concentración era más fuerte que el mío, pero no era mi culpa que Regina se sentara a vernos practicar.

 

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Emma —dijo Regina, siempre dispuesta a brindarme un poco de agua para mantenerme hidratada, y asegurándose que las manos de Henry no tuvieran ampollas.

—Soy mejor que Emma ¿cierto? —preguntó Henry emocionado.

—Lo eres —contestó ella, haciendo a Henry doblemente feliz al besar su frente—. Te estás convirtiendo en un perfecto caballero.

 

Mary Margaret no perdía oportunidad para encontrar a Regina y llevársela, seguramente para llenarle la cabeza de historias absurdas en mi contra. Lo sé porque después de sus conversaciones Regina siempre se vuelve un poco retraída y a la defensiva conmigo.

 

Montar a caballo es algo sumamente indispensable en este mundo, y cuando le sugerí a Regina que me enseñara a montar creí que en nuestra primera clase ya estaría montada sobre un caballo y lista para saltar obstáculos. Pero todo lo que Regina me hizo hacer fue aprender a darle de comer a los caballos, cepillarlos, y limpiar los establos.

 

—¿En qué me ayuda esto? Tengo que aprender a montar y me tienes tres días jugando a ser niñera de caballos.

—Esto no es como tomar una espada y golpear un tronco de madera.

—Eres una profesora terrible —el caballo que estaba cepillando movió su cola y prácticamente intentó golpearme en la cara—. ¡Hey!  Te estoy cepillando y la defiendes a ella.

 

Regina comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Recogí un poco de heno y se lo lancé, eso dio inicio a una guerra de heno. Estoy segura que los caballos la apoyaban a ella. Caímos cansadas sobre las pacas de heno,  arrimadas en el fondo del establo, una a lado de la otra con nuestras manos casi rozando.

 

—Eres una alumna terrible —dijo un poco agitada.

—Solo estás alargando estas clases porque te gusto.

—No es cierto —dijo entre risas—. Yo te gusto.

 

Me giré hacia ella, apoyando mi mano al otro lado de su cabeza, dejándola prácticamente debajo de mí.

 

—Sí. Tú me gustas —eso la hizo sonrojar.

—Pero… ¿cómo puedo gustarte si siempre dices que yo no soy yo? —sus ojos me miraron con tanta intensidad que podían haberme derretido allí mismo.

—Estoy enamorada de todas tus versiones. Me gustas siendo una dulce mariposa y una feroz leona. No imaginas las ganas locas que tengo de besarte.

—¡Emma! —Mary Margaret gritó mi nombre, apareciendo en el peor momento. Regina me empujó lejos de ella, entrando en pánico, se levantó y comenzó a sacudir todo el heno de su ropa—. ¡Ven acá, Regina!

 

La razón por la cual mis padres siempre estaban apartando a Regina de mí era porque si intentaban hacer eso conmigo jamás lo lograrían.

 

—Ella no tiene que obedecerte —sujeté la mano de Regina—. No eres su madre.

—Regina —Mary Margaret estaba furiosa y no podía ocultarlo.

—No estábamos haciendo nada malo —era irreconocible escuchar la voz temblorosa de Regina.

—No le des explicaciones.

—Regina ven conmigo —ordenó Mary Margaret y esta vez Regina obedeció.

 

Ver la forma en que se la llevó, tomándola del brazo, me hizo apretar las manos con fuerza, y de pronto todo el heno comenzó a flotar en el aire, mis manos estaban brillando.

 

—Estoy haciendo magia.

 

Todo volvió a caer al piso y mis manos dejaron de brillar.

 

—Mis padres no van a poner las reglas de este juego. No soy una niña, y ellos no pueden gobernar mi vida a estas alturas.

 

Corrí hacia el castillo y llegué hasta el estudio, no tengo idea de cómo supe que estarían allí, pero las encontré. Regina estaba repitiéndole a Mary Margaret que no estaba haciendo nada malo conmigo. Me interpuse entre ellas, protegiendo a Regina y enfrentándome a Mary Margaret.

 

—No voy a permitir que sigas manipulando a Regina de esta forma.

—¡No estoy manipulando a nadie! —gritó histérica Mary Margaret.

—La próxima vez que intentes a apartar a Regina de mí, voy a tomarla a ella y a Henry, y me iré de aquí. Te aseguro que ni siquiera un ejército va a lograr detenerme.

—No puedes hablarme de esa manera. ¡Soy tu madre!

—No lo eres, solo te interesa ser la Reina.

 

Regina tomó mi mano, y caminamos hacia la puerta.

 

—Tienes razón, soy la Reina —las frías palabras de mi madre nos hicieron detenernos—.  Y soy tu madre. En este mundo mi palabra es ley y quién pone las reglas soy yo. No me obligues a demostrarte lo que puedo hacer.

 

Me giré hacia ella para poder mirarla a los ojos y sonreí.

 

—Ten cuidado, madre. La gente va a comenzar a llamarte la Reina Malvada.

 


	22. Bésame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azul tiene una lista completa de pretendientes para Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios.
> 
> PD: No sé si estamos listos para “sexy times”, ¿lo estamos?

 

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Me sostuve con todas mis fuerzas, no me importaba lo ridícula que me veía abrazando al caballo, prefería aguantar las burlas que caerme y romperme la cadera; incluso necesité un maldito banco para subirme al caballo.

 

—Confía en mí. No voy a dejarte caer —para Regina era fácil decirlo, no era ella quien estaba subida en una bestia de color marrón.

—Estoy bien así —dije desde mi postura incómoda.

 

Henry rió a carcajadas. Él estaba montando por su cuenta mientras yo era paseada por Regina guiando las riendas del caballo, me sentía como uno de esos niños que se suben a un caballo por primera vez, excepto que yo era una adulta y no me sentía capaz de sentarme erguida. Por suerte, dos vueltas después, Regina me permitió bajarme, y preferí usar un banquito otra vez, solo para estar segura de no romperme una pierna.

 

—No fue tan difícil ¿cierto?

—Necesito encontrar otro medio de transporte, los caballos no son para mí.

—¿Puedo montar un poco más?

—Tenemos cosas que hacer, chico.

 

Agarré a Regina por la cintura, la levanté del piso y la hice girar.

 

—¡Ponme abajo!

—No.

 

Le di un par de vueltas más en el aire y la devolví al piso.

 

—Eres incorregible —me regañó y se alejó llevando el caballo devuelta a los establos.

 

Mis padres habían asignado varias personas para seguir cada paso que dábamos, ninguno de ellos era sutil. El comedor había sido arreglado por completo y se convirtió en regla tener que comer allí. Lo bueno de escuchar rumores era estar al tanto de lo que sucedía en el castillo: estaban preparando habitaciones para Henry y para mí, lo más alejadas posibles de la habitación de Regina.

 

—No puedes estar de acuerdo con mis padres.

—No podemos seguir compartiendo mi habitación.

—Todo lo que dices es no, pero me gustaría que se lo dijeras a ellos. La próxima vez que intenten decirte lo que puedes o no puedes hacer, mándalos al diablo.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté exasperada.

—Ellos han hecho mucho por mí. No puedo traicionarlos.

—Nada de eso es cierto, y si lo fuera, tienes derecho a tomar tus propias decisiones.

—¿Qué pasaría conmigo sin la protección del rey y la reina? Todos me odian.

—Me tienes a mí —tomé su mano—, debí haberte protegido mejor la última vez, pero sin importar lo que pase siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

—Gracias —casi me derretí al sentirla abrazarme, especialmente cuando sus labios rozaron suavemente mi mejilla—. Eres una buena persona, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

 

Henry salió del baño, interrumpiendo nuestro momento. Sentí la ausencia de tenerla en mis brazos pero sonreí al verla ayudar a Henry a arreglar su ropa y cabello.

 

—Todos vamos a estar bien en nuestras propias habitaciones. Prometo que si algo sucede acudiré a ustedes de inmediato.

—¿Y qué pasa si no puedes hacerlo?

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

 

**REGINA**

Sentía como si fuera la primera vez que dormía sola en mi habitación, quizá me había acostumbrado a tener compañía. Mi puerta estaba trancada con una silla, tal como Emma me había enseñado a hacerlo, y la daga que me dejó seguía bajo mi almohada; no creo ser capaz de usarla, pero fue lo único que hizo sentir a Emma un poco más segura de dejarme dormir sola. Siempre es tan considerada conmigo, como si yo ocupara un lugar especial en su corazón. Sus manos, aunque frías, siempre tocan mis manos suavemente; provoca una sensación extraña en mi estómago que no sé cómo explicar.

 

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, sonreí al pensar en lo equivocada que Emma estaba. El castillo era nuestro hogar, no había lugar más seguro en todo el reino. Si alguien hubiese querido hacerme daño podría haberlo hecho, pero nada pasó.

 

Una amable doncella que Nieve había asignado para mí, golpeó la puerta de mi habitación muy temprano en la mañana.

 

—Espero no haberla despertado, princesa.

—Desperté hace un momento.

—Traje un poco de té y galletas, puede comer mientras preparo su baño.

—Muchas gracias.

—Ingrid —dijo su nombre—, puede llamarme Ingrid.

 

Las galletas eran simples y el té tenía un sabor muy extraño.

 

—No puedo reconocer el sabor del té.

—Es solo una vieja receta, pero es importante que lo beba a diario, la mantendrá saludable. La comida sigue siendo un poco escasa, no queremos que se enferme.

 

Terminé de beber el té y comer las galletas. Era un poco incómodo ser atendida por una extraña, pero a diferencia de Emma, a mí no me gustaba contradecir las reglas. Me metí en la tina e Ingrid se encargó de lavar mi cabello.

 

—La reina ha acordado una reunión con el Hada Azul, cree que a usted le gustaría tener una audiencia privada. Ha enviado un hermoso vestido y me ha dicho que debo hacerla lucir absolutamente perfecta.

—Está bien —dije casi en un susurro. Había olvidado por completo mi acuerdo con Nieve.

—Azul va a reunirse con usted en el jardín alterno del castillo, junto a la fuente de flores, a la misma hora que el consejo se reúne.

 

El vestido no tenía ninguna importancia para mí, estaba demasiado nerviosa para fijarme en simplicidades. Y cuando me reuní con Emma y Henry para el desayuno, me esforcé lo más que pude en ocultar mi inquietud. Me hubiese gustado alargar nuestro momento, escuchar las ocurrencias de Henry siempre me hacía sonreír, pero David llegó para invitarlo a presenciar la selección de los nuevos guardias reales, fue imposible que él no quisiera ver los pequeños combates que habían organizado.

 

—¿Vas a estar bien por tu cuenta? —preguntó Emma.

—Sí. Estoy ansiosa por tener un poco de tiempo para mí. Ve a tu reunión y pórtate bien.

—Siempre me porto bien. No salgas del castillo ¿ok?

 

Asentí y ella besó mi mejilla. Por suerte se fue antes de darse cuenta de mis mejillas sonrojadas. Iba a tener que decirle que no era apropiado besarme de esa manera, en especial porque no estábamos realmente comprometidas. Era un poco raro no sentirme del todo feliz por no estar comprometida con ella, pero eso no tenía que significar nada.

 

Caminé apresurada para llegar a tiempo a mi audiencia con el Hada Azul. Ella estaba esperando en el lugar que Ingrid me había dicho.

 

—Lamento mi tardanza.

—No te preocupes. Seré breve. Hablé con nieve y me dijo sobre tu necesidad de encontrar un verdadero amor. Emma mantiene una gran vigilancia en el trabajo que las hadas estamos realizando, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosas para hacer uso de la magia sin que ella se dé cuenta.

—Entiendo. Creo que no es necesario saltarnos las reglas. Encontrar mi verdadero amor no es una prioridad.

—¿No lo es? ¿No quieres librarte de tu matrimonio arreglado?

—Claro que sí… solo —no podía decir la verdad, y me sentía tan mal al tener que mentirle a un hada.

—Ser tan hermosa tiene sus ventajas, hay un montón de pretendientes para ti.

—¿Pretendientes? —pregunté con nerviosismo.

—Sería mucho más fácil si eligieras una opción que beneficie a todos, hemos hecho tanto por ti al seguir tratándote como una princesa, y sin embargo tu egoísmo y ambición cada día se asemeja más al de tu madre.

 

Quería contestarle, decirle que eso no era cierto, pero no pude hacerlo.

 

—Cuando los arreglos en el castillo terminen seré capaz de guardar algo de polvo de duendes para buscar tu verdadero amor, pero yo no pondría mis esperanzas en ello.

—Está bien. No es necesario —volví a insistir.

—No finjas conmigo —dio un paso hacia mí.

—No estoy fingiendo.

—He visto el comportamiento inadecuado que tienes con Emma, la forma en que te ofreces a ella es detestable.

—Pero yo no… —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mis manos temblaban.

—¿No te gusta? ¿No deseas meterte en su cama para convertirte en reina?

—¡No! —Dije enojada.

—Está bien —sostuvo con fuerza mi rostro entre sus dedos, sin molestarse en las lágrimas mojando mis mejillas—. Voy a ayudarte a romper ese compromiso. En pocos días serás una novia de verdad, prometida a un hombre apropiado. ¿Quieres saber quiénes son los hombres que están interesados en ti?

 

No quería saberlo, pero asentí de todas maneras.

 

—George.

—¿El Rey George? —mi estómago se tensó ante la sola idea, olvidando por completo la presión que ejercían sus dedos en mis mejillas.

—Es bueno para nosotros mantener buenas relaciones con todos los reinos, y George va a necesitar un heredero si desea mantenerse en el poder. Es un poco mayor, pero podrás ser una reina.

—No quiero ser una reina —retrocedí, alejándome de su mano fría.

—Sidney está más que dispuesto a llevarte a Agrabath, él profesa un gran amor por ti. Empezar de nuevo en un lugar dónde nadie sabe quién eres, puede ser lo mejor para ti, aunque él no tiene mucho que ofrecernos. Pero cuando tengas tiempo de hablar con ellos sacarás tus propias conclusiones.

 

Al mirarla a los ojos entendí que esa no sería mi decisión en absoluto.

 

—Hay alguien más, mucho más joven y atractivo…

—Lo conoceré a su debido tiempo —no quería seguir escuchándola.

—Por supuesto. No olvides mantener un buen comportamiento, aumentará tus posibilidades de tener un verdadero amor.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

 

**EMMA**

Sarah caminó junto a mí por los pasillos, no teníamos mucho tiempo para hablar.

 

—Se reunieron en el jardín. Regina se encerró en su habitación después de eso.

—¿Y no sabes lo que hablaron?

—No. Pero Regina sabía de qué trataba la reunión antes de hablar con Azul.

—Si mis padres están detrás de esto no puede ser nada bueno.

—Voy a estar al pendiente.

—Gracias… Ingrid. Vamos a tener que hacer algo con respecto a tu nombre porque es muy difícil recordarlo.

 

Corrí hasta la habitación de Regina, abrí la puerta y no me sorprendí al verla acostada en la cama; tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía por completo perdida en sus pensamientos. Solo notó mi presencia cuando me senté junto a ella.

 

—Hey. ¿Qué pasa?

—Emma…—sus dedos se enroscaron en el borde de la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos—, nada.

—Te ves demasiado preocupada para no estar pasando nada.

—Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar.

—Puedes compartirlo conmigo, quizá logremos solucionar juntas lo que te está molestando.

—No quiero hacerlo —giró dramáticamente dándome la espalda.

—Tengo planes para nosotras. Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar.

—No quiero ir a ningún lugar, no puedes obligarme hacerlo. Tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Solo pensé que disfrutarías ir a dar una vuelta.

—Pensaste mal.

 

Sabía perfectamente que sus palabras no estaban del todo dirigidas a mí. Azul había hecho algo y necesitaba saber qué, pero sabía que obligándola no iba a conseguir nada.

 

—Está bien. Voy a darte un poco de espacio pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar muy al pendiente de ti. —Me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta.

—Emma.

 

Regresé a mirarla y ella corrió directo hacia mí. La sostuve con fuerza entre mis brazos al escucharla llorar.

 

—Si te digo tienes que prometer no hacer nada.

—Regina.

—Promételo —me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y tuve que asentir.

 

Nos sentamos en la cama. Sus manos eran cálidas entre las mías.

 

—Tu mamá y yo teníamos un plan —dijo mucho más calmada, pero sus palabras produjeron el efecto contrario en mí—. Iba a ayudarme para que tú desistieras de querer casarte conmigo. Pensamos que si yo encontraba a mi verdadero amor, entenderías y me dejarías libre.

—¿Pensaron o ella pensó?

—Las dos lo hicimos.

—Y si yo soy tan horrible como ella dice, por qué me importarían tus sentimientos, podría matar al tipo y casarme contigo de todas formas.

—¿Lo harías?

—No. Claro que no. —Era increíble que ella siguiera desconfiando de mí.

—El Hada Azul dijo que no sería fácil encontrar a mi verdadero amor porque tú no le das permiso para usar magia, y no podría contarte para qué va a usarla… aunque lo más seguro es que yo no tenga un verdadero amor.

—¿La bruja de Azul te dijo eso?

—No. —Claro que esa bruja se lo había dicho.

—No importa lo que ella diga, nada de eso es cierto, no dejes que se meta en tu cabeza.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa —acomodé su cabello detrás de la oreja y sequé sus mejillas con mis pulgares—. Hay… hay varios pretendientes interesados en mí.

—¿Pretendientes? ¿Cuáles pretendientes?

—El rey George…

—¡George! ¡Ese imbécil puede ser tu padre! ¡No voy a dejar que se acerque a ti!

—Prometiste no hacer nada.

—¿Quiénes son los otros “pretendientes”? —Me mordí el labio inferior para no gritar.

—Sidney.

—¡Sidney! ¡Sidney! —Salté de la cama y caminé por la habitación—. ¿Quién más?

—No sé. No quise seguir hablando con ella.

—¡Esa no es una lista de pretendientes, es una lista de depravados! ¡Sidney es un pervertido que siempre ha estado obsesionado contigo! ¡Voy a matarlo con mis propias manos si te toca un solo cabello!

—¡No puedes hacer eso! Es un secreto.

—¿Quieres casarte con uno de ellos?

—No.

—¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Qué fue lo que acordaste con Azul y con mi madre?

—No lo sé… van a cenar con nosotros, creo…

 

Suspiré con cansancio. Me sentía avergonzada de mis propios padres, ¿cómo podían ser héroes? Volví a sentarme junto a ella, besé su frente y sobé su espalda.

 

—Hablaré con ellos. No voy a matar a nadie, pero no puedo dejar que ellos se acerquen a ti. Son muy peligrosos. Prométeme que no vas a quedarte con ellos a solas.

—Acabo de romper una promesa, no soy muy confiable ahora —ella podía decirlo en serio pero me hizo reír.

—Eres demasiado adorable para tu propio bien.

—Lo dices porque crees que soy tonta.

—Nunca creería eso de ti. Eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco, solo estás un poco… suave.

—Ese no es un adjetivo que me guste.

—Voy a pensar en uno mejor.

—Pareces ser mucho más inteligente y valiente que yo.

—Necesito que lo pongas por escrito. Voy a enmarcarlo.

—Quiero saber cómo es tu Regina —dijo sin prestarme atención—. ¿Qué la hace diferente de mí?

 

Nos acomodamos sobre las almohadas, de lado, mirándonos a los ojos.

 

—Creo que es igual a ti, solo que tiene un montón de muros a su alrededor que usa para protegerse.

—Pero te enamoraste de ella.

—Cuando la vi por primera vez, pensé que era súper caliente, y verla odiarme e ir por ahí queriendo deshacerse de mí era lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida.

 

Me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

 

—Eso no es algo que debes decir.

—Soy sincera.

—¿Y solo por eso te gusta?

—No. Lo que más me gusta es que es… eres una excelente madre. Nunca vi a nadie luchar de la forma en que lo hiciste, amar con tanta intensidad.

—Henry es un niño maravilloso.

—Es todo obra tuya, de mí solo obtiene lo de ser lindo.

—Solo porque no soy su madre biológica.

—Eso es cierto. Si fuera posible tú y yo haríamos bebés increíbles.

—¿Si yo fuera más como ella te gustaría también? —Se mordió el labio inferior, mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

—Eres ella. Eres mi Regina, y no hay ninguna versión de ti que no me guste —me acerqué un poco más, casi sintiendo su respiración.

—Pero no te casarías conmigo, por eso no te importó romper nuestro compromiso.

—Rompí nuestro compromiso porque tú no querías casarte conmigo, y no estábamos comprometidas, nunca te pedí matrimonio ni nada. Es increíble que siempre me culpes por todo.

 

Ella sonrió, y no dijo nada porque puse mi mano en su cintura.

 

—Tu comportamiento es impredecible, un momento eres como una guerrera ansiosa por una batalla, y luego eres tan infantil.

—Al menos nunca vas a aburrirte, y mi encanto natural ha logrado conquistarte.

 

Acaricié su cadera, percatándome del cambio en su respiración, pero antes de poder acercarme más, esquivó mi mirada y se levantó de la cama.

 

—¿Todavía podemos ir a pasear?

—Sí. Sería un desperdicio que te quedaras aquí con lo bonita que estás.

 

Henry no podía venir con nosotras. Sarah iba a mantener un ojo en él, mientras que Ruby y Leroy iban a mantener un ojo en nosotras; no puse oposición, si íbamos a estar cerca de personas desconocidas que secretamente podrían ser peligrosas, al menos tendría alguien de respaldo: Ruby especialmente.

 

Regina se burló de mí por realizar nuestro viaje en carruaje, pero no me importaba, no estaba lista para montar a caballo y me gustaba escucharla reír.

 

Fue un poco abrumador caminar entre toda la gente que había salido a las calles para ver a la salvadora. Me ofrecieron frutas, pan, vino, lo que sea que tuvieran al alcance, las niñas corrieron a entregarme flores, algunas personas intentaron al menos tocar mi cabello como si yo fuera algún tipo de milagro andante. Leroy y Ruby se encargaron de alejar a las personas, y podía escucharlos hablar sobre la mujer que me acompañaba tomada de mi brazo, las miradas se tornaron desconfiadas y algunos padres de inmediato alejaron a sus hijos.

 

Estar allí era un error, no importaba el plan de Sarah, nunca podría ser la salvadora adorada por todos y no podía a arriesgar la vida de Regina de esa forma. Aproveché la distracción para perder de vista a Ruby y Leroy. Regina parecía emocionada de correr conmigo por mitad del bosque hacia ningún lado en particular, si tuviera sus recuerdos estaría exigiéndome un informe detallado del lugar a dónde nos dirigíamos.

 

—Ruby va a encontrarnos, es un lobo.

—Lo sé. Solo sigue corriendo.

—Espera, tengo un mejor plan —sugirió Regina.

 

Vi el caballo amarrado a un árbol cerca de nosotras, y sabía que iba a lamentarlo. Afortunadamente obtuve una maravillosa recompensa: pude abrazarme a Regina mientras ella dirigía nuestro caballo o lo conducía, o lo que sea que se haga con un caballo.

 

—Estás apretándome —dijo sin mirar atrás. Mi mentón descansaba en su hombro y mi nariz estaba perdida en su cabello.

—No quiero caerme.

 

Mi cuerpo se movía con el de ella, su trasero rozando contra mi entrepierna, era demasiado para mí.

 

—Hueles diferente, como a lavanda y manzanilla —hundí mi nariz en su cuello—, pero el olor a manzanas sigue allí.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. —Su cuerpo se relajó contra el mío

 

Cuando al fin nos detuvimos, estaba sin aliento, y no precisamente por el paseo a caballo. Necesitaba con urgencia una ducha fría o tocarme pensando en ella.

 

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó ajena a mi debilidad momentánea.

—Dame un segundo.

 

Me dejé caer contra un árbol y recuperé mi compostura de a poco. El caballo se acercó al riachuelo a beber agua, el sonido que producía el agua cayendo desde lo alto de una montaña atrajo mi atención. Los árboles frondosos nos protegían de los rayos del sol, y sin embargo el viento se volvía más frío con el pasar de los días: el clima estaba por cambiar y sabía quién era la responsable.

 

—¿Tú y tu Regina están juntas, en un sentido romántico?

—Es raro que hables de ti misma en tercera persona.

—Yo no soy ella —dijo recogiendo una de las flores blancas creciendo entre la hierba.

—Lo eres.

—¿Estábamos juntas románticamente?

—Sí. Lo estábamos.

—¿Ibas a casarte conmigo?

—Nunca lo hablamos.

—¿Por qué estarías con alguien si no vas a casarte?

—El matrimonio no es importante, es solo un papel, puedes vivir con alguien toda tu vida, o conocer a alguien en un bar con quien tienes sexo una vez y no lo vuelves a ver jamás.

—Quiero volver a casa, ahora. —Su sonrisa se esfumó por completo y parecía absolutamente enojada.

—Estamos paseando.

—No soy ingenua, puede que no tengamos nuestra virginidad intacta pero no voy a tener relaciones sexuales contigo.

—¿Crees que te traje aquí para tener sexo? —Reí, a ella no le hizo gracia, me recordó tanto a mi Regina—. El día que mis padres te secuestraron me pediste que te hiciera el amor para consumar nuestra relación.

—¡Yo jamás haría tal cosa! ¡Mientes!

—Me dejaste tocarte en nuestra primera cita, tuve mi mano en tus bragas y tu pezón en mi boca.

 

Sus mejillas se encendieron, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, abrió la boca queriendo decir algo pero no dijo nada. Corrió hacia el caballo pero al llegar a él regresó como un huracán capaz de destruir poblaciones enteras. Me pegó una cachetada tan, pero tan fuerte que pensé que me había hundido el pómulo o aflojado algún diente.

 

—¡Te odio! —Todas las alarmas se encendieron dentro de mí, anunciándome que ella estaba mintiendo. Me levanté, alcancé su mano, la giré hacia mí y la besé.

 

Creí que lo único que conseguiría sería una segunda cachetada mucho más fuerte que la anterior, lo que nunca esperé fue el aire fluyendo de nosotros convertido en un arcoíris que pareció extenderse por todo el reino.

 

—Emma —abrió los ojos, y me miró reconociéndome, confirmándome la realidad más imposible que jamás creí llegar a tener.

—Si hubiese sabido que hacerte enojar era todo lo que necesitaba…

—Cierra la boca y bésame, señorita Swan.

 

Fue exactamente lo que hice. Ella colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Sujeté su cintura, estrechándola contra mí, mientras mis labios chocaban contra los de ella.


	23. Cálido y frío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Lamento la larga espera pero estuve enferma y apenas me recuperé mi mascota se enfermó y he tenido que ir de aquí para allá con ella al veterinario y atendiéndola en casa. 
> 
> PD: He marcado esta historia como explícita por una razón. Este capítulo está dedicado para todos ustedes!

  **CAPÍTULO 23**

 

Realmente me ardían los labios, en parte porque llevábamos varios minutos sin parar de besarnos, y también porque ella mordió mi labio inferior.

 

—Eso es por haberme llamado mariposa —dijo con una mirada de reproche y volvió a besarme ferozmente.

 

Mis manos apretaron su cintura. Quería sentirla plenamente pero su vestido era mi mayor enemigo, y todo lo que pude hacer fue mantenerla lo más cerca que me fue posible, sumergir mi lengua en su dulce boca y enredar mis dedos en su largo cabello sedoso para que no se alejara de mí. A duras penas nos permitimos respirar. Ella gimió al sentir mi mano apretar su redondo trasero, y mordí su labio inferior.

 

—¿Me extrañaste? —Sus ojos se abrieron, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración agitada.

—No tienes ni idea —dije acariciando sus mejillas y besándola dulcemente—, y sin importar lo adorable que eras iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para recuperar a mi Regina.

—¿Soy tuya ahora? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Creo que siempre lo has sido.

 

Besé su cuello y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándome probar su piel. Sus manos se aferraron a la tela de mi ropa, sujetándose con fuerza mientras bajé con ella hasta recostarnos sobre la yerba. Sus senos redondos estaban apretados por el ceñido corsé, permitiéndome únicamente besar la piel expuesta que el modesto escote me permitía.

 

—No puedo hacerlo aquí… —se movió inquieta debajo de mí—, pica.

—Espera —giré con ella invirtiendo nuestras posiciones—. ¿Mejor?

—No podemos hacerlo aquí —miró hacia los lados frunciendo el ceño—, alguien podría vernos.

—Solo estamos tú y yo —me senté, manteniéndola en mi regazo, y ella recogió un poco su vestido para abrir las piernas permitiéndose sentarse a horcajadas—. Es romántico. Acabo de recuperarte con un beso de amor verdadero. Somos amores verdaderos.

—Pero no somos conejos, no podemos hacer el amor al aire libre.

 

Reí con ganas, feliz de tener de regreso a mi Regina. Ella colgó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó hasta dejarme sin aliento. Mis manos buscaron por debajo de las capas de su vestido hasta sentir la delicada piel de sus muslos firmes.

 

—Quiero hacerte el amor, en serio lo deseo —susurró entre mis labios, meciéndose suavemente contra mí—, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí.

—Eres la mujer más complicada del mundo. Estás volviéndome loca —sujeté su cadera, deteniéndola, y la miré fijamente a los ojos—. Voy a terminar arrancándote la ropa y tomándote salvajemente en medio de este bosque a plena luz del día si te sigues moviendo de esa manera.

 

Sus ojos se iluminaron con una picardía familiar, y suavemente movió su pelvis contra la mía. Mordí mi labio inferior reprimiendo un gemido. Sus labios suaves besaron mi cuello, y el ritmo de su pelvis frotando contra mí se volvió constante. Ella estaba usando esa horrible ropa interior que nos había dado mi madre, demasiada tela interponiéndose en mi camino, pero encontré el elástico alrededor de su cintura y deslicé mi mano suavemente hasta sentir su centro en la palma de mi mano.

 

—Emma —mi nombre se escapó de sus labios al igual que un gemido.

 

Atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y la animé a seguir moviéndose, apretando su cadera para poder dirigirla mejor. Ella se dejó llevar, completamente dócil, con su vestido claro y sus risos sueltos, recordándome tanto su versión inocente, pero esta era mi Regina, la mujer que encendía el fuego en mi interior con una sola mirada. Quizá era el estar al aire libre lo que me hacía sentir tan salvaje, o podía ser solo que mi ferviente deseo por hacerle el amor se había desatado.

 

Se aferró con fuerza a mi chaqueta de cuero y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, sus dientes rosaron mi clavícula y su aliento erizó mi piel. Mis dedos aumentaron la fricción contra sus labios vaginales, y justo cuando mi pulgar encontró su pequeño botón escondido ella se sobresaltó volviendo en sí, dejó de moverse y sus ojos buscaron los míos.

 

—Aquí no —dijo jadeante.

—Está bien —besé sus labios y suavemente retiré mi mano de su ropa interior, llevé mis dedos a mi boca y lamí los restos de su humedad.

 

Ella fue mucho más hábil que yo poniéndose de pie. Apreté las piernas juntas y respiré profundo, calmándome lo mejor que pude. Sonreí al verla acariciar el caballo.

 

—Consientes más a los caballos que a mí —la abracé por detrás y besé su hombro—. Le creíste a mi madre, y estabas convencida que yo era una mala persona. Merezco todos los mimos.

—No puedo creer que los idiotas de tus padres hayan tenido el valor de maldecirme. Se aliaron con Rumpel, e incluso esa polilla insufrible estuvo dispuesta a ensuciarse las manos para arrastrarnos a este horrible lugar —lamenté habérselo recordado al sentirla tensarse en mis brazos, pero su enojo ni siquiera se comparaba con el mío.

—Lo resolveremos juntas. Te prometo que vamos a volver a casa.

—No sé cómo vamos a lograrlo… no puedo sentir mi magia, Emma.

—Lo bueno es que yo he estado practicando con la mía. —Se giró de inmediato hacia mí, sorprendida—. Ingrid, Sarah, es la misma pero aquí debemos llamarla Ingrid. Ella ha estado ayudándome, es nuestra infiltrada en el bando enemigo, y también tiene su magia.

—Tenemos una oportunidad de volver a casa.

—Claro que sí, pero va a tomar tiempo. No tenemos habichuelas mágicas, ni sombreros, ni armarios mágicos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo volver a casa?

—Acabas de mencionar las únicas que sé, y no vamos a lanzar ninguna maldición.

—No te preocupes por eso, bebé —la besé—, lo importante es que estamos juntas.

—Tienes razón.

 

La ayudé a subir al caballo, y me resultó mucho más fácil subirme esta vez, incluso disfruté el viaje. No hablamos de nada, solo compartimos besos, y la mantuve todo el tiempo abrazada, haciéndola reír al jugar con su cabello.

 

—No puedo esperar a ver a Henry —dijo emocionada apenas entramos al castillo.

 

Nuestra felicidad se disipó al ver a mis padres esperándonos en el salón principal. Ruby nos dio una mirada de reproche y se fue.

 

—¡Mamá! —Henry corrió a los brazos de Regina, y ella lo recibió amorosamente—. ¡Tienes tus recuerdos de vuelta! ¡Vimos el arcoíris!

—Sí, cariño. Tengo mis recuerdos de vuelta —su voz se tensó al dirigir su mirada hacia quiénes la habían maldecido.

—Ve a tu habitación, Henry. Necesitamos hablar con tus madres —ordenó David.

—Mi hijo no va a ningún lado —Regina colocó a Henry detrás de ella, protegiéndolo, y yo di un paso por delante con la misma intención.

—Nosotros jamás le haríamos daño a nuestro nieto, ni a nadie —dijo Mary Margaret.

—Eso es difícil de creer después de todo lo que han hecho.

—Todo lo que hicimos fue para protegerte, Emma.

—Tu padre tiene razón, y no hemos hecho nada malo.

—Pusieron una maldición en Regina, la hiciste olvidarse de mí y la pusiste en mi contra.

—Rumpel lo hizo. Nosotros solo estuvimos de acuerdo porque sabíamos que era lo mejor para todos. No podíamos volver a casa con la Reina Malvada.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarla así! En especial cuando la única Reina Malvada que hay aquí eres tú.

—¡Emma! —Protestó David—. ¿Eso es lo que esa mujer te hizo creer?

—Es lo que ustedes se han esforzado por demostrarme.

—Somos tus padres —lloriqueó Mary Margaret—. Queremos lo mejor para ti.

—No lo son, y no me interesa que lo sean. Tuve mejores padres que ustedes mientras estuve en el sistema de crianza. Regina es mi verdadero amor, ella y Henry son mi familia.

—Lo sabemos ahora, cariño —dijo Mary Margaret tomando la mano de David, su actitud fue de un extremo a otro—. No puedes culparnos por haber tenido nuestras dudas, pero te aseguro que estamos dispuestos a aceptar a Regina como parte de nuestra familia.

 

Tomé la mano de Regina en busca de seguridad. En lugar de sentir alivio al escuchar las palabras de Mary Margaret, el temor palpitó con fuerza en mi pecho.

 

—Tu madre dice la verdad. Aunque Regina no es la mujer que queremos para ti, no podemos interponernos en el camino del verdadero amor.

—Es doloroso, lo admito. Pero no somos los únicos que tenemos que poner de nuestra parte. Todo esto se salió de control simplemente porque no quisiste que Regina recibiera un mínimo castigo.

—No vas a tocar ni un solo cabello de ella —Regina apretó mi mano, calmando mi enojo.

—Nadie va a tocarla. Todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, la he protegido, David y yo lo hemos hecho, al igual que el resto de nuestros amigos.

—¡Me manipulaste! ¡Si no fueras la madre de Emma te mataría con mis propias manos! —Fue mi turno de sostener a Regina.

—¿Y de quién lo aprendí?

—No vamos a seguir discutiendo. Somos una familia, nos guste o no, y…

—No somos una familia, David. Y esto de jugar a la casita terminó. Voy a tomar a mi mujer y a mi hijo, y nos iremos de aquí.

—No vamos a detenerlos, cariño. Pero tu padre y yo pensamos que lo mejor es que se queden aquí.

—Están locos si creen que van a convencerme.

—Emma. Sabemos que nos odias en este momento, pero eso no va a impedir que sigamos protegiéndote, incluso si eso significa protegerla a ella también.

—Lo que queremos decir es que quedarse aquí es la única opción segura para ustedes, en especial para Regina. La gente  va a intentar matarla a la primera oportunidad que tengan, hay pueblos enteros que aún sufre por su devastación.

—Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Prefiero morir en manos de un salvaje que vivir bajo el mismo techo que ustedes un día más.

—Puede que no te importe arriesgar tu vida, pero si amas a mi hija y a mi nieto vas a guardar tu odio hacia nosotros y quedarte aquí. Emma y Henry no conocen este mundo, pero tú sí. ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar sus vidas?

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Yo quería irme lo más lejos posible, y sé que Regina también, pero ella estuvo sorprendentemente de acuerdo con mi madre. No podíamos dejar el castillo.

 

—Está bien. Nos iremos de aquí directo a casa, cuando encontremos la forma de hacerlo. Tampoco teníamos un lugar a dónde ir, y no podemos vivir en el bosque.

—Eso no significa que confío en ellos.

—Yo tampoco confío.

 

Nuestros labios rozaron pero Henry nos recordó su presencia.

 

—Es asqueroso. No lo hagan delante de mí.

—Ya te veré en un par de años —fingí darle un golpe en el estómago.

—Besar es asqueroso. No quiero probar las babas de ninguna niña, por muy increíble que sea.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Regina para mi sorpresa, tomó a Henry de la mano y lo abrazó—. Quiero que seas mi bebé por siempre.

—No lo sigas echando a perder.

—Siento que no lo he visto en meses.

—Me estás apretando, mamá.

—Voy a apretarte un rato más.

 

Me recosté en la cama, descansando, mientras ella besaba las mejillas de nuestro hijo y en serio lo trataba como si fuera un bebé: acomodó su cabello y su ropa, besó sus mejillas y lo meció un poco mientras lo abrazaba.

 

—Eres todo un bebé, Henry —me burlé.

—No es cierto.

—Y la verdad no veo la diferencia entre la Regina sin recuerdos y la que tengo de vuelta.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Regina.

—Que realmente eres una mariposa adorable.

 

Recibí un buen golpe con la almohada pero eso no me impidió reír a carcajadas. Un leve toque en la puerta interrumpió una posible guerra en mi contra, Henry corrió a abrir y no dudó en dejar entrar a Sarah, ayudándola con toda la comida que había traído para nosotros.

 

—Caíste del cielo, estaba muriendo de hambre —dije con la boca llena de pan.

—Me alegra tanto que estés de vuelta, Regina —Sarah besó las mejillas de Regina, y mi chica correspondió sin problema su caluroso abrazo—. Siéntate a comer. Traje suficiente para todos.

 

Fue exactamente lo que hicimos, dejamos de lado toda la locura que nos rodeaba y simplemente llenamos nuestros estómagos hasta quedar completamente saciados, por lo menos yo, Regina no es precisamente una mujer de gran apetito. Ella aceptó el té que Sarah le dio, y el resto optamos por beber jugo, ni Henry ni yo éramos muy aficionados a esas agüitas de montes que Sarah adora preparar.

 

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora? —Preguntó Henry—. Mamá tiene sus recuerdos, ya sabemos que es el verdadero amor de ma, y mis abuelos no pueden seguir poniéndola en nuestra contra.

—Tenemos que buscar la manera de volver a casa —dije apretando la mano de Regina.

—Lastimosamente nuestra única opción es Rumpel. Él siempre estuvo obsesionado con salir del Bosque Encantado.

—Solo porque quería encontrar a Neal.

—Lo sé, Emma, pero lo conozco y sé que él no regresaría aquí sin tener un respaldo por si algo no sale como quiere y tiene que huir como la rata que es.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —dijo Sarah atrayendo nuestra atención.

—¿Has averiguado algo? —pregunté.

—Él lanzó la maldición.

—Hacerlo requiere un ingrediente muy especial, jamás sacrificaría su propia felicidad, mucho menos por el beneficio de los dos idiotas.

—Escuché a Azul decirle a la Reina que sería más fácil resolver los problemas del reino si el oscuro los ayudara, y la Reina dijo que habían acordado no volver a cruzar sus caminos, que fue la condición que él puso para traer a todos aquí e incluir a Regina en su maldición.

—¿Qué significa eso, mamá?

—Nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos cariño —supe de inmediato que era una mentira.

—Sí, chico. Lo único que importa es encontrar el camino a casa sin vender nuestra alma.

 

Todos ayudamos a recoger las cosas.

 

—Llevaré a Henry a su habitación —dijo Sarah—, deben tener mucho que hablar.

 

Hablar no era precisamente lo que yo quería hacer.

 

—Eso no será necesario. No voy a estar tranquila teniendo a Henry lejos de mí.

—Estoy bien en mi habitación, y Sarah puso un hechizo de protección.

—Voy a cuidar de Henry esta noche. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta, Regina. —Sarah abrazó a Regina—. Intenten descansar un poco.

—Gracias, Sarah —Regina correspondió afectuosamente.

 

Henry nos dio un último abrazo y se fue con Sarah. Aseguré la puerta y fue mi turno de recibir el cálido abrazo de Regina.

 

—Él va a estar bien. Una cosa es borrar tus recuerdos pero no creo que nadie aquí dañaría a Henry.

—Me siento más segura sabiendo que Sarah puso un hechizo de protección.

—¿Le estás tomando cariño? —Acomodé su largo cabello y acaricié sus mejillas.

—Ha demostrado que podemos confiar en ella, y es mi suegra.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Confías en mí?

—Totalmente.

 

Iba a besarla, pero recordé lavar mis dientes y eso me hizo acordar de nuestro nuevo baño.

 

—Tengo que mostrarte algo —la llevé de la mano hasta el baño—. Solo faltan las tuberías, pero eso es cuestión de un chasquido de dedos o agitar una barita.

—Yo no pondría mis esperanzas en esas polillas.

—Voy a cortar muchas cabezas si no lo hacen bien. Soy una princesa malvada.

—Lo recuerdo.

—¿Vas a felicitarme?

—Lo haré luego de lavar nuestros dientes, olvidé decirle a Henry que lo hiciera. ¿Te has fijado si está lavando sus dientes como es debido?

—Somos perfectamente capaces de funcionar por nuestra cuenta.

 

Sentí que ella se demoró una eternidad en el baño, me dejó usarlo primero y luego me echó, al menos eso me dio tiempo de tomar las rosas que habían en nuestra habitación para regar los pétalos sobre la cama; cerré las pesadas cortinas del balcón, y tuve que encender un par de velas más porque no quería que la habitación quedara demasiado oscura. Me quité las botas y los calcetines, guardé la chaqueta en el armario y abrí los dos únicos botones de mi camisa, no quería que se atorara en mi cabeza al quitármela.

 

Regina salió del baño después de lo que me parecieron horas. Sonrió al ver mi ecléctica decoración. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí, estaba tan ansiosa y tenía tantas ganas de que todo fuera perfecto.

 

—Eres preciosa.

—Tú lo eres más. Me encanta cómo te quedan esos pantalones.

—¿Puedes concederme un deseo? —Me acerqué a ella.

—Me rescataste, cuidaste de mí como una verdadera salvadora, estoy en deuda contigo.

—No me debes nada —acaricié su mejilla—, pero estoy un poco enamorada de tu cabello largo, estoy deseando que lo mantengas así.

—¿No te gustaba mi cabello corto?

—Me volvía loca —besé sus labios—, tengo un montón de fantasías por cumplir y tu cabello siempre forma parte.

—¿Solo mi cabello?

 

Deslicé mis dedos entre los mechones de su cabello sedoso, y cuando mis dedos fueron libres de su espesa melena oscura presioné la parte baja de su espalda para acercarla a mí.

 

—Quiero hacerte el amor, bebé —me dio una mirada de reproche y usó sus manos para apartarme un poco—. Puedo seguir llamándote mi mariposa o encontrar algo mucho más cursi como: mi manzanita.

—Te aprovechas porque sabes que eres mi verdadero amor y que en este preciso momento no puedo enojarme contigo.

—Me siento muy confiada porque aún sin tus recuerdos te enamoraste de mí.

—No es cierto.

—Siempre sé cuándo mientes, Regina.

 

Colgó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas demasiado tiempo, tomó los bordes de mi camisa y me ayudó a quitármela. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la sorpresa de descubrir mis pechos desnudos.

 

—¿No traías nada debajo?

—Estamos en el Bosque Encantado.

—Puedes usar corsé.

—No voy a usar esa cosa.

 

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando no mirar fijamente mi torso desnudo. Tomé su mano delicada y la hice tocarme. Ella jugó suavemente con mis pezones.

 

—¿Te has tocado a ti misma alguna vez?

—¡Claro que no!

 

Saltó sorprendida casi alejándose de mí. Sonreí, lamiéndome los labios pensando en todas las formas que iba a tocarla de ahora en adelante. Ella volvió a sorprenderse un poco al verme desatar mis pantalones, en especial cuando al quitármelos quedé por completo desnuda.

 

—Ni siquiera debería sorprenderme que no uses ropa interior. Eres una pervertida.

—Lo soy.

 

Mi admisión cortó cualquier réplica que podía haber tenido preparada. La rodeé, como un león a su presa; me detuve detrás de ella, hice a un lado su cabello y comencé a desatar los cordones de su vestido.

 

—Eres como un regalo muy bien envuelto, siento que voy a demorar horas en desnudarte.

—Soy tu Reina y espero ser tratada como tal —me miró por encima del hombre, mordiendo su labio una vez más.

 

Besé su hombro descubierto y toqué sus labios con mi pulgar.

 

—Me vuelves loca.

 

Su vestido cayó al piso, quedando alrededor de sus pies descalzos. Solo ella podía verse tan sexy en esa anticuada ropa interior, pero debía admitir que el corsé estaba creando nuevas fantasías en mi mente. Desaté el cordón que mantenía unido su corsé, quitándoselo con rapidez y torpeza.

 

—Eso no fue nada amable —se quejó arrimándose contra mí. No se opuso a que le quitara el corsé y lo tirara al pisó.

—¿Quieres que sea muy suave, mi dulce princesita? —Pregunté seductoramente a su oído.

—No soy… —la protesta murió en sus labios cuando amasé sus senos y chupé su cuello.

 

Sus pezones se pusieron erectos contra las palmas de mis manos, su cabello hacía cosquillas contra mi pecho desnudo. Deslicé mi mano dentro de su ropa interior y ella se estremeció cuando toqué su centro.

 

—Emma.

 

Tomó mi mano que estaba entre sus piernas y me llevó hasta la cama. La ayudé a quitarse la ropa interior; acaricié el interior de sus muslos. Ella se acomodó en la cama, atrapando mi rostro entre sus manos, besándome suavemente. Usé mis dedos para frotar entre sus pliegues; lamí su cuello, sonriendo al ver la marca roja que se había formado, seguí dejando un rastro húmedo sobre su piel, besé su vientre bajando de la cama para acomodarme mejor entre sus piernas, percibí su aroma y de inmediato lamí sus pliegues; por instinto apretó sus piernas pero las mantuve abiertas para mí y volví a lamer.

 

—¡Espera! —Se sentó apartándome de inmediato.

—¿Te lastimé?

—No me gusta eso… —dijo entre agitada y nerviosa—. No sabía que ibas a hacer eso.

—Lo has hecho antes ¿cierto?

—No me gusta. No soy mojigata, he tenido sexo antes…

—Hey —detuve su diatriba—. No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras.

 

Acaricié sus piernas, calmándola. Ella tomó mi mano derecha y besó mi palma.

 

—Quiero que me toques.

 

Llevó mi mano entre sus piernas, atrajo su boca a la mía para besarme y dejó un camino húmedo con su lengua hasta prender su boca en uno de mis pezones, succionó con torpeza pero no la detuve, logró hacerlo mucho mejor con mi otro pezón.

 

Sentí sus dedos tocando la humedad de mi centro y tuve que sujetar su muñeca para que sus dedos no se perdieran en mi interior demasiado rápido.

 

—Tómate tu tiempo.

—¿Quieres que use mi boca? —Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por decir que sí, pero a lo largo de todo el día me había dado cuenta que recién estábamos aprendiendo lo que le gustaba a la otra al momento de hacer el amor. Tenía tantas ganas reprimidas que simplemente tener sexo hubiese sido suficiente, rápido y sucio, al igual que tantas veces que la necesidad se había vuelto insoportable; pero con Regina todo era diferente, era extenuante y me hacía pensar demasiado, no creo que alguna vez haya tenido que pensar tanto en la cama, y ni siquiera me importaba satisfacer mis propias necesidades para alcanzar un buen orgasmo, solo quería tocarla y que ella me tocara a mí.

—No —respondí—. Pero tienes permiso de hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

—Esa no es una respuesta real —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

 

Sonreí y tuve que besarla.

 

—Eres la mujer más hermosa, adorable y complicada.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Preguntó a la defensiva.

—Que te amo.

 

Sus ojos se ampliaron, y en lugar de la mujer complicada que estaba exigiéndome respuestas claras mientras intentábamos hacer el amor solo quedó delante de mí la versión adorable que se sonroja con facilidad y la mujer que aún lucha por creer que alguien puede amarla.

 

—Yo también te amo, Emma.

 

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó apasionadamente, su lengua jugó con la mía y sus brazos me obligaron a recostarme sobre ella. La alcé un poco para colocarla en el centro de la cama —la cual por suerte era lo suficientemente grande— sin dejar de explorar su boca con mi lengua, mordí su labio inferior y lo solté suavemente. Apoyé mis manos a los costados de su cabeza para erguirme un poco, mi cabello cayó en cascada hacia ella.

 

—Abre las piernas —ella lo hiso, permitiéndome colocarme entre sus piernas—, más abiertas.

 

La ayudé a seguir mi orden y la dejé por completo expuesta para mí. Masajeé sus nalgas, las apreté y ella gimió levantando un poco su pelvis.

 

—¿Qué más quieres que haga, Emma? —Había cierta ironía en el tono que usó, siempre jugando conmigo sin poder disimular esa sonrisa satisfecha que la delataba.

 

—Vas a dejar de jugar conmigo y haremos el amor.

—Voy a jugar cuanto yo quiera, tú no me mandas, señorita Swan.

 

Di una suave palmada en su trasero haciéndola sobresaltar, y luego le di una segunda y una tercera.

 

—Las dos sabemos que yo estoy a cargo.

 

Me recosté sobre ella, gimiendo al sentir su vagina húmeda contra la mía.

 

—Demuéstralo —atrapó mi labio y me dio un suave mordisco.

 

Metí la mano entre nosotras y rocé sus labios vaginales, mi pulgar buscó de inmediato su clítoris y comencé a acariciarlo. Su boca se abrió dejando escapar un gemido.

 

—Muévete contra mí.

 

Ni siquiera dudó en seguir mi orden, encontró su propio ritmo y yo pude concentrarme en devorar sus senos; eran demasiado perfectos, suaves y redondos, rebotando levemente; soltó varios grititos cada vez que mordí un poco más duro. Mis dedos seguían frotando sus labios vaginales y mi pulgar era implacable con su clítoris, y de pronto su cuerpo se arqueó hacia mí, sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas, gritó mi nombre llegando demasiado rápido a su primer orgasmo. Cayó rendida, su cuerpo cubierto por una leve capa de sudor, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez.

 

—Eso fue… nunca… —estaba sin aliento—. No sabía… que se podía sentir tan bien.

 

Sus ojos brillaban con emoción, sonrió para mí en una forma por completo nueva. Ella nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo, la sorpresa me golpeó de pronto al darme cuenta que ella no era la mujer que yo había pensado que era cuando la conocí, todas las capas que usaba para mostrar un exterior frío habían mantenido oculta la mujer que nadie se había molestado en conocer o cuidar.

 

—Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hiciste —dijo aún sonriente—. Mi vientre se sigue sintiendo raro. Es como si hubieses robado mi energía. ¿Usaste magia?

 

Ella realmente quería saber, parecía tan emocionada, y aunque deseaba poder seguir, consideré más importante compartir su emoción. Me acosté a su lado, y se giró hacia mí; entrelazamos nuestras piernas y mi mano acarició su cadera.

 

—No. Solo la magia de saber darte un orgasmo, y no soy precisamente una experta, pero tan poco creo que soy mala; ya sabes cómo es, usas tu propia experiencia —no sabía cómo preguntarle todas las cosas que quería saber.

—Es diferente contigo porque tú eres especial, y a mí me parece que tienes un montón de experiencia. No sabía que…

—¿Qué? —Acaricié su mejilla.

—Que es mucho mejor sin estar dentro de mí —lo dijo con tanta honestidad.

—Solo… es cuestión de saber tocar, de besarte lo suficiente —toqué con suavidad su clítoris sensible y besé sus labios mirándola a los ojos—, y esperar hasta que estés lista.

—Creo que estoy lista.

 

Me atrajo hacia ella, abriendo sus piernas para que me colocara sobre ella, sus brazos me rodearon abrazándome. Mi dedo índice se sumergió en su interior. Gimió suavemente mirándome a los ojos.

 

—¿Eso se siente bien?

—Sí —suspiró mientras yo movía mi dedo en su interior.

 

Apretó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, arqueó su cuerpo hacia mí y gimió muy fuerte cuando en la penetré con un segundo dedo.

 

—Eres muy apretada, bebé —le susurré al oído.

 

Escondió su rostro a un lado de mi cuello permitiéndome acceder al suyo, chupé suavemente para continuar mi pequeña travesura y dejar otra marca roja. Mis dedos impusieron un ritmo constante entrando y saliendo de su interior, y ella comenzó a moverse junto conmigo, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte y arañando mi espalda.


	24. ¿Princesas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que todos tengan una feliz navidad. Un abrazo fraterno a la distancia.
> 
> PD: Manzanas acarameladas para quiénes adivinen lo que hizo Blancanieves.

**CAPÍTULO 24**

 

_Emma,_

_Los problemas de nuestro reino nos han obligado a estar ausentes unos días, el resto del concejo tiene órdenes de continuar con las mejoras en nuestro castillo. Confiamos que sabrás liderarlos como la gran princesa que eres y, que a nuestro regreso podremos comenzar con los preparativos de tu boda._

_Con amor;_

_Tus padres._

 

Son los más hipócritas de todos los hipócritas de este maldito mundo, arrugué el comunicado oficial que Leroy me había entregado —un pergamino con sello, tal cual Juego de Tronos—, percatándome que nadie más había acudido a la reunión.

 

—¿Por qué me avisaron recién?

—Tomando en cuenta que tu nombre se escuchó hasta el amanecer pensamos que ni siquiera asistirías a la reunión —dijo sin el menor grado de vergüenza.

—Quiero que se pongan a trabajar y terminen de hacer los baños hoy mismo.

—Los baños a están hechos, princesa.

—No te pases de listo conmigo, sabes a lo que me refiero. Pon todos al corriente que su princesa real está a cargo, voy a estar dando estrellas doradas a los que se porten bien conmigo, mi princesa y mi hijo.

—Me alegra que el dorado no sea mi color favorito.

—Baños terminados hoy mismo, o voy a cortar cabezas, la tuya primero.

 

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo discutiendo con Leroy. Henry estaba en la cocina arrasando con todo.

 

—Despacio, nadie va a quitarte la comida.

—Escuché que nos estamos quedando sin provisiones, vamos a morir de hambre —Henry parecía haber tomado un montón de bebidas energéticas.

—Te tenemos a ti, te cortaremos una pierna y tendremos suficiente comida para una semana.

—Eww, el canibalismo es horrible.

—Te comías mi comida cuando estabas dentro de mí.

—Eso es aún más asqueroso.

—Dejen de discutir, chicos. ¿Dónde está Regina? —Preguntó Sarah asegurándose que estuviéramos solos en la cocina.

—Durmiendo. Voy a llevarle algo de comer.

—Tengo su té preparado.

—¿Qué te traes con esas aguas de montes? Solo me falta que hayas perdido la cabeza y estés envenenando a mi novia.

—Hay formas menos complicadas de matar a alguien. Mis aguas de montes, como tú las llamas, pueden ayudarla con su magia.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi magia?

—No estoy poniendo todas mis esperanzas en tus habilidades.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? Me esto aburriendo un montón —Henry nos interrumpió.

—Tu mamá es ella misma otra vez, y creció en este lugar, estoy segura que sabe un montón de cosas divertidas que podemos hacer. Empaca mucha comida y ponte algo que no sea un pijama.

—Esto de ser un príncipe es horrible. Quiero volver a casa —renegó.

—Voy a mantener mi guardia aquí e intentar averiguar sobre ese viaje repentino de tus padres.

 

Recorrí los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde había dejado a Regina encerrada, por su bienestar claro está, aunque no sé si ella hubiese sido muy feliz de despertar y no solo no encontrarme sino también ser literalmente una princesa encerrada en un castillo, solo nos falta el maldito dragón. En medio de las sábanas revueltas estaba aún dormida la hermosa mujer a la que le había hecho el amor toda la noche. Acaricié su pierna, hice a un lado la sábana, apreté su redondo trasero y no pude evitar darle una suave mordida. Se movió inquieta y volví a morder con un poco más de fuerza.

 

—No —murmuró adormilada. Giró, encogiendo las piernas lejos de mí.

—Es hora de despertar.

 

La tomé del tobillo y la atraje hacia mí. Sus ojos se abrieron y a pesar de su mejor intento por enojarse, me regaló una brillante sonrisa.

 

—No es una forma romántica de despertarme.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor.

 

Me subí a la cama y ella no dudó en acomodarse en mis brazos. Puse un beso en sus mejillas.

 

—Buenos días mi hermosa princesa.

—Buenos días mi hermosa princesa —repitió mis palabras y me besó.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Me siento igual que al día siguiente de la primera vez que monté a caballo, me duele todo.

—Y ni siquiera montaste anoche. ¿Debo sentirme halagada?

—Solo porque eres la mejor para mí.

—¿Eso significa que no soy una diosa sexual en la cama?

—Mmmm —se mordió el labio ocultando una sonrisa.

—Eres terrible —la besé apretándola contra mí.

—No me dejaste hacer nada, prácticamente te aprovechaste de mí. La próxima vez voy a tener que atarte.

—No puedo oponerme a eso.

—Te quiero tanto —me besó dulcemente, sorprendiéndome con su espontaneidad repentina.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

 

Me quedé en la cama mientras ella tomaba un baño, y me piñizqué por si acaso todo fuera un simple sueño.

 

—¡Ayyy! —Grité al sentir una toalla golpeando mi cara—. ¿Qué pasó con el romanticismo?

—Murió cuando vi lo que le hiciste a mi cuello.

—Mmmm… no sé a qué te refieres.

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo.

—Eso es fácil de ocultar, yo ni siquiera estoy molesta por todo el ruido que hiciste anoche, el castillo entero sabe que consumamos nuestro amor.

 

Me lanzó un cojín y fue al baño a terminar de arreglarse. Un poco de maquillaje y su cabello largo ayudó a cubrir mi pequeña travesura, pero fui advertida de estar en mi mejor comportamiento de ahora en adelante.

 

Salimos del castillo sin tener ningún plan, Regina podía haber vivido en el Bosque Encantado la mitad de su vida pero no tenía idea de cómo divertirse.

 

—¿Y si buscamos un castillo abandonado? Sería como ir a una casa embrujada.

—Eso no es divertido, Henry.

—Y es peligroso. No quiero que ustedes dos se metan en problemas, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra deben consultarla conmigo primero.

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Emma?

—Está bien, voy a consultártelo todo.

—Más te vale.

—Tus regaños han perdido total credibilidad, mi dulce florecita del Bosque Encantado.

 

Me gané un duro golpe en mi hombro, pero valió la pena.

 

—¿Por qué no nos muestras dónde creciste?

—Sí, mamá.

—No lo sé. No es un viaje que podemos hacer en un solo día.

—No tenemos nada mejor qué hacer, y nuestros carceleros se han ido.

 

Estaba segura que había un montón de espías persiguiéndonos y que el hombre que había escogido para que nos lleve en el carruaje iba a presentar un informe completo sobre cada uno de nuestros pasos cuando regresemos, pero nuestro viaje fue demasiado entretenido para preocuparme por algo más que no sean mis dos personas favoritas. Regina estaba arrimada contra mí contestando todas las preguntas que Henry no paraba de hacer.

 

—¿Y estamos seguros que ningún ogro está cerca?

—Te aseguro que vas a saberlo, los ogros no son criaturas sutiles ni delicadas.

—Dímelo a mí, la última vez que estuve aquí casi me convierto en su cena.

—Creí que eras una princesa, mamá ¿por qué no vivías en un castillo?

—Vivimos mucho tiempo en el castillo de mi abuelo Xavier.

—¿Él era un rey de verdad?

—Lo era, y sus planes para mí eran muy diferentes a los de mi madre, por eso nos fuimos lo más lejos que pudimos. Fue mucho más fácil para mi madre controlarnos.

—¡Wow! —Henry prácticamente se colgó por la ventana—. Esto es enorme, es como un pequeño pueblo, no tan grande como un castillo pero mucho más grande que nuestra casa en Storybrooke.

 

El carruaje se detuvo y Henry salió corriendo.

 

—¿Por qué parece que ha sido conservado en el tiempo?

—Porque es así.

—¿Conservaste tu casa con magia? ¿Tenías pensado volver? ¿Qué más conservantes? Quiero ver tu habitación.

—No sé qué contestar primero, Emma.

 

Su sonrisa se congeló concentrada únicamente en la mansión campestre mágica donde había crecido.

 

—Hey. ¿Qué pasa?

 

Escuchamos a Henry corretear en el interior de la casa. Ella relajó un poco su postura tensa pero no me miró.

 

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Siento que si entro voy a descubrir que todo ha sido un sueño y sigo viviendo allí.

—Es la casa donde creciste. Está llena de recuerdos.

—Me siento una extraña. No soy la misma persona que creció aquí —sus manos rodearon nerviosamente su cintura—. Esto es demasiado irreal, y al mismo tiempo me gustaría entrar y que todo se desvanezca… todo mi horrible pasado.

—Tener una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

—Sí —dijo como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes el momento exacto al que te gustaría volver?

—Emma —giró hacia mí, quizá dándose cuenta que yo me sentía como una idiota. Sus manos tocaron mis mejillas—. Hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que quisiera borrar pero tú y Henry siempre van a ser mi constante.

—Pero si volver al pasado realmente fuera posible podrías tener tu final feliz con Daniel, ¿no te gustaría eso?

—Es imposible.

 

Alejé sus manos de mi rostro y retrocedí, pero ella sujetó mi chaqueta impidiéndome apartarme.

 

—Te amo, pero una parte de mí siempre va a amar a Daniel… él fue… todo, cuando yo no tenía nada, y perderlo se llevó una parte de mí… eso no me hace amarte menos. ¿Me amas menos a causa de Neal?

—Claro que no —apoyé mi frente contra la de ella—, es solo que… creo que vas a despertarte y darte cuenta que esto es un error, que yo soy un error.

—Si eres un error, quiero equivocarme todos los días. Te amo, Emma —besó mi quijada—. Henry puede confirmarte que cuando yo amo alguien lo hago con todo mi corazón, y por nada del mundo voy a dejarte ir.

 

Besó la punta de mi nariz. La abracé y la besé hasta que tuvimos que detenernos porque necesitábamos respirar, y volví a besarla.

 

—¿Van a entrar o no? —Henry gritó.

 

Henry nos arrastró por los pasillos y habitaciones de la casa, su felicidad no le permitió percatarse de la ligera tristeza que rodeaba a Regina, sus ojos me decían que con cada paso que daba los recuerdos llenaban su mente, así que la mantuve abrazada todo el tiempo, besé sus mejillas e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por recordarle que ahora nos tenía a nosotros. Fue una buena idea haber llegado comida, porque no tenía ganas de otro viaje en carruaje hasta el pueblo más cercano, y mis habilidades de cacería eran nulas.

 

—Mataría por una pizza.

—Y yo por una hamburguesa —dijo Henry con la boca llena—. Estoy tan cansado pero siempre tengo hambre. La comida es horrible ¿cuándo vamos a volver a casa?

—¿No estás disfrutando esta aventura? —preguntó Regina.

—Pensé que sería diferente. Es aburrido.

—Acabo de recordar que no tenemos tuberías aquí. Voy a morir —me dejé caer hacia atrás, al menos habíamos decidido tener una cena temprana en el jardín, podría quedarme allí hasta que mágicamente alguien me transporte al mundo civilizado.

—Lo bueno es que están descansando de toda esa televisión basura que les gusta ver.

—¿Cómo pudiste vivir en este mundo, mamá? ¿Qué hacías para divertirte?

—Mi día estaba repleto de clases, y los pocos ratos libres que tenía los usaba para leer y montar a caballo.

—Tu mamá se escapaba con su novio, estoy segura que es la única razón por la que te gustaba montar.

—No es cierto.

 

Henry rió, con esa inocencia propia de su edad; escucharlo me hacía sentir tan bien y al verlo arrimarse en los brazos amorosos de Regina me hacía soñar. La realidad me golpeó con fuerza, quizá era algo que venía haciendo inconscientemente desde hace tiempo, pero era ahora cuando al fin podía darme cuenta que había vuelto a pensar en mi futuro, a hacer planes y soñar.

 

Mientras Regina le contaba a Henry sobre caballos y días felices galopando, yo pensaba en el trabajo que conseguiría al volver a casa, quizá podíamos ir a una pequeña ciudad, era un poco mayor para ser policía pero seguramente podría conseguir ser Sheriff otra vez. Podemos tener un departamento, o quizá una casa pequeña con un patio para que Regina pueda tener un jardín y plantar un árbol de manzanas.

 

—¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

—¿Perdón? —Regina preguntó. Acabábamos de dejar a Henry en la habitación al final del pasillo, las dos nos habíamos quitado nuestra horrible y complicada ropa, y ella estaba cepillando su largo cabello porque no podía ir a la cama sin hacerlo.

—Cuando volvamos a casa, no sé dónde es eso, ni siquiera sé si Storybrooke aún existe, pero vamos a irnos y conseguiremos una casa. Pensé que un departamento sería suficiente pero necesitas una casa con jardín,

—¿Y quieres que tengamos un hijo?

 

Me acomodé sobre las almohadas; todo era tan femenino y delicado, con colores pasteles, florecitas bordadas en las sábanas, tan en armonía con la Regina que apenas ayer creía que yo era una horrible persona.

 

—Es solo que… —ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, me moví hacia ella y toqué su vientre—, es una idea que apareció en mi mente de repente.

 

Se arrimó contra mí, subiéndose a la cama mientras nuestros labios se juntaban en un beso. La ayudé a acostarse a mi lado, nuestras manos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, compartiendo el mismo aire. No sé dónde terminó la poca ropa que teníamos, pero cuando sus dedos buscaron la calidez entre mis piernas, mis dedos sintieron la humedad y estrechez de su vagina. Susurramos nuestros nombres, y con besos ahogamos los gemidos.

 

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó sin levantar la cabeza de mi hombro, sus dedos siguieron acariciando la piel de mi estómago.

—Que acabo de hacerte el amor en tu cama, la casa donde creciste y la cama donde dormías cuando eras una niña —dije sin dejar de jugar con su cabello—. Cora debe estar intentando escapar del infierno para venir a matarme.

—Hagamos el amor otra vez.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

—No he viajado desde tan lejos para que me digas que no. Teníamos un trato.

—El cual recuerdo haber cumplido.

—¡Y se rompió con un simple beso!

—Siento que ya he pasado por esto. ¡Sí! Lo atestigüé con Regina y tu príncipe rompiendo la maldición de dormir con un beso de verdadero amor.

 

Caminé, frotando mi frente para apaciguar mi dolor de cabeza.

 

—No es momento de burlas ni peleas —David tomó mi lugar discutiendo con Rumpelstiltskin—. Mi hija no puede estar con esa mujer.

—¿La prefieres muerta? Porque esa es la opción más fácil.

—No somos asesinos.

—Debatible.

—Sin importar las circunstancias Emma nos culparía —David apretó los puños con frustración.

 

A estas alturas empezaba a desear con todas mis fuerzas que Regina desapareciera de nuestras vidas sin importar cómo. Miré por la ventana que Neal jugaba en los jardines con una espada de madera, tenía catorce años otra vez, la misma edad en que se había perdido para siempre en un mundo sin finales felices.

 

—Estoy dispuesta a aceptar el primer trato que me ofreciste.

—Nieve. No es por eso por lo que vinimos hasta aquí.

—Es la única opción que nos queda, a menos que estés dispuesto a matar a Regina.

—Sí. Vamos a matarla de una vez —dijo Rumpelstiltskin jugando con nosotros, empujando nuestros botones para encontrar alguna debilidad.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto, Nieve. Es un error.

 

Guardé silencio mientras él se alejaba.

 

—Supongo que trajiste lo que necesitamos.

—Supones bien.

 

Tomó una pequeña daga e hizo un corte en mi mano derecha, tres gotas de mi sangre se diluyeron en un frasco que contenía un líquido oscuro.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

El camino de regreso fue en completo silencio, tanto David y yo estábamos sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

 

—Deberíamos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Emma es una adulta. Regina puede no ser la persona ideal para nuestra hija, pero es su verdadero amor. Siento que nos estamos convirtiendo en…

—¿Villanos? No seas ingenuo, David.

—Acabas de hacer un trato con un hombre que mató a la mujer que amaba porque ella iba a dejarlo.

—Prometimos no hablar de eso.

—¡Él mató a Belle!

—¡Y nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con eso!

—Esto no está bien.

—¿Qué otras opciones tenemos? Vamos a perder a nuestra hija.

—Al menos no seremos responsables de su muerte.

—David —tomé su mano—. Tenemos que estar unidos. Su corazón puede romperse pero sé que hay alguien mucho mejor para ella, esto va a hacerla abrir los ojos.

 

Sonreí al sentirlo estrechar mi mano. Todo iba a estar bien, lo sabía porque merecíamos más que nadie recuperar a nuestra hija y ser felices al fin.

 

—No podemos seguir recibiendo todo el odio de nuestra hija por interponernos en su relación, esta es la única forma de estar de su lado y conseguir que entre en razón por su cuenta.

—Hacer tratos con Rumpelstiltskin es un error, pero esto es aún peor y lo sabemos porque lo hemos vivido antes.

—Ya está hecho, David. Deseemos que todo vaya de acuerdo a nuestros planes.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Estaba helando. Me levanté pensando que había una ventana abierta, pero no. Emma estaba de pie junto a la ventana viendo caer la nieve en una mañana que aún no era del todo clara.

 

—¿Qué haces despierta?

—Estoy pensando —se giró hacia mí, con su sonrisa de siempre y su cabello desordenado.

—Vuelve a la cama.

—No creo poder volver a dormir.

—¿Vas a hacerme suplicar?

—Soy una princesa malvada, se supone que debo ser malvada.

—¿Y quién debo ser yo en esta fantasía que has creado?

—No es una fantasía. Soy una princesa real.

—Perdone usted, mi princesa.

—No puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente, soy muy mala.

 

Envolví lo mejor que puedo la sábana alrededor de mi cuerpo desnudo, me senté y estiré la mano esperando que ella se acercara.

 

—Te he visto desnuda, no necesitas cubrirte —sus manos no tardaron en arrebatarme la sábana—. Mucho mejor.

—Hicimos el amor tres veces.

—Es muy poco. Quiero hacerte el amor tres veces más.

—Henry puede despertar temprano.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado antes de mí? —Pregunté apretando su mano entre mis rodillas.

—Ha habido algunas, no importa cuántas —se inclinó para besar mis rodillas—. Déjame probarte.

—No —sabía exactamente lo que ella quería hacer—. No me gusta.

—¿Alguien lo ha hecho antes?

—¿Qué importancia tiene?

—No puedes saber si te gusta sin haberlo experimentado primero.

—No estoy interesada —su mano escapó y se deslizó acariciando mis muslos, su otra mano apretó mi nalga y se quedó allí acariciándome—. Tampoco estoy interesada en nada que no sea convencional.

—¿Es convencional que dos mujeres tengan sexo en este mundo? —La forma en que ella me miró y me tocó, tensó mi estómago—. Porque estoy dispuesta a cambiar este mundo si es necesario.

—¿No te agrada lo que hemos hecho?

—Me encanta, pero hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo.

—Basta —le di una palmada en sus manos inquietas—. No me mires como si fueras un león que está a punto de devorarme. —Obviamente como ella era la más infantil de todas las mujeres, se arrodilló en la cama y rugió—. No puedo creer que esté enamorada de ti.

—Solo me estoy vengando por todas las veces que me provocaste. Fingías enojarte conmigo para ir a mi oficina con tus faldas apretadas y sentarte en el escritorio mostrándome tus piernas.

—No sé nada de eso.

 

Sus manos fueron demasiado rápidas, me giró sobre mi estómago, y tuve que contener un grito cuando la sentí morderme.

 

—Si no admites que me sedujiste voy a darte una nalgada.

—¿Por qué siempre quieres darme nalgadas?

—Porque este bonito trasero tuyo ha sido mi obsesión desde el día que te conocí, lo usaste para seducirme.

—No es cierto —oculté mi sonrisa y mordí la almohada al recibir la primer nalgada.

—Estás siendo una niña muy mala, Regina.

—Y tú estás confirmando que eres una pervertida. Admítelo.

 

La nalgada fue un poco más fuerte la segunda vez, pero lo más desconcertante fue sentirla lamer la marca roja que seguramente había dejado en mi nalga. La palma de su mano impactó contra mí de nuevo, y esta vez su lengua dejó un recorrido húmedo por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi oreja.

 

—No voy a admitir nada —susurró.

—Acabas de demostrarlo —no iba a dejarla ganar.

 

Se dejó caer a mi lado, olvidándome por completo y sin ningún interés aparente por continuar lo que estaba haciendo.

 

—Voy a dormir un poco más.

 

Quise protestar, decirle que no podía tratarme de esa manera, pero ¿cómo podía justificar mi enojo sin delatar lo que deseaba que ella hiciera conmigo? Encima tuvo el descaro de abrazarme, usándome como una almohada que podía envolver entre sus brazos.

 

—Duerme un poco, bebé —dijo besando mi hombro.

 

Miré hacia la ventana, la nieve seguía cayendo; pensé en todas las cosas que habían sucedido tan de repente, la forma maravillosa en que mi vida había cambiado. Mi corazón se sentía tan ligero, ni siquiera me era posible fingir enojo porque la felicidad que me embargaba era demasiada.

 

—Emma.

—¿Sí?

—¿En qué pensabas cuando desperté?

—En que no quiero volver al castillo. Sarah vendría con nosotros, las dos tenemos magia y seguramente la tuya volverá pronto. Este lugar es perfecto, está en mejor condición que el castillo.

—No quiero vivir aquí nunca más.

—Lo supuse, pero sigue siendo una opción —besó mi mejilla—. Durmamos un poco más.

 

Besó mi cuello. Sentí mi piel erizarse y quise que su mano en mi estómago me acariciara, pero no iba a pedirlo.

 

—Emma.

—Mmmm.

—No tengo sueño.

—Solo dormiré un poco, bebé. Puedes despertarme en un rato.

—Pensé que ibas a hacerme el amor.

—No creo que sea correcto, estamos en la casa de tus padres y ni siquiera estamos casadas. No es un comportamiento propio de dos princesas.

 

Quería voltearme y empujarla fuera de la cama, pero ella me sujetó mientras reía.

 

—Eres el colmo. Te odio.

—¿Quieres más nalgadas?

—Aleja tus manos de mí. No olvides que soy una Reina.

 

No me hizo caso, lamió mi cuello, acarició mis piernas y apretó mis senos. Giré mi rostro hacia ella para poder besarla y aproveché para morder su labio, logré distraerla para subirme sobre ella. Se sentó, conmigo en su regazo, y mordió mi hombro, sujeté su cabello para alejar su boca de mí.

 

—Voy a castigarte, Señorita Swan.

—Nadie puede castigarme. —Grité al sentir mi espalda chocar contra el colchón—. ¿Quieres que te haga el amor, mi princesa?

—Soy tu Reina.

—Eres mi princesa. Quiero escucharte decirlo.

 

Llevó su boca a mi pecho, lamió y chupó mi pezón. No podía creer que eso fuera suficiente para derrotarme. ¿Dónde estaba mi fuerza de voluntad?

 

—Soy tu princesa —gemí penosamente mientras ella tomó en su boca mi otro pezón y sujetó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza—. Hazme el amor.

—Tus deseos son…

 

Las puertas se abrieron con fuerza y la única razón plausible para lo que mis ojos vieron fue que estaba en medio de una pesadilla.

 


	25. ¿Algo pasa con Regina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> He vuelto, he arreglado mi computador y me he puesto al día escribiendo. Espero que este inicio de año haya sido bueno para todos. Gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias por sus amables comentarios. 
> 
> Tenía pensado actualizar todas mis historias el domingo, aún estoy de vacaciones, pero comprendo que la espera ha sido demasiado larga. Espero que sepan disculpar cualquier error.
> 
> NOTA: Sí, Belle iba a dejar a Rumpel y él usó el corazón de ella para lanzar la maldición que los devolviera al Bosque Encantado, y convirtió a su hijo en un adolescente otra vez. (Lamento mucho los corazones que se rompieron por eso)
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Experiencias sexuales, no explícitas, pero tenga cuidado al leer.
> 
> PD: The choice you dind’t make será actualizada en estos días, es un capítulo difícil y quiero suavizarlo lo más que me sea posible.

 

**CAPÍTULO 25**

 

**EMMA**

 

Llevé mi boca a su pecho, lamí y chupé su pezón. Eso fue suficiente para quebrar su fuerza de voluntad.

 

—Soy tu princesa —dijo rendida, y sonreí con malicia al escucharla. Atrapé suavemente su otro pezón entre mis dientes y sujeté sus manos por encima de su cabeza—. Hazme el amor.

 

Mi vientre se tensó e instintivamente froté mi pelvis contra la suya, no podía esperar más, me sentía demasiado ansiosa por sumergir mis dedos en su interior y la idea de convencerla para que me dejara probarla volvió a ocupar mi mente.

 

—Tus deseos son… —mis palabras fueron cortadas al perder mi agarre en sus manos y ser empujada bruscamente, por poco caí fuera de la cama—. ¿Qué pasa?

 

Sus manos agarraron la sábana con desesperación y se cubrió de inmediato, parecía aterrada mirando directo hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación. No pude escuchar ningún ruido que indicara que alguien se acercaba.

 

—Regina.

—Mi madre… mi madre estaba allí.

—¿Cora? ¿Dónde? —No podía ver lo que sea que ella estaba mirando—. No hay nadie aquí.

—Ella… la puerta… abrió la puerta. ¡Era ella! —Se alteró por completo.

—La puerta está cerrada —dije intentando no alterarla más—. Nadie ha abierto la puerta, solo estamos tú y yo aquí —ella no parecía creerme. Tomé la camisa que había dejado tirada en el piso y me la puse—. Voy a revisar, vas a ver que no hay nadie aquí.

—¡Henry!

 

Ni siquiera le importó estar envuelta en la sábana, corrió por delante de mí hasta la habitación continua, era como si hubiese recordado respirar cuando vio que Henry dormía a pierna suelta.

 

—Él está bien. Estamos bien. —No me hizo caso.

—Henry —lo llamó despertándolo—. Despierta, tenemos que irnos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Murmuró Henry adormilado.

—Nos vamos. Vístete.

 

Asentí indicándole a Henry que era cierto, evidentemente no iba a conseguir convencer a Regina de lo contrario. Volví detrás de ella a nuestra habitación y pude vestirme con mayor rapidez que ella.

 

—Estoy segura que tu mente te jugó una mala pasada; estamos en tu casa, en tu habitación, haciendo cosas por las cuales tu mamá nos mataría.

—No digas eso. No conoces a mi madre.

—La conocí ¿recuerdas?

—Eso no fue nada. Ayúdame con esto. —Se giró para dejarme atar su corsé.

—Necesitamos conseguir ropa más cómoda para ti.

—Se supone que está muerta. ¿Cómo es posible?

—No es posible.

—Sé que la vi.

—Te creo —no le creía, pero decir lo contrario hubiese sido un error—. Sigo pensando que es una de esas cosas que uno se imagina.

—¿Tú imaginas a tu madre observándote mientras haces el amor conmigo?

—No, pero he pensado que eso los haría perder la cabeza. —Terminé de atar su corsé y me coloqué frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos—. Todo está bien. Estamos bien.

—Debemos recoger nuestras cosas, podemos llevar algo de mi vieja ropa de montar, será mucho más cómodo para ambas, y hay algunos vestidos que también quiero llevar, pero no podemos demorarnos.

 

Abrió el armario y tomó lo que más pudo, toda su ropa era en colores pasteles demasiado suaves, la ayudé a guardar las cosas en un pequeño baúl, y tras asegurar las correas la detuve suavemente tomando sus manos entre las mías.

 

—Hey. Detente un segundo ¿ok?

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —el tono de desesperación en su voz no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Lo haremos. Solo quiero que te calmes.

 

La abracé. No dudó en relajarse contra mí suspirando pesadamente mientras me encargué de frotar círculos calmantes en su espalda.

 

—En serio la vi, Emma. ¿Cómo pude haberla visto si no estaba aquí?

—No lo sé.

 

El camino de regreso se sintió eterno, como si los caminos hubiesen cambiado y nos tomara el doble de tiempo, a pesar que no nos detuvimos ni siquiera para comer los pocos bocadillos que alcanzamos a tomar. Regina apenas probó bocado, prefirió ceder su parte a Henry, y mientras nuestro hijo aprovecho para continuar durmiendo, ella se mantuvo despierta todo el tiempo; estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos y ninguno de mis intentos sirvió para distraerla, así que todo lo que pude hacer fue mantenerla abrazada.

 

Sarah no estaba en el castillo cuando llegamos, una mujer que nunca había visto antes nos sirvió la cena y nos informó que mis padres debían llegar esa misma noche.

 

Regina se quedó casi un par de horas observando a Henry dormir, me costó convencerla de ir a descansar pero logré llevarla hasta nuestra habitación y acurrucarnos debajo de las pesadas cobijas.

 

La nieve siguió cayendo, cubriendo todo, obligándonos a buscar mantas más gruesas para protegernos del frío. Cada persona que habíamos visto en el castillo parecía hablar únicamente de la inesperada anticipación del invierno.

 

—Si por alguna loca razón mi mamá hubiese fracasado en matar a tu mamá, o quizá tu mamá acaba de convertirse en el paciente cero del inicio de los muertos vivientes, lo resolveremos. —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle al ver que continuaba sin conciliar el sueño—. No hay nada que no podamos hacer estando juntas. Yo era la persona más incrédula del mundo pero llevo dos exitosos besos de verdadero amor. Soy una leyenda viviente. Es mejor que tu madre no esté viva porque no tiene la menor oportunidad contra nosotras.

 

No dijo nada, pero después de varios minutos de frotar su espalda se quedó dormida con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, y solo en ese momento fui capaz de permitirme descansar también.

 

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente fue como si tan solo hubiera dormido cinco minutos, tenía tanta pereza que de no ser porque la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba acalambrándose, me hubiese vuelto a dormir por lo menos hasta el mediodía.

 

—Nena. Nena. —Aunque ella se resistió la moví para despertarla.

—Emma —murmuró abriendo los ojos.

—Lo siento bebé, pero se me acalambró el brazo.

 

Me levanté de la cama, caminé un poco relajando los músculos de mi cuerpo. Abrí las cortinas y bebí un poco de agua. Regina se veía hermosa sentada estirándose y dando un gran bostezo que ocultó detrás de su mano, al menos parecía haber descansado.

 

—Ven acá, quiero darte un beso de buenos días —fui feliz de cumplir su exigencia, me lancé en la cama y recibí el dulce beso que me dio en los labios—. Te amo, Emma. Lamento haberme vuelto un poco loca ayer.

—No te preocupes, bebé… estoy acostumbrada.

 

Torció los ojos pero volvió a besarme de todas formas. Adoraba verla de tan buen humor.

 

—Acabo de recordar que debo estar muy molesta contigo —sin embargo, siguió sonriendo.

—¿Por qué? He estado en mi mejor comportamiento.

—Pusiste micrófonos en mi casa.

—Ah… eso —me senté estilo indio frente a ella, me rasqué la cabeza pensando qué decirle, pero era muy temprano para inventarme una buena mentira—. Tú pusiste un micrófono en mi oficina primero ¿recuerdas?

—Y recuerdo que luego hiciste lo mismo en mi oficina. Creí que habíamos terminado con esas tonterías.

—Estabas muy extraña —protesté cruzando mis brazos y frunciendo el ceño—. Escuché que le dijiste a esa hada que querías matarme.

—Eso estuvo fuera de contexto, Tink lo sugirió porque yo creía que tú querías matarme.

—¿Yo?

—Entraste a mi habitación y me atacaste.

—Eso no fue así, quería hablar contigo pero tú nunca me dejas hablar. Y merezco un premio porque pude haber dejado que mis padres me pusieran en tu contra, pero creí en ti, siempre creo en ti a pesar de tus incontables intentos de deshacerte de mí.

—¿Y qué premio sugieres? —Volvió a bostezar.

—No lo sé —fingí inocencia—, supongo que debe ser algo especial, algo que implique que confías tanto en mí como yo en ti.

—No vamos a tener sexo sucio —dijo molesta.

—No he sugerido nada de eso —aunque lo pensé.

—Pero lo pensaste.

—Creo que necesitamos definir lo que es sexo sucio porque parece que no compartimos la misma definición.

—Debo alistarme para bajar a desayunar.

—Eso puede esperar —la sujeté de la mano impidiendo que bajara de la cama.

—Tengo hambre.

—Yo también.

—No seas vulgar.

—No lo soy, pero puedo ser muy vulgar y hacer que todos en el castillo se enteren lo que tengo pensado hacerte. ¡Quiero que nos portemos mal!

 

Regina se libró de mí —la verdad no quería retenerla al ver su cara de horror por lo que acababa de decirle, si hubiésemos estado en malos términos seguro me hubiese dado una buena cachetada—, corrió hacia el baño, y mientras ella se demoró una eternidad tuve tiempo suficiente de vestirme.

 

—Me alegra que ya estés lista —dijo apenas salió del baño—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a arreglar el cabello?

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

—En este mundo no puedes andar con el cabello desarreglado —sus ojos me miraban pero había una barrera entre nosotras—, déjame…

—No. No quiero ninguna maldita trenza y no me importa no usar ropa interior. Estás evadiendo nuestra conversación, quiero saber por qué.

 

Respiró profundo. Yo debería haber respirado profundo y armarme de paciencia, no ella.

 

—Es absurdo. ¿Quién habla de sexo?

—Todo el mundo.

—Yo no soy todo el mundo, pensé que estabas bien con eso.

—Maldición —me desinflé por completo, y por suerte ella me permitió acercarme—. Me encanta que seas especial.

 

Me besó, y no pude evitar sentir que ella había logrado esquivar otra vez nuestra conversación.

 

Volvió a correr lejos de mí y durante todo el desayuno se dedicó a ignorarme. Pensé que la reunión con el concejo me serviría para pensar en algo más, pero en lo único que pude pensar fue en ella, se había apoderado por completo de mi mente; la peor parte es que había un montón de dudas armando una fiesta en mi cerebro: quizá no le gustaba hacer el amor conmigo.

 

—¿No estás feliz de tenernos de vuelta? —Preguntó mi madre apretando mis mejillas. No me di cuenta en qué momento el salón se quedó vacío.

—La verdad no. Lo único que me haría feliz es no ser tu prisionera y volver a casa. —Me levanté de la mesa para estar lejos de ella.

—Estás en casa, y fueron ustedes quiénes decidieron quedarse.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—Emma.

—Tengo un montón de cosas en mi cabeza.

—Entonces habla conmigo. —Me detuvo sosteniendo mi brazo—. Solíamos ser amigas ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo, pero ahora que conozco quién eres realmente no quiero estar cerca de ti. Debes entender mejor que nadie lo que es querer estar lejos de tus enemigos.

 

Casi choqué mi hombro contra el de ella, aun alejándome podía sentir sus ojos penetrantes en mi espalda y el impacto provocado por mis duras palabras. No me importaba.  Fue poco sorpresivo darme cuenta lo distantes que nos habíamos vuelto, y no creía que los enormes agujeros que ella había hecho en nuestra relación podrían cerrarse algún día.

 

—Te vez como si pudieras matar a alguien con tus pensamientos.

—¿Dónde diablos te has metido? He estado buscándote.

—Estaba haciendo nevar —dijo Sarah de muy buen humor, mirando que nadie nos estuviera escuchando.

—No es gracioso, en especial estando aquí, podemos morir de hipotermia o gripe.

—Deja el drama y el mal humor.

—Es todo lo que tengo, voy a volverme loca o una especie de salvaje que vive en lo profundo de la selva.

—Bosque.

—Lo que sea. Quiero volver a casa y quiero volver ahora.

—Por qué en lugar de comportarte como una adolescente, mejor me cuentas lo que te tiene de tan mal humor.

 

Nos perdimos entre los descuidados jardines cubiertos de nieve, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera espiarnos.

 

—¿Recuerdas lo mucho que quería tener una familia?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Bueno, pues he obtenido la versión retorcida de lo que quería… ellos dicen quererme pero no siento que me quieran. Es más importante su odio contra Regina que yo.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme? ¿No se supone que debes intentar hacerme sentir mejor?

—Hay un montón de padres que hacen hasta lo imposible por separar a sus hijos de quiénes ellos creen que no les conviene; puedes dejar que lo hagan o luchar por la mujer que quieres. No me necesitas para ayudarte a tomar tus propias decisiones, siempre lo has hecho tú sola, eres una adulta.

—Estoy cansada de luchar. Quiero un poco de calma y aburrimiento.

—Debes ser paciente, estoy segura que encontraremos la forma de volver a casa.

—Tenemos que hacerlo pronto, siento que estar aquí está afectando a Regina.

—¿Pasó algo con ella?

—Solo lo sé, créeme.

—¿Pero todo está bien entre ustedes?

—Sigue intentando volverme loca pero lo ha hecho desde el día que nos conocimos —no pude evitar sonreír—. Es la mujer más complicada del mundo. Me tiene saltando obstáculos y no puedo dejar de hacerlo porque me muero por ella.

—Es bastante evidente.

 

Torcí los ojos y sonreí, pero las preocupaciones volvieron a mortificarme. Pateé una pequeña roca y me arrime contra un árbol seco.

 

—Sé que hay algo más que te está molestando. Puedes confiar en mí.

—No es algo de lo que pueda hablar contigo.

—Oh. Entiendo. —La nieve se movía alrededor de sus manos, parecía algo habitual que hacía por puro entretenimiento—. No pensé que necesitaras la charla a tu edad, pero puedo compartir mis experiencias contigo y escuchar las tuyas.

—No te atrevas, no puedo pensar en ti de esa manera.

—¿Todo está bien con Regina… en lo sexual? —La nieve dejó de bailar alrededor de sus manos y ella puso toda su atención en mí.

—Sí… seguramente no tiene importancia… estamos intentando estar juntas en medio de toda esta locura… el sexo ni siquiera importa.

—Es importante en una relación.

—Lo sé, yo… estamos bajo mucho estrés.

—¿No han tenido relaciones sexuales?

—Sí.

—¿No ha sido bueno?

—Es bueno… es… me encanta hacer el amor con ella… no estoy tan segura que a ella le guste hacer el amor conmigo.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Siento como si se estuviera conteniendo. Yo quiero hacer todo con ella, pero… ella no.

—Están conociéndose. No somos estrellas de películas para adultos. No puede ser perfecto ni increíble todas las veces; he tenido mis propias decepciones, créeme.

—Lo sé… Lo sé muy bien.

—Mira. Mis padres no me dieron la charla que los padres deben dar a sus hijos, no estuve en ninguna clase donde me explicaran sobre mi cuerpo, tuve dos hermanas pero ellas sabían tanto como yo. ¿Te has preguntado cómo aprendió Regina sobre sexo?

 

La pregunta fue como un golpe en mi estómago y en lugar de despejar mis dudas solo creó muchas más.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Llevé a Henry a la biblioteca y lo dejé allí leyendo un libro de historia adecuado para su edad, no podía permitir que abandonara su educación, y cuando volviéramos debía estar listo para recuperar el tiempo perdido en la escuela. Esperé que la reunión del concejo terminara y que la mujer que quería arruinar mi vida por segunda vez se quedara a solas. Entré a su habitación y aseguré la puerta para que nadie nos interrumpiera.

 

—¡Regina! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Parecía sorprendida pero no atemorizada de verme.

—¿Te gustaría fingir que estoy aquí para trenzar nuestro cabello? —Sonreí caminando hacia ella.

—No sé cuáles son tus intenciones pero —corté sus palabras dándole una fuerte cachetada.

—Eso es por borrar mi memoria y convertirme en una muñeca manipulable.

—¡Cómo te atr…!

 

Le di una segunda cachetada mucho más fuerte que la primera. Trastabilló chocando contra la mesita detrás de ella haciendo caer el florero al piso, las flores y los vidrios quedaron esparcidos pero el ruido no fue suficiente para alertar a nadie.

 

—Eso es por lastimar a Emma y a mi hijo.

—¡La única que los ha lastimado eres tú! —Sobó sus mejillas pero eso no desvaneció las marcas rojas—. ¡Puedo hacer que te ahorquen por esto! ¡Soy la Reina!

—¡Yo soy la Reina! Sigues siendo la misma niña patética incapaz de ver más allá de sí misma.

 

Se abalanzó contra mí, y cuando la sentí sujetar mis brazos y estrellar mi espalda contra la pared fui consciente de mi falta de fuerza, pero no necesitaba ni siquiera mi magia en ese momento.

 

—¡No eres nada! ¡Te vencí una y otra vez, y volveré a vencerte así tenga que matarte! —Gritó fuera de sí, demostrando por completo su odio hacia mí.

—No puedes —sonreí, relajada a pesar de que ella tenía un firme control sobre mí.

—¡Claro que puedo! Has llegado demasiado lejos y voy a corregir el error que cometí al dejarte vivir.

—Espero que estés dispuesta a pelear contra tu propia hija, porque ella me ama con todo su corazón y no va a dejar que ni siquiera tú me alejes de su lado.

—No —dijo sin convicción—. Mi hija no te ama.

—Soy su verdadero amor. Me dio un beso de verdadero amor y rompió la maldición que pusiste en mí.

—¡Eso fue un truco! —Apretó mis brazos con más fuerza sacudiéndome.

—No lo fue. Ella me ama.

—¡Cállate!

—Estás perdiéndola, y si insistes en retenernos aquí, no la recuperarás jamás.

—Te equivocas. No vas a convencerme. Lo que he hecho es por su bien.

—Lo mismo pensaba mi madre. Y sé mejor que nadie lo que Emma está sintiendo, estuve en su lugar, y odié a mi madre de la misma forma en que Emma te está odiando a ti.

—¡Cierra la boca! Eres un monstruo igual que Cora.

—La diferencia es que, a pesar de todo, yo la amaba, crecí con ella. Emma ni siquiera te conoce.

—¡Basta! —Me soltó, me dio la espalda para ocultar sus lágrimas, casi podía sentir su ira.

—Crees que soy quién está robando el amor que debería darte a ti pero yo soy su mujer, y si no fueras tan egoísta e idiota te darías cuenta que la razón por la que la estás perdiendo es porque te has negado a ser su madre y aceptarla por lo que es.

—Si tenía… alguna duda sobre lo que estaba haciendo —giró hacia mí, el odio en sus ojos era como un reflejo de mi pasado—, ahora no tengo ninguna. Disfruta la felicidad que estás sintiendo porque te aseguro que no va a durar.

—Siempre fuiste una excelente villana, Blancanieves, pero aún puedes hacer lo correcto.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Emma entró a nuestra habitación justo a la hora del almuerzo, prácticamente corrí hacia ella y la besé hasta que Henry dijo que íbamos a causarle un trauma, pero después de discutir con su madre había esperado con ansias volver a verla.

 

—Veo que me extrañaste —dijo Emma.

—No tienes ni idea —Me sentí tan aliviada al tenerla cerca.

—Dejen de besarse, no voy a esperar más para comenzar a comer.

—Está bien, chico. Yo también estoy muriendo de hambre.

 

Nos sentamos junto a Henry en la pequeña mesa que habíamos acomodado cerca del balcón.

 

—¿Hicieron algo interesante?

—Mamá me obligó a estudiar.

—Hay nieve, deberíamos estar afuera haciendo muñecos de nieve.

—No lo alientes. Voy a organizar un horario para darle algunas clases. ¿Quieres ayudarme a educar a nuestro hijo?

—Claro, nena. Puedo enseñarle química o un poco de matemática avanzada, ¿te he dicho que amo la física?

—Un simple no hubiese bastado.

—¿Cuándo vamos a volver? Quiero ir a casa —No podíamos culpar a Henry por ser un niño, su ansiedad era comprensible.

—Lo haremos muy pronto. Quizá si encontramos a  Tink, ella podría ayudarnos.

—¿Tu hada madrina? —Preguntó Emma burlándose—. Seguro ayudó a Azul y obtuvo un ascenso.

—Tink no es así.

—¿Qué hay de Sarah? Ella tiene magia.

—No lo sé, chico. Ser la Reina de las nieves no me parece de mucha ayuda.

—No es tan fácil. Lanzar una maldición no es una opción, debemos conseguir una habichuela.

—Las habichuelas no crecen en los árboles, al menos no ahora; y la última vez que estuve aquí perdimos el armario mágico gracias a tu madre.

—¿Significa que no vamos a volver a casa?

—Emma no quiso decir eso, cariño. —Se levantó y se sentó en mi regazo.

—Quiero ir a casa, mamá. —Me preocupaba escucharlo tan triste. Emma se acercó a nosotros y me ayudó a sobar la espalda de Henry para calmarlo.

—Todo está bien, lo resolveremos. Siempre lo hacemos —Dijo Emma.

—¿Y si no es así? —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Sería muy malo si nos quedamos aquí? Podemos conseguir nuestro propio lugar, unos caballos…

—Buscaremos la forma de volver —dije mirando fijamente a Emma—. Lo prometo, mi pequeño príncipe.

 

Lo abracé con fuerza, besé su cabeza y me repetí a mí misma que volveríamos a casa.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Pasamos la tarde construyendo muñecos de nieve, Regina parecía incapaz de hacer algo que no sea perfecto, y Henry pensó que era una buena idea armar su propio ejército de muñecos de nieve. Yo era la única normal, y fui atacada con bolas de nieve. Perder una guerra en contra de ellos pareció suficiente para hacerlos sonreír, pero cuando Henry cayó rendido en nuestra cama y nos acurrucamos en un sillón junto a la chimenea todas las dudas volvieron.

 

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, Emma —dijo Regina.

—Quiero lo mismo que tú, tener un baño con tuberías no es consuelo suficiente, pero es momento de ser realistas.

—No nos quedaremos aquí.

—Regina.

 

Ella estaba sentada entre mis piernas, de lado, mirándome fijamente.

 

—Tenemos que hallar la manera, hacer un trato con Rumpel…

—No. Ese tipo nos trajo aquí en primer lugar. Es peligroso.

—Tus padres son peligrosos, la gente que me odia es peligrosa. Nadie está de nuestro lado. ¿Qué futuro nos espera si nos quedamos aquí?

—¿Y cómo se supone que volveremos? No tienes magia, mi magia es lo mismo que no tenerla. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es centrarnos en lo que sí tenemos.

—Me enfrenté a tu madre y ella me dejó en claro que no iba a descansar hasta destruirme, ¿cuánto crees que falta para que lo logre?

—Eso no va a pasar.

—No lo sabes.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —No grité, pero estábamos teniendo nuestra primera gran discusión, o la segunda, no sabía si la conversación de la mañana contaba como una pelea.

—Nada. No te estoy pidiendo nada, pero no voy a ser una princesa atrapada en este castillo otra vez, y mi hijo no va a tener que convertirse en una réplica de tus padres.

—Nuestro hijo. Y no es eso lo que quiero para nosotros.

—¿Qué otras opciones tenemos?

—Discutir no nos llevará a nada, y no haremos un trato con Rump… Gold, cómo diablos se llame.

—No te preocupes, princesa, seguiré tus órdenes al pie de la letra.

—No hagas eso —la detuve para que no se alejara de mí—. Sabes que yo sería incapaz de tratarte de esa manera. Te amo, quiero lo mejor para ti y para Henry. Quiero que seamos felices.

—No podemos ser felices aquí.

—Seremos felices en cualquier parte, siempre y cuando sigamos juntos. Es por eso que no quiero seguir postergando nuestra felicidad. Debemos vivir nuestra vida, hacer lo que haríamos si no estuviéramos en medio de esta locura.

—No es algo en lo que tenga experiencia.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Siempre.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Era extraño discutir con Emma, solía ser nuestra realidad habitual, pero esta vez no fue algo que me produjera satisfacción.

 

—Lamento discutir tanto contigo.

—Estoy acostumbrada —dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—Estoy dispuesta a poner de mi parte para que tengamos una vida normal, al menos lo más normal que nos sea posible.

—Lo haremos bien. Siempre nos va bien estando juntas.

 

Me arrimé contra su pecho, ella comenzó a jugar con mi cabello y yo pasé mis dedos por su estómago.

 

—¿Qué es lo más importante en nuestra relación?

—¿Es una pregunta con trampa?

—Dijiste que no estábamos en la misma página.

—Eso era sobre ya sabes qué.

—Parece muy importante para ti.

—Pues… es parte de cualquier relación.

—Lo sé…

—¿Te gusta hacer el amor conmigo?

—Claro que sí —levanté mi cabeza para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿A ti te gusta hacer el amor conmigo?

—Me encanta, no puedo pensar en otra cosa —sonrió besándome—. Henry está dormido, podemos ir a otra habitación.

—No quiero dejarlo solo.

—Claro. —Suspiró. Parecía decepcionada.

—Emma.

—Está bien. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo?

—No. —Sus palabras parecían sinceras—. Solo… siempre puedes hablar conmigo, de lo que sea.

—Lo sé… Estar aquí no es fácil… De no ser por ti no creo que podría bloquear todos los malos recuerdos.

—Voy a espantar cada uno de ellos —dijo besando mi cabeza.

 

Las dos estábamos igual de cansadas, quizá por eso no recordaba haberme quedado dormida, y cuando escuché mi nombre creí que era Emma quién me llamaba, pero no fue así. Mi piel se erizó al ver la puerta abrirse, y esta vez no fue a mi madre a quién vi, era Daniel, mi Daniel. Corrí hacia él sin pensar pero antes de poder alcanzarlo Emma llamó mi nombre.

 

—¿A dónde vas?

 

Miré a Emma, y miré la puerta cerrada frente a mí.

 

—Regina.

 

La ignoré, abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo. No había nadie. Verlo fue tan real que me costó recordar que no podía haberlo visto porque Daniel estaba muerto.

 

—Regina —Emma tocó mi brazo llamando mi atención—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Vi a Daniel.

—¿Daniel? —Ella no me creía.

—Lo vi. No fue un sueño, estaba aquí.

—Pero está muerto, al igual que tu madre.

—¿Crees que estoy loca?

—Creo que estar aquí es más difícil para ti de lo que yo pensaba —ni sus palabras ni sus manos en mis mejillas me hicieron sentir mejor. Algo no estaba bien—. Ven. Necesitas descansar.


	26. Anatomía o magia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Lamento mucho la tardanza pero estoy a full con trabajo. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Contenido sensible que puede herir su susceptibilidad.

 

**CAPÍTULO 26**

 

**REGINA**

 

—Regina.

 

Una voz familiar me despertó. Sentí una mano acariciando mi rostro y al abrir mis ojos me encontré con los ojos de ella.

 

—Mi pequeña princesa, es hora de despertar —mi madre sonrió para mí, al igual que las pocas veces que tuvimos días de calma y yo era lo suficientemente buena para ser tratada con amor—. Ven conmigo.

 

Me levanté de la cama, caminé descalza vestida únicamente con mi largo camisón blanco. Mi madre iba por delante de mí, girando la cabeza para constatar que yo la seguía.

 

—Mamá —dije intentando alcanzar su mano.

—Voy a ayudarte —tomó mi mano llevándome fuera del castillo—. Voy a ayudarte a recuperar tu magia.

—¡Regina! —Emma me detuvo tomando mi mano, haciendo que mi madre volviera a esfumarse—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde ibas? ¡Vas a congelarte!

—Mi madre estaba aquí.

—Tu mamá está muerta.

—Lo sé.

—Hablaremos de esto adentro. ¿Por qué tienes las manos calientes? —Tocó mis mejillas y mi frente.

—Es mi magia… estoy sintiendo mi magia otra vez.

—Eso no es excusa para salir medio desnuda, está nevando.

 

Me levantó del piso y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para sostenerme.

 

—No. Bájame. Me vas a dejar caer.

—No te voy a dejar caer —dijo llevándome con gran esfuerzo y volviéndome a acomodar en sus brazos.

—¿Estoy gorda?

—No. Estás pesadita, pero el mayor problema que tengo contigo es que eres excesivamente terca —dijo malhumorada.

—Y crees que estoy loca.

—Siempre he creído que estás un poco loca.

—Pero lo que digo es cierto, vi a mi mamá, y vi a Daniel —Me dejó caer sobre la cama y ella se recostó a mi lado, agitada por tanto esfuerzo—. ¿Dónde está Henry?

—En la cocina, desayunando con Sarah. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando te levantaste.

—¿Tú estabas despierta?

—Un poco.

—¿Y me espiaste?

—No te espié, pero si lo hice no vi a tu madre por ningún lado.

—No estoy loca. Quizá sea algún tipo de hechizo o una maldición.

 

Tomó mis mejillas y me dio un beso.

 

—No hay ninguna maldición.

—Es obvio que prefieres creer que estoy loca.

—No, solo estoy descartando teorías.

—Pero crees que estoy loca.

—¿Tu mamá te dijo algo? —Guardé silencio—. Regina. ¿Te dijo algo tu mamá?

—Que iba a ayudarme a recuperar mi magia.

—¿Por eso tienes las manos calientes? ¿Ibas a hacer bolas de fuego?

—No… pero sentí mi magia otra vez.

—No entiendo lo que esto significa. No entiendo nada.

—Sea lo que sea vamos a estar bien —me acosté a su lado, rosando su mejilla con mi nariz.

—Sabes que esto lo hicieron mis padres ¿cierto?

—Lo sé, pero nosotras somos más fuertes.

—No me siento muy fuerte últimamente —ocultó su rostro contra mi cuello.

—¿Ni siquiera para hacer el amor?

 

Levantó la cabeza de inmediato, sus ojos brillaban y todo se mal humor se transformó en felicidad.

 

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

 

Asentí, atrayéndola hacia mí para besarla. Sus manos recogieron mi camisón, me incorporé para que pudiera quitármelo, y yo hice lo mismo con ella, dejándola por completo desnuda.

 

—No sé por qué insistes en no llevar ropa interior.

—Esto —desató el cordón de mi ropa interior—, solo se ve sexy en ti, y no creas que vas a distraerme lo suficiente para que me olvide que andas persiguiendo fantasmas.

—No persigo fantasmas.

 

Tiró todo lejos, incluso una de las mantas. Abrí las piernas para que ella se acomodara mejor sobre mí, me estremecí al sentir su lengua mojada recorriendo mi cuello y gemí mientras sus manos apretaron mis senos.

 

—Emma… no podemos demorarnos.

—No te preocupes, tenemos toda la mañana.

—Oh… ¡Sí! —mordí mi labio para evitar gritar mientras ella tomó mi pezón en su boca y su otra mano me tocó entre las piernas.

—No te contengas, me gusta oírte.

 

Pero eso no estaba bien, no era propio de una mujer comportarse de esa forma en la cama, aunque ella hacía que fuera casi imposible comportarme. Un gemido se escapó de mi boca cuando ella deslizó un dedo en mi interior. Mi deseo de querer tocarla me hizo abrir los ojos y perdí por completo mi concentración, no me sentía bien estando de vuelta en la que había sido por tanto tiempo mi habitación, todo se veía exactamente igual, y lo peor era sentir que seguía siendo la misma Reina ingenua que se dejó atrapar en las trampas que todos pusieron para mí.

 

—Hey. ¿Dónde estás?

—Lo siento. Me distraje.

—No tenemos que hacerlo si no te sientes bien.

—Sí quiero —me sorprendí al sonar tan necesitada pero no había nada que quisiera más en ese momento.

 

Giramos en la cama y me dejó sentarme a horcajadas en su regazo.

 

—No tienes que retenerte conmigo, si hay algo que quieras hacer o algo que no te gusta solo tienes que decírmelo.

—Es que no quiero defraudarte —me sentí avergonzada.

—Eso es imposible. ¿Por qué piensas algo así? —Acomodó mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y besó mis palmas.

—Nunca he estado… con alguien que me quiere. No creí que sería tan diferente… Solo estuve con… ya sabes… y debía comportarme, lo cual no era difícil porque solo quería cerrar los ojos y fingir que no estaba pasando.

 

Besó mis manos nuevamente y sobó mi espalma al igual que cada vez que quiere calmarme.

 

—¿Y con Graham?

—Él… era un cazador, un hombre que vivía entre lobos, me gustaba gustarle. Creí que podría controlarlo —sonreí con amargura—, no pude hacerlo ni durante la maldición, y tú lo escuchaste… estar conmigo era igual que no sentir nada.

—Pues él estaba equivocado.

—No lo creo, por eso insistes en hacer tantas cosas diferentes, porque tú también no sientes nada conmigo.

—Regina, si quiero hacer tantas cosas contigo es precisamente porque no puede mantener mis manos lejos de ti. Me encantas. Me has vuelto loca desde el día en que te conocí.

—Pero eso no significa que te guste hacer el amor conmigo.

—Tú nunca escuchas, eres la mujer más terca del mundo. Si fuera un hombre me cargarías con una erección todo el día.

—No tienes que ser vulgar.

 

Me besó, apretándome entre sus brazos.

 

—Voy a convencerte de lo maravillosa que eres, aunque sea lo último que haga, lo prometo.

 

Sonreí al escucharla tergiversar lo que yo le prometí cuando nos conocimos.

 

—Te amo, Emma —la besé—. Eres especial y perfecta para mí.

—Tú lo eres.

—Es extraño que conversemos algo tan importante estando desnudas.

—Es la mejor forma de hacerlo todo, especialmente contigo.

—Es porque eres pervertida —sonreí.

—Lo soy —dijo besando mi cuello, apretó mi cadera y deslizó su mano entre mis piernas.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Me aseguré de dejar a Regina dormida en la cama, la cubrí con la sábana para que no se quedara desnuda con el frío que estaba haciendo y puse una cobija cerca por si acaso. Estiré mis músculos adoloridos mientras caminaba hacia el baño; el agua casi hervía, no pude regularla así que tuve que bañarme rápidamente antes que mi piel empezara a caerse; el inodoro estuvo peor, prácticamente salía vapor. Leroy y yo íbamos a tener una charla muy seria.

 

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Regina adormilada, justo cuando había terminado de vestirme.

—Por comida. Quédate aquí, pero ten cuidado con el baño, esas hadas debieron hacerlo a propósito.

 

Solo para estar segura de que ningún fantasma la convencería de ir a quién sabe dónde, dejé la puerta con seguro.

 

Me escabullí, pasando desapercibida, y llegué hasta los establos. Henry y Sarah estaban esperándome allí, tal como habíamos acordado.

 

—¿Cómo les fue?

 

Ellos estaban encargados de una pequeña investigación en el cuarto de los traidores, Henry los entretendría mientras Sarah buscaba cualquier cosa que nos fuera útil.

 

—Su habitación estaba libre.

—Maldición.

—La abuela dijo que en tres días vendría gente importante de otros reinos, están preparando una gran fiesta, y van a presentarte como la princesa que eres.

—Esa puede ser nuestra oportunidad para huir.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Sarah.

—Sí. Estar aquí es mucho más peligroso que estar solos en el Bosque. Debemos recoger provisiones, tener listos los caballos, armas, y cualquier cosa que nos pueda servir.

—Si vamos a huir en tres días tienes que tomar unas clases intensivas, eres muy mala montando.

—Lo sé —Henry tenía razón—, y voy a hacerlo —le aseguré y me dirigí a Sarah—. ¿Crees que puedes darnos algo de ventaja con tu magia?

—Sí… puedo hacer mucho más que eso.

—No vamos a herir a nadie, solo quiero poner la mayor distancia posible y buscar la manera de volver a casa. Quizá debamos hacerle una visita a Gold.

—¿Por qué no podemos contarle a mamá?

—Porque no queremos estresarla, este no es su lugar favorito y ha pasado por mucho. Se lo diremos cuando no pueda convencernos de quedarnos, de preferencia cuando estemos muy lejos de aquí.

 

Teníamos muchas cosas por hacer, así que envié a Sarah con Regina para que se asegurara de que comiera algo y quizá puedan conversar sobre lo que estaba pasando con los supuestos fantasmas. No quería que Henry se enterara de esa parte, así que fuimos a explorar, necesitábamos conocer muy bien los alrededores, ver cuántas personas circulaban por las puertas principales, y aunque no monté, Henry lo hizo, yo simplemente llevé a un caballo para comenzar a conocernos mejor.

 

—Debes montar, ma.

—No sin supervisión.

—Yo estoy sin supervisión.

—Me tienes a mí, nunca dejaré que nada te pase.

—Mamá te mataría.

—Sí, tu madre me mataría.

 

Los dos reímos. Era bueno verlo mucho más animado.

 

—Debes practicar tu magia. Prueba moviendo objetos con tu mente o haciendo aparecer comida, muero por una pizza.

 

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero tenía la motivación necesaria para lograrlo, mi estómago no sobreviviría un día más sin hamburguesas.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Sarah era muy amable conmigo, me agradaba lo suficiente para confiarle el cuidado de mi hijo, pero no necesitaba su ayuda con mi magia, podía hacerlo por mi cuenta, y no quería ahuyentar las pocas posibilidades de volver a ver a mi madre, tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando conmigo.

 

—Voy a dejarte a solas, no olvides tomar el té, te ayudará con tu magia —dijo besando cariñosamente mi frente.

—Gracias, Sarah.

 

Me quedé sola en la cocina, terminando de comer. Tenía que encontrar la manera de averiguar lo que había sucedido con Tink, no podía lanzarme del balcón con la esperanza de que ella apareciera, Azul podía haberla matado, la última vez le quitó sus alas, no me sorprendería que esta vez haya hecho algo más radical. Lo peor de todo era que la única forma de averiguar algo iba a tener que ser por medio de las hadas.

 

—No debería sorprenderme —la voz me sobresaltó, era la viuda Lucas—. Ese es el truco más sucio y antiguo de todos.

—¿Comer? —Dije con ironía—. Seguramente estoy sentada aquí planeando mi siguiente paso para destruirlos a todos.

—No te hagas la lista conmigo. Soy lo bastante vieja para conocer trucos como ese, que otros pueden ignorar —dijo mirando mi té—, pero te aseguro que sin importar la cantidad de brebajes o trucos mágicos que utilices, embarazarte de Emma no te convertirá en Reina otra vez.

 

Me fui sin darle ninguna respuesta, no sabía si quería gritar o prender fuego al castillo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicarle esto a Emma? Su madre biológica me quería muerta, y su madre adoptiva estaba dándome algún tipo de brebaje para algo que no quería ni pensar.

 

No fue difícil encontrarla, estaba en una de las torres del castillo, nadie iba allí, y era perfecto para practicar magia a escondidas, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

 

—Regina —dijo muy sonriente.

—¿Qué has estado dándome de beber?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡El té! No intentes jugar conmigo porque estoy harta de toda la gente demente con la que he tenido que lidiar a lo largo de toda mi vida.

—Es solo un té… un té de fertilidad. No te causa ningún daño, es bueno para ti.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Emma está accediendo a su magia, sé que muy pronto logrará hacer uso de su magia por completo, no hay nadie más poderosa que ella.

—¿Tú crees que Emma puede embarazarme?

—Está predestinado.

—¡Maldición! No puedo creer que confié en ti.

—Un embarazo mágico no es fácil, debes estar en tu mejor condición. Ahora que lo sabes podemos cuidar mucho mejor de ti.

—Oh, no. Discutiré esto con Emma y decidiremos qué tan alejada de nosotros vas a estar.

 

Abrí la puerta, dándole la espalda a ella.

 

—Regina —me detuve—. No es algo que puedas evitar. Tarde o temprano va a suceder.

 

Volví a mi habitación, intentando no pensar en todas las tonterías que Sarah había dicho. Me senté rendida en el borde de la cama.

 

—Es imposible.

—El amor es la magia más poderosa de todas.

—Daniel —levanté la cabeza y él estaba frente a mí.

—Siempre debes confiar en el amor, Regina.

—No estás aquí. No eres real. —Se sentó junto a mí, su mano tocó la mía y pude sentirlo—. No es posible.

—Mi Regina nunca creyó en imposibles.

 

Sonreí, mis lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas y él las secó con sus pulgares.

 

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Alguien me ha traído. He venido a ayudarte.

—No… esa no puede ser la razón por la que han hecho esto.

—¿Y por qué lo han hecho?

—Para hacerme daño.

—No —mi madre apareció frente a nosotros y de inmediato me levanté para impedir que se acercara a Daniel—. Es para recordarte lo que sentiste al perder a quiénes amabas.

 

Henry entró corriendo, me abrazó con fuerza y en el umbral de la puerta Emma sonrió al vernos.

 

No pude quitarme la terrible sensación de desconcierto durante el resto del día. Por más que intenté, no pude recordar algún hechizo capaz de hacer algo así; los toqué y ellos me tocaron, ¿cómo podía sentirse tan real y al mismo tiempo no serlo?

 

Lo que más me preocupaba era que mi magia hubiese vuelto junto con ellos, tenía que estar ligado, y algo me decía que sería contraproducente: la magia siempre tiene un precio.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Discutir toda la tarde con Leroy no estaba entre mis planes, pero lo presioné hasta que logró arreglar el baño. Mi segunda discusión no planeada fue convencer a Regina que le permitiera a Henry pasar la noche en su propia habitación, por suerte Henry puso sus mejores ojos de cachorro y Regina no pudo decirle que no.

 

Mi plan era conversar un poco sobre lo que estaba sucediendo para crear un plan de acción y luego pasarme la noche despierta en la cama con Regina, pero ella decidió hacer algo especial para mí, y no pude negarme a esos hermosos ojos de color chocolate.

 

Después de esperar casi una hora sentada fuera de la habitación, Regina me dejó entrar, había llenado la cama con pétalos, encendió un montón de velas, e hizo lo mismo en el baño, llenó la tina poniendo un par de esencias que olían delicioso, y la espuma casi rebosaba con ella sentada en el interior.

 

—¿Vas a dejarme desvestir solita?

—Espero recibir un pequeño espectáculo.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, mi princesa.

 

Ella rió todo el tiempo mientras yo hacía mi mejor intento por darle un espectáculo digno de una desnudista que nadie contrataría jamás, nada lento por supuesto, y apenas pude me metí en la tina sentándome detrás de Regina. Se recostó contra mí, besó mis manos inquietas y giró la cabeza para darme un beso.

 

—¿Quieres contarme por qué has estado tan pensativa?

—He estado pensando.

—Muy graciosa. Lo digo en serio —besé su hombro—. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Tengo razones de sobra para preocuparme.

—Te diré lo que me preocupa: no estás hablando conmigo —guardó silencio—. No podemos ser un equipo si no sabemos lo que la otra piensa.

—Siempre quieres saber todo lo que pienso.

—Porque nunca sé lo que pasa en esta cabecita tuya —dije besando su cabeza.

—Pensé que íbamos a relajarnos.

 

Una vez más se esforzó por distraerme, se giró un poco para besar mi cuello, sus manos comenzaron a tocar mis senos. Fue demasiado difícil no dejarme llevar, en especial cuando su boca se prendió de uno de mis pezones y dos de sus dedos comenzaron a penetrarme, en mi defensa, realmente necesitaba mi propia liberación. No es que me quejara, pero el exceso de timidez de Regina en la cama me tenía doblemente estresada.

 

Sujeté su cabello y la hice mirarme.

 

—Más rápido… un dedo más. —Hizo lo que le dije—. Oh sí.

 

Solté su cabello y guié sus dedos exactamente como los necesitaba dentro de mí, hice que su pulgar frotara mi clítoris y me concentré únicamente en mi propio placer.

 

—Oh Regina…

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó contra mis labios. Solo pude gemir en respuestas.

 

Lamió mi cuello, volvió a prenderse de uno de mis pezones, chupando exactamente como me gustaba. Apreté su nalga con fuerza y el borde de la tina, y grité mi orgasmo sin preocuparme que alguien pudiera oírme.

 

Recuperé el aliento en medio de los besos que ella disfrutaba robarme.

 

—Me gusta verte sonreír —dije relajada.

—Nunca antes habías gritado así —ella lucía orgullosa.

—Estuviste increíble, nena.

—No podemos volverlo a hacer.

—¿Qué? —Sonreí—. Claro que podemos, quiero una maratón de orgasmos.

—Lo digo en serio. —Se acomodó el cabello mojado detrás de las orejas.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté seria. Ella se mordió el labio. Estaba ocultándome algo importante—. Regina. Contéstame.

 

Se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la tina, recogió las piernas contra su pecho, cubriéndose pudorosamente.

 

—El té que Sarah me ha estado dando es un té de fertilidad… ella cree que vas a dejarme embarazada y que debo estar preparada.

—¿Yo voy a embarazarte? —Asintió—. Ahora entiendo porque la gente en este mundo es como es. Necesitan clases de anatomía con urgencia. Me sorprende que te dejes influenciar tan fácilmente.

—Tu magia es poderosa.

—¿En serio crees esas tonterías?

—No… pero…

 

Me deslicé un poco más cerca de ella y acaricié sus pantorrillas.

 

—Podemos tener un montón de bebés cuando volvamos a casa, iremos con un médico, elegiremos un donante que se parezca a mí y tendremos tantos niños como queramos.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que se embarace?

—Porque vas a verte increíble embarazada, y yo lo he estado y no pienso volver a pasar por eso ni loca.

—¿Y si ella tiene razón?

—Pues van a tener que hacer monedas de oro con mi cara en ellas y nombrarme la diosa de los embarazos imposibles, incluso pediré sacrificios, gente de todos lados tendrá que darme un montón de comida.

 

Torció los ojos pero sonrió, ella sabía que yo tenía razón. Estar en el Bosque Encantado la estaba afectando muy en serio. Iba a tener que matar a Sarah por pasársela molestando a Regina.

 

—Bueno, quizá no pueda embarazarte mágicamente, pero he practicado mucho y aparecí algo de nuestro mundo que quiero usar contigo toda la noche.

—Emma. La magia no debe usarse para cosas… indecorosas.

—Necesito clases intensivas para aprender a montar, y qué mejor manera de aprender que viéndote montarme. Me parece muy necesario.


	27. Siguiendo el plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tiene de vuelta su magia y está dispuesta a usarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

 

**CAPÍTULO 27**

 

—Es muy grande.

—No lo es.

—Tienes que limpiarlo.

—Está limpio.

—No lo usaré si no lo limpias.

—Está bien. Lo limpiaré. Eres increíble —refunfuñé.

—Usa agua caliente.

 

Torcí los ojos pero hice exactamente lo que Regina me pidió, cuando salimos de la tina pensé que iríamos directo a la cama pero Regina es Regina, y no podemos hacer nada sin que ella ponga un montón de obstáculos y me obligue a saltarlos. Me arreglé el arnés y volví a la cama.

 

—¿Feliz?

—Soy la Reina, y me gusta ser bien atendida.

—Un par de nalgadas es lo que voy a darte.

—¿Olvidas que tengo mi magia de regreso? Ya no puedes aprovecharte de mí.

 

Agarré una de sus piernas y la atraje hacia mí, haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa.

 

—Basta de charla, vamos a hacer el amor ahora.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a tu Reina —intentó empujarme con sus pies pero yo los atrapé, abrí sus piernas y me trepé a la cama sobre ella.

—Voy a tener que castigarte.

—Creí que querías verme montarte.

—Puedo hacer las dos cosas.

—Solo si yo te lo permito —levantó la cabeza y provocativamente me mordió el labio, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció.

 

Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mi espalda, erizando mi piel, su boca dulce plantó besos por todo mi cuello.

 

—Joder Regina, eso no es justo.

—Quiero montarte tan mal, Emma —susurró contra mi boca.

 

No tenía idea de lo que ella estaba haciendo conmigo pero no iba a oponerme. La besé, dejé que mi lengua jugara con la suya. Sus manos apretaron mis senos y yo la imité de inmediato.

 

—Eres preciosa.

 

Ella sonrió, recogió mi cabello detrás de mis orejas y justo cuando iba a decir algo golpearon la puerta.

 

—Puede ser Henry —dijo Regina empujándome con fuerza fuera de la cama.

—¡Maldición! Uno de estos días vas a matarme con tus empujones —dije desde el piso.

—Vístete. Métete en el baño. Henry no puede verte así.

 

Se envolvió en la sábana y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa mientras tocaron la puerta con insistencia. Me levanté dispuesta a correr al baño pero la voz detrás de la puerta nos paralizó tanto a mí como a Regina.

 

—¡Emma! Soy yo, mamá. Abre la puerta.

 

Regina sonrió, una sonrisa malévola que no auguraba nada bueno.

 

—No. Regina —Dije firmemente al darme cuenta de sus intenciones—. No lo hagas.

 

Aflojó el agarre de la sábana sobre su cuerpo para que se pudieran ver sus hombros desnudos y abrió la puerta. Mi primera reacción fue esconderme pero mantuve mis ojos y oídos fijos en ellas.

 

—Esta no es hora para hacer visitas. ¿Tu madre no te enseñó modales? —Evidentemente el regreso de su magia le había devuelto su exceso de confianza.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —Escuché a mi madre preguntar enojada.

—Esperándome en la cama para continuar haciendo el amor.

—Eres una…

—¿Qué?

 

Tuve que intervenir antes que decidieran  empezar una nueva guerra.

 

—Ya la escuchaste, madre —dije presentándome ante ella, casi como me habían traído al mundo.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas al ver mi bonito arnés—. ¡Emma!

—No quiero que vuelvas a interrumpirnos, cualquier razón por la que hayas venido puede esperar hasta mañana.

 

Regina se giró hacia mí. Sonreí al ver a mi madre cubrirse los ojos cuando Regina dejó caer la sábana al piso. Empujé la puerta cerrándola y respondí con el mismo ímpetu el beso que mi hermosa mujer me dio. Reímos cayendo a la cama, seguramente mi madre debe habernos oído en el pasillo, pero eso solo me produjo más ganas de reír. Seguimos besándonos, cada vez con mayor intensidad, mis manos exploraron su cuerpo y las de ella el mío, el deseo se volvió inaguantable, apreté su cadera y sus piernas mientras ella se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mí.

 

—Había olvidado que me encanta verte siendo una chica mala.

—¿Lista para aprender a montar? —Preguntó provocativamente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

Gemí de deseo solo de verla hundirse en mi juguete de silicón. Se movió despacio, gimió suavemente, completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

 

—Eres demasiado caliente.

 

Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás manteniendo un ritmo constante que solo lograba torturarme. Me senté, chupé uno de sus pezones, apreté una de sus nalgas y la ayudé a ir más rápido. Sus gemidos se intensificaron y yo froté su clítoris para lograr hacerla gritar mi nombre, pero ella me detuvo antes de conseguir su liberación.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté agitada.

—No quiero llegar tan rápido —dijo también agitada—. Estaba muy cerca.

—Ese es el punto.

—Pero pensé que haríamos el amor toda la noche.

—Y lo haremos. Voy a darte un montón de orgasmos.

—Yo también quiero darte un montón de orgasmos.

 

Sonrió con malicia, me empujó acostándome de vuelta en la cama y comenzó a moverse más rápido sobre mí.

 

—Cuando montas… sostienes las riendas en las manos, pero el poder está en tus muslos.

—Me encantan tus muslos, nena.

 

Puse mi mano en su vientre sintiéndola subir y bajar, froté su clítoris y ella se derrumbó sobre mí sin dejar de moverse, hundió su rostro en mi cuello aunque eso no ahogó el sonido de sus gritos, apreté sus nalgas y la ayudé a moverse hasta conseguir el primer orgasmo de la noche.

 

—Emma —dijo casi sin aliento.

—¿Sí? —Acaricié su espalda.

—Te quiero.

 

Giré mi rostro hacia ella, acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar y rocé mi nariz con la de ella.

 

—Yo también te quiero.

 

Salí de ella suavemente, me quité el arnés y lo lancé al piso.

 

—No. Lo ensuciaste.

—Voy a aparecer otros, y cuando volvamos a casa compraré un montón de juguetes.

 

Las dos reímos, nos acurrucamos lo más cerca que pudimos físicamente. Ella besó mi quijada y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

 

—Creo que vamos a estar juntas por siempre.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí.

—Me gusta verte tan feliz.

—A mí me gusta hacerte feliz, y a Henry.

—Me haces inmensamente feliz —la apreté abrazándola y ella besó mi mejilla.

—Emma… sé que ellos son tus padres… quizá…

—Estás viendo a tu madre y a tu novio, ellos lo hicieron… te elegí a ti y a Henry cuando dejamos Storybrooke la primera vez, ustedes siempre serán mi elección.

—Nunca me he sentido más segura, incluso con todo lo que está pasando, siento que nada puede salir mal.

—Todo va a estar bien, romperemos cualquier maldición y derrotaremos todos los monstruos.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

David estaba matándome con su pasividad.

 

—Voy a explicártelo una vez más.

 

Suspiró y se acomodó contra las almohadas, como si lo que yo acababa de contarle fuera un tema tedioso sin importancia que solo le impedía dormir.

 

—Esa mujer está corrompiendo a nuestra hija. La vi con mis propios ojos. Fue horrible, si hubieras visto lo que yo vi no estarías tan tranquilo.

—Todos en el castillo saben que Regina y Emma tienen relaciones sexuales.

—¡La está corrompiendo! La ha convertido en su esclava sexual, por eso la tiene en contra de nosotros. Tienes que hacer algo. No podemos permitir que esto pase en nuestro propio hogar.

—Creí que habías hecho un trato con Gold para que se ocupara de Regina.

—¡Pero no funciona! Sé que tiene su magia de vuelta pero no la ha usado.

—Y me alegra que no lo haya hecho. No quiero que Emma salga lastimada.

—Ese duende manipulador dijo que el conjuro le haría revivir su pasado para que Emma pudiera ver con sus propios ojos el monstruo que es Regina.

—No creo que Regina siga siendo la misma mujer que solíamos conocer. Ahora tiene a Henry y a Emma. No es igual que cuando estaba sola y se convirtió en la Reina Malvada. Su pasado puede provocarle malestar pero por qué habría de activar sus malos sentimientos si es feliz.

—Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando. Regina siempre será la Reina Malvada, eso es todo lo que es, le di cientos de oportunidades y las desaprovechó, no tiene por qué ser diferente ahora. Su supuesta felicidad solo es porque está logrando hacer mi vida imposible y arrebatándome a mi hija.

—Pues yo no quiero tener que enfrentarme a la Reina Malvada otra vez, y mucho menos que mi hija y mi nieto tengan que conocerla.

—No hables de ella como si fueran dos personas diferentes. No sé lo que pasa contigo, es como si estuvieras en mi contra.

—Estoy cansado, Nieve.

 

Apagó la vela del velador de su lado de la cama, se cubrió con la manta y cerró los ojos. Decidí hacer lo mismo, esperando que un poco de descanso aclarara mi mente, necesitaba ser paciente y confiar en que Rumple había cumplido nuestro acuerdo. Quería a Regina fuera de nuestras vidas para siempre y la única manera de conseguirlo era que Emma se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al estar con esa mujer.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

La insoportable “copo de nieve” nos arruinó el desayuno con su presencia, no paró de hablar del baile que daríamos para anunciar el gran regreso de todos nosotros, aunque seguramente yo no estaba incluida en el “nosotros”. Poco le importaba las condiciones en las que se encontraba el pueblo, solo quería demostrar que era la Reina poniéndose un vestido pomposo, una corona brillante, y dar un baile que ni siquiera podía costear.

 

—Hay muchas cosas por hacer, necesito tu ayuda —le suplicó a Emma, con su voz chillona.

—No me interesa.

—Pero teníamos un acuerdo, eres mi hija, la princesa de este reino.

—Y tú insistes en convertirte en una villana, ¿en serio creías que no me iba a dar cuenta que le hiciste algo a Regina?

—¿Yo? —Se atrevió a fingir inocencia.

—Déjate de juegos, no te creo ni los buenos días —Ni siquiera disimulé mi sonrisa—. Puedes haber hecho lo que sea, incluso convertir a Regina en un árbol y voy a estar de su lado.

—No puedes hablarme así, soy tu madre.

—Pues empieza a comportarte como tal, y deshaz lo que hiciste, si es que quieres que sigamos aquí.

—No he hecho nada malo.

—Sí, claro.

 

Emma se levantó de la mesa, me tomó de la mano, y yo me dejé llevar feliz dándole una sonrisa descarada a Blancanieves.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Emma y Henry insistieron que debíamos pasar el día practicando sus habilidades físicas. Salimos del castillo, llevando cada uno un caballo, pasamos el valle, rodeamos una colina y Henry insistió en subir más alto por las montañas, cuando llegamos a un terreno lo suficientemente amplio que no estaba del todo cubierto de nieve, coloqué una manta cerca de un árbol para poder observarlos practicar. Mi caballo pastaba no muy lejos de mí, mientras yo ocupaba mi tiempo haciendo un mapa mental de mi plan secreto.

 

Henry rió a carcajadas viendo montar a Emma, no podía culparlo, era un verdadero espectáculo de torpeza el que ella estaba dando.

 

—Si te caes, del suelo no vas a pasar.

—Muy graciosa.

—No vas a caerte, ma.

—Hazle caso a nuestro hijo, y al menos intenta imitarlo sentándote erguida.

—Así estoy bien.

—Mamá —Henry la regañó—, esto es importante, deja de jugar.

 

Emma se irguió, lo suficientemente tiesa como para quebrarse.

 

—Joder. Esto es lo peor del mundo, prefiero practicar magia, al menos en eso tengo un talento natural. Tú debería aprender a usar una espada.

—Sé usar una espada —fue el turno de Henry para burlarse de mí—. Lo hago mejor de lo que Emma monta.

 

Dejé que ellos siguieran practicando y volví a memorizar los pasos que debía seguir. El viento alborotó mi cabello y movió mi vestido, giré mi cabeza a la izquierda y a mi lado estaba Daniel sentado.

 

—Tú nunca tuviste miedo de montar, adorabas hacerlo.

 

Rocé su mano, conteniendo el aliento ante lo real que se sentía tocarlo.

 

—Adoraba ser libre… te adoraba a ti.

—Ven conmigo, Regina —dijo mirándome intensamente, apoyó su frente contra la mía, y sentir su aliento fue tan doloroso porque sabía que no era real—. Tengamos el paseo a Firefly Hill que nunca tuvimos.

 

Entrelacé mi mano con la suya, nos levantamos del piso, y me alejé con él sin mirar atrás. Mi cabello se movía sin control a causa del viento, y él sonrió al verme luchar para intentar controlarlo. Tiró de mí y corrimos sin ninguna preocupación, como los niños que fuimos un día soñando con ser felices para siempre.

 

—Podemos ser felices para siempre —dijo como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, pero el nombre de Emma cruzó por mi mente y unos brazos me sujetaron con fuerza arrancándome de vuelta a la realidad y haciéndome caer al piso.

—¡Regina! —Era Emma quién me sostenía.

—¡Mamá! —Escuché la voz aterrada de mi hijo detrás de mí.

 

Me solté desesperada, buscando a Daniel, pero todo lo que pude ver delante de mí era el vacío, el final del camino con un risco de varios metros de altura que tenía a los pies un río repleto de grandes rocas.

 

—¡Regina! Emma me giró hacia ella, apretando mis brazos, casi sacudiéndome—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?!

—¡Nada! —Grité.

—¡Pudiste haber caído! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?! —Preguntó otra vez.

 

Miré hacia atrás, Daniel no estaba allí. Me sentí tan enojada.

 

—Nada —hice que me soltara y caminé lejos de ellos.

—¿Mamá?

—Regina.

—¡Quiero estar sola!

 

Podía escucharlos caminando detrás de mí, y mis manos temblaron todo el camino de regreso con el deseo de hacerlos desaparecer para poder estar sola. Eso solo me animó a seguir con el plan, si alguien podía ayudarme a descubrir lo que estaba pasando era Tink. Tenía que encontrarla, Emma no iba a ayudarme a hacerlo, y tampoco quería meterla en problemas, así que al llegar a la habitación respiré profundo y dejé de lado cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

 

—¿Estás más calmada? ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

—Te alejaste de nosotros, mamá. Parecía como si quisieras saltar al vacío y volar.

—La gente no vuela, Henry —Emma lo corrigió.

—Tengo que hacer algo, y ustedes deben quedarse aquí.

—¿Qué? —Emma estaba enojada—. No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me digas qué diablos pasó.

—Lo siento, pero no hay forma fácil de hacerlo.

 

Moví mi mano y ellos cayeron suavemente dormidos sobre la cama, salí de la habitación, puse un hechizo para impedir que cualquiera pudiera entrar o salir. Me envolví en una nube de humo y aparecí en los jardines del castillo. Sabía que cierta Hada pasaba mucho tiempo allí, la encontré precisamente leyendo un libro sobre magia blanca.

 

—Oh… —sonrió nerviosa y sorprendida al verme—. Princesa. No la vi llegar, fue como si apareciera de la nada. Soy un poco distraída. ¿Necesita que la ayude?

 

Si ella supiera que soy yo, y no la versión de Emma en la que me había transformado, seguramente estaría pidiendo ayuda a gritos en lugar de ofrecérmela.

 

—Sí. —Contesté haciendo mover mis rizos rubios perfectos—. He estado pensando que tú podrías ayudarme con algo muy importante.

—Por supuesto, estaría encantada de hacerlo.

—Muy bien. Sabía que eras la mejor hada de todas.

—¿Yo? Pero ni siquiera soy un hada, en realidad sí lo soy, pero no realmente, porque el Hada Azul sigue pensando que no estoy lista. He estado estudiando mucho pero… yo —rió nerviosa—. Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Tranquila, ya aceptaste ayudarme, eso es suficiente.

—Por supuesto —rió histérica, casi brincando de la emoción.

—Ahora que eres mi hada favorita puedes llevarme con Tink.

—¿Con Tink?

—Sí. Sé que la tienen atrapada por su mal comportamiento. A mí nunca me agradó, es un hada terrible, no como tú, que eres noble y confiable, por eso Azul siempre te tiene cerca.

—Se supone que no debemos decirle a nadie dónde está Tink.

—Pero tú vas a decirme ¿no es así? —Fingí total inocencia, lo cual no era muy difícil estando en el cuerpo de Emma, me sabía de memoria sus gestos de dulce manipulación.

—Está bien.

 

Hada ingenua, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre pero sabía que no había ninguna más torpe que ella. Llegar hasta Tink fue mucho más fácil de lo que había planeado, con mi magia siempre era todo más fácil. En lo profundo del jardín, entre los botones de rosas cubiertos de nieve, esa hada agitó su varita y una rosa verde se abrió mostrándome a Tink encerrada en una pequeña urna de cristal. Sonreí emocionada, inquieta ante la posible solución de todos mis problemas.

 

—Es el hada de… su novia… la Reina Malvada.

—Regina no es malvada, Nieve lo es.

—Pero su madre es Blancanieves.

—Y sin embargo está intentando separarme de mi verdadero amor.

—Es por su propio bien, princesa.

 

Me agaché y tomé la urna de cristal.

 

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Luchando por mi propio bien y el de mi familia.

 

Chasqueé mis dedos dejándola estática, tomé la barita de su mano y volví a la habitación donde Emma y Henry estaban esperándome despiertos y con ceños fruncidos iguales.

 

—Ve a comer algo, chico. Tu mamá y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria.

—Estás en problemas —dijo Henry pasando a mi lado. Cerró la puerta y nos dejó solas.

—Piensa muy bien en lo que vas a decirme.

—No soy una niña. No puedes regañarme. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Quieres pelear conmigo? Porque estoy dispuesta a tener la discusión más grande que te puedas imaginar.

—No quería que me impidieras ir por Tink —le mostré la urna y la puse sobre la cama—. Fui con una de las hadas y la recuperé. Mis sospechas eran ciertas, la tenían secuestrada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo puedes estar bien? —Se levantó, dejando de lado su aparente calma y expresando toda su molestia—. Primero casi te tiras al vacío y luego secuestras un hada. ¿Tienes idea de lo que va a pasar cuando Azul y mis padres se enteren?

—Pensarán que fuiste tú, es a quien esa hada vio.

—Pero si yo estaba aquí encerrada.

—Me convertí en ti. Van a ser más indulgentes, y era la única forma porque todos confían en ti.

—Ven acá —dijo con firmeza. Me acerqué, y para mi sorpresa, ella me abrazó—. Estoy muy enojada contigo. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más, es peligroso.

—Era muy fácil. No corrí ningún riesgo.

—Somos un equipo, puedes decirme cualquier cosa y contar conmigo siempre.

—Está bien.

—Bien —besó mi frente y dejó de abrazarme—. Devolvamos tu hada a su tamaño real.

—Ese es su tamaño real.

—Solo hazla grande.

 

Moví la barita.

 

—Por supuesto que robaste una varita. Cualquier otro crimen que hayas cometido dímelo de una vez.

—No he cometido ningún crimen.

—Suplantación, robo, y nos dejaste encerrados, eso cuenta como secuestro.

 

Suspiré exasperada y esta vez la varita hizo su efecto liberando a Tink de la urna, devolviéndola a un tamaño humano.

 

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —Dijo Tink estirando su cuerpo—. Tenemos que huir de aquí ahora mismo.

—Hey. No vamos a ir a ningún lado —protestó Emma.

—Bien —Tink se sentó en el borde de la cama y cruzó las piernas—. Podemos quedarnos y esperar que Regina sea entregada al mejor postor, tú seas echada fuera del reino y Henry quede a merced de tus padres.

—¿Qué? Mis padres no harían eso, saben que yo no lo permitiría.

—Tus padres son unos idiotas. Azul es el problema mayor ¿no es así? —No debí haber estado tan distraída, obviamente esa polilla tenía su propia agenda.

—Azul es Azul. Siempre es el mayor problema. En cuanto sepa que estoy libre sabrá que tiene que acelerar sus planes.

—Puede que tengan razón, pero eso no significa que vamos a salir corriendo sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que vamos a hacer.

—Yo tengo un plan, he pasado un montón de tiempo en esa urna sin más nada qué hacer —dijo Tink—. Lo que no tengo es magia, y vamos a necesitar mucha.

 

Emma me tomó de la mano, alejándome de Tink.

 

—¿Confías en ella?

—Sí. Lo hago.

—Soy su hada madrina.

—Cierra la boca. Iremos contigo, pero no significa que confío en ti.


	28. Estamos en guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> PD: Lamento muchísimo la larga espera, pero he tenido tanto trabajo que estoy en extrema urgencia de un clon. The Choice you didn’t make será actualizada pronto. Y para aquellos que están esperando mi nuevo fic Evil Charming, prometo que será publicado muy pronto.

 

**CAPÍTULO 28**

 

**REGINA**

 

Escapar no estaba precisamente entre mis planes para ese día, pero tras la advertencia de Tink, era algo que no podíamos negarnos a hacer. Apenas pudimos cuidar de abrigarnos lo suficiente y guardar unas cuantas cosas que no ocupaban más de dos bolsas. Tink y yo debíamos ir por Henry a la cocina, Emma buscaría a Sarah y conseguiría unas cuantas armas que nos sean de utilidad. Me sorprendí al escuchar a mi hijo decir que él tenía un alijo de comida preparado.

 

—Soy muy precavido —dijo dándome una gran sonrisa.

—No te creo. Sé muy bien, que tú y Emma, deben haber tenido su propio plan oculto.

—Eso nos hace estar a mano, pero no estoy admitiendo nada.

—Pueden discutir durante el camino. Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes —Nos apresuró Tink.

—Debemos hacer una parada.

—Emma dijo…

—Emma no está aquí. —Tomé la mano de Henry, nos deslizamos sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la parte trasera del castillo.

—Ahí está Ruby —susurró Henry—. Va a vernos.

—Claro que va a vernos.

—Mamá.

 

Henry apretó mi mano intentando detenerme pero yo tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Ruby nos vio, y de inmediato se acercó a nosotros.

 

—¿Esa es Tink? —Tink no intentó ocultar su rostro debajo de su capa, no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo.

—Sí. Soy yo.

—Mamá.

—Estás en serios problemas, Regina. Te aseguro que esta vez ni siquiera Emma va a poder salvarte.

—Puedo salvarme yo sola, a diferencia de Belle.

—No hables de Belle —Ruby me confrontó, casi perdiendo la paciencia, y mostrando todo su enojo hacia mí.

—Mira —dije levantando las manos a la defensiva—. Sé que si huimos, tú puedes rastrearnos sin mucha dificultad, pero espero no estar equivocada y que lo que voy a decirte sea suficiente para abrirte los ojos tan grandes que tienes.

—Voy a llamar a los guardias.

—Gold usó el corazón de Belle para lanzar la maldición.

—Sé muy bien lo que ese monstruo hizo.

—¿Y lo dejaste hacerlo? —Reclamó Henry con enojo—. Se supone que eres de los buenos.

—No pudimos hacer nada, cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Eso fue lo que te dijo tu gran amiga Blancanieves o el Hada Azul? Ellas sabían, y dejaron que sucediera porque era más importante destruirme.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿No lo es? ¿Entonces por qué Blancanieves sigue haciendo tratos con él? ¿Por qué crees que Gold accedió a maldecirme?

 

Ruby guardó silencio. De todo corazón esperaba lograr convencerla.

 

—No tienes que estar de mi lado, pero tampoco deberías estar del lado de Blancanieves. Si le está haciendo esto a su propia hija, si permitió que mataran a una persona inocente, imagina lo que va a hacer con cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Eres una loba, deja de actuar como una oveja.

 

La expresión de Ruby era ilegible, pero mientras me alejaba con Tink y mi hijo, no la escuché llamar a los guardias en ningún momento.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

—¡Emma! ¿Quieres explicarme lo que pasa? —Insistió Sarah en cuanto le dije que debíamos dejar el castillo cuanto antes y la saqué de su habitual escondite.

—Hay cambio de planes —dije caminando rápidamente por los pasillos—, mejor dicho, Regina tenía su propio plan y ahora vamos a tener que cambiar el nuestro.

—Esto no me gusta.

—A mí tampoco, pero no voy a sentarme a esperar a que Regina se arroje del balcón porque un fantasma le dijo que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No matar a nadie, pero es momento de usar tu magia a nuestro favor.

 

Le entregué una de las espadas que tomé, no estaba segura si ella o Regina sabrían usarla, pero al menos tendré un repuesto por si pierdo la mía, le entregué tres pequeñas dagas y guardé una en mi chaqueta, apreté mi espada en mis manos y empujé abierta la puerta de la habitación donde mis padres se encontraban.

 

—¡Exijo que me digan la verdad! —Me sorprendí al ver a Ruby gritando a mis padres.

—Emma, este no es el mejor momento —David intentó enviarme fuera.

—¡Claro que es el mejor momento! ¿Permitieron o no que el oscuro matara a Belle?

 

Mi sexto sentido me indicó que Regina tenía algo que ver. Esperaba que estuviera alistando los caballos y no causando más problemas, la situación me hizo extrañar su versión dulcificada sin memoria, aunque todas las versiones de Regina parecían tener el mismo espíritu rebelde.

 

—Hablaremos de esto cuando estés más calmada —Dijo Mary Margaret, pero Ruby no parecía dispuesta a retroceder.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. Estás siendo hipócrita, Ruby.

—No te metas en esto —casi gruñó mostrándome los dientes.

—Permitiste que lastimaran a Regina, eso respaldó cada horrible decisión que mi madre tomó ¿o qué esperabas? Gold aplastó el corazón de Belle pero tu dejaste que eso pasara, tú y todos los que están del lado de Blancanieves.

 

Los ojos de Ruby se llenaron de lágrimas pero sus manos se apretaron en puños. Levanté mi espada y apunté contra mi madre.

 

—Emma —David intentó acercarse pero no se lo permití.

—Quiero una habichuela para volver a casa.

—No tenemos, y aunque tuviéramos…

—¡Cierra la boca, David! Los dos sabemos que no tienes ninguna autoridad, solo eres un falso príncipe que despertó a Blancanieves con un beso.

—¡Emma! —Gritó Mary Margaret, casi horrorizada, pero la mirada en los ojos de David me dijo que acababa de herirlo donde más dolía.

—Ninguno de ustedes me conoce. He tenido que sobrevivir por mi cuenta toda mi vida, y ahora que tengo una familia no voy a dejar que nadie me la arrebate. Voy a volver a casa.

—Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos —Mary Margaret estaba enojada, dio un paso hacia mí desafiándome, claramente segura que yo no iba a usar mi espada en ellos—. La mujer que llamas familia fue quien me lo arrebató todo, le perdoné la vida y lo primero que hizo fue apuñalarme. De no ser por ese monstruo tú no estarías apuntándome con una espada.

—Deberías verte en un espejo.

—Somos tus padres, vamos a hacer o que sea necesario para alejarte de esa mujer.

—Ustedes no son mis padres. Solían ser mis amigos pero ahora no son nada. Sarah, inmoviliza a David y a Ruby.

 

Antes que ellos pudieran reaccionar, Sarah congeló sus pies impidiéndoles moverse.

 

—¡Qué demonios! —Se quejó Ruby tratando de despegar sus pies del piso.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó David confundido.

—Ella es la mujer que me ha estado ayudando aquí…

—¡Es una intrusa! ¡No puedes confiar en ella! —Gritó alterada Mary Margaret.

—Es quien me ayudó cuando salí de Storybrooke, es quien me adoptó.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Debe haber puesto un hechizo en ti! ¡Es una bruja confabulada con Regina!

—Nací en Arendelle como una princesa, dejé mi hogar mucho tiempo atrás, y adopté a Emma un tiempo después de haber sido su madre de acogida.

—¡No eres nadie! ¡Emma es mi hija! —Cubrió su boca para ahogar un sollozo.

—Soy más de lo que tú nunca serás.

—Pudiste estar de mi lado, podrías haber sido mi madre pero tu odio contra Regina es lo único que te importa.

—¿Por qué no puedes ver que estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ti?

—Me hubiese gustado que no llegáramos a esto, pero tengo que luchar por mi familia.

—No voy a dejarte ir. ¡Guardias! —Gritó.

 

Saqué la daga de mi chaqueta, bajé la espada, y rápidamente sujeté a Mary Margaret sosteniendo la daga contra su cuello.

 

—¡Emma! ¡No lo hagas! —Gritó David.

—Si quieren de regreso a su reina van a tener que darme un boleto a mi mundo.

—Podemos solucionarlo. No tienes que hacer esto —él insistió.

—Todavía puedes hacer lo correcto por mí. Consígueme una forma de volver a casa con mi familia.

—¡Ruby, has algo! —Gritó Mary Margaret.

 

Ruby se cruzó de brazos dejándole en claro que no movería ni un dedo por ayudarla.

 

—Esta no eres tú… Emma… cariño…

—Cierra la boca —apreté la daga un poco más contra su cuello, obligándola a caminar por delante de mí mientras Sarah comenzaba a congelar los guardias que corrían hacia nosotros.

 

La gente nos miraba con horror mientras dejamos el castillo, y a pesar de todo el alboroto ninguna hada apareció para detenerme.

 

—¡Te has vuelto loca! —Fue lo primero que dijo Regina al verme.

—Sea cual sea el plan de tu hada madrina no creo que sea mejor que el mío —Até con fuerza las manos de mi madre y le puse un trapo en la boca para que dejara de gritar por ayuda.

—Acabas de ponerle precio a nuestras cabezas, todo el mundo va a estar detrás de nosotros ahora —se quejó Tink.

—Me encargaré de darnos algo de ventaja pero tenemos que irnos ya —Sarah aseguró sus cosas  y se subió a uno de los caballos.

—Tienes que ser hija de tus padres. ¡Esto es una locura!

—Tú empezaste. Si hubieras esperado un poco mi primer plan nos habría sacado de aquí sin problemas.

—¿Esa es la mejor excusa que tienes? Solo acabas de confesar que me estabas ocultando cosas.

—Soy yo quién está molesta, señorita Mills —la atraje hacia mí y le di un beso—. Súbete a ese caballo con nuestro hijo y salgamos de aquí.

—No vayas a caerte del caballo, tenemos una discusión pendiente, señorita Swan.

 

Regina se subió al caballo detrás de Henry, no era momento para dejar a Henry probar sus habilidades, y ella era la mejor para mantenerlo a salvo durante el camino. Por mi parte no estaba muy segura de compartir un caballo con mi madre.

 

—Súbete o voy dejar que Regina te lleve todo el camino —Eso fue suficiente para convencerla, y tras dos intentos logré subirme detrás de ella.

 

Tink y Regina tomaron la delantera, yo las seguí de cerca y Sarah se quedó atrás para cubrir los caminos de nieve. La magia de Regina ilumino nuestro recorrido y pudimos alejarnos del castillo en la oscuridad de la noche. Sin importar lo cansados que todos estábamos, continuamos avanzando para aprovechar la ventaja. Para los otros iba a ser difícil salir a buscarnos antes del amanecer, y tanto Sarah como Regina se esforzaron por borrar nuestro rastro con magia.

 

Mis piernas casi estaban acalambradas al igual que mi espalda, mi cara estaba entumecida por el frío, pero no nos detuvimos hasta el amanecer, cuando estuvimos en la antigua casa de Regina; me dolía cada músculo de todo mi cuerpo, la poca fuerza que me quedaba la usé para llevar a Mary Margaret a una habitación y amarrarle un pie a la cama.

 

—Aquí puedes gritar todo lo que quieras —había perdido el trapo que puse en su boca durante el camino, pero sabía que ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente—. Deberías descansar.

—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto. ¡Soy tu madre!

—Lo mismo he pensado durante todo este tiempo, supongo que lo heredé de ti.

 

Salí de la habitación y Sarah puso un hechizo en la puerta.

 

—Ya aseguramos toda la casa, debemos descansar lo más que podamos.

—Gracias, Sarah.

 

Besó mi mejilla y fue a la habitación que compartiría con Tink, me sentía más segura sabiendo que esa hada no estaría sola.

 

—Henry cayó rendido —dijo Regina interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Estoy segura que Sarah vigilará muy bien a Tink, aunque no es necesario.

—Prefiero estar segura.

—Solo estás celosa.

—Claro que no.

 

Sonrió y se arrimó contra mí mientras nos dirigíamos a su habitación. Nos quitamos la ropa y con solo acostarnos en la cama el sueño nos venció.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

No tenía idea qué hora era, ni cuántas horas había dormido. Me quedé quieta mirando al techo con Regina durmiendo a mi lado. El peso de todo lo ocurrido me resultó más cansado que el viaje improvisado de huida. No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar. Todo lo que quería era tener la oportunidad de una vida normal.

 

Giré hacia Regina y me acurruqué a su lado.

 

La próxima vez que desperté ella seguía durmiendo, seguramente cansada por toda la magia que había usado. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y tenía una mano bajo su barbilla, aproveché que estaba acostada boca abajo para sobar su espalda, besé su hombro y la cubrí con la manta.

 

Cerré los ojos dispuesta a dormir pero los abrí de inmediato al sentir sus labios contra los míos.

 

—¿Quieres hablar sobre tus padres? —dijo con voz ronca.

—No. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de importarme.

—Eso no significa que no duela.

 

Me giré hacia ella y besé su frente.

 

—Es más frustrante que doloroso. Solo quiero irme de aquí.

—Lo haremos —besó mi quijada.

—¿Quieres hablarme de la locura que hiciste hoy?

—Era necesario. No podemos hacer esto solas, lo sé por experiencia, y mientras ella tenga a todos de su lado no podremos ganar.

—Por eso le contaste a Ruby sobre Belle.

—Azul me odia, pero no hay nadie más importante que ella misma, no estoy muy segura que vaya a arriesgarse rescatando a tu madre.

—David lo hará.

—Debemos tener un plan de respaldo.

—Juntas —besé sus labios—. Sigo enojada por arriesgarte tanto

—Yo también estoy enojada, pero te amo.

—Yo también.

—¿Cómo dejamos de estar enojadas? —Preguntó besando mi hombro.

 

Besé su frente, acaricié su espalda, besé su hombro, desaté sin afán su ropa interior y ella se movió ayudándome a dejarla desnuda.

 

—Quédate boca abajo —dije poniendo una mano sobre su espalda. A diferencia de ella yo ya estaba desnuda.

 

Llené su espalda de besos. Masajeé sus nalgas. Abrió sus piernas y me coloqué sobre ella. Chupé su cuello y deslicé mis manos debajo de ella para apretar sus senos, sus pezones se endurecieron bajo mi toque, y su trasero se levantó contra mí.

 

—Emma —dijo en un susurro necesitado.

 

Mis dedos frotaron sus pliegues húmedos. Sus gemidos se intensificaron y mordió la almohada mientras mis dedos entraron en ella. Dejé mi cuerpo presionarla contra el colchón y moví mis dedos con ritmo en su interior. Mis dientes se marcaron en su hombro, su trasero presionó con fuerza mi abdomen, y gimió sin cesar hasta deshacerse debajo de mí.

 

No tuvimos fuerza para nada más, y no fue difícil volver a quedarnos dormidas.

 

El resto del día fue casi igual de perezoso, debíamos estar en nuestra mejor forma para lo que se avecinaba. No podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento un gran ejército rompería las puertas y las hadas nos atraparían. Me aseguré que Mary Margaret tuviera algo de comer pero no me quedé escuchando todos sus argumentos contra Regina.

 

Mi plan debía funcionar, porque la opción de Tink no me gustaba. Asaltar el catillo del oscuro y robar una habichuela era meterse en la boca de un tiburón, iba a despedazarnos.

 

—De todas formas tenemos que ir allá, él es el único que puede deshacer lo que sea que hicieron con Regina —dijo Tink.

—No. Atraparemos a Azul y la obligaremos a hacerlo.

—Ni aunque pudiéramos atraparla ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarme.

—Buscaremos otra solución, pero no iremos con Gold.

—Azul puede decidir no rescatar a Blancanieves, saben que no dejarías que le hiciéramos daño, y conociéndola, ella puede estar feliz con la nueva situación.

 

No confiaba en Tink, pero todo lo que decía sonaba demasiado cierto. Me preocupó ver a Regina mirando fijamente hacia el fuego de la chimenea, parecía demasiado tensa y a pesar de la importancia de la conversación que estábamos teniendo ella era evidentemente distraída por algo.

 

—No te dejaremos sola —dije llamando su atención, besé los nudillos de su mano izquierda y ella sonrió débilmente—. Es importante que tú y Henry estén vigilados todo el tiempo. Voy a mantenerlos a salvo.

—Tu plan puede funcionar —dijo Regina apretando mi mano—, tu padre jamás la dejaría, va a hacer lo necesario por salvarla.

 

Algo en mí se encendió: ella no creía lo que acababa de decirme.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Emma se movió debajo de mí, yo estaba sentada sobre su espalda trenzando su cabello para que así pudiera seguir descansando un poco más y yo no tuviera que verla siempre con el cabello tan desordenado.

 

—Se supone que debemos vestirnos, ¿no es lo que deberías decirme?

 

Sí, pero me encontraba en una misión importante que requería poner todo de mi parte, eso incluía quedarnos desnudas en la cama.

 

—Tengo derecho a consentirte un poco.

—Algo me dice que solo intentas tenderme una trampa.

—Es terrible que tengas tan poca fe en mí.

—Te conozco muy bien.

 

Intentó levantar la cabeza pero la empujé para que continuara apoyada sobre la almohada.

 

—Ya casi termino.

—Si estás planeando algo en secreto, olvídalo.

—No he planeado nada.

—Puedes distraerme con tu desnudez todo lo que quieras pero no voy a caer tan fácilmente.

—Es muy temprano, ¿crees que tengamos tiempo de usar tu juguete antes que todos despierten?

—Eres malvada.

 

Sonreí victoriosa, pero ella giró rápidamente dejándome caer sobre la cama para colocarse sobre mí.

 

—¡No! ¡No he terminado!

—Has perdido tu oportunidad por ser una chica mala.

—Eso es debatible.

—Dime tu plan secreto.

—No lo haré.

—No puedo creer que esté enamorada de ti. Eres terrible conmigo.

 

Besó mi cuello y sus dedos se clavaron en mis costillas haciéndome reír.

 

—¡Alto! ¡Emma!

 

Se detuvo, pero besó mi estómago mientras yo dejaba de reír.

 

—Está bien. Yo también tengo mis secretos.

—Es tu obligación contarme todo.

 

Sus labios rosaron mi pelvis, siguieron bajando, dejando un rastro húmedo sobre mi piel. Sus caricias se sentían tan bien que abrí las piernas sin protestar cuando sus manos tocaron mis muslos. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio. Me sentía llena de deseo, ansiosa de que ella siguiera tocándome, pero sentí claramente la presencia de alguien más en nuestra habitación. Casi dejé de respirar al ver a Daniel observándome. Retrocedí en la cama y me alejé de ella levantándome rápidamente.

 

Cuando conseguí cubrirme con la sábana y busqué la mirada de Daniel, él ya no estaba.

 

—Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer —dije agitada—. Sería bueno decidir nuestro plan de ataque. No podemos quedarnos esperando que ellos hagan algo —me sentía exaltada.

—Sí… —dijo con un suspiro. No necesitaba mirarla para saber que estaba decepcionada de mí, pero no podía concentrarme en ella en ese momento—. Lo que sea. Hay que hacer algo.

 

Suspiré apesadumbrada, observándola mientras se vestía sin siquiera ocultar su enojo.

 

—¿Te importa si le pregunto a Tink sobre lo que Sarah dijo? —Fue mi mejor intento por alejarnos de lo que acababa de “no” pasar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de hacer bebés.

—Sí, me molesta —dijo en un tono determinante—. Tink es… un hada… se supone que no confiamos en las hadas.

—Pero ella es…

—Me cae mal. Se cree demasiado lista, y no la quiero inmiscuida en nuestras cosas. Lo que Sarah dijo son tonterías, sabes que no es cierto. Sarah no es la persona más cuerda que digamos.

—Lo sé. Tienes razón. Tenemos un montón de preocupaciones reales de las cuales ocuparnos.

—Hablaré con Sarah para ponernos de acuerdo con lo que tenemos que hacer.

 

Salió de la habitación sin darme un beso.

 

Tenía que hacer algo.

 

Iba a volverme loca si seguía viendo a Daniel y a mi madre, era como si el pasar del tiempo volviera más permanente su presencia.

 

—Está bien —dijo Daniel. Cerré los ojos para no tener que verlo—. Entiendo que estás con ella ahora.

—No eres real.

—No puedo dejar de querer estar contigo.

—¡Basta!

 

Tomé cualquier vestido y me lo puse. Daniel se acercó a mí e hizo mi cabello a un lado casi tocando mi espalda.

 

—No eres real. Emma es real —dije al borde de las lágrimas.

 

Salí corriendo de la habitación y fui donde estaba Blancanieves. Casi gritó cuando me vio entrar, pero usé mi magia para evitar que lo hiciera.

 

—Compórtate, o perder tu voz será el menor de tus problemas —dije enojada.

 

Me senté en la cama junto a ella, y cuando intentó bajarse de la cama la sujeté mágicamente. Acaricié su mejilla hasta llegar a su cabeza y le arranqué un cabello.

 

—Tú pusiste un hechizo en mí, yo pondré uno en ti —sus ojos se abrieron con horror—. ¿Olvidaste quién soy? Te he dado todas las oportunidades posibles de hacer lo correcto, es evidente que voy a tener que recordarte nuestro pasado.

 

Aparecí un pequeño frasco de vidrió en mi mano, coloqué en el interior el cabello que acababa de arrancarle, usé una aguja para pinchar su dedo y obtener una gota de su sangre. Eso fue suficiente para completar mi hechizo.

 

—Voy a enviarte con Rumpel para que puedas convencerlo de retirar el hechizo que puso en mí. Si no has vuelto hasta el amanecer, dejarás de ser un problema en mi vida para siempre. Asiente si estás de acuerdo.

 

La muy tonta sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

 

—No voy a matarte, si es lo que estás pensando. Hay peores castigos para ti, y esta vez un beso de verdadero amor no va a salvarte. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

 

Sonreí al verla asentir desesperadamente. Moví mi mano devolviéndole su voz y la envié directamente al castillo de Rumpel.

 

Mi madre caminó hacia mí y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, apretando hasta casi lastimarme.

 

—Siempre fuiste una niña débil. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era matarla. Sabes muy bien que nunca lograrás ser feliz a menos que luches por serlo. Déjame ayudarte a conseguirlo.


	29. El ataque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que mientras lean este capítulo se armen de paciencia conmigo y recuerden que este es mi fanfic feliz.

**CAPÍTULO 29**

 

Iba a matarla. Iba literalmente a matarla, y nadie podría juzgarme. Se lo había ganado a pulso. Es que tenía unas ganas locas de matarla y no podía pensar en nada más. De todas las mujeres en el mundo tenía que fijarme justo en ella, y lo peor de todo es que la conocía perfectamente bien, sabía de lo que era capaz y de todas formas, tercamente, caí rendida en su juego de seducción, todo porque tiene unos ojos de caramelo y... no, no voy a pensar en lo hermosa que es.

 

—¡Regina!

 

Henry saltó y los caballos relincharon, pero no me importó.

 

—¿Ma?

—Quédate aquí, Henry. Voy a discutir con tu madre y no va a ser bonito. Ven acá.

 

Tomé a Regina del brazo y la saqué de los establos. Me alejé lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera escucharnos o interrumpirnos.

 

—Basta, puedo caminar sola —dijo aflojándose de mi agarre.

—¿Dónde está mi madre? ¡Y te juro que si me mientes…!

—¿Vas a castigarme?

—¡No te pases de lista y contéstame!

—La envié con Rumple —ni siquiera intentó mentirme.

 

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, me dolía el estómago, e iba a provocarme una migraña.

 

—Tuve mis razones —dijo sin ningún tipo de estrés visible.

—La única razón posible es que perdiste la cabeza.

 

Me di cuenta que ni siquiera me estaba mirando, sus ojos estaban fijos en un espacio vacío diagonal a su derecha.

 

—¿Cuál de los dos fantasmas te dijo que lo hicieras?

—No son fantasmas.

—¡No son reales! ¡No están! —Agité los brazos en el aire y me paré justo donde ella había estado mirando—. ¡No existen! ¡Solo estamos tú y yo aquí!

—¡Lo sé! ¡No tienes que tratarme como si estuviera loca!

—¡Lo estás! No hay ninguna otra explicación para lo que hiciste. Si me tomé la molestia de secuestrar a mi madre fue para tener una moneda de cambio, y tú te has deshecho de ella. Has arruinado nuestra única forma posible de salir de aquí.

—Puse un hechizo en ella para obligarla a retirar el hechizo que pusieron en mí. Va a volver. No soy ninguna idiota, a pesar de lo que pienses.

—Quizá ella tenga tantas ganas de destruirte que no le importe lo que sea que hayas puesto en ella. Dime que no es un hechizo de muerte.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí, que sigo siendo la Reina Malvada?

—Claro que no. Pero se suponía que éramos un equipo, y estás jugando sola.

—Estoy haciendo lo que es necesario. No tengo que pedirte permiso. No soy tu propiedad.

—Eres libre de hacer lo que te dé la gana, me lo has dejado muy en claro, mientras que lo único que yo estaba haciendo era luchar por nosotros, por nuestra familia.

—Solo estás molesta porque no te consulté, por eso detestas a Tink, porque nada de lo que yo hago es parte de tu plan, y me has dejado en claro que si no hago lo que tú quieres te enojas conmigo.

—¡Me enojo porque me haces enojar!

—Tan brillante como siempre.

 

Caminó de regreso dándome su mejor mirada de enojo.

 

—¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar disculparte?

—No tengo por qué hacerlo —dijo sin detenerse o regresar a verme.

—¡Bien! Seguro estarás muy bien acompañada ahora que tienes de regreso a la loca de tu madre y a tu novio muerto.

 

Sabía que no debí haber dicho lo que dije, pero tampoco esperé que ella se volteara y me empujara varios metros en el aire con su magia. Caí pesadamente, y por suerte el impacto sobre el pasto no fue tan fuerte.

 

—Emma —la escuché decir. Corrió hacia mí y cuando vi su rostro solo pude notar preocupación en ella—. Lo siento. No quise… yo solo estaba… tan enojada. ¿Te hice daño?

—Estoy bien —dije aún de mal humor, recostada en el piso mirando al cielo.

—Lo siento —dijo acariciando mis mejillas, sin rastro de enojo en su voz.

—Déjame. No tengo intenciones de dejar de estar enojada contigo.

 

Me observó un instante, pero yo evité mirarla hasta que se levantó y la vi marcharse. A pesar de encontrarme en el piso a causa de ella, sentía que era yo quién debía disculparse. Me dolía la cadera y sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarme si la había tomado muy duro del brazo.

 

¿Por qué demonios mencioné a su novio?

 

—Soy una estúpida.

 

Me golpeé la frente con la palma de mi mano.

 

—Ma. —Henry se dejó caer junto a mí—. Mamá me envió a asegurarme que estabas viva.

—¿Estabas espiándonos?

—No. Estaba cerca por si me necesitaba. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy, pero seguro moriré uno de estos días, comida por un ogro o por un lobo. No estoy hecha para vivir en este mundo. Nunca fui una niña exploradora.

—No debiste pelear con mamá.

—Estoy en el piso porque me envió a volar, soy la víctima.

—No. No lo eres.

 

Abrí los ojos y lo miré acusadoramente.

 

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó.

—Mamá siempre hace todo bien.

—Ella no es perfecta. ¿Cuándo dejé de ser tu héroe?

—Ella es mi mamá.

—Traidor. Solo estás de su parte porque ella cambió tus pañales, pero yo tengo estrías por tu culpa, y partes de mi cuerpo que jamás volvieron a ser igual por tu culpa. De no ser por mí, tú y tu mamá estarían en la panza de un ogro.

—Solo tienes que disculparte con ella.

—Voy a hacer lo que tu mamá nunca ha hecho —me levanté, él salió corriendo y yo lo perseguí. Si lograba alcanzarlo iba a darle un par de nalgadas. Afortunadamente para él, no me encontraba en mi mejor forma después de mi encuentro cercano con el suelo.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Me reuní con Sarah para intentar hacer control de daños, pero dada la situación en la que nos había puesto Regina, no nos quedaban muchas opciones.

 

—Tenemos nuestra magia, Emma. Quizá Regina tiene razón y tu madre va a volver, de esa forma tendríamos resuelto uno de los problemas sin tener que acudir a Rumplestiltskin.

—O ella puede convencerlo de matarla. Ni siquiera sabemos qué conjuro pusieron en ella.

—Puedo congelar todo el reino.

—Ok —respiré profundo—. No vamos a congelar todo el reino, y no podemos perder la cabeza todos al mismo tiempo. Nos guste o no, Regina nos ha robado el turno.

—No seas tan dura con ella.

—¿Por qué nadie está de mi lado? Actuó por su cuenta, y lo que hizo podría costarnos la cabeza a todos.

—Siempre podemos congelar al reino antes que vengan por nuestras cabezas.

 

Lo mejor que pude hacer fue evitar a Regina el resto del día, no podíamos hablar estando enojadas, solo íbamos a terminar peleando. Así que después de practicar mis habilidades con la espada, espiar lo que Tink hablaba con Sarah mientras cocinaban, y recorrer los alrededores de la mansión campestre de Regina, volví cansada a nuestra habitación para tomar una siesta, tomé previamente un breve baño en otra de las habitaciones pero quería dormir donde me correspondía.

 

Ella estaba sentada cepillando su largo cabello negro, y tenía puesto uno de esos pijamas pasados de moda.

 

—He estado pensando, y creo que quiero un bebé. Un bebé tuyo y mío —dijo con simplicidad.

—¿Olvidas que somos mujeres? No tengo el equipo adecuado —contesté retirando las mantas de la cama.

—Pero mágicamente…

—Mágicamente estás perdiendo la cabeza, castigada, y en serios problemas por lo que hiciste. Lo más seguro es que terminemos atrapadas en este horrible mundo por el resto de nuestras cortas vidas.

—Volveremos a casa. ¿No quieres tener un bebé conmigo?

—Regina. No estoy de humor para hablar de bebés inexistentes. Y si estás intentando molestarme o distraerme de lo que hiciste, no está funcionando. Lo que hiciste fue muy grave, y estoy sumamente enojada contigo.

—Pues ve a dormir a otro cuarto —dejó el cepillo olvidado, se acercó a la cama y se acostó.

—No.

—Este es mi cuarto y mi cama —dijo cubriéndose con las mantas.

—No voy a irme. Es mi cuarto también —ocupé mi lugar en la cama.

—No lo es.

—Sí. Lo es porque eres mi novia irresponsable que no sabe lo que es trabajar en equipo —me acosté de lado, dándole la espalda.

—Tú has hecho muchas cosas irresponsables, no debiste haber traído a tu madre en primer lugar. ¡Sal de mi cama!

—¡Oblígame!

 

Sentí su pie contra mi cadera, y cuando quise sujetarme sus manos me empujaron fuera de la cama.

 

—¡Qué demonios! ¡Me empujaste!

—Es mi cama.

—¡Me empujaste! —Grité levantándome del piso, con mis rodillas adoloridas.

—No voy a dormir contigo.

—¡No me importa! ¡No voy a irme! Si no quieres dormir conmigo, ve a conseguir otra habitación porque yo no voy a moverme de aquí.

—No seas ridícula. Toda esta casa es mía. Si quisiera podría enviarte a dormir en el bosque.

—Solo me darías otro motivo más para seguir enojada contigo. No creo que pueda dejar de estar molesta contigo en toda una semana —me acosté otra vez, de espaldas a ella.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

 

Nos fuimos a dormir sin un beso de buenas noches, con un gran espacio entre nosotras, y estaba tan enojada que no me importó. Yo tenía razón en todo, y ella ni siquiera se molestó en hacer las paces conmigo. Esta vez no iba a dejarla salir con la suya, tenía que asumir las responsabilidad de lo que había hecho y dejar de actuar por su cuenta.

 

Después de lograr conciliar el sueño, la sentí apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, su cabello me hizo cosquillas en el cuello, y prácticamente decidió usarme como su almohada;  ni siquiera dudé en envolverla en mis brazos. No sé si lo hizo consciente o fue solo porque estaba dormida, pero de todas formas la sostuve lo más cerca que pude. Solo así sabía que lograríamos dormir tranquilas, por la mañana podíamos volver a discutir.

 

Estaba sumergida en un sueño sin sueños, no sé si fue un par de minutos o más de una hora, y no sé qué fue lo que me despertó, pero mi corazón se aceleró cuando abrí los ojos y vi a alguien por encima de mí —un hombre con una armadura completa que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro—, quise moverme pero me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo, fue como si algo me estuviera reteniendo, y al sacudir la cabeza pude ver a otro hombre con la misma armadura llevándose a Regina en brazos. El hombre cubrió mi boca con su mano y con la otra acercó una daga hacia mí.

 

Me sacudí lo más que pude pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer. Creí que iba a matarme, estaba por completo segura que ese hombre iba a usar su daga para acabar con mi vida, pero entonces una flecha atravesó su garganta y se desplomó sobre mí.

 

—¡Emma! —Fue mi madre quién gritó. Corrió y me quitó a ese hombre de encima.

—¡No puedo moverme! —Me sentía desesperada—. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Grité desesperada.

—¡Nada!

 

Tink entró corriendo, su brazo estaba ensangrentado.

 

—Se los llevaron. Se llevaron a todos.

—¿Henry?

—¡Sí! ¡Se lo llevaron! Intenté impedir que se llevaran a Sarah pero la atraparon en una especie de urna.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi familia?!

—¡Nada! —repitió—. Acababa de volver del castillo de Rumple y vi unos hombres. Vi que se llevaron a Regina y usé el arco que tomé de Rumple cuando vi que ese hombre iba a herirte. Deben haber usado magia, por eso no puedes moverte.

—Fue Azul —dijo Tink—. Fue un ataque muy bien planeado, con magia de por medio. Te dije que tu madre era el menor de nuestros problemas.

 


	30. La búsqueda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene contenido fuerte que puede herir su susceptibilidad: violencia, muerte, tráfico de personas. 
> 
> PD: Por favor no se apresuren a odiarme.

 

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**REGINA**

 

Lo último que podía recordar era haber discutido con Emma e irme a la cama muy enojada con ella. Cuando desperté en el interior de un carruaje, con las manos atadas, vestida únicamente con mi camisón de dormir y unas botas una talla más grande que evidentemente no eran mías, pensé que se trataba de una pesadilla, o que mis alucinaciones se habían vuelto más reales. Pero el carruaje se detuvo, un guardia corpulento me tomó del brazo y de un tirón me sacó del carruaje. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue guardar silencio e intentar analizar lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

—Este es el pago que te envía tu Rey, cuando la carga sea entregada al otro lado del reino, recibirás la otra parte.

—No puedo esperar a tener mi dinero. He pensado que puedo acortar camino si los salvajes han dejado Sherwood.

—No seas imbécil. Sherwood es un nido de ratas, no me importa si te comen vivo pero ella tiene que llegar intacta. Más les vale a ti y a tus hombres hacer bien el trabajo.

 

El hombre gordo y corpulento al que fui entregada como una vulgar carga enredó el otro extremo de la cuerda con que estaban atadas mis manos y me haló obligándome a caminar. Detrás de mí, los guardias que me habían dejado con esos tres delincuentes que ahora eran mis captores, se fueron en sentido contrario montados en sus caballos.

 

—¿Dónde me llevan? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—No estamos aquí para ser amigos, primor. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

—¿Tienen idea de quién soy? No daré ni un solo paso —dije deteniéndome—. Exijo que contesten mis preguntas.

 

El hombre se detuvo —los otros dos también lo hicieron y comenzaron a reír— y caminó hacia mí.

 

—Has sido vendida, su majestad. Nuestro Rey te ha vendido al mejor postor y nosotros somos los nobles caballeros que te escoltaremos a tu nuevo hogar.

 

Sentí que mis piernas flaquearon, no sabía si mi corazón estaba latiendo correctamente pero no podía pensar después de escuchar lo que ese hombre me dijo. Me haló con fuerza para que lo siguiera, y mis débiles intentos por resistirme no sirvieron de nada. Sus fuertes risas solo entorpecieron mi concentración y por más que quise no pude acceder a mi magia.

 

—Soy… soy la prometida de la princesa Emma… ella es su futura Reina, y si no me dejan ir les aseguro que ella misma cortará sus cabezas… —Mi voz carecía de fuerza y mis muñecas dolían terriblemente—. El reinado de Blancanieves tiene los días contados, ella y ese patético pastor que tiene por esposo no podrán salvarlos si continúan con esto.

 

Nos detuvimos delante de un pequeño carruaje, oculto entre los árboles, lo engancharon a dos caballos, abrieron la puerta y me empujaron dentro sin la menor delicadeza.

 

—Blancanieves no es más nuestra reina. Nuestro único Rey es George.

 

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejándome en la oscuridad, con solo mis pensamientos de compañía.

 

—Debería darte vergüenza. No eres más que una niña débil y tonta.

—¡Cállate! —Grité cubriéndome los oídos.

—¿En serio crees que ella va a venir por ti? ¡No eres nada! No demorará en conseguir alguien mejor.

—Estoy contigo, Regina. Estamos juntos en esto. Jamás te dejaré sola —dijo Daniel, pero ni siquiera eso pudo darme tranquilidad.

 

No pude evitar llorar, y ellos parecían no querer desvanecerse ni dejar de hablar. Ni siquiera pude pensar en Henry o en Emma porque las voces de mi madre y de Daniel eran demasiado fuertes.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

 

Necesitaba un maldito caballo, tenía que robar uno apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Un maldito mapa hubiese sido de gran ayuda, una brújula, o un estúpido carro con GPS. Sentía que iba a enloquecer. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de no aprender un hechizo localizador o transportarme en una nube de humo púrpura?

 

—¡Por todos los dioses, Emma! ¿Esto es lo más rápido que puedes caminar?

—¡Cállate!

—¡No me hables en ese tono! ¡Soy tu madre!

—¡No lo eres! ¡Eres una bruja que me quitó a mi familia!

—¡Estoy aquí! ¡Soy la última persona en el mundo que quiere a Regina desaparecida! ¡Ella es la bruja! ¡Y voy a morir si no la encontramos cuanto antes!

 

Apreté la poción que tenía guardada entre mis pechos, fue el lugar más seguro que pude encontrar. Cuando al fin recuperé mi movilidad obligué a Mary Margaret a escupir cada palabra desde que Regina la había enviado con Gold. No me importó el precio que ella accedió a pagar, solo le arranché la poción de las manos y me sentí mejor de tener un problema menos por solucionar.

 

—Te juro que si han dañado uno solo de los cabellos de Regina o le han levantado siquiera la voz a mi hijo…

—¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Tenemos que seguir avanzando! —Gritó Tink. Tenía su brazo amarrado contra su pecho, Mary Margaret curó su herida antes de emprender nuestro viaje.

—Ni siquiera sé si estamos yendo en el camino correcto. Ellos podrían estar en cualquier parte.

—Están en el castillo. Si tu padre y Azul hicieron esto, no hay nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos. Solo tenemos que llegar allá y… —pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y un gran mechón de pelo se desprendió de su cabeza—. ¡Oh no! ¡Está pasando! ¡Me estoy muriendo! ¡Voy a morir calva!

 

Seguí caminando, ignorando por completo su nuevo momento de histeria, y ella no demoró en pasar por delante de mí, prácticamente corriendo.

 

—¡Esto no es un paseo por el Bosque! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Regina cuánto antes! —Gritó Mary Margaret saltando por encima de las rocas y haciendo a un lado cuanto obstáculo apareciera en su camino. No demoró en llevarnos la delantera.

 

Haberle ocultado que Regina no le puso ningún hechizo de muerte fue lo mejor que pude hacer, su desesperación era evidente; aunque lo primero que hizo después de curar a Tink fue ponerse a llorar pensando en todas las posibles opciones de muertes horribles que le esperaban, su colaboración nos resultó sumamente útil.

 

La parte más desesperante de todo ese día, fue cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse, avanzamos lo más que pudimos y luego tuvimos que detenernos obligadamente. Me arrimé contra un árbol y dejé que mis lágrimas fluyeran por mis mejillas. No podía soportar estar lejos de ellos, sin saber si estaban a salvo o no. Todo lo que quería era volver a tenerlos en mis brazos y no soltarlos jamás.

 

—Vamos a encontrarlos —dijo Tink.

—¿Quieres contarme cómo la conociste?

—Soy un hada, bueno, era un hada. Ella tenía un corazón puro así que… intenté ayudarla. Ahora creo que debí haberle ofrecido un tipo diferente de ayuda.

—Ella cree en ti, no se supone que eso debe devolverte la magia.

—Nuestro mundo no fue retratado con justicia en las películas —nos interrumpió Mary Margaret, su cabello había empezado a tornarse gris.

—Nadie está hablando contigo —contesté enojada.

—Emma.

—Te odio. He pasado toda mi vida sola y cuando al fin conseguí tener la familia que tanto había deseado, me la quitaste.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Tú nos trajiste aquí. Lo que sea que pase con ellos será tu culpa. Jamás voy a perdonarte.

 

Me acomodé lo mejor que pude, cerré los ojos e intenté descansar, necesitaba recargar mis fuerzas para lo que se venía.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

El ruido de algo acercándose nos despertó, estuve a punto de gritar cuando vi un maldito lobo gigante corriendo hacia mí, cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir porque no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

 

—Henry.

 

Aferrado al lomo del lobo estaba Henry, se bajó con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro y corrió hacia mí. Lo estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos y vi a ese lobo convertirse en Ruby.

 

—¡Fue increíble! Ruby atacó a los hombres que me tenían y me salvó. Fue mil veces mejor que montar a caballo. ¡Fue increíble!

 

Lo solté de mi fuerte abrazo y besé su cabeza alborotada.

 

—No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte, chico.

—Ruby —Mary Margaret corrió a abrazarla pero Ruby la hizo a un lado.

—Gracias, Ruby. Siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—¿Sabes algo de Regina? ¿Has visto a Sarah? —Pregunté preocupada.

—¿Quién es Sarah?

—Ingrid. La rubia que andaba conmigo.

—Supongo que es la que está guardada en la urna. Se la enviaron a Rumple.

—¿Y Regina?

—Sé que ni George, ni Rumple la tienen.

—¿George?

—Es el nuevo Rey. Cuando David quiso hacer lo que le pediste, Azul mostró que ella tenía sus propios planes.

—Azul jamás me traicionaría. Ella no me dejaría en manos de Regina.

—Azul dijo que seguramente estarías muerta, que toda tu familia estaba aliada con la Reina Malvada.

—¡No! Solo lo dices porque estás molesta conmigo, pero entiende, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para evitar que Rumple matara a Belle.

—La versión oficial de las hadas es que tú lo planeaste todo. Has sido acusada de traición, tú, David, Emma, todos los que estén de su parte. David está encerrado en un calabozo.

—George siempre lo odió, pero Azul no tenía ningún motivo. Esto no puede estar pasando —Parecía que al fin empezaba a darse cuenta de la realidad.

—Pudieron apresarnos también, ¿por qué no lo hicieron?

—Porque al dejarnos libres haremos lo que sea necesario para recuperar a los que se llevaron, es la forma perfecta de demostrar que tienen razón —dijo Tink.

—Azul no te considera un peligro, especialmente aquí en el Bosque Encantado —dijo Mary Margaret—. Creo que sé dónde podrían estar llevando a Regina.

—¿Y por qué no has dicho nada? —Pregunté exasperada.

—¡Por qué nunca creí que Azul sería capaz de hacerme esto!

—Solo dime lo que sabes.

—Sidney. Dijo que tenía muchas riquezas en su mundo, pero lo que más le interesaba a Azul era tener acceso a la magia. La forma más rápida de alcanzarlos sería acortar camino por el Bosque Sherwood pero…

—Bien. Lo haremos.

—Está lleno de delincuentes.

—Y según el nuevo rey nosotros también somos delincuentes.

—Pero no somos delincuentes de verdad. Van a matarnos.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Golpeé la puerta del carruaje hasta que mis manos dolieron, mi garganta estaba irritada de tanto gritar. Pensé que iban a dejarme encerrada el resto del camino. A ellos parecía no importarles lo que sucediera conmigo, ni siquiera me habían dado de comer o beber agua.

 

Caí torpemente hacia un lado cuando el carruaje se detuvo de repente. Escuché unos cuantos gritos y a los caballos relinchar, pero mi preocupación creció cuando todo quedó en silencio.

 

—Vienen por ti. Vienen a matarte —repitió mi madre—. Tienes que atacarlos primero, hacerlos arrodillarse ante ti y luego cortar sus cabezas.

—No puedes dejar que te lleven, tú eres fuerte, tienes que luchar. —Daniel tocó mi rostro con delicadeza.

—No tengo magia. No puedo defenderme si no tengo magia.

—Hay magia en tu corazón, la magia más poderosa de todas. Úsala.

 

La puerta se abrió, la luz cegó mis ojos por un momento pero pude ver que el hombre que estaba frente a mí no era ninguno de mis captores.

 

—¡No hay oro aquí! —Gritó ese hombre, mostrando sus dientes en una gran sonrisa—. ¡Solo una ex Reina Malvada!

 

El hombre estiró la mano para agarrarme. Retrocedí lo más que pude a pesar de saber que estaba atrapada.

 

—¡No!  ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —Grité furiosa.

 

Atrapó mi pie y me haló hacia él, sus manos envolvieron mi cintura y me sacó del carruaje.

 

—¡Suéltame!

 

Pataleé, clavé mis uñas en sus brazos. Mis anteriores captores yacían muertos en el piso. Delante de mí pude ver tres hombres encapuchados, uno de ellos guardó las monedas de oro que habían sido pagadas para llevarme fuera del reino. Clavé mis dientes en su brazo y lo mordí lo más fuerte que pude, el sabor de su sangre fue lo último que probé antes de caer con dureza al piso y perder la consciencia.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Un fuerte dolor invadió mi cabeza cuando abrí los ojos, mis muñecas ardían, me percaté que había una mezcla pastosa de montes en ellas, cubiertas por tiras de tela que seguramente cubrían las heridas que había dejado la cuerda. Todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente, alterando mis sentidos y el latido de mi corazón. Me di cuenta que estaba acostada en una pequeña cama hecha solo de pieles gruesas de animal y una sábana vieja cubría mis piernas, las botas que no eran mías no estaban por ningún lado, y no parecía haber nada más en la tienda de campaña en la que me encontraba.

 

Tropecé sobre mis pies en mi débil intento por alejarme del hombre que entró, nunca antes lo había visto y sin embargo él sonrió al verme, seguramente burlándose de mí.

 

—Traje un poco de comida y agua.

—¡Exijo saber dónde estoy! —me puse de pie, erguida, e intentando verme lo más feroz que me fue posible.

—Estás en el Bosque Sherwood. No eres una prisionera.

—Demuéstralo dejándome ir ahora mismo.

—¿Y dónde irías estando descalza y apenas vestida con un camisón? Hiciste una muy buena impresión mordiendo a uno de mis hombres, pero esos bonitos dientes no van a servir de mucho.

—Entonces soy una prisionera.

—No. Pero si los rumores son ciertos y eres la mujer de la princesa Emma, voy a mantenerte como mi invitada hasta que ella venga por ti. Estoy ansiando conocerla.

 

Mi estómago se revolvió al pensar en lo que él y sus hombres querrían con Emma.

 

—¿Quién eres?

—Robin de Locksley, pero todos me conocen como Robin Hood.

 

Estiró sus manos ofreciéndome un pequeño tazón con comida y un rústico vaso con agua. Tenía tanta hambre y estaba tan sedienta, que estuve dispuesta a aceptar su ofrecimiento y correr el riesgo de morir envenenada, pero mis ojos se posaron en el león tatuado en su brazo, y todo mi mundo se tornó negro otra vez.

 

 


	31. Bienvenidos a Sherwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

 

**CAPÍTULO 31**

 

Ponernos de acuerdo fue lo más difícil, pero al menos todos sabíamos que no podíamos estar separados, y que debíamos mantener a Henry lo más protegido posible.

 

—Puedo ayudar, se usar una espada.

—No. Tengo que entregarte intacto con tu madre, ella va a contar cada uno de tus cabellos para asegurarse que estás tal cual como te dejó, y ya estás demasiado sucio, eso es más de lo que ella va a tolerar.

—Ella va a estar bien ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto.

 

No era una mentira, era mi gran deseo de tener razón y que Regina estuviera bien.

 

Ruby era prácticamente lo mejor que nos había pasado, tan solo me hubiese gustado tener a Regina cerca para besarla por ser siempre tan inteligente, iba a estar por siempre en desventaja después de          que su táctica extrema con mi madre también funcionó. Mientras seguía caminando, sin dejar de sostener la mano de Henry, me di cuenta que habían sido mis planes los que fallaron  totalmente.

 

—Hay alguien cerca, puedo olerlos.

 

Por supuesto que Ruby podía olerlos; desenganché mi espada de mi cinturón, intenté no mirar a Ruby convertirse en una loba —era demasiado perturbador—, Mary Margaret alistó su arco, Tink sacó una daga y mantuvo a Henry con ella. Lo único que no era parte del plan era que un grupo de hombres que olían muy mal se entregaran muy fácilmente a Ruby. Los trajo a nosotras y ellos simplemente mantuvieron las manos en alto defensivamente y una sonrisa en sus rostros.

 

—No pretendemos hacerles daño —dijo el más grande—. Hemos estado esperándolos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunté.

—Los hombres alegres —contestó uno de ellos.

—¡Son delincuentes! —Mary Margaret tensó su arco apuntando con una flecha al más grande.

—¿Al igual que los hombres alegres de Robin Hood?

—No podemos confiar en ellos, Emma.

—Tu mujer está en nuestro campamento, está a salvo.

—¿Y esperas que te crea?

—Casi me arranca el brazo de una mordida. Pueden venir con nosotros y verla ustedes mismos, sus enemigos están pidiendo sus cabezas al igual que las nuestras. Los fugitivos somos como hermanos.

 

 Todos los hombres rieron.

 

—Emma. Esto es una muy mala idea. Estos hombres son criminales, no podemos confiar en ellos, esto tiene que ser una trampa.

—Intentamos ser amables, si quieren hacerlo de la forma difícil los arqueros en los árboles que su loba no puede oler no tendrán problema en dispararles unas cuantas flechas.

 

Una flecha aterrizó en el suelo para dejar en claro que estaban hablando en serio.

 

Tomé la mano de Henry, y muy a mi pesar seguimos a esos hombres a su campamento. No tenía idea lo que pasaría con nosotros, las palabras de Mary Margaret no dejaban de atormentarme, pero sabía que debía hacer hasta lo imposible por mantener a mi hijo a salvo.

 

—Es como un campamento de guerra —dijo Henry casi susurrando cuando vimos el lugar—, es como en las películas. ¿Ellos viven aquí todo el tiempo?

—No lo sé.

 

El lugar era más grande de lo que había esperado, lleno de hombres en su mayoría, pero sorprendentemente también había mujeres y niños. Grandes y pequeñas carpas dispuestas en filas, tendederos de ropa improvisados en los árboles, varios círculos de piedras con fogatas apagadas, dos largas mesas hechas con troncos de árboles cerca de donde un ciervo acababa de ser colgado en unos troncos, su sangre goteando sobre la tierra mientras lo desollaban.

 

Un hombre alto y rubio, con cuerpo fornido y una ropa que gritaba soy “Robin Hood” se acercó a nosotros sonriendo. Estaba cansándome de verlos a todos sonreír.

 

—¡Bienvenidos a Sherwood! —Dijo abriendo los brazos—. Espero que los hayan tratado bien.

—¿Tú eres Robin Hood?

—Henry —lo regañé.

—Ese soy yo, y tú debes ser el joven príncipe Henry.

—Se supone que eres un héroe, ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí a la fuerza?

—¡Henry! —Volví a reprenderlo, aunque yo tenía muchas ganas de haber hecho la misma pregunta.

—Solo somos un grupo de hombres alegres, no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien los intersectara en el camino.

—¿Además de ustedes? ¿Dónde está Regina? —Pregunté perdiendo la paciencia.

—Tu mujer está bien, voy a llevarlos con ella ahora mismo.

 

Seguí creyendo que todo era una trampa, que de alguna manera no sería Regina, pero era ella. Henry entró a la tienda y apenas la vio se lanzó a sus brazos; ella estaba sentada en una especie de cama en el suelo, y yo me dejé caer a su lado envolviéndolos a los dos en mis brazos.

 

—Te encontré. No puedo creer que seas tú.

 

Ella sostuvo a Henry con un brazo y su mano libre tocó mi rostro, como si tampoco pudiera creer que todo era real.

 

—Pensé que no volvería a verlos —dijo en un susurro roto. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? —Besé su muñeca vendada.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Qué te hicieron?

—Ataron muy fuerte mis manos, eso fue todo.

—Voy a matarlos —Me acerqué y le di un beso.

—Ya se hicieron cargo de eso.

—Ruby está de nuestro lado, como tú dijiste que pasaría. —Sonreí al escuchar la emoción de Henry—. Ella me salvó.

—No voy a soltarte jamás, mi pequeño príncipe. —Besó su rostro y luego me besó a mí—. Pensé que no me encontrarías.

—Siempre…

—No lo digas —dijo cubriendo mi boca. Henry rió a carcajadas.

—Tengo la poción —dije sacando el frasco y abriéndolo para que lo bebiese de inmediato—. Tenías razón. Lamento haberme enojado contigo.

—¿Escuchaste Henry? Ahora sabes que yo siempre tengo la razón.

 

Reímos mientras ella bebió la poción. Se veía tan aliviada, como si un gran peso hubiese sido quitado de sus hombros.

 

—Rumple tiene a Sarah, iremos por ella y saldremos de aquí cuanto antes.

 

Robin entró.

 

—Ahora que has visto que tu mujer se encuentra a salvo me gustaría hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—A solas. Tu familia va a estar bien, pueden comer y descansar mientras hablamos.

 

Regina me dio una mirada extraña, pero de todas formas tenía que hablar con él. Fuimos lejos de las tiendas de campaña, donde al parecer nadie podría oírnos, cerca de un río, a lo lejos se podía oír una cascada.

 

—Gracias… pero me da la impresión que lo que has hecho viene con un precio.

—Quiero que seas una de nosotros. Queríamos a tus padres fuera del trono y lo has logrado mucho más pronto de lo que creíamos, puede que no lo hayas hecho directamente pero has sido quién lo ha propiciado. Tenemos que derrotar a George. Estoy seguro que cuando lo logremos serás una mejor reina que cualquiera de ellos.

—No estoy entendiendo.

—Es muy claro, pienso que eres uno de los nuestros y que al convertirte en reina harás que todo el reino mejore.

—Mira, no estoy interesada. Solo quiero salir de este horrible lugar apenas pueda.

—No tienes que preocuparte por tu mujer y tu hijo, vamos a cuidarlos, todos ustedes se convertirán en nuestra familia.

—Estoy sorprendida. Creo sinceramente que estás loco, y no sé qué loca fantasía te has hecho sobre mí, pero estás en un error.

—La Reina Malvada siempre quiso nuestras cabezas cortadas, nada personal, era más bien una cuestión entre sus hombres y nosotros, y tú la has convertido en tu mujer, en una madre. Nunca la conocí en el pasado pero sé que no es más la Reina Malvada.

—Yo no hice nada. Ella es su propia persona y ha tomado sus propias decisiones.

—Y tú estás aquí, luchando por ella, por tu familia, rompiendo las reglas y defendiendo a los que amas. Si piensas en este pueblo como tu familia, imagina las cosas que podrías hacer. Todos van a seguirte.

—Estás equivocado.

—Sé de lo que hablo. Es la primera vez que te veo en persona pero sé lo que has estado haciendo, sé que no estás en este mundo por tu voluntad, pero es el lugar donde naciste, quizá el trono ha estado esperando por ti. Yo tampoco quería, ni creía que era capaz de luchar por algo más que no sea yo mismo, pero aquí estoy.

—Yo no soy tú. Voy a aceptar la comida y el descanso que ofreciste para mi familia y saldré por la mañana.

 

Dio un gran suspiro de aparente resignación y sonrió.

 

—Está bien. No voy a retenerte contra tu voluntad, pero tengo un trato que ofrecerte.

—No creo en los tratos.

—Te daré una habichuela mágica si me ayudas a derrotar a George. No tienes que responderme ahora, si decides abandonar por la mañana tendré mi respuesta.

 

Caminamos de regreso. Él me dijo que nos acomodarían dos carpas para pasar la noche. Henry, estaba con Tink y Ruby recibiendo un plato de comida cerca de lo que parecía ser un ciervo siendo cocinado al fuego; al menos él no parecía en absoluto afectado por la situación.

 

—¡Eres la persona más horrible que he conocido en toda mi vida! Hice lo que me pediste y me engañaste —escuché los gritos de Mary Margaret, al parecer estaba discutiendo con Regina en el interior de la carpa.

—De no ser por Emma habría hecho algo mucho peor contigo.

—¡Mi cabello es gris! Y se cae. ¡Me estoy quedando calva!

—Volverá a crecer —dije acercándome a Regina—. Es menos de lo que te mereces.

—Esto es el colmo, pero no tenemos tiempo, debemos partir cuanto antes para rescatar a tu padre.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Lo que hagas de ahora en adelante no es más mi problema.

—¿Te das cuenta? Esto es en lo que ella te ha convertido. Ni siquiera te reconozco.

—Solo estás recibiendo lo que te has ganado a pulso, y la razón por la que no me reconoces es porque nunca me conociste en primer lugar.

 

Mary Margaret salió de la tienda, evidentemente enojada. Me sentí aliviada de poder tener al fin un momento a solas con Regina.

 

—Sé que debo ayudar a liberar a David, pero primero tenemos que solucionar nuestra situación.

—¿Qué quería ese hombre contigo?

—¿Robin Hood? Nada importante. Tonterías

—Quiero saber lo que hablaron.

—Me propuso un trato, si lo ayudo a derrotar a George va a darme una habichuela mágica. Voy a tener que hacerlo.

—Claro que no.

—Puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de volver a casa.

—No vas a ser parte de una guerra, ni ir a ningún lado con esos hombres.

—Él cree que este es mi lugar, que soy una de ellos.

—Solo intenta manipularte. Es un hombre horrible.

—Te salvó.

—Tú me salvaste. Quiero que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

—Está bien, de todas formas le dije que nos iríamos por la mañana.

—No quiero esperar hasta mañana.

—Es un viaje de casi dos días, necesitamos recuperar fuerzas. Nos iremos a primera hora

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí

 

Besé sus labios y ella correspondió de inmediato.

 

—No tengo zapatos.

—Voy a conseguirte unos, y algo de ropa de verdad —dije rozando sus labios.

—Creí que iba a volverme loca. Ellos estaban conmigo todo el tiempo… mi madre y…

—Estás bien, tu hermosa cabecita es perfecta, no voy a dejar que tengas ni siquiera un mal pensamiento que te moleste.

—Dijiste que estaba loca.

—Y lo estás, pero de una sexy y dulce forma que me encanta. —Besé su cuello y la apreté contra mí para sentir mejor su cuerpo.

—No vamos a hacer el amor aquí.

—Estoy segura que es lo más normal en este lugar. Y me merezco una recompensa.

 

Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y besó mis labios.

 

—Voy a compensarte por lo mal que me porté, nunca quise hacerte daño con mi magia, y lamento haberte echado de la cama.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a hacer el amor aquí?

—No. Pero la próxima vez que lo hagamos te dejaré hacer eso que quieres hacerme.

—¿Te refieres a…? —Pregunté emocionada.

—Sí.

 

Eso fue suficiente incentivo para convencerme. Una mujer entró en nuestra carpa trayendo un sencillo vestido de color crema y unas botas planas de cuero de color café.

 

—Robin envía esto para su mujer.

—Gracias —dije aceptando las cosas.

 

La mujer sonrió y salió de la carpa.

 

—Todos aquí no dejan de hablar de ti como mi mujer.

—Es el Bosque Encantado.

—Lo bueno es que ellos saben que yo estoy a cargo.

 

Me gané un suave golpe en mi estómago pero de todas formas reí.

 

—No me provoques Swan, o voy a tener que castigarte.

—Estoy a cargo en esta relación, yo pongo los castigos —dije dándole una suave palmada en el trasero.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Henry y Regina estaban demasiado cansados, y el caer de la noche fue el pretexto perfecto para acurrucarnos juntos e intentar dormir.

 

—¿Estamos durmiendo en la piel de animales muertos? —Preguntó Henry.

—No, cariño. Es piel falsa. —Mintió Regina, eso pareció convencerlo y Henry al fin cerró los ojos.

 

Al poco rato, Regina también se quedó dormida. Yo simplemente no lograba conciliar el sueño a pesar de lo cansada que me sentía. Salí de la carpa y vi a Robin con varios de sus hombres bebiendo alrededor de una fogata.

 

—Siéntate con nosotros. Bebe un poco —dijo Robin.

 

Me senté en el suelo, arrimada a una gran roca y bebí lo que me ofrecieron.

 

—¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros, salvadora? —Preguntó uno de los hombres.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Su mujer no se lo permite —dijo otro hombre y todos rieron.

—Vas a tener que admitir que te equivocaste con ella, Robin. Solo es la novia de la Reina. —Sus palabras no debían molestarme, pero lo hicieron.

—Está bien, Emma. No hay nada malo en poner tu familia primero. Si yo tuviera una mujer y un hijo seguramente haría lo mismo —dijo Robin.

—Estarían aquí con nosotros y tú seguirías sentado en el mismo lugar. Eso es lo que hacemos los verdaderos salvadores. Estoy seguro que al igual que su padre la gran salvadora solo obtuvo ese título por dar un beso y despertar a alguien de una maldición. Ni siquiera sabe usar una espada.

 

Una gran llama se prendió en el vaso que ese hombre, y las risas de todos se apagaron.

 

—Piensa bien lo que dices la próxima vez que hables sobre alguien que puede convertirte en una bola de fuego. —Estaba segura que lo del vaso fue apenas un accidente de mi parte, pero ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Quería patear el trasero de todos y hacerlos comerse sus palabras. Yo no era igual que mi padre.

—Emma —dijo Robin sujetando mi hombro para evitar que me fuera—. No dejes que te molesten, es la envidia y la falta de modales lo que los hace hablar. Ellos saben que no estoy equivocado contigo, eres una de nosotros.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Me levanté al sentir que Emma no estaba a mi lado, era aún temprano en la mañana pero seguramente ella estaba encargándose de todo para que podamos partir, sería bueno si pudieran facilitarnos unos cuantos caballos. Dejé a Henry seguir durmiendo, me puse las botas que me habían dado y que por suerte eran a mi medida —al igual que el vestido—, salí de la tienda y lo que vi me tomó por sorpresa.

 

Emma estaba riendo mientras luchaba con una espada de verdad contra Robin. Lucharon de igual a igual, el sudor marcaba los brazos musculosos de ambos y sus cabelleras rubias brillaban con la luz del sol. Robin avanzó contra ella, chocó su espada y le dio un golpe en la espalda que la envió al piso. Quise correr a defenderla pero me detuve al ver que él le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella usó su distracción para darle una patada en el estómago y barrer sus pies, logrando hacerlo caer, se levantó de inmediato y apuntó su espada al cuello de Robin. Ella venció, y los dos rieron, chocando sus brazos y compartiendo una botella de algún tipo de alcohol barato.

 

—Eso es raro —Tink se acercó a mí sorprendiéndome.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté irritada y sin dejar de mirarlos.

—La mujer que amas prácticamente está convirtiéndose en la mejor amiga de tu alma gemela. Sé que has visto el tatuaje.

—Eso no es cierto. A ella ni siquiera le agrada ese hombre, va a odiarlo si yo le digo que lo odie.

—¿Le dirás quién es él?

—¡No! —Me giré hacia ella y la miré fijamente—. ¡Y tú tampoco vas a hacerlo!


	32. Extremos Opuestos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

 

**CAPÍTULO 32**

 

Me dirigí hacia nuestra carpa, y casi choqué con Henry.

 

—¡Hey! ¡Buenos días!

—Hola —dijo adormilado y frotándose los ojos—. Tengo hambre.

—Hay un montón de comida por allá, puedes ir a pedir un poco.

—Ok —dijo con un gran bostezo.

 

Sacudí su cabello y lo observé dirigirse con rapidez hacia las mujeres que estaban repartiendo el desayuno. Terminé de entrar a la carpa. Regina estaba cruzada de brazos observándome fijamente. Me acerqué a ella, la envolví en mis brazos y besé su cuello.

 

—Hola mi preciosa mujer.

—¿Es así cómo vas a llamarme ahora? Unas cuantas horas rodeada de esos hombres y te conviertes en uno de ellos.

—¿Estamos de mal humor? —Quise hacer caso omiso a su enojo; besé su mejilla y la miré a los ojos.

—Tengo todo listo. Después de comer nos vamos ¿no es así?

 

Pensé que abordaríamos el tema por lo menos después de desayunar, y que ella quizá estuviese menos dispuesta a adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque sin ningún tipo de protección.

 

—No. Hablé con Robin y decidimos…

—¿Ustedes decidieron?

—¿Me dejas terminar? —Su mal humor me resultó contagioso.

 

Retrocedió para apartarse de mí y con mayor firmeza cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, dándome una de sus intensas miradas que no auguraban nada bueno.

 

—Te escucho.

—Tengo que ayudar a David, y quizá la única oportunidad que tenemos de volver a casa es con la habichuela que Robin tiene. Iré con él y sus hombres para liberar a David, y un pequeño grupo irá por Sarah.

—¿Ese es el plan?

—Mary Margaret viene conmigo, pero tú y Henry se quedan; Ruby va a cuidarlos, y supongo que Tink también se queda aquí con ustedes.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Podemos esperar un poco más hasta que mi magia regrese…

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo va a demorar, y me siento mejor sabiendo que tú y Henry están a salvo.

—¿Y consideras que estaremos mejor quedándonos con un grupo de extraños? Todo esto podría ser una trampa.

—No es así.

—Porque eres muy amiga de Robin y él te ha contado todos sus secretos. Ni siquiera lo conoces, no conoces este mundo. Piensas ir a enfrentarte a un ejército llevando una espada que ni siquiera sabes usar.

—¿Por qué no me dices de una vez lo que realmente te está molestando? —Me estaba resultando muy difícil no enojarme con ella.

—Quiero que nos vayamos de aquí. Teníamos un plan. Dijiste que éramos un equipo pero otra vez estás tomando decisiones sin consultarme.

—Estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para nuestra familia, y no soy la única que ha tomado decisiones por su cuenta. Admite que no te gusta que yo esté a cargo en esta relación.

—No estás a cargo en nuestra relación. Y si realmente me amas vas a alejarte de Robin.

—¿Estás celosa? —Pregunté sonriendo. No fue una decisión brillante de mi parte pero no pude evitarlo—. Él no es mi tipo, te lo aseguro. Prefiero hermosas morenas de mal carácter —intenté abrazarla pero ella no me lo permitió—. Él parece ser un gran tipo, ni siquiera me ve de esa manera.

—Eres una idiota. Tú nuevo mejor amigo es mi alma gemela.

—¿Tu alma gemela?

—Sí. Tink me lo dijo. Me lo mostró años atrás, uso magia para ayudarme, pero yo no estaba en mi mejor momento para conocer a un tipo en un bar.

—Ok… mmm…

—¿No tienes nada qué decir?

—Son… tonterías, y Tink es un hada terrible, odio sus películas.

—Eres imposible. ¡Esto es real! ¡La magia es real! —Gritó enojada.

—Puede que lo sea, pero no significa nada para mí.

—¿Olvidas que nos dimos un beso de verdadero amor?

—Claro que no. Podemos ser verdaderos amores y Robin puede ser tu mejor amigo, lo que sea que sirva para evitar estas peleas absurdas.

—Hablar contigo es peor que hablar con Henry.

—Lo mismo digo —dije cruzándome de brazos—. No veo cuál es el problema real aquí. ¿Te gusta Robin?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Lo entendería, es obvio que tienes un tipo: rubio, fuerte, destinado a ser un héroe, ladrón…

—Y seguramente debe ser un completo idiota.

—¿Te das cuenta que no hay ningún motivo real para esta discusión?

—No voy a quedarme aquí —dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura y mirándome desafiante—. Si decides irte con ellos no voy a sentarme a esperar como si fueras mi caballero blanco.

—No puedes pretender que me quede aquí y haga tu voluntad.

—Estás haciendo la voluntad de esos hombres que ni siquiera conoces.

—¡Estoy tomando mis propias decisiones!

—Perfecto. Ve con ellos, pero yo no estaré aquí cuando regreses.

—Regina.

 

No dijo nada más, la vi ir directo donde estaba Henry y sentarse a su lado para comer algo. El asunto con Robin me parecía una completa tontería, lo que realmente me molestaba era que ella no apoyara mis decisiones. Era mi deber proteger a mi familia, no podía seguir fallándoles. Ella no iba a tomar a Henry y vagar por el bosque solo para darme una lección. No podía darle la razón, ella estaba siendo irracional.

 

Preparé mis cosas para partir, busqué a Ruby y le advertí sobre las intenciones de Regina para que la mantuviera sobre extrema vigilancia.

 

—Ya sabes cómo es ella, simplemente no dejes que te convenza y por favor no la pierdas de vista.

—Te prometí que lo haría. Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Emma abrazó a Henry despidiéndose de él, besó su frente y alborotó su cabello. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, pero cuando ella intentó caminar hacia mí, le di la espalda y me alejé. Me siguió en el interior de la carpa, pero yo permanecí de espaldas a ella.

 

—Regina… estoy intentando hacer lo correcto para todos nosotros.

—Estás dejándonos.

—No es cierto.

—Lo es.

—Si eso es lo que piensas ni siquiera tiene sentido discutir.

—Bien.

 

Aguardé en silencio, esperando que ella tomara la decisión correcta y se quedara con nosotros.

 

—Te amo —sus labios se posaron contra mi sien y al girar hacia ella mi ilusión se rompió al verla partir.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Le pedí a Tink que vigilara a Henry, y pasé el día entero intentando encender una vela, me sentía extenuada, enojada, triste, pero sabía que no podía desistir. Ruby trajo algo de comida para mí pero yo no tenía apetito, solo en la noche cuando Henry se sentó conmigo en el interior de la carpa fui capaz de probar bocado.

 

—Emma va a regresar. Ella sabe cuidarse y pelear.

—Sé que va a estar bien, Henry. —No quería preocuparlo—. Necesito que me ayudes con algo. Es nuestra misión más importante.

—Se supone que no debo tener misiones contigo mientras Emma no esté aquí.

—¿Ella te dijo eso? ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo!

—Cuando ella no está, es mi trabajo cuidar de ti.

 

Eso era lo último que necesitaba escuchar.

 

—Escúchame bien, Henry Daniel Mills… —respiré profundo, armándome de paciencia y controlando el enojo que sentía hacia Emma en ese momento—. Es algo muy bueno que cuides de ti y de las personas que amas, nunca debes olvidar ser bueno y ayudar a todos los que lo necesiten, pero las niñas y las mujeres pueden hacer exactamente lo mismo que los niños y los hombres. Son fuertes e inteligentes, y pueden valerse por ellas mismas ¿entiendes lo que digo?

—Sí, es así como Emma. Ella es una chica y puede usar una espada, un arma, pelear.

—¿Crees que yo no soy fuerte porque no sé hacer esas cosas?

—Cuando tienes magia eres… poderosa, pero sin magia… sé que puedes hacer muchas cosas, pero prometí cuidarte.

—Entiendo —no necesitaba escuchar más—. Te guste o no, tú eres un niño, mi hijo, y es mi trabajo cuidar de ti. Quédate aquí, tengo que hablar algo con Tink.

 

Encontré a Tink conversando y comiendo con Ruby cerca de una fogata, la tomé del brazo y la alejé de cualquiera que pudiera oírnos.

 

—Lo que sea que estés planeando…

—Nos vamos antes del amanecer.

—¿Tienes tu magia de regreso?

—Puedo encender una vela.

—¡Grandioso! Eso realmente va a servirnos —se alejó unos pasos de mí, creí que se iría pero solo expuso a Ruby detrás de un arbusto.

—No puedo dejarte hacer eso, Regina. Le prometí a Emma…

—No me importa lo que le prometiste —la interrumpí—. Ella no decide sobre mí, y si no hago esto lo más seguro es que los hombres de George terminen cortándole la cabeza, a ella y a tus encantadores amigos.

—¿Cuál es el plan exactamente? —Preguntó Tink—. En el caso de que tu magia realmente esté de regreso.

—Iremos con Rumple, él tiene a alguien que va a ayudarnos.

—No creo que vaya a entregarnos a Sarah tan fácilmente —dijo Tink.

—Estoy contigo —Tink y yo miramos a Ruby—. Vamos con Rumple.

—Comprendes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra él y que nada de lo que digas va a hacerlo sentir arrepentimiento por lo que hizo, ¿cierto?

—No tengo ningún deseo de morir tan joven, y no voy a meternos en problemas, de esa parte seguro te encargarás tú solita.

—Emma te dejó aquí para que evitaras que haga precisamente esto.

—Yo no trabajo para ella, irse con Robin y los hombres alegres fue una estupidez.

—Me alegra saber que no soy la única que piensa que el complejo de héroe es una tontería.

—Seguro lo dices por experiencia propia ya que es precisamente lo que estás haciendo.

—No es cierto.

—No es que me importe, al menos no estás en plan Reina Malvada, pero si no tienes tu magia para transportarnos fuera de aquí voy a amarrarte a un árbol hasta que Emma venga, no arriesgaré mi vida por nadie nunca más.

 

Por fortuna, después de pasar toda la noche en vela, vigilando el sueño de Henry y practicando con mi magia, cuando Ruby y Tink vinieron a verme justo antes del amanecer, logré transportarnos con éxito a las afueras del viejo castillo de Rumple.

 

—Ustedes se esconden hasta que yo regrese.

—Pero… mamá… —Henry se frotó los ojos y se aferró a mi mano.

—Voy a volver. Lo prometo.

 

Entrar al castillo de Rumple trajo demasiados recuerdos, no podía sentirme como la joven inocente que buscaba compañía y esperanza, ni tampoco la Reina sedienta de venganza. Empujé las puertas abriéndolas a mi paso, y me presenté impetuosa ante mi viejo enemigo.

 

—¡Regina! —Dijo mi nombre con su ridícula risa—. ¿Viniste caminando? Te esperaba mucho antes y mejor vestida.

 

Era muy tarde para lamentarme por olvidar cambiarme de ropa.

 

—No tengo tiempo para juegos, sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—Y sabes que espero algo a cambio.

—Hacer un trato conmigo debe ser realmente importante para haberte aliado con esos bichos, en especial cuando ella fue la responsable de todo en primer lugar.

—Sé jugar muy bien mis cartas.

 

En la ventana de mi lado izquierdo, en la parte trasera del castillo, vi la verdadera razón de cada uno de sus pasos: un niño un poco mayor que Henry jugaba con una espada.

 

—¿En serio crees que puedes hacer como si nada ha pasado? Sabes muy bien que hay líneas que no se deben cruzar. Él puede volver a tomar la misma decisión, todo puede volver a repetirse.

—El pago por la urna es una gota de tu sangre.

—No. Y no puedes ir detrás de mi familia ni de mí. Este es el final entre nosotros.

—No, querida. Nunca tendremos un final.

—Tu hijo está ahí afuera, ¿quieres volverlo a perder? Porque eso es lo que va a pasar si no me dejas en paz de una buena vez.

 

Apretó los dientes, sus manos se cerraron en puños y un contrato apareció sobre la gran mesa frente a mí.

 

—Una gota de tu sangre. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

 

Tomé el contrato en mis manos para asegurarme que no hubiese ninguna trampa en él, tener que darle una gota de mi sangre ya era suficiente como para tener que preocuparme por algo más. Firmé el contrato, una urna dorada, un pequeño frasco de cristal y una aguja aparecieron frente a mí. Pinché mi dedo índice y dejé caer una gota de sangre dentro del frasco.

 

Abrí la urna y un líquido viscoso se derramó convirtiéndose en Sarah. El alivio fue evidente al mirarnos pero mantuvimos nuestra distancia, las dos sabíamos que mostrar debilidad delante de Rumple sería un error.

 

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté, y ella asintió.

 

Tanto el frasco como el contrato se trasladaron mágicamente a las manos de Rumple.

 

—Voy a estar muy pendiente de ti Regina, como siempre lo he estado.

 

Su sonrisa siniestra retumbó en mis oídos, incluso al estar fuera del castillo.

 

—¿Qué trato hiciste con él? —Sarah tomó mi brazo deteniéndome.

—Ninguno importante.

—Regina.

—No le debo ningún favor, ni ningún niño. Necesito que uses tu magia. Dijiste que podías congelarlo todo, ¿puedes hacerlo sin herir a nadie?

—Sí.

—¿Y puedes deshacerlo fácilmente?

—Con solo mover mis manos. ¿Dónde está Emma?

—Salvando a su padre, necesitamos llegar a ella antes que salga herida.

 

Ruby se acercó a nosotras y detrás de ella Tink no pudo evitar que Henry corriera hacia mí.

 

—Tenía miedo de no volverte a ver —dijo Henry abrazándome.

 

Besé su frente y acomodé su cabello. No iba a decirle que por un instante yo tuve el mismo miedo.

 

—Te dije que yo también puedo cuidarme sola.

—Pero yo siempre voy a cuidarte porque eres mi mamá y te amo.

—Yo también te amo, mi pequeño príncipe.

 

Henry se lanzó a los brazos de Sarah, feliz de verla sana y salva.

 

—¿Estás listo para ver un gran truco de magia? —Henry me miró primero y luego asintió efusivamente hacia Sarah.

 

La tierra debajo de nuestros pies se cubrió de nieve, al igual que los árboles y absolutamente todo el reino que estaba ante nuestros ojos, ráfagas blancas salieron de los dedos de Sarah formando remolinos y congelándolo todo. Usé mi magia para darnos a todos ropa adecuada para el frío que de inmediato agrietó mis labios, pero la ropa de Sarah se convirtió en un hermoso vestido blanco, dejando sus pies descalzos; bastaba mirar su rostro para saber lo liberador que se sentía ese momento para ella.

 

Ruby y Sarah fueron directo a los calabozos a buscar a David, Tink se aseguró que Blancanieves estuviese bien y, Henry y yo no tuvimos problema alguno encontrando a Emma. Sarah nos dijo que con solo tocarlos podríamos librarlos de su hechizo, así sería más fácil y rápido.

 

—¡Ma! —Henry no dudó en abrazarla, desvaneciendo todo el hielo que la cubría.

 

Emma parecía sorprendida al vernos, pero la realización de lo ocurrido no dudó en convertir su sorpresa en enojo.

 

—Lo hiciste —dijo fríamente hacia mí, y apretó los puños cuando mágicamente cambié su ropa por algo más abrigado.

—No podía dejar que hicieras esto sola, no podía correr el riesgo.

 

Caminó observando las personas congeladas: Robin y algunos de sus hombres, todavía no habían tenido oportunidad de entrar en el castillo de George cuando llegamos.

 

—¿Están muertos?

—No. Están bien.

—Mary Margaret fue a buscar a George.

—Tink fue por ella, Sarah y Ruby por tu padre.

—Perfecto. Lanza una bola de fuego y acaba con todos.

—No voy a discutir contigo delante de Henry.

—¿Por qué no? Él ya sabe que no confías en mí.

—¡Basta! ¿Por qué están discutiendo? Somos una familia.

 

Henry detuvo nuestra discusión, pero él no podía evitar que estuviésemos enojadas. Fue como si hubiésemos vuelto a ser nuestras versiones pasadas, siempre en lados opuestos, y haciendo de todo una gran pelea.

 

Blancanieves volvió con Tink, casi al mismo tiempo que David corrió por delante de Ruby y Sarah. Se unieron en un abrazo y repitieron sus patéticas frases de encontrarse el uno al otro.

 

—Tenemos que aprovechar el momento para detener a George —dijo Blancanieves.

—Eso servirá para que Robin les entregue la habichuela y puedan volver a casa —dijo Ruby sonriendo hacia Emma.

—No podemos volver, este es nuestro hogar.

—¿Quieres seguir jugando a ser una terrible Reina y una terrible madre?

—¡Ruby!

—No debimos hacer lo que hicimos, y no eres lo que este reino necesita. Robin parece ser una mejor opción, o al menos puede encargarse de que la persona correcta lo haga.

 

Miré a Emma, alejada de todos nosotros. Sola. Arrimada contra un árbol, haciéndome doler el corazón.

 

—Lo siento —dije acercándome a ella—. No sabía que esto era tan importante para ti.

—No importa —dijo pateando una piedra—. Ya demostraste que no puedo cuidar de nuestra familia.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Lo es —Se alejó entre los árboles y la seguí. Detrás de nosotras Ruby y los demás siguieron discutiendo.

—Emma —quise tomar su mano pero ella no me lo permitió, se giró hacia mí, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—No pude evitar que mis padres te secuestraran, no pude sacarnos de este mundo. Te pusieron una maldición, un hechizo, te arrebataron de mis propios brazos, se llevaron a Henry y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlos. Quizá crees que soy una idiota pero quería hacer esto, quería llevarlos a casa a salvo.

—Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa. No tienes que ser mi caballero de brillante armadura. Estamos bien, e iremos a casa… Emma. —Tomé su mano y acorté la distancia entre nosotras—. Me has salvado muchas veces, incluso de mí misma. No tenía idea que te sentías así, estaba aterrada de perderte y yo también quería mantener a mi familia segura.

—Creo que es mejor que te ocupes de todo y que hablemos cuando estemos en casa.

—Emma.

—No quiero hablar ahora. Solo… has lo que quieras… Siempre lo haces.

 

Sus ojos dejaron de mirar los míos y una vez más se alejó de mí.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Me senté sobre una roca, e incluso cuando Robin y sus hombres fueron descongelados permanecí allí, no me interesaba nada de lo que estaba pasando. Mis padres parecían estar escuchando todo lo que Ruby les decía, mientras que Sarah con solo mover su mano se aseguró que George y sus hombres quedaran apresados.

 

—Emma —Robin se acercó a mí—. Supongo que esto es tuyo.

—No cumplí mi parte del trato —dije mirando la habichuela que él me ofreció.

—Hiciste lo correcto, me diste tu palabra y la cumpliste.

—Pero no fui yo quien derrotó a George. No hice nada, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de sacar mi espada.

—¿Querías hacerlo? ¿Querías tomar la vida de alguien y que alguien tome la tuya? Regina y tus amigos están aquí por ti, y me alegra que ninguna vida fuera tomada. Toma esto, y ve a casa con tu familia.

—Creí que querías que me quedara a reinar este mundo.

—Así es, pero sé que no puedes hacerlo si tu corazón no está aquí.

 

Pateé las pequeñas piedras que estaban cerca de mis pies y froté mis manos sobre los pantalones calientes que Regina me había dado.

 

—Cuando la maldición se rompió no podía pensar en esto como una parte de mi vida, ni siquiera cuando llegué aquí, pero se suponía que esta sería mi vida… —levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. Quizá tu destino era otro y terminaste aquí porque alguien no tomó la decisión correcta.

—No puedo volver al pasado y cambiarlo, y si yo tuviera lo que tú tienes ni siquiera me molestaría en mirar atrás.

 

Miré a Regina acomodar el abrigo de Henry. Él sonrió y se quitó el gorro, solo para reír a carcajadas cuando Regina lo hizo aparecer de nuevo en su cabeza. Ella lo abrazó, apoyó su cabeza sobre la de él, y sus ojos me miraron con tristeza.

 

—Gracias —miré a Robin y tomé la habichuela mágica—. Puedes venir con nosotros, tú y todos los demás, podemos encontrar la forma de hacerlo funcionar en la ciudad.

—No. Este es nuestro mundo, pero gracias por la oferta.

 

Estreché su mano y él estrechó la mía, y sentí como si de alguna extraña manera nuestros destinos quizá se habían intercambiado, él se quedaba con el que podía haber sido mi lugar, y yo me quedaba con la mujer que pudo haber sido el amor de su vida.

 

Robin y sus hombres se quedaron para encargarse de George. Regina usó su magia para llevarnos al castillo, y ni siquiera me sorprendí cuando mis padres nos mostraron el huerto repleto de habichuelas mágicas.

 

—Pensamos que este era tu lugar, Emma —dijo Mary Margaret—. Era nuestro hogar. Solo queríamos lo mejor para ti.

—Me voy a casa, y me voy únicamente con mi familia.

—Nosotros somos tu familia. Soy tu mamá.

—Iremos contigo —dijo David—. Puedes odiarnos ahora pero con el tiempo podríamos lograr que nos perdones. Te amamos, y no podemos dejar de intentar ser tus padres.

 

Henry tomó mi mano y Regina se acercó a mí.

 

—Sé cómo te sientes. No tienes que tomar esta decisión ahora —dijo Regina casi susurrando solo para mí.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a darles una oportunidad después de todo lo que te hicieron?

—He hecho peores cosas y me diste una de las mejores oportunidades de mi vida. —Lo dijo con tanta convicción y calidez, que logró darme un poco de la seguridad que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

 

Solo estaba segura que ese mismo día volveríamos a casa, y cuando la habichuela abrió el portal, sé que no fuimos los únicos que volvimos a Storybrooke.

 


	33. Enojarse el tiempo suficiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

 

**CAPÍTULO 33**

 

Caí torpemente sobre un montón de monte, unas cuantas hojitas incluso terminaron en mi boca, y de no ser porque la tierra era blanda seguramente me habría fracturado una muñeca o la rodilla. A diferencia de mí, cuando volteé mi cabeza hacia un lado y al otro, todos los demás estaban de pie observando el gran bosque en el que estábamos.

 

—¿Seguimos en el Bosque Encantado?

 

Regina se arrodilló junto a mí y retiró algunas hojitas de mi cabello.

 

—No. Estamos en Storybrooke —dijo acariciando mi mejilla y dándome una de esas sonrisas que casi logran hacerme olvidar que debo estar por lo menos un día completo enojada con ella.

 

Puse las manos en el suelo y me impulsé con fuerza para ponerme de pie. Sacudí mi ropa y mis manos, y Regina volvió a acomodar mi cabello. Ella lucía perfecta.

 

—¿Por qué seguimos con nuestras ropas del Bosque Encantado? ¿No deberíamos haberlas cambiado al saltar en el portal?

—No es así como funciona la magia.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estamos en Storybrooke! ¡Estamos en Storybrooke, David! —Gritó Mary Margaret horrorizada.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso… esto… esto no es como el bosque que solíamos conocer —dijo David, y la verdad es que a mí también me parecía todo muy diferente.

—¿Nuestra casa sigue aquí, mamá? —Preguntó Henry.

—No, cariño. Nuestra casa ya no está aquí.

—¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Tendremos que volver al Bosque Encantado!

—¡Alto! Si vinieron solo para convencerme de regresar bien pueden volver ustedes solos ahora mismo.

—Eso no es lo que tu madre quiso decir. Storybrooke no está aquí. No existe.

—Claro que existe, solo tenemos que salir del bosque, llegar a la carretera y caminar hasta la casa. —Fue precisamente eso lo que hice, caminé, caminé y caminé; con Henry corriendo a mi lado para mantenerme el paso y Regina llamando mi nombre un par de veces para que me detenga—. Ven. Aquí está la carretera —dije casi sin aliento—, y el… el letrero debe estar más adelante o más atrás… debe estar por aquí.

 

Sarah sostuvo a Henry, sobando su hombro en un gesto calmante. Mis padres, los únicos que decidieron venir con nosotros, se apoyaron entre ellos; Regina quería que Tink viniera pero no logró convencerla, el hada prefirió quedarse y ayudar a las demás hadas a restablecer el orden, nadie sabía dónde estaba el Hada Azul pero sin que los enanos le dieran polvo de hadas no podía hacer mucho. Nosotros íbamos a comenzar nuestras vidas en nuestro hogar.

 

—Estamos en Storybrooke, solo debemos caminar a casa, ¿por qué nadie está caminando a casa?

—Storybrooke no existe —dijo Regina acercándose a mí.

—Claro que existe, estamos aquí. Tu casa debe estar más adelante, me vas a dejar quedarme contigo ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto —acarició mis mejillas y me regaló su preciosa sonrisa solo para mí—, mi casa siempre será la tuya, pero nuestro hogar no está más aquí. La maldición de Rumple borró Storybrooke.

—No.

—Este es el lugar donde mi maldición creó Storybrooke, pero la ciudad ya no está aquí.

—¿Cómo iremos a una casa que no existe? —Sentí las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas y los suaves pulgares de Regina secándolas.

—Conseguiremos una nueva casa. ¿Recuerdas los planes que hicimos cuando estuvimos en casa de Sarah?

—Sí. —Asentí.

—Vamos a hacerlos realidad. Estaremos bien.

 

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y respiré su aroma para lograr calmarme, sus brazos me envolvieron suavemente y sus labios besaron mi frente.

 

—Estaremos bien… pero sigo enojada contigo.

—Yo también estoy enojada contigo —me dio un beso, esta vez en mi mejilla, y se apartó rápidamente de mí.

—Vamos Henry, tenemos mucho por caminar.

 

Henry y Sarah la alcanzaron de inmediato. Mis padres me miraron, y cuando quisieron acercarse a mí, de inmediato alcancé a mi familia. Ellos podían haber venido con nosotros, pero no eran ni siquiera nuestros amigos, y no sabía si algún día iba a poder perdonarlos.

 

La mayor parte del trayecto lo hicimos en silencio, todos estábamos cansados y necesitábamos guardar nuestras energías. Mientras Regina caminaba con Henry adelante y mis padres detrás; Sarah se unió a mí para ponernos de acuerdo en lo que haríamos, no íbamos a llegar caminando a su casa.

 

—Solo necesitamos llegar a un lugar donde pueda usar un teléfono, creo que hay una gasolinera cerca, me preocupa más que nos vean vestidos así, van a pensar que nos perdimos camino a una convención o una fiesta de disfraces.

—Te preocupan cosas insignificantes —dijo Sarah sonriendo.

—Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte —torcí los ojos, sin importarme que tuviera razón.

—¿Qué haremos con tus padres? —Preguntó en voz baja tras poner su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Podemos abandonarlos cuando consigamos ayuda.

—¿Es lo que quieres hacer? Regina me dijo que fuiste en una misión para salvar a tu padre.

—La cual interrumpieron. No escuches lo que Regina dice, todo es siempre en mi contra, y con respecto a ellos… no lo sé… si no hubieran borrado Storybrooke del mapa en estos momentos no tendría que seguir viéndolos.

—Era un poco ilógico pensar que viviríamos en una ciudad fantasma.

—Los que se quedaron pueden decidir venir a este mundo.

—Regina le dijo a Tink dónde podía encontrarnos.

—Me preocupa más que otros puedan encontrarnos, mi idea de volver era tener una vida completamente normal. No quiero volver a saber de magia en mucho tiempo.

—Tu magia es muy poderosa…

—Lo digo en serio, he terminado con la magia.

—A mí no me molestaría transportarme mágicamente a casa.

—Haré un par de llamadas e iremos a tu casa como personas normales.

—Con trajes…

—Ni siquiera lo digas.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARETH**

—Esto es perfecto. Confieso que no estaba muy convencida de regresar a este mundo, pero la suerte está a nuestro favor —hablé en voz baja, sin poder contener la ligera emoción que sentía, mientras David y yo continuábamos caminando por la solitaria carretera—. Solo debemos mantenernos junto a Emma el mayor tiempo posible. Esta vez no voy a dejar que nada me distraiga, pondré toda mi concentración en demostrarle que nosotros somos su familia.

—¿Puedes guardar silencio por un momento?

—¿Qué? —Me detuve y David también lo hizo.

—Estuve en un calabozo, nuestros amigos creen que somos malas personas y tienen razón, somos malas personas, así que no quiero escucharte hablar sobre los planes que tienes.

—David. Me estás hablando como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo lo que nos ha pasado.

—No se trata de quién tiene la culpa, porque los dos tenemos nuestra buena parte en eso.

—Claro que no. Hicimos lo que pudimos para proteger a nuestra hija.

—¡Basta! —Dijo intentando no gritar pero obviamente me estaba gritando silenciosamente. No podía creerlo—. No sé lo que va a pasar con las personas que se quedaron en el Bosque Encantado, no debimos haber ido en primer lugar.

—Ni siquiera te entiendo. ¿Es que no te importa nuestra hija?

—Claro que me importa, por eso estoy aquí, pero sé que cometí un montón de errores que no harán nada fácil que pueda recuperarla, y también sé que me guste o no ella ama a Regina, y nada de lo que hagamos va a cambiar eso.

 

No era tonta. David podía enojarse conmigo todo lo que quisiera, y no es que no entendiera su punto de vista, pero no podía fingir que me agradase la idea de que mi única hija tuviera una relación con la mujer responsable de destruir toda mi vida, y tampoco podía darme por vencida. Emma era mi hija, y como su madre era mi deber luchar por ella. No podía negar que David tenía un poco de razón, cometimos errores y debíamos aprender de ellos, y mientras pudiera pensar en un nuevo plan debía hacer todo lo posible por mantenerme lo más cerca de Emma que me fuera posible.

 

El alivio que sentí cuando por fin legamos a una estación de gasolina, donde me dejé caer en la primera silla que encontré y retorcí mis pies para intentar aliviar el dolor, se esfumó al observar a Regina arrimarse a mi hija, se abrazaron delante de mí como si yo no existiera. Emma consiguió que le prestaran el teléfono e hizo un par de llamadas, mientras el resto fuimos por turnos al baño.

 

—Esto es un asco —dijo Regina—. No toques nada Henry, no quiero que termines enfermándote, estoy segura que esto es un nido de infecciones.

 

Sin embargo, no tuvo ningún problema en dejarme vivir en el bosque donde ni siquiera tenía un baño decente. Innegablemente Regina había seducido a mi hija por completo, utilizaba su belleza y fingía ser una buena persona, pero yo la conocía muy bien. Solía tratarme con afecto cuando en realidad planeaba matarme, no es una mujer confiable, y tarde o temprano Emma va a tener que darse cuenta que yo tengo razón.

 

Un tipo demasiado extraño, con barba y una barriga prominente, fue quién nos llevó en su furgoneta; por suerte el carro parecía mucho más limpio que él. Por lo poco que pude escuchar, al parecer era un amigo de la persona que Emma había llamado previamente. Al igual que el resto, no opusimos ninguna resistencia, simplemente nos acomodamos lo mejor que pudimos y prácticamente dormimos todo el camino; tenía hambre, pero preferí dejar de lado las hamburguesas que Emma compró para todos con dinero que ese sujeto le dio, y traté de descansar.

 

En la mañana, cuando aún seguíamos en la carretera, por primera vez fui consciente del nuevo mundo en el que estábamos, todo parecía más grande. David tenía la misma cara de asombro que yo, nos miramos y sonreímos.

 

—Es diferente a Storybrooke —dijo sonriente.

—No nos perderemos, tenemos buen sentido de orientación.

—Creo que no había pensado en nada más que no fuera nuestro mundo y Storybrooke.

—Si Henry robó mi tarjeta de crédito y encontró a Emma, nosotros también podremos hacerlo, no puede ser tan diferente.

—Es uno de nosotros, y será bueno para él que pueda crecer aquí.

—Podría haber sido Rey —suspiré y volví a mirar por la ventana, esa solo era una de las tantas cosas que Regina había arruinado.

 

Me enojaba verla dormir apoyada en el hombre de mi hija. Era injusto.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Cuando al fin llegamos a casa, después de un viaje que se sintió demasiado largo y nebuloso, todos estábamos demasiado cansados, caímos en lo que podría definirse como un verdadero sueño profundo que duró más de ocho horas, excepto Henry, ese niño se despertó como un ratón, comió cualquier cosa que encontró en la cocina y se pegó al televisor. Mi estómago debe haberme levantado un par de veces, aproveché para darme un largo baño, justo después de las casi dos horas que tuve que esperar porque Regina había monopolizado el baño y el agua caliente, hice una transferencia para devolver todo lo que Rick me había prestado para poder llegar a casa de Sarah, y traté de evitar a mis padres todo el tiempo que pude.

 

—¿Crees que mamá se enoje porque llevamos jugando tres horas seguidas? —Preguntó Henry sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla mientras matábamos zombies.

—No puede enojarse si no lo sabe, vamos a dejarla dormir cuatro horas más si es necesario, y mantendremos esto en secreto.

—¿Lo de las golosinas también?

—Especialmente lo de las golosinas, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando te comes más de un caramelo.

—¿Crees que la abuela y el abuelo estén hablando sobre su nuevo plan secreto para separarte de mamá?

—No. Seguro que ya aprendieron la lección —dije intentando sonar confiada.

 

Miré por la ventana, ellos estaban en el patio delantero de la casa, planeando obviamente mil nuevas formas de separarme de Regina, pero Henry no necesitaba saber eso.

 

Esa noche, después que Regina despertó y decidió que estaría bien pedir una pizza para la cena, volvimos a la cama, nos envolvimos en un montón de mantas, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas y mis dedos enredados en su cabello.

 

—¿Vas a dejarte el cabello largo?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Me encantaría.

—Entonces lo haré —dijo sinceramente.

—Creo recordar que estábamos enojadas, pero no estoy tan segura.

—¿Ah sí?

—Debe haber sido una especie de horrible pesadilla, ¿quién sería tan tonta para enojarse con la mujer más hermosa del planeta?

—¿Solo del planeta?

—No lo sé nena, deben haber algunas alienígenas sexys y hermosas en otros planetas.

—¿Intentas hacerme desistir de mi promesa?

—¿Promesa?

—¿Lo olvidaste? —Se mordió el labio de tal manera que casi fue suficiente para hacerme olvidar hasta mi nombre—. Y yo que pensaba que era algo que realmente deseabas.

—No juegues conmigo, Regina. No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz.

 

Mi nariz rozó la suya y mi mano se posó en su cadera.

 

—Lo olvidaste.

—Nunca. Me tomo las promesas muy en serio. —Enganché mis dedos en el borde elástico del pantalón de su pijama, pero ella detuvo mi mano.

—Espera.

—No van a escucharnos.

—Quiero planear algo especial.

—Esto es lo suficientemente especial —besé su hombro descubierto.

—Quiero que tengamos una cita, una cita de verdad.

—Créeme, bebé, todo lo que quiero es que seamos una pareja normal, no hay nada que desee más que olvidarme de la magia y la horrible pesadilla de la que acabamos de despertar —besé su cuello y deslicé mi mano dentro de su ropa interior—. Solo quiero pensar que tú eres una hermosa mujer que fue una escuela privada, se graduó en una buena universidad…

—Pero eso no es cierto.

—Lo sé —de su boca se escapó un gemido, y se mordió el labio inferior para intentar guardar silencio mientras mis dedos comenzaron a deslizarse en su centro húmedo—. ¿Esto se siente real?

 

Asintió, con los ojos cerrados, respirando de forma irregular, con su cabello alborotado sobre las almohadas. Levanté su blusa y chupé su pezón con avidez. Sus gemidos comenzaron a invadir la habitación. Sus piernas se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura mientras mis dedos entraban y salían de su interior cálido.

 

Ella podía estar casi sin aliento después de alcanzar su primer orgasmo, pero yo me sentía lista para correr un maratón.

 

—Estás desnuda —dijo sonriendo—. ¿En qué momento te quitaste la ropa?

—Después que terminaste de gritar mi nombre.

—No grité —levantó su cadera y me permitió quitarle el pijama y su ropa interior.

—Lo hiciste.

—No. Estás arruinando esto, se supone que lo haríamos después de tener una cita.

—Esto cuenta como una cita para mí.

 

Se levantó y besó mi cuello mientras yo le quité la blusa del pijama.

 

—Esto es hacer trampa, Señorita Swan.

—He esperado demasiado, no voy a esperar ni un día más.

 

La besé, volví a recostarla y ella aprovechó el momento para tocarme. Sus dedos parecían encender pequeños fuegos artificiales, pero no iba a dejarla distraerme. Realmente no recordaba haberme sentido enojada con ella, todo lo que podía pensar era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento. Mi boca resbaló por su piel, mis manos abrieron sus piernas dejándola totalmente expuesta ante mí, pude ver sus manos aferrarse a las sábanas mientras mi boca tocó su centro, y sus piernas se tensaron cuando deslicé mi lengua entre sus pliegues.

 

—Emma —se quejó casi en un susurro.

—Solo déjate llevar, bebé. —Besé su vientre hasta que se relajó, y entonces fui en busca de su pequeño botón de placer.

 

Definitivamente ella gritó mi nombre más de una vez, su espalda se arqueó en la cama, y aferrarse a las sábanas no pareció ser suficiente, pero mi boca no dejó de devorar mi nuevo postre favorito, chupé su clítoris y la penetré con mi lengua hasta hacerla venir en mi boca. Su cuerpo cayó rendido, tembloroso, su pecho subiendo y bajando muy rápido. Besé su vientre, su estómago, el surco entre sus senos, chupé sus pezones, seguí subiendo lamiendo su cuello hasta llegar a su boca y me acomodé entre sus piernas abiertas.

 

—Em —sus ojos se abrieron cuando mi centro se posó sobre el suyo.

—Te amo.

—Yo también. —Sus manos acomodaron mi cabello. Me moví suavemente sobre ella, y las dos gemimos suavemente—. Te amo.

—No quiero pasar ni un solo día separada de ti. Quiero que seas solo mía.

—Lo soy. Soy tuya —me abrazó, besó mi boca probando su propio sabor de mis labios. Seguí moviéndome, sin ningún afán, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, deseando poder hacerle el amor todo el día, todos los días.

—Emma.

—Regina.

 

Caí rendida a su lado. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que nuestros corazones parecían latir con normalidad.

 

—Quiero casarme contigo, Emma.

—¿Qué? —Su declaración me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Te casas conmigo? —Me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas, luciendo absolutamente impresionante.

—Se supone que yo debería preguntarte, tengo que buscar el anillo perfecto y planear la pedida de mano perfecta.

—Te estoy preguntando en este momento. —Se quitó el anillo, el que siempre la había visto llevar, ni siquiera podía reconocer su mano sin ese anillo puesto en su hermoso dedo. Me mostró el anillo y con una sonrisa en su rostro volvió a preguntarme—. ¿Te casas conmigo, Emma Swan?

—Claro que quiero casarme contigo, pero soy yo quién tiene que hacer la pregunta —renegué, con unas terribles ganas de hacer un berrinche.

—Solo bésame, Swan.

 

Chocó su boca con la mía y puso su anillo en mi dedo.

 

—Esto no significa que estamos completamente comprometidas, lo estaremos cuando yo te proponga matrimonio.

—Espero que sea antes de la boda.

—Claro que será antes de la boda —refunfuñé—, y estoy eligiendo la luna de miel. Eres increíble, siempre estás peleando conmigo.

—Acabamos de hacer el amor, y lo hicimos a tu pervertida manera.

—Pues no obtuve ninguna queja al respecto.

—Si al menos me hubieses dejado respirar.

—¿Te estás quejando de la forma en que te hice el amor?

—Sí, y en serio vas a tener que hacer algo increíble para convencerme de aceptar casarme contigo.

—Acabas de pedirme matrimonio.

—Eso no significa que vaya a aceptar cuando tú me lo propongas —dijo haciendo un puchero.

 

Estaba lista para quitarle toda su pose de princesa engreída, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y mi madre entró en nuestra habitación, apenas pudimos tomar una almohada para cubrirnos.

 

—¡Se acabó! ¡Tuve más que suficiente escuchándolas! Esta puede no ser mi casa pero voy a dejar de llamarme Blancanieves si permito que ustedes sigan comportándose de esta manera, puede que no nos consideres tus padres, pero lo somos. ¡Así que se van a dormir en este maldito momento!

 

No sé si fue lo histérica que se veía o que me sentía demasiado expuesta en ese momento cubriéndome con solo una almohada y Regina desnuda pegada a mi espalda, pero no pude decir ni una sola palabra.

 

Salió de nuestra habitación, y apenas cerró la puerta escuché a Regina reírse detrás de mí.

 

—Creo que no vamos a tener que vivir con ellos demasiado tiempo.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —si algo parecía tener mi madre era una increíble terquedad. Me di la vuelta para volver a estar frente a ella—. ¿Crees que le molestó escucharnos tener sexo o que me pidieras matrimonio?

—Definitivamente fue lo del matrimonio lo que la volvió loca.

—Eso no significa que no podamos seguir haciendo el amor para hacerla enojar.

—Estamos enojadas, Emma. —Me arrebató la almohada para cubrirse.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Nos amamos, y creo que siempre vas a hacerme enojar.

—Eres tú la que me hace enojar.

—Pues acabas de pedirme matrimonio y no voy a devolverte el anillo.

 

Torció los ojos y me empujó con la almohada. Estoy segura que estábamos enojadas, y que yo tenía serias razones para estarlo, pero estaba teniendo serios problemas para mantenerme enojada con ella el tiempo suficiente.


	34. El anillo Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Un capítulo corto, pero no quería hacerlos esperar demasiado por una actualización. El capítulo está dividido en dos partes.
> 
> PD: Emma necesita toda la ayuda que le puedan dar y ¿Regina está ocultando algo?

 

**CAPÍTULO 34**

 

—¿No crees que estás exagerando?

—No.

—No tiene nada de malo que te haya pedido matrimonio, a menos que no quieras casarte con ella.

—Claro que quiero casarme con ella.

—No entiendo por qué estás enojada.

—¡Porque era mi idea! Yo debía pedirle matrimonio, pero ella siempre hace eso y sé que le encanta ganarme y tener la última palabra en todo.

—Estás siendo infantil.

—Ella es infantil. Simplemente terminamos de hacer el amor y me pidió matrimonio, con anillo y todo. Me tendió una trampa.

—Definitivamente estás siendo infantil.

 

Refunfuñé una vez más y me llené la boca de cerezas para no seguir hablando de más. Sarah metió el pastel en el horno, se limpió las manos en el delantal y se sentó frente a mí.

 

—¿Qué? —Pregunté con la boca llena.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—No tengo ningún plan.

—Vamos, llevamos dos semanas aquí, casi el mismo tiempo desde que llevas ese anillo en el dedo y tu humor está cada vez peor, y estoy segura que media ciudad sabe que estás planeando una propuesta de matrimonio.

—Solo estoy de mal humor en privado, tengo derecho a estar de mal humor en privado.

—Si Regina se da cuenta, si es que no se ha dado cuenta ya, va a entender todo mal.

—Eso no sería ninguna novedad, Regina siempre entiende todo mal y encuentra cualquier razón para enojarse conmigo.

—Entonces devuélvele el anillo, dile que estás enojada y que no piensas casarte con ella.

—Cierra la boca. Voy a casarme con esa mujer aunque sea lo último que haga... ¡Maldición! Es como si no pudiera deshacerme de esa frase.

—Perfecto. Deja de quejarte y disfruta el momento —dijo en un tono demasiado exigente.

—Se supone que estoy planeando la mejor propuesta de matrimonio, es lo que le he dicho a Regina todos los días y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Creo que ya recorrí todas las joyerías, y ningún anillo es el ideal. Hice una reserva en un restaurante demasiado caro y la cancelé esta mañana porque quién diablos propone matrimonio en un jodido restaurante.

 

Guardé silencio esperando que Sarah pusiera algún tipo de idea brillante sobre la mesa, pero ella solo miró el temporizador del horno y me quitó el tazón de cerezas.

 

—¿No piensas decir nada?

—No.

—¿No? Si estás intentando ser algo cercano a una madre para mí lo estás haciendo muy mal.

—Jugar esa carta conmigo no va a funcionar, en especial cuando estás comportándote como una loca a la que quiero echar de mi cocina.

—Eres increíble. Te recuerdo que le diste brebajes mágicos de fertilidad a mi novia, nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

 

Se encogió de hombros y se llevó una cereza a la boca ocultando pobremente una sonrisa de burla. No me quedó más que entender el mensaje y dejarla terminar de preparar la cena, salí de la cocina y fui al patio trasero para cortar un poco de leña, no era algo en lo que era buena pero usar un hacha resultaba extremadamente relajante.

 

—Puedo ayudarte.

—¡Qué diablos! —Me llevé la mano al pecho, sintiendo mi corazón casi infartarse al escuchar la sorpresiva voz de David. Mi afán por evitarlos se había convertido en un juego del gato y el ratón, y estaba lleno de encuentros inapropiados, como la noche anterior que me topé con Mary Margaret esperando fuera de la puerta del baño para decirme que estaba muy feliz por permitirles quedarse a vivir conmigo.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarte.

—Pues no te aparezca de la nada como un jodido fantasma.

—Si dejaras de evitarme.

—Lo haré cuando tú y tu adorable esposa se estabilicen y consigan su propio lugar.

 

No me importaba si ellos se sentían incómodos, por ningún motivo quería darles a entender que eran bienvenidos a quedarse eternamente.

 

—No pasará de tres meses. Lo prometo.

—Sí, bueno, perdóname si no creo en nada de lo que dices.

—¿Podemos no pelear un momento? Tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Está bien. —Solté el hacha y me crucé de brazos. Él se sentó sobre un tronco y jugó con algo que tenía en las manos.

—Cuando todo el caos en mi vida empezó, después que Rumple llegó a ofrecerme el trato que cambió mi vida, mi madre me dio su anillo, era la única herencia de valor que teníamos. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegó a nuestra familia, solo sé lo que mi madre me dijo; en su momento no lo creí, pero ese anillo realmente me llevó por el camino de la felicidad. Para muchos puede que no lo parezca, tu madre y yo hemos peleado un montón de veces, pero hemos sido muy felices. Esto te pertenece, Emma.

 

Tomé la cajita que me entregó, y con mucha desconfianza la abrí.

 

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Es muy en serio.

—Estoy completamente segura que ninguno de ustedes dos desea que yo le dé este anillo a Regina, a menos que esté envenenado o algo así. ¿Pusiste algún tipo de hechizo en él?

—No. Cometimos un montón de errores, no lo voy a negar, pero cuando amas a alguien y estás desesperado puedes hacer cosas de las que luego te arrepientes. Puedes culparnos de muchas cosas, pero no de desconfiar de Regina.

—¿Y en serio quieres que te crea que esto no es algún tipo de trampa?

—No lo es. Y no significa que estemos recibiendo a Regina con los brazos abiertos, no sé si algún día estaremos listos. Para ti es la mujer que amas, pero para nosotros ella es la mujer que arruinó nuestras vidas, la razón por la que no pudimos verte crecer. Hemos perdido demasiadas cosas, no queremos perder nada más. Ese anillo siempre estuvo destinado a ser tuyo, si no lo quieres puedes tirarlo a la basura, pero te lo estamos dando de todo corazón, y espero que así como a mí me guió por el camino de la felicidad haga lo mismo contigo.

 

Se levantó y alejó tan rápido de mí que no pude perseguirlo para devolvérselo, y al mismo tiempo no sabía si quería hacerlo. Observé el anillo y no pude evitar pensar en la vida que se supone debí haber tenido.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Me senté en el borde de la cama, perdida en mis pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en el anillo. Regina me sorprendió sentándose a horcajadas en mi regazo y besó mi mejilla logrando hacerme sonreír.

 

—¿Sigues pensando en la increíble forma en la que me pedirás matrimonio?

—Algo así.

—Pues tiene que ser absolutamente increíble. Estoy dispuesta a hacerme la difícil.

—Siempre te haces la difícil conmigo —dije rozando mi nariz con la de ella. Acaricié su espalda y casi por costumbre dejé mis manos sobre su redondo trasero.

—No siempre —besó suavemente mi cuello—. Me encanta que estemos comprometidas —sus besos continuaron por todo mi cuello y sus manos guiaron las mías para hacerme acariciarla—. No puedo esperar a casarme contigo.

—Creí que ibas a hacerte la difícil.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor —agarró mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró intensamente; no me sorprendió lo ansiosa que estaba, los últimos días si no estaba molestándome respecto a mi propuesta de matrimonio, se la pasaba arrastrándome a la habitación a cualquier hora del día que tuviéramos un poco de privacidad para hacer el amor.

—¿Esto es porque te enciende la palabra compromiso o estás intentando distraerme de algo? —Pregunté suspicazmente—. ¿Qué estás tramando?

—Nada.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ¡Estás tramando algo!

—No. Solo quiero hacer el amor contigo.

 

Podía estar volviéndome paranoica o ella realmente estaba ocultándome algo, pero tenerla en mi regazo no era bueno para pensar con claridad. Atrapé su pezón, chupándolo por encima de la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta.

 

—¿Te pusiste mi camiseta? —Pregunté al darme cuenta que efectivamente se había puesto mi camiseta.

—Puedo quitármela si me lo ordenas —se mordió el labio y eso fue más de lo que mi pobre cerebro pudo soportar.

—Te estás portando muy mal. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a las niñas malas cuando se portan mal? —La apreté contra mí, besé sus labios y le di una fuerte nalgada. Ella soltó un gritito que terminó de encenderme.

 

Bajé mi boca hasta su pecho, subí un poco la camiseta y chupé uno de sus pezones. Ella comenzó a moverse frente a mí, gimiendo suavemente. Apreté su otro seno y froté su pezón entre mis dedos. Ella se retorció cuando deslicé mi mano libre dentro de su ropa interior, estaba mojada para mí. Froté mis dedos entre sus pliegues de arriba hacia abajo mientras cambiaba mi boca a su otro seno, chupé y mordí suavemente, y dos de mis dedos se deslizaron en su interior. Ella comenzó a buscar su propio placer, subiendo y bajando a su propio ritmo.

 

—Emma —casi protestó cuando me detuve, pero solo pudo soltar otro gritito cuando me levanté y la dejé caer en la capa torpemente, le di una palmada en su trasero y lo apreté.

—En tus manos y rodillas. —Ella volteó a mirarme, casi ofendida por la terrible orden que acababa de darle, así que antes de escucharla protestar volví a darle una nalgada un poco más fuerte que la anterior—. Obedece.

 

Su cabello largo caía casi cubriendo su rostro, pero no me impidió ver el fuego en su mirada, obedeció mi orden en silencio levantando su redondo trasero para mí. Tomé el borde de sus bragas, y no me fue difícil romper el delicado material del que estaban hechas.

 

—¡Emma!

—Silencio —le di otra nalgada. Toque su humedad y froté mis dedos contra sus pliegues—. Abre las piernas.

 

Ella hizo lo que le pedí. Pude haber tenido un orgasmo simplemente por la hermosa vista. Mordí una de sus nalgas y enterré mis dedos en su interior. Lamí el recorrido de su baja espalda hasta su cuello, colocándome completamente sobre ella. Chupé su cuello con la firme intención de dejar una marca y seguí moviendo mis dedos dentro y fuera de sus paredes vaginales. Ella comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte. Apreté uno de sus senos y la penetré más rápido, sintiendo como sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de mis dedos. Sujeté su cadera para mantenerla en su sitio y golpeé mi pelvis contra ella, impulsando mis dedos con más fuerza y profundamente sin descanso. Sus brazos perdieron la fuerza por completo, y su último grito fue un poco amortiguado por la almohada. Retiré mis dedos de su interior y los llevé a mi boca. Me dejé caer a su lado y acaricié su espalda hasta que ella fue capaz de abrir los ojos y respirar con más calma.

 

—Eres increíble —dijo aún sin aliento.

—Es muy bueno que la habitación de nuestro hijo se encuentre en el otro extremo del pasillo.

 

Ella sonrió y se acercó a mí para besarme.

 

—Te amo. —Dije acariciando su mejilla, acomodé su cabello y la besé—. En serio te amo. Quiero que te cases conmigo.

—No —sonrió.

—¿No?

—Prometiste una increíble propuesta de matrimonio, y ni siquiera me has llevado a una cita.

—Hemos estado muy ocupadas, debemos conseguir trabajo, buscar la escuela para Henry y deshacernos de mis padres, y está nevando demasiado.

—Siempre está nevando en esta ciudad.

—Puedo hacer algo como en esas películas cursis donde proponen matrimonio en un partido de béisbol o llevarte a Disney.

—No te atreverías. Jamás te diría que sí.

—Debería ser la persona más romántica del mundo, quizá se confundieron y no soy la hija del príncipe azul y Blancanieves.

—Eres la persona más romántica que conozco y me encanta que no te parezcas a tus padres.

—En dos meses y medio se irán de aquí para siempre, aunque si sigues gritando mi nombre de esa manera puede que se vayan antes.

—¡Tonta! —Me dio un empujoncito.

 

Enredé mis piernas con las de ella y junté mi frente con la suya.

 

—Me encanta verte tan feliz, tu sonrisa hace que todo valga la pena.

—No imaginas lo feliz que me haces, Emma. ¿Te sientes de la misma manera?

—Totalmente.

 

Nos besamos y no nos detuvimos hasta que nos faltó el aire, y entonces volvimos a empezar. Su mano se perdió entre mis piernas y la mía buscó también su centro. Esta vez nuestros gemidos se ahogaron entre besos.

 

Al despertar en la mañana, mientras Regina desayunaba con Henry y mis padres fueron por el periódico, me acerque a Sarah y la ayudé con los troncos recién cortados de leña.

 

—Mira esto, necesito saber si tiene algún tipo de hechizo mortal.

—¿Compraste un anillo embrujado?

—No. Me lo dio David, es de Mary Margaret.

—Oh.

 

Tomó la caja y examinó el anillo. Me aseguré que nadie nos estuviera observando, especialmente Regina.

 

—¿Y?

—Es un anillo hermoso.

—No es eso lo que necesito saber.

—No tiene ningún hechizo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Serían muy tonto de su parte intentar algo contra Regina en este momento.

—No he hablado con Mary Margaret pero no creo que ella quiera darle su anillo a Regina.

—Ahora entiendo porque se la ha pasado sentada en el sillón comiendo frituras y viendo programas horribles.

—¿Crees que podrían estar haciendo esto para molestarnos?

—Creo que están intentando que los perdones, darte su anillo es un gran grito de perdón.

—¿No te parece raro?

—Es interesante.

—No es la palabra que yo elegiría.

—Es interesante lo similares que son el anillo que Regina te dio y este anillo.

—No son iguales.

—No he dicho que sean iguales.

—Son… son… dif… ok, son parecidos, pero no son iguales, así que no hay nada de interesante en eso. Dame acá —le quité el anillo y lo guardé en la caja otra vez—. A veces creo que intentas volverme loca.

—Eso pasa cuando alguien nos dice la verdad y no queremos aceptarla.

—Tampoco he olvidado que ayudaste a Regina a interrumpir mi misión con Robin.

—Deberías agradecérmelo, nadie quiere pasar tiempo con el alma gemela de su novia.

—Eres la peor. Seguro fuiste una horrible villana.

 

Me entregó unos cuantos troncos y caminamos de regreso a la casa.

 

—Es un anillo hermoso, y nadie puede negar que tus padres son realmente el uno para el otro, hay mucho amor entre ellos… y muy a su manera te aman.

—Entonces… ¿crees que debo proponerle matrimonio a Regina con este anillo?


	35. El anillo Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

 

**CAPÍTULO 35**

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Preparando una ensalada.

—¿Y eso de ahí qué es?

—Té de manzanilla.

 

Torcí los ojos al verla oler mi taza de té para cerciorarse que efectivamente le estaba diciendo la verdad, intentó robar el jamón que estaba cortando en pequeños trozos pero li de una palmada en la mano y lo evité.

 

—Deja de molestarme y ve a hacer algo productivo.

—Sigo pensando que me estás ocultando algo.

—Eres una muy mala investigadora.

—¿Eso significa que realmente me estás ocultando algo?

—¡No! ¡Sal de la cocina!

 

Emma iba a volverme loca, era como si haberle pedido matrimonio la hubiese hecho perder un tornillo, en lugar de enfocar su atención y llevarme a una cita perfecta se la pasaba husmeando cada cosa que yo hacía, como si estuviese ocultando algo, lo cual en teoría no era cierto.

 

Le pedí ayuda a Henry con la comida, no porque realmente necesitara tenerlo en la cocina comiéndose todos los ingredientes, pero evidentemente tenía que hacer algo para mover las cosas en la dirección correcta.

 

—¿Quieres que evite que ma te lleve en una cita horrible?

—Eso no fue lo dije.

—Pero crees que ma no puede planear una cita que te guste.

—Estás confundiendo las cosas.

—No puedes engañarme, mamá. Voy a ayudarte pero no puede haber mentiras entre nosotros.

—¿Cuándo te volviste un niño tan difícil?

—No lo soy —dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño en una forma completamente adorable.

—Ahora que recuerdo, siempre fuiste un niño muy difícil —sujeté sus mejillas suavemente y besé la punta de su nariz.

—Mamá —protestó—. Soy grande.

—Está bien, solo has lo que te pedí, nada de sitios horribles o que incluya bandas de rock.

—No sé qué harían ustedes dos sin mí —dijo saliendo de la cocina. Él estaba convirtiéndose en un pequeño insufrible, difícilmente algo heredado de mí.

 

La hora de la comida definitivamente no era el mejor momento del día, aunque los padres de Emma se limitaban a comer en silencio con una gran sonrisa falsa plasmada en su rostro, no podía esperar a verlos marcharse de nuestras vidas, iba a tener que darles verdaderos motivos para alejarse de nosotros.

 

—Podemos encargarnos de los platos —dijo el idiota de David.

—Eso no será necesario —contesté rápidamente con una sonrisa igual de fingida que la de ellos.

—Yo me haré cargo —Sarah comenzó a retirar los platos y la ayudé a llevarlos a la cocina.

—Estuvo delicioso, bebé —Emma besó mi mejilla y me sostuvo en sus brazos un momento—. La próxima vez puedo encargarme de la comida.

—No vamos a comer hamburguesas.

—Voy a convertirme en un conejo si seguimos comiendo tantas verduras, me va a hacer daño.

—Necesitamos estar saludables.

—Lo estamos.

—Lo sabremos mañana cuando vayamos al médico. Henry tiene cita con el pediatra a las ocho de la mañana, y la nuestra es a las nueve. No podemos comer nada porque nos harán exámenes de sangre.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Eso es lo que me has estado ocultando? —Me soltó y se cruzó de brazos—. No voy a ir al médico, mi salud es perfecta.

—Estuvimos en el Bosque Encantado, necesitamos un chequeo médico.

—No voy a orinar en un recipiente de plástico.

—Claro que lo harás —le di un beso—. Ve con Henry a seguir buscando una escuela decente, nada de juegos en el computador por favor.

—Está bien —salió de la cocina arrastrando los pies.

 

Sarah me entregó un plato mojado y una toalla.

 

—Es una buena idea asegurarse que las dos estén saludables antes de tener un bebé, en especial tratándose de un bebé concebido por magia.

—No es por eso…

—¿No lo es?

—Solo me aseguro que mi familia esté saludable.

 

Dejé el plato y la toalla sobre el mesón de la cocina y fui a la sala para revisar las opciones de escuelas que Henry había encontrado.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

Henry y yo competimos para saber quién era más fuerte soportando que nos quitaran sangre.

 

—¡Fue un montón de sangre! ¿Cuánta sangre tenemos en nuestro cuerpo? —Preguntó Henry emocionado, demostrando que la distracción había servido, tal como dijo Regina.

—Un montón, no la vayas a gastar innecesariamente.

—Mamá seguro lloró, por eso no quiso que nos quedáramos con ella mientras le hacían sus exámenes. Espero que cuando nos digan que estamos muy bien, mamá nos deje comer golosinas otra vez.

—Al menos será algo bueno de toda esta tortura.

—Podrías convencerla llevándola a una cita increíble.

—Lo sé, aunque no lo creas no voy a echarlo a perder. Sé cómo conquistar a una chica.

—No la lleves a comer algo horrible, y no la lleves a bailar a un lugar con gente mala, vi en las noticias que una chica fue a un bar y un hombre extraño se la llevó. ¿Dónde crees que se la llevó? ¿Crees que van a encontrarla?

—No te preocupes por eso, siempre voy a estar al pendiente de tu mamá, y es muy importante que no confíes en extraños, no estamos en Storybrooke, el mundo es totalmente diferente a los cuentos, y cosas malas le pasan a la gente buena todo el tiempo.

 

A pesar de haber comenzado nuestro día perdiendo toda la mañana entre médicos y exámenes horribles, estaba dispuesta a hacer de mi noche con Regina inolvidable. El primer paso fue admitir que no era precisamente la mujer más romántica del mundo, pero si Regina había enviado a Henry para asegurarse que no metiera la pata enviándome indicaciones tan simples como no llevarla a un horrible lugar y no involucrar bandas de rock o comida grasienta, podía sentirme segura con mi sencillo plan; en lugar de buscar hacer cosas cursis me centré en hacer cosas simples que creí que las dos disfrutaríamos. Un poco de normalidad en nuestras vidas era exactamente lo que necesitábamos.

 

Renté un auto, Sarah debía mantener el de ella en caso de ser necesario y no tenía pensado regresar con Regina hasta el día siguiente. Ella no protestó cuando le dije que debía vestir algo informal, simplemente me dio una de sus sonrisas maravillosas y repitió lo ansiosa que estaba por nuestra cita especial.

 

—Siempre que pienso que no puedes ser más perfecta me sorprendes —dije besando su mejilla en el auto después de perder el aliento al verla vestir un jean apretado, botas altas y un cardigan gris sobre una blusa blanca de algodón—. Te encanta contradecirme ¿no es así?

—Nunca se me ocurriría algo así —dijo batiendo sus pestañas sutilmente—. ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

—Si no te gusta, me lo dices. Tengo un plan de respaldo.

 

Se estiró un poco hacia mí y besó mi hombro.

 

—Va a encantarme.

 

No le creí. Estaba segura que odiaría cada segundo de nuestra cita, pero ella siguió manteniendo una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, eligió una película cursi que yo jamás habría elegido ver, me prohibió poner mantequilla en nuestras palomitas y pidió té helado para nosotras en lugar de gaseosas, al menos  me permitió comer nachos con queso y una barra de chocolate. No hubo manitos inquietas, fue más que suficiente abrazarnos y observar la película, con mis dedos frotando su brazo o jugando con su cabello largo, y su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

 

—Es una cita real —dijo abrazada a mí mientras salíamos del cine—, igual que en las películas.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando?

—¿Tú no?

 

La tomé de la cintura y la levanté un poco del piso, dando una vuelta con ella en medio del estacionamiento.

 

—Me encanta.

—¡Bájame! Pueden vernos.

—No lo haré.

 

La cargué los pocos pasos de distancia hasta llegar al auto, la devolví al piso y la besé apasionadamente, esta vez mi mano vagó por sus piernas y apreté su trasero.

 

—No debes besarme en la primera cita.

—Besarte no es lo único que voy a hacerte en nuestra primera cita.

 

Abracé a Regina por detrás besando su cuello, desesperada por abrir la puerta de la habitación e ingresar con ella. Reímos contra la puerta, asegurándonos de poner el seguro mientras nuestra ropa caía desordenada por el piso.

 

—Todos van a saber lo que estamos haciendo —se quejó Regina entre besos.

—Pueden morir de envidia.

—Emma.

—Son extraños, bebé. No nos importa lo que piensen.

—A mí me importa —dijo poniendo su mano en el mi pecho y apartándome—. No quiero que un montón de extraños sepan que estamos haciendo el amor.

—Solo piensa en nosotras —la abracé presionándola contra mí y seguí retrocediendo hasta dejarnos caer sobre la cama—. Voy a hacerte el amor toda la noche.

—No se supone que esto pase en la primera cita —y sin embargo abrió las piernas para mí permitiéndome colocarme entre ellas. Besé su vientre y posé mi boca sobre su centro—. Emma —dijo mi nombre casi en un gemido, sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de mi cabeza pero volví a abrirlas, use mis dedos para para apartar sus pliegues vaginales y exponer su pequeño botón el cuál no dudé en comencé a chupar.

 

Regina se retorció, sus caderas se movieron en un intento desesperado de alejar su centro de mi boca pero al mismo tiempo sus gemidos llenaron toda la habitación. Sus fluidos comenzaron a mojar las sábanas, y seguí lamiendo suavemente mientras ella se recuperaba de su primer orgasmo. Con una sonrisa satisfecha me levanté de la cama y tomé uno de los juguetes que había preparado para esa noche, si Regina había pasado los días desde nuestro regreso molestándome eso solo había conseguido poner en mi cabeza mejores planes de hacer realidad todas las fantasías que siempre había querido hacer con ella. Cerro las apiernas, apretando los muslos y usando la sábana para cubrir un poco su desnudez, ese simple gesto me volvía loca y ella ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que provocaba en mí. Sus grandes ojos marrones me miraron fijamente.

 

—¿Qué haces?

 

No contesté, me subí a la cama, puse mi mano entre sus piernas y mojé mis dedos en su humedad.

 

—Emma —sujetó mi brazo pero yo solo quité mi mano para poder llevarme los dedos a la boca.

—Eres deliciosa.

—No digas eso. No me gusta.

—No te gusta tener mi boca en…

—No lo digas.

 

Me incliné sobre ella, sujeté sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y la besé.

 

—No puedo creer que trajeras esas cosas a un hotel, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—En ti —la besé.

—Es mi turno —dijo contra mi boca—. Quiero tocarte.

—No. Esta noche eres completamente mía. Quiero que vuelvas a abrir las piernas para poder follarte.

 

Casi pude observarla contener la respiración al escuchar mis palabras, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los míos y su lengua tímidamente mojó sus labios.

 

—No lo haré —no hubo firmeza en su voz pero el fuego era claro en su ojos.

—No seas una niña mala, Regina. Sé obediente y abre las piernas para mí.

 

Mi vientre se contrajo al verla obedecer mi orden.

 

—Un poco más, bebé. No seas tímida conmigo.

 

Suprimí un gemido al ver sus muslos húmedos de su anterior orgasmo, su centro rosado y brillante completamente expuesto para mí. Solté sus manos, segura que ella seguiría obedeciéndome, comencé a frotar sus pliegues y la observé retorcerse, esforzándose por mantener las piernas abiertas, llevé mi mano libre a mi centro y deslicé dos de mis dedos a un ritmó más fuerte de lo que comencé a penetrarla. La vista por sí sola hubiese sido suficiente para mi liberación, con ella gimiendo mi nombre, aferrada a las sábanas con una mano y apretando su seno con la otra.

 

—Emma… por favor…

 

Me incliné nuevamente sobre ella, hice su mano a un lado y chupé su pezón, no dejé de hacerlo hasta que sus paredes apretaron con fuerza mis dedos en su interior, tan deliciosamente estrecha, mucho mejor de lo que mis dedos se sentían dentro de mí.

 

—¿Te gusta que te haga el amor, princesa? —Pregunté cuando nuestra respiración pareció calmarse, estaba acostada casi sobre ella.

—Sí —dijo con una hermosa sonrisa—. Siento que realmente soy tuya.

—Eres mía —me encantaba decirlo, y no solo en un sentido de posesión, era como si siempre hubiésemos estado destinadas a pertenecer la una a la otra—. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

—Te amo.

 

Besé su boca suavemente. Alcancé el juguete de silicón que había dejado olvidado en la cama y lo coloqué en el arnés que tenía puesto alrededor de mi cadera. Regina se acomodó en mis brazos. Nos acostamos de lado frente a frente. Puse su pierna sobre mi cadera y comencé a penetrarla suavemente. Su boca se abrió con suaves gemidos a medida que avanzaba pulgada a pulgada dentro de ella. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello, mordió mi hombro y se aferró a mí con fuerza. Acaricié su espalda hasta que fue capaz de recibir el grueso juguete dentro de su pequeña vagina. Comencé a mecerme suavemente dentro y fuera de su apretado centro cálido. Ella se abrazó aún más fuerte a mí, sus uñas hirieron mi piel y sus gemidos fueron aumentando.

 

—Quiero dejar una marca en ti. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Sí —no dudó en contestar, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello para mí. Llevé mi boca a su punto de pulso y chupé mientras continuaba moviéndome profundamente dentro de ella. Sentía que no había nada a lo que Regina me diría que no, era más de lo que había tenido jamás; la forma total en que Regina se entregaba a mí lograba enamorarme aún más, me hacía sentir completamente segura, y nada podía hacerme dudar que la hermosa mujer que tenía entre mis brazos era mía—. ¿Quieres tomarme por detrás?

 

Una llamarada explotó en mi vientre, no tuve palabras para contestar, salí de ella y la dejé ponerse en sus manos y rodillas. Me moví rápidamente detrás de ella, toque sus muslos mojados para que abriera las piernas un poco más, dejándome tener una clara vista de su sexo hinchado. Coloqué la punta gruesa del pene de silicón y sin pausa alguna la penetré.

 

—Emma —comenzó a gritar mi nombre mientras yo aceleré el ritmo golpeando dentro de ella sin descanso.

 

La sujeté con la mano izquierda para no permitirle alejarse de mí, sabiendo que mis dedos quedarían marcados en su cadera, y le di unas fuertes palmadas en su redonda nalga hasta dejarla roja. La sentí estremecerse, sus brazos perdieron su fuerza y su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada. Continué embistiéndola, me incliné sobre ella, aparté su largo cabello para acceder a su espalda, lamí su piel perfecta y mordí su hombro para contener mi propio orgasmo, apreté sus pezones entre mis dedos, amasando sus senos que cabían perfectamente en mis manos, disfrutando el inmenso placer que me provocaba estar dentro de ella.

 

—Em-ma…

 

Lleve mis dedos a su clítoris y no tardó en deshacerse por completo, entre gemidos y gritos, dejando por completo las sábanas mojadas.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Debíamos haber vuelto en la mañana, pero ninguna de las dos fuimos capaz de despertar temprano. Pedí un montón de cosas que eran más propiamente parte de un desayuno que de un almuerzo, coloqué el anillo entre las fresas, descartando la idea de ponerlo en el interior y correr el riesgo de convertir la propuesta en una ida de urgencia al hospital. Subí a la cama, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la insistencia de Regina por cambiar las sábanas a las seis de la mañana, incluso con lo agotada que estaba y el dolor entre sus piernas espero pacientemente que yo consiguiera sábanas limpias y me obligó a ponerlas como parte de mi castigo por todas las cosas malas que había hecho con ella toda la noche, era evidente que solo cuando hacíamos el amor yo tenía el control absoluto.

 

Besé su hombro desnudo, y continué besando su espalda hasta que ella despertó, su cabello era un hermoso lío revuelto pero seguía pareciendo una de esas perfectas princesas de cuento.

 

—Es hora de despertar, mi hermosa dormilona.

 

Ella sonrío perezosamente y me mordí el labio al verla cubrirse con la sábana, como si yo no conociera a la perfección su cuerpo.

 

—Buenos días —se sentó en la cama y me dio un beso.

—Te traje el desayuno a la cama —puse la bandeja sobre la cama, apartando el carrito y cuidando no regar nada.

—¿Dejaste que alguien entrara? —Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No. Nadie entró aquí mientras dormías.

 

Se relajó visiblemente y volvió a sonreír, acomodó la sábana un poco mejor para cubrirse lo suficiente y tal como lo pensé su primera opción fue tomar una fresa.

 

—Se ve delicio… —sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en mí al darse cuenta del anillo—. Emma.

—Este era mi plan original, no es el mejor ni el más original, pero es exactamente lo que quiero hacer, quiero casarme contigo y espero que tú quieras casarte conmigo.

—Solo tenías que preguntar, hubiese dicho que sí de cualquier manera.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Claro que es un sí —tiró de mi bata hacia ella y me dio un beso—. Me estaba cansando de esperar por ti.

—Si no te hubieses adelantado lo habría hecho hace días.

—Me gusta ganar en todo —sonrió y nos dimos otro beso.

—Vamos a tener un montón de citas, no serán las mejores pero…

—Siempre serán las mejores para mí, mi amor.

—Déjame ponerte el anillo.

 

Tomé al anillo, ella estiró la mano hacia mí pero cuando acerqué el anillo a su dedo ella retiró de inmediato la mano.

 

—Es el anillo de tu madre —dijo en un tono que no demostraba felicidad alguna.

 


	36. Tradiciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

 

**CAPÍTULO 36**

 

**REGINA**

 

Al despertar, después de una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida, con ganas de llenar mi estómago vacío y volver a dormir para que mi cuerpo pudiera recuperar la energía perdida, completamente segura que Emma no dejaría mi lado jamás, lo último que pasó por mi mente fue la propuesta pendiente de matrimonio. Había pensado tanto tiempo en ello, esperando que Emma dijera lo que tanto deseaba escuchar; estaba segura que diría que sí, y mi corazón volvió mil veces al día en que Daniel me pidió matrimonio, nada más importó que la sola idea de pasar mi vida a su lado, era exactamente lo que Emma me hacía sentir; pero entre todos mis pensamientos y fantasías infantiles, el anillo de la mujer que odiaba y que me odiaba no estaba incluido. Apreté mis manos con tanta fuerza porque inconscientemente fue lo único que pude hacer para alejarme de esa roca verde infernal.

 

—Regina… lo siento tanto. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Sabía que era una horrible idea —dijo Emma rápidamente, entrando visiblemente en pánico—. No sé… no sé por qué pensé que sería una buena idea… es el anillo de mi madre, y tú la odias y ella te odia. Soy una idiota —cerró la caja con nerviosismo.

 

Quise decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de mi boca.

 

—Olvida todo esto. Voy a comprar un anillo, un anillo perfecto y haré una mejor propuesta. Solo, solo olvida que soy una idiota incapaz de hacer algo bien.

 

No, no lo era, en cierto sentido sí era una idiota por pensar que darme el anillo de su madre era una buena idea. Lo peor de todo es que seguí sin poder abrir la boca y expresar mis pensamientos o sentimientos. No me sentía nada bien.

 

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Me miró expectante—. Aunque sea dime que me odias pero di algo.

 

Ella suspiró apesadumbrada y yo respiré hondo.

 

—Lo siento, de verdad… —dejó de mirarme y se concentró en la caja con el anillo que tenía dando vueltas en las manos—. Tú me diste tu anillo… y yo no tenía nada bonito o importante para darte… hay una película sobre un anillo, casi siempre hay una película con un anillo de tradición, pero en esta cuando él lleva su novia a casa, su mamá no le quiere dar el anillo porque todos en su familia piensan que la chica no es la indicada para él.

—¿Y luego cambian de opinión? —Logré preguntar al fin.

—No. —Levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos—. La chica llama a su hermana para que la ayude y el idiota termina dejándola por su hermana, y todos creen que ella sí es la correcta para él y le dan el anillo.

—Es una horrible analogía.

—No lo es. La película es horrible, él debió quedarse con Sarah Jessica Parker y su familia debió darse cuenta que ella era la indicada. Tú eres la indicada para mí, Regina —me miró un segundo más y volvió a bajar la cabeza, su voz se convirtió casi en un susurro—. El problema es que no tengo ninguna tradición que compartir contigo, no tengo una casa donde crecí a la cuál llevarte… no tengo nada realmente mío.

 

Sentí mi corazón romperse y un frío apoderarse de mi interior. Nunca antes me sentí más culpable que en ese preciso momento, de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho tuve que estrellarme contra las consecuencias de haber destruido la vida de Emma.

 

—Dame el anillo.

—¿Qué?

—Esta es tu tradición. Ese anillo es parte de quién eres, estaba destinado para que un día sea tuyo.

—No —dijo mirándome como si estuviese loca.

—Claro que sí. No voy a quitarte esto.

—No voy a obligarte a llevar un anillo que odias.

—Pero te amo, y llevar ese anillo es precisamente lo que debo hacer.

—No.

—Sí.

—Regina voy a comprarte un anillo perfecto —se levantó de la cama para alejarse de mí.

—No lo entiendes. —Sujeté la sábana alrededor de mi cuerpo y me puse de rodillas sobre la cama acercándome un poco más a ella—. No puedo odiar ese anillo porque sería como odiarte a ti. No puedo negar quién eres. Me enamoré de la hija de la persona que más he odiado en mi vida, no puedo amar solo tu lado bueno. Tus padres son una parte de ti, y tú mereces tenerlo todo, ese anillo es parte de ti, es tu tradición… si no me das el anillo seré como Jessica Parker en esa horrible película.

 

Ella sonrió, sin ningún rastro de tristeza en sus ojos, dando alivio a mi corazón, se hincó en una rodilla y sacó el anillo de la caja.

 

—Cásate conmigo hoy mismo —dijo poniendo el anillo en mi dedo, haciéndome olvidar a quién había pertenecido antes.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero esperar más. —Acarició mi mano suavemente y besó mis nudillos—. Vamos a buscar un juez, el primero que encontremos, y casémonos hoy.

—¿Y qué pasa con Henry?

—Puedo llamar a Sarah y decirle que lo traiga —se subió a la cama y me besó—. Di que sí.

 

Miré su mano sujetando la mía, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos hermosos en los que solo pude encontrar amor hacia mí.

 

—Sí —apenas terminé de decirlo y ella nos hizo caer en la cama al besarme. Tuvimos que dejar de besarnos para salir prácticamente corriendo del hotel. Emma preguntó en recepción dónde podíamos encontrar un juez disponible cerca o alguien con la potestad de casarnos, y tras escuchar las indicaciones corrimos al auto y condujimos por las calles llenas de nieve.

 

Sé que tenía en mi diario escrito algunas opciones de cómo hacer del día de mi boda un día especial; pero en el fondo de mi corazón, una pequeña parte de mí era consciente que estaba logrando el final feliz que nunca tuve la oportunidad de vivir junto a Daniel. No hubo ninguna niña contando mi secreto, ni una horrible madre destruyendo mis ilusiones, solo éramos Emma y yo eligiendo ser felices.

 

Nos detuvimos en una tienda de ropa y elegimos los dos primeros vestidos blancos que encontramos, eran sencillos y cortos, nada recomendables para el frío intenso de la ciudad. La vendedora de la tienda sacó las rosas blancas del florero que adornaban el mostrador y nos entregó tres a cada una.  

 

Emma me pidió que esperara en el auto mientras ella entraba al ayuntamiento de la ciudad. Sentí que esperé una eternidad, nerviosa ante la posibilidad que algo pudiera impedir nuestro matrimonio. Me quedé en el interior cálido del auto rentado, repitiéndome en voz baja que todo estaría bien, que nada destruiría mi felicidad en esta ocasión, no fue fácil creerlo, pero cuando vi a Emma salir sonriente trayendo a un pequeño señor gordito que intentaba ponerse un gorro de lana en la cabeza mientras ella lo apresuraba aún más, todas mis preocupaciones se disiparon. Bajé del auto y un pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra mí, debajo de un gorro gris de lana Henry me miró con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

 

—¿En serio se van a casar?

—Sí.

 

Él saltó feliz, corrió hacia Emma y también la abrazó con fuerza.

 

Sarah esperó junto a Jeremiah, el hombre a quién Emma prácticamente había sobornado y amenazado para aceptar nuestros carnets de identidad y obligado a llenar rápidamente los formularios necesarios para casarnos ese mismo día. Henry caminó entre nosotras, sosteniendo nuestras manos hasta dejarnos en el centro de la glorieta frente a Jeremiah y luego se paró delante de Sarah, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos de inmediato. La nieve seguía cayendo, congelando aún más el lago frente a nosotros, haciéndonos temblar de frío. El parque sin embargo tenía gente más que suficiente, algunos detuvieron su rutina en bicicleta, otros dejaron las bancas en las que estaban sentados y se acercaron curiosos. Emma le pidió a Martha que sea nuestro segundo testigo, una señora de setenta años que se quitó las dos binchas de florecitas azules y nos las puso en el cabello, insistiendo que no podíamos casarnos sin tener algo azul y prestado para completar la tradición.

 

Cuando la miré a los ojos y ella miró los míos, no solo contestamos la pregunta que Jeremiah nos hizo, nuestro sí fue una promesa.

 

—Tú haces que cada día de mi vida sea una nueva tradición, Regina.

—Y tú eres mi promesa cumplida, Emma. Si volviera atrás tomaría el mismo camino para poder llegar a ti.

 

Escuché los aplausos, y sentí a Henry envolvernos en sus pequeños brazos mientras los labios fríos de Emma besaron los míos. Nuestro amor no iba a derretir la nieve alrededor y quizá íbamos a amanecer resfriadas, pero podría haberme quedado en esa fría glorieta repitiendo ese instante feliz por el resto de mi vida.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

No quería que Regina se quedara con mi anillo. Cuando David dijo en voz alta su plan para recuperar el amor de nuestra hija, sentí que era el castigo que debía pagar por mis errores, fue por eso que acepté, aunque en el fondo tenía la pequeña esperanza que eso sirviera para alejar a Regina definitivamente. Ella iba a odiar el anillo, o usarlo en mi contra y regodearse, muy seguramente ambas, porque Regina era el tipo de persona que le gustaba hacer sufrir a los demás incluso si eso la hacía sufrir.

 

Terminé de enviar las solicitudes de trabajo e imprimí las posibles opciones más cercanas de vivienda por si acaso Regina convenciera a mi hija de echarnos. Bebí una gran taza de chocolate caliente, le serví a David su cena y lo acompañé mientras comía, yo estaba intentado perder unas cuantas libras, mi cabello apenas había comenzado a crecer y mis mejillas me hacían ver demasiado redonda, era incómodo llevar peluca todo el tiempo, así que dentro de la casa prefería simplemente usar un gorro.

 

—¿Crees que sucedió algo?

—¿De qué?

—Emma y Regina no han vuelto, y Sarah se llevó a Henry tan de repente.

—Sabes perfectamente a qué se debe la ausencia de Emma y Regina, y no es algo en lo que quiero pensar.

—Yo tampoco. Aunque me siento aliviada que no lo han hecho aquí en casa, empiezo a tener horribles pesadillas.

—No deben tardar en llegar.

—Pueden haber tenido una pelea, si Emma le dio mi anillo a Regina…

—No tengo idea si le propuso matrimonio, y se le dio el anillo de mi madre es una buena señal para nosotros.

—Sé que tienes razón, pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo. No sé si alguna vez voy a estar preparada para ver a mi única hija casarse con esa mujer. Lo peor de todo es que es mi culpa, yo la traje a nuestras vidas, me dejé deslumbrar y si hubiese mantenido mi boca cerrada Daniel seguiría vivo, se habrían casado y…

—¿Crees que nos hubiésemos conocido?

—Claro que sí. Estábamos destinados.

—Pero de ser así significa que Emma y Regina…

—No lo digas. Mi hija no estaba destinada a enamorarse de Regina. Puedo dar mi brazo a torcer y aceptar que estén juntas pero no voy a perder la esperanza de que Emma entre en razón y se dé cuenta que en realidad no la ama.

—Me gustaría ser así de optimista.

—Yo puedo serlo por los dos, mi amor.

—Somos el mejor equipo.

 

Me levanté de la silla y me senté en su regazo para consentirlo como se merecía.

 

—Eres el más encantador y perfecto hombre. Soy afortunada de tenerte.

—Yo soy afortunado de tenerte.

—¿Incluso aunque esté calva?

—Eres la más hermosa princesa calva de todos los reinos.

 

Nos besamos, y continué cómodamente sentada en sus piernas, tomé el tenedor y lo ayudé a terminar de comer el postre.

 

—Todo va a resultar bien, mientras estemos juntos podemos hacer que todo mejore.

—Lo único que puede mejorar nuestras vidas es que esa horrible relación termine para siempre, lo deseo con todo mi corazón, David.

—No podemos intervenir. Nunca más.

—Lo sé.

 

Recogimos los platos sucios, David se encargó de lavarlos y yo me senté junto a la chimenea a leer un libro, sentía los párpados pesados y se me cerraron los ojos un par de veces; el sonido del teléfono me despertó, bostecé y caminé por la sala a oscuras hasta llegar al otro lado y contestar. Al otro lado de la línea la voz de una mujer sonaba confusa.

 

—¿Quién es? —Pregunté.

—Mamá.

—¿Emma?

—Mamá… mamá… ayúdame —dijo Emma claramente sollozando.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡Emma! ¡Háblame! ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Nieve! ¡Mary Margaret! —David me sacudió, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

—Algo malo pasó con Emma —dije alterada.

—Estabas soñando.

—No. Algo malo ha ocurrido, lo sé.

—Estás tensa, sabes que tienes pesadillas cuando estás preocupada.

—No se trata de los efectos de la maldición de dormir. Hay que llamarla, necesito saber que está bien.

 

La puerta se abrió y Henry entró riendo, Sarah lo siguió detrás, recogió los abrigos de los dos y fue a colgarlos. Una sensación de alivio me inundó cuando vi a mi hija entrar sana y salva, por un momento ni siquiera me importó verla abrazando a Regina. Ellos no parecían notar nuestra presencia. Henry hablaba sobre la deliciosa comida que ahora llenaba su estómago, y Emma cantaba desafinadamente una canción que yo no recordaba.

 

—Voy a llevarte de luna de miel, señora Swan.

—Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer primero.

—Quiero ir yo también.

—No puedes ir a nuestra luna de miel, cariño.

—Entonces debo tener mi propio paseo.

—Tendremos un montón de vacaciones familiares, ¿no es así Señora Swan?

—Es Swan-Mills.

—Está bien mi adorable esposa.

—¿Esposa? —Me puse de pie. Ellas dejaron de besarse, al fin notando nuestra presencia.

—Nieve —David quiso tomar mi mano pero yo me acerqué a mi hija.

—¿Por qué la llamaste esposa?

—Porque Regina es mi esposa —dijo, con la quijada apoyada en el hombro de Regina y aun abrazándola por detrás.

—No lo es. Deben casarse primero.

—Acabamos de casarnos.

—Eso no es posible.

—Mary Margaret —David insistió.

—No. La gente no se casa de la noche a la mañana, mucho menos sin sus padres.

—Ustedes nunca han sido realmente mis padres. Vamos a la cama —dijo Emma guiando a Regina y a Henry hacia las escaleras—, no quiero arruinar nuestro día.

 

David me detuvo, me tomó del brazo y no me soltó hasta que los vimos alejarse por las escaleras.

 

—No vamos a rendirnos. Vamos a recuperarla. Lo prometo —me abrazó contra su pecho y mis lágrimas mojaron su camiseta—. Parece que tenías razón con respecto a tu sueño, si pasó algo horrible.

—No lo sé. No creo que mi sueño se trataba de eso, no lo sentí así.

—Fue solo una pesadilla.

—¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si era una advertencia de algo horrible que está por pasar?

—No hay nada peor que esto.

—Si lo hay, y lo sabemos mejor que nadie.

 

Fuimos a nuestra habitación, aunque David intentó quedarse despierto conmigo el sueño lo venció. Me acurruqué a su lado, y cuando el sueño vino por mí el teléfono volvió a sonar…


End file.
